


Amira Wayne

by AnjuSchiffer



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, MariBat, Twin AU, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020, bio!dadbrucewaynemonth2020, jason's back and here to stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020What if Marinette was actually Bruce's first child, biological at that?A work where I journey through that single thought.
Comments: 243
Kudos: 695
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	1. Meeting For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> And Bio Dad Bruce Month 2020 finally begins!!! How long will this story be? Who knows :D
> 
> Today's chapter is based of Day 1: Meeting For the First Time

Despite it only being five in the afternoon, Bruce was exhausted, feeling a headache blossom the minute he stepped into the manor. 

It hasn’t been a year since he had returned to Gotham and he already wanted to go back to traveling around the world. The only reason he was even in Gotham again was due to finding out that someone was trying to sell WE from right under Bruce. The stupidity.

Just when he thought he could get a break, he found an unexpected guest in his study. 

Bruce didn’t know what to expect when he saw Talia in his study, holding what he assumed to be a duffel bag. 

The last time he saw her was roughly a year or two ago...after he found out she is part of the League of Assassins. 

Why was she here? And with a duffel bag, no less.

Usually, duffel bags caused him to be wary, but this time around, it set off various alarms to go off in his head.

Why was it laid gently on her lap?

Why was it small?

Why did it have netting and straps around it?

Why was it fidgeting?

“What are you doing here Talia?” Bruce finally decided to acknowledge the woman.

“Beloved, it’s nice to see you too.” Talia said softly, setting down the duffel bag gently on his chair, Bruce now realising that she wasn’t in her usual attire but instead in a nice sundress and cardigan.

“What do you want?” Bruce growled, Talia walking up to him, placing a finger on his lips, hushing him. He quickly pulled it away from him, noticing the soft smile on her face.

“You’ll wake the baby.” Talia softly addressed, looking over at the bag she had left on his chair.

“Ba-”

“She’s my daughter...or rather, our daughter.” Talia watched as Bruce looked at her with wide eyes, looking at the bag and then at Talia. “She’s a product of our passionate night in Paris, remember that night? At the suite you reserved for the two of us, about a year ago?”

“How can I forget that?” Bruce asked tenderly, making his way to the duffel bag that started to fidget some more. 

He peered inside the bag, which turned out to be a customized baby carrier. He was met with the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen, reaching towards the baby before he stopped himself from caressing her face. “Are you-”

“I assure you she is yours. But if you still have doubts, feel free to run some tests.” Talia spoke, Bruce feeling her rest her head against his arm. “Since she is ours, I want you to have her.”

“Have?” Bruce repeated, tasting the anger underlying his words. A child wasn’t-

“Father wants her dead.” Talia bluntly stated, Bruce feeling her nails dig into his arm. Oh. So that’s why she was here. “A bastard out of wedlock, a product made from broken traditions...and a girl at that.” Bruce watched as she frowned. “He said he would have forgiven our little elopement had Amira been born-”

“Amira?” Bruce said breathlessly, noticing how gently the name rolled off. Finally giving into his curiosity, he reached out to touch the little girl’s face, only for her hand to reach for his own first. Her stubby little fingers wrapped around his fingers, grasping it tightly.

It was only then that Bruce truly understood how small she was, how defenseless she was against the world and how heartless Ra’s was...even to his own blood.

“That’s the name I chose for her.” Talia said softly, walking up to Amira and taking her out gently from the carrier.

The girl remained still until she was placed in her father’s arms. 

Amira squirmed against Bruce’s hold until she stopped a few seconds later. Now snuggled closely against Bruce’s embrace, Amira looked at her father before closing her eyes. “She already loves you.”

“Talia.” Bruce looked at Amira and then at his beloved. “I’m not-”

“I- no. We have no other choice, no other option Bruce.” Talia placed her hand over Bruce’s arm, patting down Amira’s tuft of midnight hair. “Either she lives under your watch or,” Talia shut her eyes, her lips curving downwards a bit. “Or I would be forced to put her six feet under.”

Bruce didn’t say another word, knowing that was to be a promise if Bruce says no. Luckily, that wasn’t the case.

“I promise to take care of her.” Bruce said, pulling Talia into an embrace, planting a kiss on her temple. “Amira will be safe from Ra’s Al Ghul as long as she remains here, under my watch.”

“That I hope.” Talia responded, letting herself cry as she caressed Amira’s face one last time. “Take care, my princess. Know that every second that we are apart, I will always be thinking of you.”

With a final kiss placed on the little girl’s forehead, Talia left the manor, never to be seen again.


	2. Father Daughter Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's day 2! Father-Daughter Bonding!  
> What can you expect in this chapter? New characters! :D

Bruce looked at Amira, stumped by her wailing.

At first he thought it was because she already missed Talia, but it’s been a solid three hours since then and she never cried between that time until now. It wasn’t until he had placed her on his bed that she started to become fussy, her small hands waving all over the place.

Perhaps she adored being held?

“Master Bruce - good heavens! What is that- is that a child you have there Master Bruce?” Alfred asked as he stepped into Bruce’s bedroom with a tray of tea, appalled by the odor in the room.

“Meet Amira...my daughter.” Bruce introduced, watching as Alfred set down the tray, slowly approaching the wailing girl.

“Pardon me Master Bruce, but when was the last time you changed the young miss?”

“Changed?” Bruce asked, glancing at Alfred and then at Amira. “As in, clothes?”

“I meant her diaper.” Alfred clarified, picking up Amira and bouncing her in his arms, Bruce not liking how easily Amira stopped crying. “I will bathe the young miss while you start heading to the nearest baby store. Here’s a list of things I need you to buy.”

Alfred quickly took out his notepad and scribbled away, tearing off two sheets worth of writing and handing it to Bruce. “Hurry now. We don’t have all evening.”

And so Bruce was pushed out of his room, sent on a mission to buy... baby things…

* * *

“Do you need help si- Mister Wayne! Oh! I-um...how can I help you?” The store worker asked him, averting her gaze.

What was the richest person in Gotham doing in a department store like the one she worked in?!

Bruce looked at her name tag. Elizabeth. He’ll make sure to pay her for his troubles.

“Hi, I’m looking for all of these items, but I’ve searched throughout this store and can’t seem to find them.” Bruce said, handing Elizabeth the list Alfred had given him. He watched as the young girl’s eyes widened before looking at Bruce and back at the list.

“You can find all of these on our third floor, in the baby department.” Elizabeth provided, stifling a laugh when Bruce looked at her confused. 

There was a third floor? “Would you like it for someone to-”

“Please.” Bruce practically begged, Elizabeth nodding. Bruce watched as she ran to a fellow coworker, gestured at him before running back to him. Bruce noticed the way the other coworker paled when she saw him.

“Well Mister Wayne, my name is Elizabeth and I’ll be glad to be of service.”

“Thank you so much.”

* * *

Bruce spent the next three hours being led by Elizabeth around the baby section, only then noticing that he really wasn’t up to the task. 

When Elizabeth talked about Amira’s age, Bruce didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how old she was, what she was able to do or even eat. Vaccines? Apparently, babies needed that too. 

“I also suggest talking to your daughter frequently.” Elizabeth states, picking up another adorable outfit for Amira. You can never go wrong with dresses. “Talking to her would help enhance her speech, especially if she’s not babbling. Babbling should be common for her if she’s around six months old.”

“How do you know so much?” Bruce decided to ask, looking at the cart that was almost filled to the brim with supplies and clothes. There were bottles, sippy cups, plastic bowls, bibs, a few interactive toys, a white crib and a stroller. Oh...and diapers...lots of them.

“Well, I want to become a pediatrician, so I often find myself reading about child development and such during my time off.” Elizabeth told him with a soft smile. “And then there’s the fact that I practically raised my two younger siblings since they were newborns. I often helped my mother take care of them, absorbing all the new knowledge like a sponge. 

While it sounds like she dumped a bit of the responsibility on me, I know my mother meant well. A slice of what it meant to be a mother, to be responsible for another life.”

Bruce hummed at her answer, picking up a white pajama on the rack, wondering if Amira would even like it. Does she even know what a bee was? Did she even know what was going on? Did he even know what was going on? What his life was for him now?

“I wonder if I’m up to the task.” Bruce muttered to himself, but Elizabeth heard it loud and clear.

“No one is born knowing what they’re expected to do and be ready for.” Elizabeth said, picking up another outfit. “Sometimes, we just have to go with the flow and see where we land.”

Bruce repeated those words mentally, picking up another pajama, a yellow this time, it had a sheep on it.

Go with the flow, huh?

* * *

After spending hours in the baby area, Bruce was ready to go home, mentally relaying the notes Elizabeth had given him. 

He started laying out the plans he had in mind for Amira’s nursery, deciding on using the room next to his. While the only way to enter it was through the main door, he could always make another door that connected the nursery and his room for easier access.

After unloading everything from the car to inside the manor, Bruce decided to bring some fresh clothing to the last place he saw Alfred and Amira, panic setting into him when he heard wailing coming from the room.

Bruce pushed the door open, seeing Alfred with Amira in his arms, the girl reaching for something that wasn’t there.”

“Welcome back Master Bruce.” Alfred wearily said, the two noticing that Amira quickly looked over to Bruce, her small hands no longer searching for him. Her wails became hiccups as she continued to stare at Bruce. “Look, Amira. It’s your father. I told you he would be back.”

As soon as Alfred said those words, Amira began to cry again, Bruce quickly taking her from Alfred and began to walk her around the room. He then remembered that Elizabeth had told him.

He should talk to her.

“Amira. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Bruce listened as her wails grew softer. “I went to buy some things, but now I’m back.”

Bruce listened as Amira softly stopped crying, now tiny hiccups escaping her. “There, there.”

“I’ve seen you’re starting to step up to the task, Master Bruce.”

“Someone has to look after her. Who better than us, her family?” Bruce asked, then realizing that Amira had yet to be clothed. 

Bruce wandered to the bags, quickly taking out the mountain of clothing. 

He quickly sets Amira down on the bed so that he can organize the clothing. In doing so, he missed how Amira sat up. He only noticed it when she had crawled to sit in front of him. 

She can sit. And crawl. 

_“If she can sit by herself and is starting to crawl, she may already be six months old.”_

Bruce watched as Amira took a liking to the two clothing articles in front of her. Or rather, the two pajamas. More specially the white and yellow pajamas that Bruce had picked out - the sheep and the bee respectfully.

He watched in wonder as Amira stared at them, looking between the two for a while before patting the yellow onesie with the sheep on it. 

“Sheep it is then.” Bruce said, unbuttoning the pajama. How did he forget the onesie that goes underneath?

He quickly clothed Amira, clasping the last button to find Amira looking at him with her wide green eyes. 

“You are a natural.” Alfred decided to speak up, watching as Bruce picked up Amira with confidence. 

“Or perhaps I’m willing to learn.” Bruce stated, watching as Amira yawned, watching her start to doze off. “One day at a time.”

* * *

The two men luckily found out that Amira was seven months old, thanks to the birth certificate and other documents Talia had left in the baby carrier. It made certain legal procedures go more smoothly, while for others, it took some time.

As days went by, Bruce and Alfred started to notice that Amira was smarter than what she let on. 

She knew to not place anything in her mouth that wasn’t food, something that both Bruce and Alfred appreciated. Bruce quickly found out that she liked to observe items, Amira often gazing at a toy for minutes, listening to a rattle make the faintest sound as she passed it from one chubby hand to the other.

She would recognize the places she was in, lay down when she was in the crib and remain seated while she was on the couch or in a chair. Alfred found out that she adored watching him cook, her eyes following every movement he made as he prepared dinner as she sat in her highchair. 

Alfred also found out that she was very fond of strawberries and apples, Alfred melting when Amira would grace him with the largest smile possible when she would realize that Alfred had made her favorite purees. 

She would smile and frown but would never make a sound that wasn’t a cry. Even when Bruce noticed that she wanted to let out a cry, she never whimpered or sniffled. It was as if she was suppressing those emotions. Luckily, after paying Dr.Leslie Thompkins a visit, Bruce learned that it was just a habit she must have learned while she was with Talia. Thompkins assured Bruce that by talking with Amira more, it would help her unlearn that habit. Surely enough, the doc was right.

Amira soon grunted, babbled and rambled more frequently and at random points in the day. Babbling not only helped her get Bruce’s attention, but also made him smile more. Amira soon learned that ‘Dada’ made him smile even more, especially when he would not be home for longer periods of time. As much as she adored Alfred, no one beats Dada.

Now having a system of communication, Bruce would often coax Amira to come towards him, Amira standing just three steps away from him.

He would watch as she would proudly stand by herself before taking a single wobbly step towards him. Another two steps followed slowly after, Amira bursting into a giggling fit when she reached Bruce. 

Those tiny steps soon turned into hops, strides and jumps, Bruce not believing how quickly time had passed. 

He watched her grow before his eyes, feeling a smile grow on his face as he kept listening to Amira read to him. 

“-ate through one nice green leaf, and after that he felt much better.” Amira said, turning the page. “Now he wasn’t hungry anymore and- is there something wrong Dad?” Amira asked, Bruce wondering what she meant. “You’re crying.”

“Am I know?” Bruce asked, raising his hand to his eyes, wiping away what was a tear. Seems like he was. “It’s nothing. Probably some dust got into my eye.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be patrolling tonight?” Amira asked, showing Bruce himself in the form of a Batman plushie.

It’s been two years since Bruce became Batman, all thanks to a single incident that almost cost him his life. He almost left Amira in the same situation as him when he was ten...

He needed to make Gotham a safer place for his daughter, what better way than striking fear into criminals?

Some people of the general public are glad to have him, despite it being a mere eight percent. Everyone else fears him, except Gotham’s villains...and his own daughter. It didn’t take long for her to find out he was Batman. Then again, it’s not like Bruce was trying to keep it a secret from her.

As for the Batman plushie, it was a gift from Alfred to Amira, something about having Bruce always with her.

Bruce smiled at the plushie, getting up from the bed and tucking Amira in.

“As much as Gotham needs Batman, you also need me to tuck you into bed.”

“Dad, I’m seven. I can do it myself.” 

“Does that mean you don’t want me to tuck you in anymore?” He watched as Amira pursed her lips before sinking into the comforter some more.

“I still like being tucked into bed.” Amira muttered, gaining a chuckle from Bruce. “Are we still going to the circus tomorrow?” Amira asked, springing up, watching her father’s face for some type of confirmation.

“Amira,” Bruce said with a frown, tucking one of her hair strands behind her ear. “Remember what we talked about?”

Amira hung her head, looking at Batman in her hands. It was times like this that Amira wished they never lived in Gotham, that her father wasn’t a billionaire...

“If it’s a place where the public knows you or a place that I can easily be spotted, I can’t go.” Amira recited, letting a frown replace her smile. She threw herself back onto her bed, throwing her comforter over her head.

Bruce let out a heavy huff.

“Goodnight.” He whispered, deciding to let her be. As soon as he stepped out of her room, Bruce faced Alfred.

“Is Miss Amira asleep already?” Alfred asked, motioning to the tray with a cup of milk. “She usually drinks a glass before going to sleep.”

“She’s awake, but I wonder if she would even talk.” When he saw Alfred lift a brow, Bruce decided to continue. “I told her she couldn’t join me to go watch the Haly’s Circus tomorrow. The press already knows I’m going, I can’t let them know about Amira just yet.”

“With all due respect Master Bruce,” Alfred began, opening the door to walk in. “The longer you keep hiding her from the public, the harder it will be to keep it that way. You can’t keep sheltering her away from a world she deserves to see. To be in.”

Bruce was left with those words in his mind, wondering what he should do.

Ever since he was assaulted, he vowed to protect Amira, even if it meant that she could not step foot outside the manor.

When she turned three, Bruce made sure to homeschool her, teaching her the basics of English, which included reading and writing. One she was five, he taught her the basics in math and science. As a side subject, Bruce was starting to teach her French, hoping to teach her mandarin when she grows older. 

But now that Alfred was stating that Bruce should allow Amira to go out, Bruce wondered if he had been approaching this situation wrong this entire time.

But what if villains found out about her being his daughter? Of being a Way-

Bruce stood there in his thoughts for a while before an idea wouldn’t leave his head. Why didn’t he think about this sooner?

* * *

Amira let out a gasp as she entered the circus tent, gaping at how large it was, taken aback at how many people there were inside the tent.

There was even a second level inside the tent!

“Is it usually this crowded?” Amira asked the man next to her. Or rather, Tom Dupain - her ‘father.’

“I heard it’s like this because of Mr.Wayne visiting the circus today, but it usually is this crowded during Sunday shows.” Tom provided, watching as Amira continued to look around, a smile escaping him. 

He always wondered what it felt like to have a child, wondering if he was even up to the task.

When Bruce Wayne had reached out to him to look after his daughter, Tom Dupain accepted the honor. After all, it was thanks to Bruce that his tiny bakery in Gotham was taking off, Tom’s dream of being a well known bakery taking form. All it took was one gala and Tom’s pastries for his dream to take off, Tom knowing he owed Bruce a huge favor.

He had met the young Wayne at that very gala, the girl having snuck into the kitchen to get a taste of one of his pastries. Amira Wayne - Tom only knew her as Amira and the granddaughter of Mr.Alfred Pennyworth. Tom didn’t think Amira was Bruce’s daughter as there was no news about the young Wayne.

While Tom had only known her for a few moments before Alfred shooed her away, Tom had grown a soft spot for the child.

“Mr.Dupain-”

“Tom is fine.”

“Mr.Tom,” Amira corrected herself. “Thank you for letting me be here today.” Amira said, holding Tom’s hand with both of hers. 

Just as Tom was about to respond, the ringmaster chose that moment to begin the show.

Amira watched as the ringmaster welcomed the people and shouted out her father, seeing him across the tent, smiling when they saw each other. 

The ringmaster then introduced the Flying Graysons, Amira’s eyes widening at how high up the family was. She wondered if her own father would allow her to be that high up.

With the cheering of the crowd, Amira watched with wonder as the Grayson’s started their performance, starting with a somersault. She watched as the man caught his wife with ease, the woman sending a salut before going onto the platform. Amira watched with absolutely glee as she watched the son do two somersaults in the air before returning back to the platform. 

Amira listened as the ringmaster announced the Graysons' famous trick. Amira stood at the edge of her seat, feeling her heart thump loudly against her chest. She watched as the woman spun once, twice...thrice! But as soon as she was caught by her husband, the string of the bar snapped, Amira feeling her heart come to a stop. 

She watched as the two fell and just as they were two were mere feet away from touching the ground, her eyes were covered. 

Amira would never forget the screams she heard as she was ushered out of the tent. She heard Tom whisper to her that everything was going to be okay in rushed French. 

That everything was fine. 

That was the first and last time she was allowed to step out of the manor for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D


	3. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever told you guys I love torturing myself with my own writing? :D Anyways, here's Day 3: Siblings!
> 
> And to the person who deleted(?) their comment on the previous chapter, hope this chapter answers it...

Dick sat at the back of Mr.Wayne’s car, still trying to wrap his mind about what happened earlier that night.

His parents were dead...and it was all his fault.

He could have warned them. Because he saw the rope start to unravel when he watched his mother swing over towards his father. If only he had said something, anything to-

“Are you alright back there, Richard?” Bruce asked him, Dick snapping from his thoughts. 

“I’m...fine.” Dick quickly replied. “And you can call me Dick.” 

“Well then, we’re here Dick. Welcome to Wayne Manor.”

Dick looked out the car window, his jaw dropping at the manor in front of him.

It looked straight out of one of those vampire films!

* * *

When Dick was brought in to live with Bruce, he didn’t expect to see another child there. 

She was smaller than him, at least seven years of age. Her midnight hair was in a short bob cut, her green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder, but also sadness. From her room entrance, she stared at the trio that walked towards Dick’s new room. 

“I didn’t know you adopted other kids like me.” Dick said, feeling a bit uneasy under her stare. 

“She’s not adopted.” 

“She’s not?”

“She's my daughter.” Bruce clarifies as Alfred opens Dick’s new room. “Her name’s Amira.”

“You have a daughter?” Dick asks, setting down his luggage. “I didn’t know that.”

“No one does.” Bruce says as he looks out the window. “If people found out about her,” Dick watched as his face saddened. “Let’s just say something bad will happen to her...or me.”

At those words, Dick frowned, finally taking in the reason he was here in the first place. 

“Don’t worry much about it Master Dick.” Alfred spoke up, placing a hand in his shoulder. “Why don’t you help me unpack your stuff and make a list of things you want to make this room feel more...at home?”

“I suppose so.” Dick said, going over to help Alfred, seeing Bruce leave the room from the corner of his eye. 

* * *

“I was there.” Amira spoke up, scaring the living lights out of Dick. 

It was twelve in the morning, or rather midnight, and Alfred had left Dick alone to get “some rest” and some time to adjust to his new room. 

“What do you-“

“I was at the circus when...” Amira looked down at her feet. “Are you alright?” 

“I...don’t know.” Dick managed to answer, wiping away a tear that dared to slip. He couldn’t cry in front of her. He felt her hand grab his own, seeing that she herself was on the verge of crying.

“Want to play with me?” She asked, a tear slipping down her face.

“Sure.” Dick answered back with a smile, feeling his own tears start to fall.

* * *

Just as Bruce was about to fetch Dick and Amira for dinner, he heard screaming and yelling coming from Amira’s room. 

“-you just said I can-“

“That one is mine! Mine!”

“Okay, I get it, but-”

“No!”

Bruce quickly went to the room, only to find Dick and Amira tugging on one of her toys. 

Why did it have to be Amira’s Batman out of all the toys she owned?

As soon as Bruce was going over to pull the toy from the two, the toy’s arm tore away from its body. Dick had the body while Amira had its arm in her small hand. 

Without another word, Amira started to cry, yet not a sob or wail escaped her. Instead, she threw the arm to the floor and pushed past Bruce, slamming the door behind her. 

It was then that Dick finally noticed Bruce in the room, quickly jumping to his feet with the ripped toy still in his hands. 

“I-I didn’t mean to-“

“I know, Dick.” Bruce said as he crouched down to eye level. “I know you didn’t mean to do that.” He took the toy, tucking it under his arm. “Alfred can quickly patch it up and when he does, you can return it to Amira.”

“Will she even-“

“She will.” Bruce promises. “She’ll forgive you.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“She will. And if she doesn’t, she’ll come around.”

* * *

But she never did. 

Even though she accepted the apology for the ripped toy, that’s as far as she let him come near her. 

Whenever Dick even attempted to get near her, she’d push him away or throw something at him before dashing off. 

It only grew worse as time passed by. 

Whenever Bruce praised him in front of her? She would leave the room with a frown on her face. 

When Bruce would allow him to stay up and make her go back to bed? She’d avoid Dick in the morning. 

When Bruce started to encourage Dick to keep pursuing acrobatics? Amira slammed the door to the dining room behind her.

When Dick became Robin? She scowled and didn’t even look at him. 

When she asked Bruce to let her train as well? While Bruce allowed her to be taught some self defense moves, it was only that. Only defense and never offense. Weapons? Out of the question. Dick always found her scowling towards him as Bruce taught him how to properly throw a Batarang.

When Bruce asked Dick if she wanted to go to school and Dick had said yes, Amira threw a tantrum. The tantrum lasted days before Bruce finally gave it. Dick hoped that with them now being together in a new place, it would help them come together. 

That wish was short lived.

At Gotham Academy, she treated Dick as a complete stranger, never meeting his eyes when he would wave to her. Then again, she did go to school under a false name: Marinette Dupain. 

Rumors soon spread that Dick was just a charity case. That Bruce only took him in because he felt sorry. However, those rumors were killed by the next day, Dick wondering what happened to them.

Years went by, Dick not being able to fix the rift between the two.

Even with the passage of four years, Amira never took a liking to him. 

* * *

“-his name is Jason. He’ll be staying with us.” Bruce declared as he walked towards Dick and Alfred, who waited for Bruce to return from his patrol.

Dick had finished patrolling a mere hour ago, finding it odd when Bruce told him to head back while he stayed to patrol some more on his own.

Dick didn’t think Bruce would bring in another kid so late in the game. 

After all, Dick had finished debuting as Nightwing at the age of 17. Hell, Nightwing has already made multiple appearances with Batman, establishing that the two worked together. Why did Bruce need another ward? 

Then again, Jason did look around Amira’s age. Maybe a friend for her while him and Bruce were off during patrol?

“Sup.” Was all Jason managed to say when he noticed Dick looking at him. To think he was able to meet the former Robin while also meeting Batman! His luck!

“Hi.” Dick awkwardly said back, fearing how Amira would react to having -possibly- a new addition to the family. 

“Welcome Master Jason.” Alfred greeted him. “I’ve prepared some tea for you if you'd like some. Along with some cookies Miss Amira had prepared for Master Bruce.” With that, Alfred left, mentioning something about setting up a room. Meanwhile, Dick shuddered.

Would Amira even get along with Jason? Or would she treat Jason the same way she treated him?

Despite living under the same roof, she was rarely home. Ever since she gave Dick the cold shoulder, Amira would spend her time at her ‘father’s’ bakery.

Her ‘father’ -and who’s surname she was borrowing while at school- owned a bakery a few streets away from the academy. Dick had met Tom Dupain when he decided to follow Amira one day, quickly liking the giant man.

Dick quickly learned that Amira had taken a shine to baking, usually the thing she does when she spends her time there. She would smile and laugh while she helped Tom bake and take care of the register, Dick finding that comforting to know. 

Of course, the conversation didn’t last long when Amira saw Dick in the bakery, she quickly kicked him out, threatening him as she did so.

“Miss Amira?” Jason asked, snapping Dick from his inner thoughts. He watched as Jason looked at him and then at Bruce.

Did Batman have a wife that no one knew about?

Or did Nightwing have a girlfriend no one knew at that?

“Speak of the Devil.” Jason heard Dick mutter, wondering why he was starting to walk away. 

So girlfriend’s out, unless the two were in the middle of a fight?

Or did Nightwing not like Batman’s girl?

“Father. You’re back home.” A girl softly said as she approached them, Jason picking up on her resemblance to Gotham’s billionaire. 

Father. The girl called him Father...

“You have a daughter.” Jason whispered, looking over to Batman. “Holy shit. You have a daughter.” Jason repeated, letting the words sink in. 

“That, I do.” Batman said, taking off his cowl to reveal his face, Jason gaping at seeing his face. 

“Bruce. Fucking. Wayne.” Jason enunciated, wondering if he was somehow already dead. Because never in a million years would he ever hit this jackpot. To be taken in by Bruce Wayne who also happens to be Batman, like? Holy shit?!

“It’s Mister Wayne.” The girl spoke, causing Jason to roll his eyes at the girl for ruining the mood.

“What are you? His secretary?” Jason jabbed, his words not fazing Amira. 

“I'm his daughter while you’re just a stranger. And since you’re a stranger, you have to call him Mister Wayne, you dingus.” Amira clarified, glaring at him when Jason started to laugh. Jason couldn’t even take the insult to heart.

“Dingus? What are you, ten?”

“I’m actually 11, mind you.”

“You’re 11 and you curse like a five year old? Hah! I’m 11 yet I don’t curse like a five year old!”

“When’s your birthday then?” She asked with narrowed eyes. 

“August 16th.” Jason said with a toothy grin, only for it to waver when she smirked back. 

“July 9th.” When she saw him bite his cheek, her grin grew bigger. “That means I’m older.”

“Older by a month.”

“Still older than you.”

“Like if I care. I don’t take orders from a girl. Especially not one like-“

Jason’s words were cut short when some flew right by his face, hearing something hit something else in the distance. 

“Amira! Behave yourself!” Jason found Bruce correcting, not missing the way Amira scowled. 

“Why do you always take their side! It’s always them and never me!” Amira screamed, stomping her feet. “No matter what I do, whether right or wrong, you always find something to yell for! Something to correct!”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh? It’s not? Then why do you always scream at me and never at Grayson?”

“I don’t-”

“Yes. You. Do.”

Jason took a step back, watching as Amira and Bruce bickered about the supposed favoritism, noticing that Nightwing didn’t bother to step in. Instead, his eyes were casted, arms wrapped around his body.

“-even let him patrol with you while I always stay in the manor, away from the Cave!” Amira yelled, hating that her eyes were starting to sting. “I hate it here!”

Jason didn’t know what caused him to say what he said, but he didn’t regret it. After all, he wished his own father treated him the way Bruce did towards Amira...with love and concern.

“You’re really ungrateful.” Jason flinched when Amira whipped her head towards him, glaring at him with the infamous Batglare. How the hell did she perfect it?

“What did you-”

“You’re ungrateful and a jealous twerp.” Jason managed to say without fumbling.

“I’m not-”

“Don’t you see that Bruce is just trying to protect you?” Jason watched as Amira remained indifferent, her anger still misplaced. How can she not see Bruce’s worry on his sleeve?

“You don’t think I already know that?” Amira started to walk towards Jason. “That my father loves me to the point that he has to keep me confined within these layers of security? That every step I take is watched and noted? That I can’t go outside without Alfred by my side? Don’t you know how suffocating it is to know that you’re just seen as a glass object and not a human?”

Oh. That’s what this was about.

“I-Is that what this is all about?” Bruce asked in a whispered tone, catching Jason’s attention. This was normal? 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Amira, we went over this-”

“-and yet nothing changes!” Amira screamed, her hands balling into fists. “Nothing!” 

Jason watched as she marched off, ignoring Bruce telling her to come back. Bruce sighed as she finally left the Cave, Jason noticing that Nightwing was nowhere in sight.

Jason used that as his cue to leave.

“Hey, Mister Wayne.” Jason speaks up, Bruce not lifting his head. 

“Bruce is fine.”

“Alright. Just letting you know that I'm going to go on ahead.” Jason patted Bruce’s back. “She’ll come around.”

Jason missed the way Bruce stiffened when he said that.

* * *

While Alfred had shown him the way to his quarters, Jason decided to walk around the manor. He would rather get lost now than later in the month. But that was only the surface. Truthfully, he wanted to give Amira a piece of his mind.

“Leave.” Amira told him with a glare when he found where her room was.

“Not until I get what I want.”

“And what is it that-”

“You hate the way your father treats you. The way he treats Night-Grayson more like his own son than you, his daughter.” Jason watched as Amira rolled her eyes. “Hey, don’t-”

“I literally said that down in the Cave. Did you just come up here to-”

“You should apologize to your father.” Jason cut off. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but-”

“Then stay out of it.” Amira said stern, slamming the door shut, only for Jason to stop it with his foot.

Holding in a curse, “Listen, don’t-”

“Stop trying to butt into my life! You don’t know anything! Stop being like Richard and just leave me alone!” Amira yelled, pushing Jason from her doorway and finally shutting the door closed. 

Jason looked at the door in his face before turning to go to the bedroom that awaited him. As he walked, he took in his surroundings.

A nice roof over his head, clean clothing, a home that was warm despite it being huge, a loving family…

Okay, maybe they were a broken family, but at least she had one.

How can’t she see how blessed she was?

* * *

Jason found himself waking up with a jolt, sitting up from his spot on the floor right next to the bed. Yes, the bed was night and comfortable, but it was too comfortable for his liking. So taking a single sheet and pillow, he made himself a makeshift spot on the floor.

Jason looked at the doorway of his new room, listening as someone approached the door.

Despite knowing that he was safe under this roof, Jason still kept his guard up, making sure that an escape route was always open for him. Jason slowly got up, walking in front of the bed, his shoe in his hand.

With a knock and an apology, Alfred stepped in. Jason let out an audible sigh, letting go of his shoe, pretending to put it on with difficulty. So that’s what Alfred’s footsteps sounded like. He was barely able to hear him.

No wonder it set him on edge.

“Morning Master Jason. Seeing as you’re already awake, I suggest you get yourself cleaned and dressed for breakfast. Today we have-”

“You don’t have to tell me. I'm fine with anything.” Jason cut off, wondering if Alfred would get angry at him for sleeping on the floor. “I’ll be down in a few.”

Alfred took the reply, leaving the room. 

Jason let himself relax, trying to let himself remember that this was his life now. 

That he had hit the jackpot…

He didn’t have to fight nor steal anymore…

His next day was already secured just by living here.

* * *

Jason chugged down the orange juice and swallowed down the oatmeal Alfred had served him. He never noticed the looks Bruce and Richard gave him.

“Where’s Amira?” Jason decided to ask, watching as Richard avoided looking at him.

“She’s probably still getting ready to go to school.” Bruce filled in, taking a sip of tea. “Which reminds me. What about you Jason? Aren’t you-”

“I haven’t been to school in a while.” Jason provided, hearing a spoon drop. 

“You’ve never been...to school?” Richard asked, causing Jason to snort.

“I have, though my folks never had the money to pay for my tuition. So long story short, I haven’t been to school since last school year.”

“How would you like to start today?” Bruce offered, not missing the way Jason’s eyes lit up.

“Seriously? Like, right now?” When Jason watched Bruce nod, he didn’t waste another moment. 

Jason sprang from his seat, not noticing Amira standing by the kitchen doorway as he dashed to his room to prepare himself for his first day at school in a very long time.

* * *

Jason heard whispers as he walked down the school halls, Jason balling his hands into fists. His knuckles turned white as they gripped the handle of his bag that just barely hovered above the floor. 

His first day at school and he was already being picked on for being Wayne’s new “charity case,” as the snobby boys in his class had put it. The girls were no different, whispering about his appearance the minute he walked into the classroom.

But could you blame Jason? He’s never worn an academy uniform before. Damn thing was hard to move in.

“Hey Todd, how’s it like being adopted? I bet you just barely missed the long walk, huh?” A boy snickered, his lackeys joining in on the cackling. The bully pushed Jason, causing him to take a step back. 

_This is my first day back. I can’t afford to find a way to be kicked out. I can’t give Bruce a reason to kick me out of the manor either._

“Come on, say something.” The bully then punched Jason, causing him to fallback. “Can’t believe Mister Wayne adopted a twerp like you. Heard he picked you up from the streets-”

Hearing enough from the stupid boy, Jason prepared his fist to meet the boy’s face when someone else beat him to it.

Jason stared at Amira wide-eyed, not believing that she had roundhouse kicked the boy on the side of his face. The kid fell straight backwards, neither of his lackeys attempting to catch him.

“To think you idiots represent our school in the upcoming arithmetic competition. Wonder what will happen if I bring this to the principal. Will you guys still remain in the competition, or will you be stripped of your status as our top three?” Amira asked, her face stoic.

“Y-You wouldn’t dare!” One of the lackeys said. 

“Besides, what can a middle-class girl like you do, Marinette?” The other boy taunted, Jason wondering what he should do. Also, there had to be a reason why they called Amira Marinette...right? “With a single phone call, my father-”

“Oh? What’s this? Relying on daddy dearest to clean up your mess?” Amira asked, batting her eyes. “You think I wouldn’t bring this up when it clearly goes against the school’s bullying code?” Amira brought up, taking out a portable tape recorder. “Also, did you forget who the student in charge of bringing these situations is?” Amira said, tucking the device away. “It’s me.”

“When my father hears about this-”

“Are you sure you want the school to call your father? If I remember correctly, you mentioned how busy your father always is and how angry he gets when he gets called by the school over ‘stupid’ useless things.” Amira air quoted. “What will happen when your father hears about you bullying a fellow classmate, especially when he finds out it’s Mr.Wayne’s kid you decided to hit?” Amira smirked when she watched the lackey gape like a fish, while the other gulped. “So unless you don’t want me to bring this up to the principal, I suggest you apologize to Jason and not do this again.”

Jason watched as the duo nodded, apologizing to Jason before picking up the knocked out bully and dragging him to the nurse’s office.

“Why?” Jason asked, looking over at Amira. “Why did-”

“I didn’t help you. I simply did my job.” Amira clarified, dusting her skirt. At those words, Jason smiled.

“Sure you did. And why do they call you Mari-”

“Because Father doesn’t want anyone to know he has a daughter. Makes me an easy hostage if they knew who I was.” Amira said quietly, turning to leave, only for Jason to grab her. “What? Want to make a snarky remark-”

“No.” Jason shut down. “I wanted to ask if you can teach me how to do that roundhouse. Looked pretty cool.” Jason didn’t expect Amira to smile and let out a huff.

“Takes lots of practice, but I think you would be able to do it.” Amira states. “Sorry for shutting the door at your face last night.”

“I’ll forgive you if you teach me how to do a roundhouse.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Dick let out a yawn, bringing his hands over his head, feeling his back pop in three different locations.

Bruce and Alfred were out for the day, meaning Dick had to watch an eye over his two younger siblings, wondering where they were.

Ever since the bullying incident -which was still reported anyways- Jason and Amira would hang out with each other more often. 

Jason would go with her to Tom’s bakery after school, claiming to want to learn how to bake. He would usually just eat, laughing when Amira would scold at him for eating her pastries. 

Thanks to Jason, Amira was now joining dinner more often despite claiming to be there to judge Jason’s etiquette. Sometimes dinner would end with the two being scolded by Alfred for wasting food when the two would erupt into a food fight. 

Alfred and Bruce sometimes found them chatting about Jason’s wish to help kids who were in his situation, wanting to propose to Bruce about a foundation in memory of his mother. 

The Catherine Todd Foundation. 

Bruce took notes on this and made his own little plans to make it happen. 

If it wasn’t them happily getting along, it was them yelling and shouting at each other. Oftentimes it was about homework or just random disputes about milk going first or cereal. 

But everyone saw past that. They saw how close they’ve become. After all, they were inseparable. 

Just this past week, Dick found them in the Cave, Amira teaching Jason how to do a round kick again. He watched as Amira smirk whenever Jason would fall, causing the boy to scowl before getting up and trying again.

Wondering if they were there, Dick made his way there, only to stop at the doorway of the library within the manor. Yelling came from the usually quiet place, Dick carefully making his way inside.

“-it’s not conjugated like that!” Jason shrieked, swinging his notebook towards Amira. “Since it’s an irregular verb in the past tense, this is how it’s conjugated.”

Dick watched as Jason wrote down a few things, Amira frowning as she watched Jason conjugate the word _‘andar’_ . “ _Andar_ becomes _yo anduve, él anduvo, tu anduvistes,_ -”

“Why is Spanish so similar yet so different from French?” Amira groaned, erasing her chart of conjugations and rewriting it. “Why does ‘walked’ have to be an irregular verb in Spanish but regular in French? It’s so confusing!”

Dick continued to watch them from afar, a smile rising to his lips, finally deciding to leave the library when the two decided to start on their history homework.

“Did he finally leave?” Amira asked, setting her pen down. 

While she no longer blamed Dick for the relationship between her and their father, Amira couldn’t bring herself to talk to him. Her guilt gnawed at her chest, Amira hating that she caused her older brother so much pain.

She also hated the fact that her anger was so misdirected, it made her develop a sense of knowing when he approached her or not.

“Yeah.” Jason said, letting out a huff. “When?” Jason asked, knowing fully that she knew what he meant.

“I...I don’t know.” Amira whispered, placing her head on the table. “I don’t know.” She repeated, feeling Jason’s eyes on her. 

Part of her was ready to apologize to Dick for all those years of giving him the cold shoulder. The other part of her grounded her to doubt. Just what was she supposed to do with these feelings?

“I’m getting bored of doing homework. Want to go spar in the Cave for a while?”

“Yea.” Amira said, dragging her body to stand up. “I could blow off some steam right about now.”

* * *

Amira always believed that she and Jason would remain together well into their adult lives. She didn’t expect him to also leave her behind.

Jason was finally 12 years old, Amira and Alfred spending all day in the kitchen to prepare for that night’s dinner celebration. 

Meanwhile, Bruce has used this as a window of opportunity to ask Jason something that has been on his mind for the past half year. 

“So what do you say Jason?” Bruce asked, a hand on Jason’s shoulder as the two looked at Dick’s old Robin costume. “Would you like to pick up the mantle?”

Ever since Jason arrived, Bruce had been teaching the boy the ropes of becoming a vigilante, disguising the activities as tutoring or side hobbies. Jason particularly has interest in martial arts and deciphering codes. Then again, he did enjoy learning new languages, a bonus for Bruce. 

He still remembered the notebook Jason had hidden underneath his bedroom flooring, a notebook that fully translated an ancient language no one had been able to crack for decades. A language that few people knew how to read, Jason being one of said people. 

Jason looked at the costume before them, reaching over to grab the mask, feeling the kevlar sit heavily in his hands.

He ran his fingers over it, feeling the fabric run underneath his touch.

“Can...can I think about it?” Jason asked Bruce, looking at him with conflict in his eyes.

“Sure.” Bruce said with a smile, patting his back before leaving.

Jason placed the mask on, feeling how comfortably it rested against the bridge of his nose, how it perfectly fit against his face. It felt right, yet he felt wrong in wearing it.

He stripped the damned thing off, looking at it again. The thing taunted him, fully knowing that it didn’t take long before Jason succumbed to the offer.

“Pops!” Jason yelled from the second level of the Cave. Bruce turned around, looking up at the boy. “I’m in.” Jason said firmly, holding the mask in his hand with honor. It was at that second that something made out of metal hit the floor.

Jason turned to see Amira frozen in place, the tray that was once in her hands now dropped to the floor, the clattering echoing throughout the Cave. Jason watched as freshly made macarons scattered across the floor.

“Wha-what are you doing with that mask...Jason?”

“Amira...I-”

“So you plan on being the next Robin? The next Boy Wonder?” Amira let out a dry laugh, a sound Jason didn’t think would ever send shivers down his back. “And to think I believed it when you said-“

“I’m not betraying you!” Jason yelled, running down the stairs to talk face to face with Amira.

He knew that look anywhere. He has seen it too many times. The look of disappointment...of hurt...of betrayal. 

“Sure seems like it.” Amira claims, turning to walk away. 

“I am not!” Jason yelled, grabbing hold of Amira.

“Let go!”

“Not until you listen to me!” Jason yelled, Amira throwing a hook straight towards Jason, her fist connecting with his chin. 

Jason let go of her, stumbling back a bit before composing himself and throwing a punch himself. Amira blocked it with her left arm, going to punch Jason at his diaphragm, only to get blocked. 

“Jason! Amira!” Bruce yelled, but his warning got no response.

Bruce tried to separate the two, but stopped trying when Jason who looked at him and glared. 

This was between the two of them. 

Stay out. 

The two kept exchanging blows, the fight escalating towards using their legs, Jason thanking Amira for teaching him not only how to do a proper roundhouse kick, but also how to block one.

“Did you forget that you taught me how to stop one?” Jason said, referring to the attempted kick she tried. His confidence fell when he saw her smirk.

“Who said it was a roundhouse kick?”

Quickly hooking her leg around his neck, Amira brought her other leg around his neck and used her momentum to throw Jason off balance.

The two were now on the ground, Jason at Amira’s mercy. She held her body against his, her arm holding him in a headlock

“A-Amira. Aren’t you taking this too far?” No response, but only that of more pressure against his pinned body. “Don’t you trust me?”

When Jason felt the hold loosen, he quickly pushed her face away from him, turning himself so that she would get off of him. 

When they were away from each other and back into tired stances, Jason managed to collect his breath before talking. Damn, his body was sore as hell. 

“Amira, look at me. Aren’t I still your brother?” He asked, watching her eyes for any emotion. She looked at him with turmoil clashing within herself. “Amira. Aren’t I still Jason?”

After a long silence, she finally answered.

“...yes.” Amira admitted. She lowered her arms a bit, watching as Jason put on the mask that was still in his hand this entire time. 

“Aren’t I still Jason even with this mask on?”

“...yes.” Amira said with a wobble, hating that her eyes were starting to sting. 

“Then why are you treating me differently? That I’m someone else when the only thing that has changed is my attire?” Jason asked, watching Amira start to cry. “Look at me Amira. I’m still Jason, with or without the mask. If anything, this mask just makes me cooler.”

Amira let out a wobbly laugh, wiping away her tears. 

“You’ll still look stupid running around with shorts on instead of pants.”

Jason let out a dramatic gasp. 

“Disapproval from the Bat’s daughter! The disgrace! So tell me, what would you do to fix this fashion mess?” Jason asked, fully knowing about Amira’s latest hobby. 

Sure, she just recently got into fashion, but that didn't stop the girl from absorbing any type of knowledge about it. 

“Well…” Amira started, going into a ramble on how she would change the costume, the incident from earlier long forgotten. 

Bruce stood by, smiling as he watched his kids patch up the problem themselves, something he wished Amira would do with Dick. 

* * *

Months passed by, and things were turning out better for everyone. 

Jason finally brought up his foundation plan to Bruce and were now working on it, going as far as making it the head charity during the next gala that coming year.

Bruce allowed Amira to go out more, although it was mainly going to the skating rink or zoo with Jason for the most part.

Amira was starting to mend her relationship with Dick, although they mainly just greeted and had trivial talk during dinner. 

Dick was happily teaching Jason the new ropes when he had the time. Trying to juggle being Nightwing, still being in his last year of highschool and applying to colleges had Dick exhausted. 

But Dick enjoyed this. He enjoyed his chaotic life. 

Especially these past few days. 

“-said he would come with me to the bakery when they come back. Lucky bastard got to skip a whole week of school.” Amira said, looking up from her homework. 

“You do know it’s because-“

“I know, I know.” Amira huffed. “It’s a mission they couldn’t oversee from just Gotham. Nonetheless because Joker happens to be the idiot behind the trouble.” 

“Cheer up Mimi.” Dick said, grinning at the pout Amira gave him. “Jason and Dad will be back before you know it.” At that time, Dick’s phone went off. 10:00 pm. “Seems like it’s time to head for patrol.”

“Already?” Amira asked, watching Dick her up to leave. Despite it being a Thursday night, Dick still made it his job to patrol during school nights. 

Crime never rests after all. 

“Seems like so.”

“Have a safe patrol.” Amira said, Dick waving as he left the room, leaving Amira by herself. 

A few hours passed, Alfred knocking on the door and walking in. He had gone to her bedroom, but it was empty, so he decided to check her second favorite place in the manor. 

“Miss Amira, it’s-“ Alfred stopped himself when he saw the vacant library. Notebooks were forgotten and a cold chocolate mug rested besides it. 

Alfred took out his pocket watch. 

2:00 am. 

He knew where she was.

* * *

Amira looked at the tunnel that led out the Batcave, her legs swinging as she sat at the computer.

“Miss Amira. So here you were.”

“Hello Grandpere.” Amira greeted, not letting her attention leave the tunnel.

“If you stay here any longer, you will catch-”

“Just let me stay here another hour Alfred.” Amira requested. “Something tells me today’s the day.”

“If you insist.” Alfred allows, draping a blanket over her shoulders. Ever since Jason and Bruce left on the mission, she had been like this. Waiting every night in the Cave, hoping to be the first to greet them back. “However, please bring a blanket with you next time. Yes the temperature is bearable, but you have been here since ten. It’s currently two in the morning.”

“I’ll make sure to-they’re here Alfred! Alfred! Quick! Make some tea!” Alfred bowed as he watched Amira grin as she ran towards the incoming Batmobile. And while he was glad to see Amira be herself again, something told him that it was to be short lived.

Amira smiled as the Batmobile opened up, smiling as she watched her father step out. However, her smile wavered when she noticed him avoid her eyes. She watched as he didn’t address her, instead walking over to the other side of the vehicle, Amira watching as he lifted Jason out of the car.

“Dad. How was the mission?” Amira asked, hoping to get him to talk. “Seems like it was pretty difficult if Jason managed to sleep on his way back h-”

“He’s dead.” Amira heard her father quietly say, watching him take Jason to the medical wing of the cave.

“He’s dead.” Amira repeated back, following her father, watching as Jason’s limp body was set onto the table. “He’s dead.” She confirmed when she held his hand, ice cold within hers.

Amira watched as Jason’s body became blurry, her vision tunneling with each breath she took. And despite the lump growing in her throat, she still managed to scream.

She slumped over his body, crying into his bloody Robin costume, clutching onto the uniform that cursed her brother’s fate. She yelled his name over and over again, almost like a chant that would magically bring him back to life.

But she knew better than that. She knew that he was never going to come back no matter what she did.

April 27, XXXX was the day Jason Todd, beloved brother to Amira Wayne, took his last breath.


	4. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of pre-written chapters :'D

School wasn’t the same without Jason around.

The ride to school was silent, the rain falling that morning didn’t help. If anything, it only made Amira feel colder. 

Walking the halls without him by his side was torture, Amira missing his banter over the latest book he was reading. Their banter of the pronunciation of a word they were learning in spanish class. How did she ever deal with the solitude and whispers behind her back when she used to be by herself?

Gym class was terrifying, Amira finding herself leaning against the wall as everyone else got into groups to play dodgeball. Some groups avoided her gaze while some looked at her and sneered. That’s right. Amira only played with Jason since he never held back simply because she was a girl. He was the only one who treated her as an equal. He was the only one who was willing to pair with her, no one else never daring to approach them.

All her other classes seemed to go the same way, finding herself alone and in a corner of the room or isolated from the groups formed during science.

Lunch was something she never knew she would dread. It felt like everyone watched her every move. That she was judged with each step she took. No longer being able to bear the torture, Amira ran to the school library, ignoring the looks she got as she ran there.

Slumping into a lone cubicle on the second floor of the library, Amira looked around. There was no one else there, only a librarian at the front desk. 

She took out her workbook, deciding to do something with her uneasy mind. And if anything, she could stay here until the school day ended. Father would understand.

She didn’t know how long she had been there, how engrossed she was with her work until she got a tap on the shoulder. Amira quickly grabbed the hand, bending a finger back. 

“A..mira, it’s me. Dick.” She quickly let go, averting her gaze from him.

“Dick? How did you find me?” Amira asked, dumping her things into her bag. “And sorry.”

“It’s alright. And the dismissal bell rang half an hour ago. As to how I found you, a classmate of yours saw you run out of the school lunchroom. Said I might find you here.” Dick explained, soothing his finger.

Richard watched as Amira averted her gaze, Richard noticing her digging her nails into her palm. “Amira, you alright?” When she didn’t respond, he sighed. “Sorry, that was stupid of me to ask.” 

He didn’t expect Amira to hold his hand, her grasp tight.

“He’s gone forever, isn’t he?” Richard heard her voice crack, watching a tear slip down her face. “He won’t ever come back, right?”

Dick quickly brought her closer to him, letting her cry into his uniform. He stood there quietly, patting her head as she continued to cry. “Don’t leave me alone either Richard! Don’t leave me! Don’t go!”

“I will try, Amira. I will try.”

* * *

When Amira asked Dick to never leave her, she didn’t mean this.

During the evening, Dick would help Amira with her homework or if he was in a patrol, he would talk to her through the comms.

During the short weekend, he would take her out to go shopping, of course, with Alfred accompanying them.

Then came the school week.

That Monday morning, Dick patted her head before the two headed to their respective classrooms, some of the girls in her class asking how she knew him. Turns out that despite the clear age gap (and being in different buildings), some of her classmates were captivated by his charm.

What did Jason call it? Charisma? She forgot.

During lunch, Dick barged into the lunchroom and found her, dragging her to his classroom where he would introduce her to his friends, as in, his entire class.

“This is Marinette! She’s a very close friend of mine! Practically my sister from other parents!” Dick said with a grin, ruffling Amira’s hair as he did so.

The girls in his class cooed, buttering Amira in hopes of gaining her brother’s favor.

“Guys, leave the poor girl alone. She needs her space.” A girl sitting away from the group said, Amira looking to see who it was. She didn’t realize she was staring until the girl beckoned her to come closer. “Hi, name’s Barbara Gordon. What’s yours?”

“Marinette.” Amira said. “Marinette Dupain. I’m part of the middle school wing, grade 7.” 

“Dupain? Like the bakery-”

“Yes!” Amira said, quickly rambling about the bakery, not noticing how Dick smiled as he watched her lighten up.

Maybe he should bring her over more often.

* * *

The next few days were definitely different for Amira.

Out of school, Amira would be joining Dick at the Cave, learning a few basic gymnast skills. Learning flips and other tricks were exhilarating, Amira absorbing the new skills easily. 

Sometimes, some of Dick’s friends would join in, Amira quickly taking a liking to Wally out of three of them, no offense to Garth and Vic. Perhaps because Wally was the one who made sure to make her feel included that caused Amira to grow a soft spot for him. Whenever he would come over, Amira always made sure to have cookies ready for him.

She enjoyed the smile that would radiate off him, Amira always looking forward towards his next visit.

At school, Amira would go over to Dick’s classroom to talk with Babs during lunch. 

(That was Amira’s name for her, although she didn’t dare to call Barbara by that nickname. They weren’t exactly close friends...yet.) 

She adored talking to Babs about the latest pastry or about Babs’ father’s latest case. (Amira found it hilarious that their dads respected each other both in and out of work.)

It’s been a solid month since she began merging into this new routine, Amira practically skipping as she made her way to see Babs. Just as she was about to make her way inside, she was quickly pulled back, Amira now face to face with a kid...her age? But one thing was for certain, she had seen him before...but where? Surely she would remember a kid that carried a portable camera-

Timothy Jackson Drake. The Drakes only son...only child.

The only reason she remembered him was due to the newspaper she found on the dining table her father left behind that morning. Something about his mother was the headline of the paper.

“You’re Marinette, right?” He asked her, Amira wondering what he wanted with her. This was the first time both children ever spoke to each other.

“I am. Do I-”

“Name’s Tim -Tim Drake- from the elementary wing, grade 5. Anyways, I’ve been wanting to ask you something. Where’s Jason?” He asked, Amira feeling her heart drop. “I’ve noticed that-”

Amira knew that the boy kept talking about something, but she didn’t know what exactly. 

Jason’s name just kept echoing within her head, Amira’s head replaying the past month in her mind.

How did she forget about Jason? Why did she forget about Jason? How dare she forget him?!

“-Mimi! Mimi, please, listen to me!” Amira registered a voice, a voice she always heard. “Amira, please, talk to me!” It was big brother.

Amira looked at Dick, his eyes wide with panic, Amira registering the tears that dared to slip from him.

Without another word, Amira hugged him, her grasp on his school jacket tightening as her mind slipped back to Jason.

“I didn’t mean to forget him! I didn’t mean to! I swear!” Amira sobbed, hating that she was breaking down at school, hating that everyone saw her at her most vulnerable point. Hating herself for forgetting Jason. “He probably hates me for forgetting about him. He hates me…”

“It’s alright Amira. It’s alright.” She heard Dick whisper to her, watching as the two left the school grounds. “He would never hate you Amira. He loved you too much to ever gate you.” Dick reassured. 

That was the last time Amira ever saw Gotham Academy.

* * *

Ever since Amira broke down at school, she remained cooped up in her room, not letting anyone enter it, not even Alfred.

Dick had tried to coax her to come out by telling her that Wally had come over to talk to her, but Amira didn’t budge from her room. 

Not until Bruce asked her to come to his study to talk.

“Did you want to speak to me, Father?” Amira asked, closing the door behind her. 

She knew why she was there. She knew why her father called her to his study. 

After all, it wasn’t that easy to create a cover story of why Dick and Amira came home while school was still in session. It was especially hard when the school called Bruce, asking about the whereabouts of the two of them.

“Amira. Take a seat.” Bruce said as he motioned to the open space in front of him. It’s been a while since she had been at her father's study, noticing the new window seats. They weren’t there the last time she stepped foot into his study. Then again, the last time she did was when…

Now that she thought about it, Amira couldn’t help but look at her father.

Despite the dim lightning of the study, Amira could easily see the worn out features on her father. His eyes were shrouded in darkness, circles deeper than ever, the bags under his eyes darker than before. 

The corners of his eyes were red and tired, her father’s lips now forever in a frown. 

How could she forget? How stupid was she to think that she was the only one suffering when clearly, her father was too? What about Dick then? Was he also-? And Alfred...

Amira shook the thought from her mind, deciding to pile up the cushions into a corner and taking a seat, letting her back lightly touch the pile. It was only then that she noticed her old Batman plushie.

“I thought...I thought this was thrown out.” Amira said, picking up the old thing, the colors faded, Amira running her fingers over the stitched up arm.

“It was, until I asked Alfred if I could keep it.” Bruce said, letting a sigh leave him. “Sometimes, it's hard to let go of the past.” Amira remained silent, letting her head hang. So this is why he called her to his study. 

Amira listened as her father drifted to his memories of when he ventured the world. Of how he met her mother. (That was the first time he actually talked about her to Amira. Sure, he would mention her mother’s small quirks, but Father never told her stories about her.) Of how he met Amira...as an infant. 

How Bruce kept making mistake after mistake, wanting to give up various times as he found himself lost. How he thought he wasn’t enough to help raise Amira, that he wasn’t fit for the job. 

How he found his efforts finally being rewarded in the shape of Amira growing into the girl she was now. For Dick finally being able to flourish despite his parents’ death. How Jason was able to have a better life once Bruce took him in.

“Where did I go wrong?” Bruce asked, looking out the window. “What did I do that caused-“

“You did nothing wrong.” Amira reassured. “You did nothing wrong Dad. If anything, you always did your best to make sure we were fed, clothed...safe. We couldn’t have asked for a better father.”

Amira sat there in silence for what seemed like minutes before Bruce looked at her. 

“But clearly, that wasn’t enough.” Bruce said, getting up from his seat. “I’m sending you to Paris.”


	5. Overprotection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've run out of prewritten chapters QuQ

“I’m sending you to Paris.” Amira heard her father say out of the blue.

“Wha-what?” Amira sputtered out, rising from her seat, cushions tumbled to the floor.

“I’ll have all the necessary arrangements done by the end of this month, no, week.” Bruce said, searching his desk for some papers. 

“Dad, what are-”

“You’ll be living with Tom and his wife-”

“What do you-”

“I’ll also have to do the necessary paperwork for you to attend a school in Paris-”

“But I don't need to move to be safe. I’m perfectly-” Amira argued, standing in front of his desk, the Batman plushie in her hand.

“If I thought you were safe here, I wouldn’t have you-”

“I don’t want to-” Amira cut off again, trying to get her feelings across to her father.

“You’re going to go to Paris where it’s safe. Where no villain nor enemy will find you.” Bruce stated, almost glaring at Amira. 

“I. Don’t. Want. To.” Amira gritted, feeling her hand tightly squeeze the plushie in her hand. She just started to do well again. She finally had someone to talk to at school, even if Babs was years older than her. 

“This isn’t up for discussion Amira.” Bruce glared, his eyes narrowed. “You’re going to Paris where it’s safe, whether you like it or not. Am I clear?”

Amira felt herself shake, hating that she held no power to go against her own father. Amira looked at the Batman in her hand, scowling as she looked at it. Without a second thought, Amira ripped it in half and threw it to the floor. “Why the hell did I ever idolize you?” Amira growled, marching out of the study, ignoring her father’s yells for her to come back.

She almost slammed the doors into Dick’s face, but even when he asked her what happened, she simply glared at him with unshed tears before picking up her pace.

She shut her room door closed as she walked to her bed, or at least attempted to. Just two steps away from it, she collapsed to the floor, grasping the rug underneath her as she let her tears escape. 

She let herself scream into the void that was her room.

* * *

Amira looked at the boxes surrounding her and then at the empty room before her, feeling her panic rising as she started at the brightly lit attic. 

She couldn’t say goodbye to Dick...nor Wally...or Barbara. 

Even as she kept locked within her room that week, her mode of communicating with Dick was also cut off. 

She was made to leave the manor without a word that Friday morning, to board the jet without a word and be sent off without anything more than a hug from Alfred. 

Her father had told her that she would keep doing her class work remotely, seeing as it was the last semester of the school year and there was no point in making her completely withdraw. 

But come the next school year, she would be a student at College Francoise Dupont, the school across the street from where she and the Dupain-Chengs would reside. 

She knew her father was hurting, but this? This was too much. 

She headed up the skylight, thinking fresh air would help to calm her down, but was proved wrong when she saw the blue sky. 

How the hell was this supposed to feel like home when it felt nothing like Gotham?

Where were the gray skies? The arcs and cobblestone that hid malicious secrets? Where were the gargoyles that followed her every move? Her home?

Amira went back down, looking at the place she had to call her room. The tall ceiling loomed over her, as if laughing at her.

“How are you doing, Amira?” Tom asked her in French, Amira turning ever so slightly to look at the baker. Right, how did she forget? This was Tom’s hometown. Of course he would feel at home here in Paris while she didn’t.

“Doing alright?” Sabine asked, holding their daughter in her arms. She really forgot about her too, didn’t she?

Amira looked at the couple, letting a smile form on her lips. 

“I’m doing alright, Papa, Maman. If anything, just taking in the view.” Amira lied through her teeth. 

That’s right. She couldn’t make any trouble for her host parents. While she knew Tom since she was a toddler, she was still figuring out Sabine. 

Tom met the woman years ago and married her just two years ago. A year into their marriage, they had Bridgette. Of course, the Dupain-Chengs knew that Amira would once again use their surname while in Paris. It will be a bit confusing, but they knew it would be fine as long as the name was used for school purposes only. 

Documents for school were easier to forge than for those for the government, or so Bruce once told them. 

“Well, if you need anything,” Tom started. 

“We will be right downstairs.” Sabine finished. 

With that, the two went down the stairs, leaving Amira to unpack her things. 

So this was her new life. 

As she unpacked her things, she found Jason’s old journal with a worn out bookmark in her hands. She watched as her tears hit the surface of the journal.

“Jason...just what am I supposed to do?”

* * *

Dick couldn’t take it anymore, hell, he wanted to do this when he first heard about Amira leaving the country against her will. Of course, he couldn’t do anything when Alfred practically threatened him if Dick ever did what he was currently doing.

Barging into Bruce’s study, Dick didn’t care if Bruce was in the middle of a phone call. Ending the call, Dick made Bruce look at him.

“What the hell made you think sending Amira by herself to Paris was a good idea?” Dick growled, hating that Bruce remained indifferent. 

With a sigh, Bruce set down the phone.

“She’s not alone. She’s with Tom and his wife. They’ll take good care of her.”

“That isn’t the point here Bruce! You’ve literally sent Amira across the Atlantic, away from all the people she knew as family, just because it would give you a peace of mind?”

“It was necessary.”

“It was extreme, even for you!” Dick gritted. “Amira needs us to be by her side, not across an ocean, all by herself!” 

“If that's what you came here to talk about, I suggest you leave. I have an important call to-”

“Fine! Be that way! Dick yelled, slamming the door behind as he left the study.

He couldn’t believe it. He really couldn’t.

Sending Amira to a place she didn’t know, a place where she would have trouble with adjusting to all on her own? 

How could Bruce do this to her?

Once in his room, Dick huffed, pacing around his room in attempts to calm himself down. As he kept pacing around, he noticed his suitcase peering from under his bed.

That’s right. He was 17, almost 18 in a few months.

Who needed Bruce anyways?

* * *

Amira needed a break from unpacking, so taking her keys and her phone (that she managed to buy without her father knowing), Amira went off to explore. Of course, she told her ’parents’ before going off, thanking that they at least understood her, unlike her own father.

Amira sighed as she looked out towards the Seine, wondering why many tourists believed that this river lived up to its fame, the river making her remember one of her father’s stories about her mother.

Her mother and father had come here before, a year before she was born. Talia. That was her mother’s name. While Amira hated the fact that she learned her mother’s name 12 years too late, she was glad to finally have the name of the woman who brought her into this world. 

Even if the world was against her. 

The two were just two love birds, even if they only knew each other for a year. In that year, they came to the Seine together and placed a lock on that very bridge, thinking they too would end up together. Seems like the universe had other plans for the two. 

Amira kept walking around town, getting a feel for it, remembering landmarks in case she ever got lost and didn’t have her phone. 

As she passed by a park, she couldn’t help but notice the mob of girls looking at something...or rather, someone.

As she approached the mob, she finally saw what they were all desperately trying to get to see.

“Adrien!” A girl shouted, said boy turning to greet them, causing the girls to let out a deathly squeal, causing Amira to cover her ears.

Damn fangirls and their screams. Just when she thought she got used to them, she was always proven wrong. Then again, Dick’s fanclub wasn’t as rowdy as these girls. They at least respected Dick and his wishes of them not causing trouble for him.

Amira left the mob, wondering why the boy looked so familiar only to look up and see why. His damned face was all over the place.

A model...he was a model...

A decent looking model to be quite honest. But despite being a model, he had nothing compared to-

Amira caught herself mid sentence, wondering why she thought that...

Did she really miss him that much?

Not thinking much of it, she kept walking.

* * *

“What do you mean he isn’t home?” Bruce asked, looking up from his documents. He watched as Alfred remained unfazed by Bruce’s raise in tone.

“Master Dick told me to give you this if you should ever ask about his whereabouts.” Alfred handed over an envelope to Bruce. But Bruce simply let it hang, getting up to search for his missing son. “Master Bruce, I suggest you don’t-”

“We have patrol tonight and he should have been here by now, prepping for it. He should be-”

“-in Bludhaven by now.” Alfred completes, making Bruce stop.

“What?”

“Master Dick wanted to tell you that he was heading to Bludhaven.” Alfred said, laying down the envelope Dick had wanted to give to Bruce. “‘Crime never rests’ he said before leaving with nothing but a small suitcase. Although if you ask me, it seems like he’s taken the next step in his life. But what about you, Master Bruce?

Are you ready to take the next step?”

Bruce’s mouth formed a thin line, eyeing the envelope on the desk.

“I guess I better get used to doing patrols by myself then.”

* * *

Amira couldn’t believe her eyes. Who the hell would just push an elderly old man as they’re crossing the street? Not even Gothamites did that (unless there was some type of crime going around).

“Are you alright sir?” She asked the elderly man, helping him up and handing him his cane. 

Yes, she was the daughter of a billionaire, but that didn’t stop Grandpere Alfred from making sure she was shaped into a decent human being. 

“Thank you, young lady.” The elderly man replied, shakily getting up. “I’m terribly sorry for making you-“

“No problem at all sir.” Amira told him with a small smile. “If anything, it gave me a slight feel of home.” Amira bid the old man goodbye, not realizing the perplexed look on his face. 

* * *

Bruce let out a long sigh as he rubbed his temples, trying to figure out why the universe was against him so much lately.

First, Dick leaves for Bludhaven without a single word. Then he wouldn’t pick up his phone whenever Bruce called, although he did at least read the messages Bruce would leave him.

Second, Amira also stopped picking up the phone as well. Whenever Bruce would call the bakery, Amira would pick up before hanging up promptly. Unlike Dick, Amira didn’t have a phone, so he couldn’t just leave her a message directly for her. He would have to relay it, something he didn’t want to do. 

And when he thought his week couldn’t get any worse, it did. 

He was at another charity event, when Killer Croc decided to attack. Stuck between a stone and a wall, Bruce was about to resort to possibly exposing himself when a girl crashed in, wearing a bat logo across her chest. 

While she was knocked out the minute she came to the scene, it gave Bruce a decent window to change into Batman.

And here he was, standing in an alley with a girl who’s red hair made him think he knew her behind the yellow mask and black cowl.

“What were you thinking?” Batman hissed, looking at the girl in front of him. “What made you think that wearing that outfit would-”

“This was the only way to get your attention.” The girl spoke, unfazed by his furrowed brows. “You need a partner and don’t say you don’t, because your recent fights tend to prove otherwise. The girl cut to the chase, placing her hand on top of her yellow utility belt. “Your attacks are sloppy and you’re biting off more than you can chew to make up for Nightwing’s sudden change of patrol.”

Batman frowned, wondering how much this girl knew about him and his activities.

“It wasn’t sudden. He was going to-”

“Because that clearly explains why Nightwing is only seen patrolling Bludhaven as of five days ago.” The girl says, waiting for Batman’s next excuse. When there was none, the girl continued. “I know why he moved. I know why you’re lagging behind. It’s what happened to Robin...isn’t it?”

The girl knew that it was a touchy subject, she knew and yet she still needed to voice it. She needed Batman to come back to his senses. Gotham needed him to come back.

“Robin-”

“Robin died in your last mission involving Joker. It didn’t take long to connect the dots when all of the evidence was there. No Robin sighting in the past month, no Nightwing seen with you for the past two weeks and Nightwing suddenly appearing in Bludhaven this week? Not exactly being the most discreet here, B.”

“Listen here-” Batman started, only then realizing who this young woman was. How did he not notice her before? After all, she used to follow her father like a chick would follow its mother. “Barbara.” He didn’t miss the way she flinched, her eyes growing wide. “Vigilantism isn't a game.”

“How-”

“If your father found out-”

“He won’t.” Barbara declared. “He may be a detective, but he is my father. It shouldn’t be too hard to make him-”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, although I’m sure he would quickly find out about you doing this.” Batman said, starting the Batmobile. “I’m worried about how it will affect your relationship with your father. What would he say when you finally decide to tell him your…” Batman realising he never heard her alias. 

“Batgirl.” Barbara provided.

“What will he say when you finally tell him your Batgirl? That you’re working with Batman, a man he despises?”

“He doesn’t really despise you.” Barbara said, looking down at her feet. “If anything, he’s grateful that you're doing what you’re doing: keeping Gotham safe.” Batman looked at Barbara with calculating eyes before he stepped into the Batmobile.

“Get in. I’m taking you home.”

* * *

After dropping Barbara home, Bruce wasn’t expecting to find yet another unwanted visitor in the Cave.

“Hey, um..hi.” The boy said, Batman wondering why the Drakes’ kid was doing in his Cave. 

Sure, the two families have never talked to each other, but Bruce made it his business to investigate them thoroughly. “My name’s Tim. Tim Drake. I...I know you’re Bruce Wayne and I knew who Robin was too, but that’s not why I’m here!” Tim quickly added when he noticed Batman approach him with narrowed eyes. “I..I wanted to ask you something else.”

“Then speak.” Bruce growled, towering over the boy, but Tim didn’t back down from his glare.

“Where’s Amira, your daughter?”

* * *

Amira looked at the picture on her phone, not realizing how much she was squeezing it until her hand started to ache. Scowling, Amira threw her phone against her wall, yelling as she began to thrash her room. Thankfully, half of her things were still in boxes and the Dupain-Chengs were out for the day. 

It hasn’t even been two months since Amira arrived in Paris, not even one year since Jason’s death and yet...and yet! He dared to replace him! 

Amira recalled the headline on the Gotham Gazette’s latest issue.

FINALLY BACK! : ROBIN’S FIRST APPEARANCE AFTER TWO MONTHS OF SILENCE

As if that wasn’t enough, when she scrolled further down the article, she was met with another revelation. Batgirl.

She remembered the years of pleading with her father to let her join him, to let her help keep Gotham safe and each time she asked, her father dismissed her out of hand.

She knew how to operate the Batcomputer, she knew she could have worked perfectly with Jason, she knew how he operated, she knew she was ready...but he always shut her down.

And yet when this girl comes around, he quickly accepts her? Just like that?

This girl who came out of nowhere... This girl who probably knows next to nothing on how he operates? On what it meant to wear the infamous bat emblem on her person?

He lets _her_ join him?

Amira stopped throwing her things, quickly going to pick them up and putting them back into place. 

Maybe this is why her father sent her to Paris, using his ‘concern for her safety’ as an excuse to kick her out of Gotham. To make her leave so he can replace her with someone else. If that was the case...then fine…

Let him keep replacing them. 

Let him do what he wants, because guess what?

She too is going to do what she wants, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Months passed by, it finally being September, Amira finally having adapted to her new home. But just as she started to adapt to her new life, another thing was hurdled her way.

College Françoise Dupont. 

Her father insisted she attend this school, one of the few reminders that he had control over every aspect of her life.

Sighing, Amira made her way to school. She stared at the stairs that lead to the school, scoffing at the size of it. 

To be honest it looked like the size of her old school’s library. That or perhaps Amira just forgot how Gotham Academy’s library truly was in size. 

Knowing that she had no other choice, Amira walked into the school and hunted for her class, looking at her timetable and at the numbers of the doors within the school. 

Something she quickly realized was that she was right. This school was small. Too small for her liking.

She managed to find her class, located on the second floor of the building, a bit too close to the stairs if you asked her. 

Stepping into her classroom, she was met with several pairs of eyes. Ignoring them, Amira headed to the teacher, remembering everything she had researched before transferring to this school.

Caline Bustier - her main teacher and her teacher for French, literature, and poetry.

From what Amira could remember, Bustier is a supposed passionate teacher, eager to protect and nurture her students, hence why she has had the same class for the past several years. Apparently she begged the principal to let her keep teaching the same class year after year.

While yes, it did show her love for her students, Amira took it as a sign of fear. Fear of not being able to teach another group of students that weren’t the ones she had already taught before. Students that she knew how to control, not having to start from scratch to learn about their weaknesses and strengths. She feared failure, perhaps change.

“Hello, Miss Bustier. My name is Marinette-”

“So you’re Marinette!” Miss Bustier interrupted, causing Marinette to narrow her eyes and scrunch her nose in annoyance. “I’m so glad to have you in our class! Please take a seat!”

Marinette simply stood there, looking at her class and then at Miss Bustier. “I can sit anywhere?”

“Pardon?” Miss Bustier asked, tilting her head a bit. That’s when it hit her. “Oh! That’s right! You’ve recently transferred from-”

“Can I or can I not?” Marinette asked impatiently. 

“Y-Yes. You can sit anywhere you want.” Miss Bustier stammered, watching Marinette choose the seat in the front towards her left. 

Marinette proceeded to take out her notebook and go over her classes, taking mental notes on what supplies to buy and which she didn’t. 

Everything was going swell, the class slowly filling in until a certain brat entered the class. 

“Move aside! Your Queen is coming through.” Chloé announces as Sabrina made sure that her path was clear. 

Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of Paris’ mayor. Nothing but a spoiled brat from Marinette’s research. As long as she steered away from Chloe, she was fine. 

With Chloé being the last person to enter, Miss Bustier started the class. 

* * *

Hell. It was utter hell. 

Marinette held the urge to drag her hands down her face at how boring French was. 

Despite already being 13 year olds, they were going over material that Marinette knew they covered during Ecole Primaire. Why was Miss Bustier still teaching this material?

With the sound of the bell, her class started to move around when Miss Bustier called out Ivan. 

Turning around, Marinette watched as Ivan was about to punch Kim. Within seconds, Marinette put herself between Ivan and Kim, staring at Ivan. 

“What is going on?” Marinette asked, hating herself that she still managed to get into anti-bullying mode thanks to being in the role for five straight years. 

“It's Kim.” Ivan growled, Marinette noticing Kim shift in his place. “I’m going to-“

“Punching him won’t do anything.” Marinette cut off, noticing that Miss Bustier still hadn’t bothered to come up to the two boys to see what was wrong. “If anything, it might prove you guilty rather than innocent.” 

Marinette watched as Ivan lowered his arm, only then Marinette noticing the paper in his hand. “Kim. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Kim cried out. “Ivan just suddenly wanted to hit me!“

Marinette glared at him as she took the info, gesturing Ivan to hand over the paper in his hand. Hesitantly, he did. 

Reading the paper, Marinette knew who started it. Turning to her teacher, she frowned. “Miss Bustier, I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with my old school, correct?”

“Yes.” Miss Bustier replied. “Gotham Academy, if I remember correctly.” Marinette ignored the waves of gasps that rippled through the class. 

Was her school that known? Or simply because Gotham was in the name?

“As you know, Gotham Academy is well known for its anti-bullying program, for I was the head student of that program for 5 years straight. So my question is, what haven’t you moved?”

“Pardon?”

“I said: why haven’t you moved? Instead of rushing here to see what actually happened here or to even dismantle the fight, you decided to just stand there and watch. You called out Kim. While I understand that you were worried about Kim, what about Ivan?”

“Ivan?” Miss Bustier repeated, wondering where exactly Marinette was going with this. “Ivan was going to hit Kim, so of course I was going to worry about Kim! As a teacher-“

“But what about Ivan?” Marinette asked again. How she hated when people didn’t answer her questions properly. “What were you planning to tell him? Or rather, what were you thinking when you saw Ivan raise his hand against Kim?”

“I...I was going to send him to the prin-“

“Then you failed him as a teacher.” Marinette cut off, walking up to Miss Bustier. “As a teacher, you’re supposed to be there for the students, meaning remaining neutral during arguments. As a neutral party, you have to look at both sides of the story.” Marinette slammed the crumbled piece of paper against her desk. “You were just about to make the situation worse by sending the victim to the principal rather than the person who started the problem.” 

Marinette went to grab her bag and stared at Miss Bustier. “If you were a teacher at my old school and someone reported this incident the way it almost happened, you would’ve had your teaching license suspended and sent to several anti bullying workshops. You would then be re-evaluated to see if you can teach again. If not, you would be fired then and there. So word of advice Miss Bustier, don’t let the spark turn into a flame when you have the chance to snuff it out.”

Marinette left the classroom, heading to her next class. Hopefully she would be able to convince her gym teacher to get her into the fencing club. She needed to blow off some steam. 

* * *

There went her chance at asking the teacher to join the fencing team. 

As soon as Marinette got to persuade the coach to teach her how to fence, a villain appeared, wrecking havoc with her...whatever it was she was using. 

Thanks to the attack, the students were sent home early, Marinette now in her room. She frowned as she paced around in her room, hating her situation. 

There was a villain. In Paris. Where her father couldn’t reach her. The irony. 

Marinette let out a dry chuckle, not believing this all. 

“Father is across the ocean, there’s a villain running loose in the streets and here I am! Missing the opportunity of a lifetime!”

She would have proven herself to her father. That she was up for crime fighting. 

But the universe just had to be against her...or so she thought. 

As she slumped into her computer chair, she noticed the black box with an ever so familiar red emblem on the top of the hexagon shaped lid. 

Something screamed at her to leave it alone while a piece of her whispered to open it. 

Prying the box open, Marinette watched as a red orb manifested in front of her, her eyes following it as it morphed into an odd creature. Making sure the creature was what emerged from the box, Marinette looked back down to the box, noticing a pair of earrings.

Ladybug themed earrings...o...okay…

“Hello!” The being spoke, Marinette quickly snapping from her trance. “I know this is all weird to you, but I can explain. My name is Tikki and I am a Kwami. To be more precise, the Kwami of creation.” 

Kwami of creation...that implies that there are others like this creature out there.

“Tikki...although I want to say that it’s a pleasure to meet you, I know there’s a reason behind you gracing me with your presence.” Tikki nodded, handing Marinette over the earrings.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I need you to take down Remediator.”

* * *

After Tikki laid down the groundwork on how her miraculous worked, Marinette got to work.

She managed to track down Remediator, surveying her action before deciding on a plan to take down the...akuma?

No, that was the name of the thing that possessed her teacher. Villain would be the better term. 

As she watched Remediator ‘fix’ people’s problems, Marinette couldn’t help but notice the heart located on Remediator’s chest fill up, almost as if it fed off - no.

It _did_ feed off of the problems Remediator supposedly fixed. Now, how exactly was she-

“Get away from them!” someone shouted, Marinette looking to the direction of which the voice came from that was about to attack Remediator.

A blond boy cladded in black -black leather to be more precise- extended his bo staff to try and fling the ‘villain’ away from her new set of prey.

Sighing, Marinette sprung from her hiding spot and prevented the boy from hitting the ‘villain,’ earning a glare and a ‘hey’ from the boy.

“What were you thinking?” Marinette growled, crossing her arms. 

“Well hello to you too.” The boy said, eyeing Marinette’s odd choice of wearing a black slit miniskirt and short black cape over her red skin tight bodysuit. “To think such a bossy-” the boy promptly shut up when Marinette glared at him.

“I’m going to forget what you just said if you answer my previous question. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking of defeating the villain. Isn’t that our job?” The boy asked in response. 

“Yes, it’s our job to-”

“Then let’s go! The people-”

“The people are alright.” Marinette spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose. “If anything, the akumatized person isn’t really doing much.” Marinette filled in, watching the boy tilt his head. How did he not notice the victim actually helping solve people’s problem despite being dubbed a villain? “Are you being serious right now?” Marinette dragged her hands over her face. “Are you telling me you haven’t been trying to investigate the victim to see if they’re truly hurting anyone?”

When she saw the boy slowly shake his head, Marinette let out a heavy sigh. 

“What? I see a villain, I quickly head over and fight them off. It’s our job after all.”

“Our job is to protect the people, but that doesn’t mean we have to ruthlessly attack the victim or villain. Since we don’t know the full capacity of their powers, we have to proceed cautiously. We also have to make sure they destroy as little property as possible.” Marinette warned, the boy arching a brow. Just how much did he not realize? “We don’t know if the damage they cause is permanent or not...we don’t want innocent people to die, or do we?”

She watched as the boy’s eyes widened, only then his role finally sinking in. Marinette watched as the boy looked down at his hands, trembling more as he kept staring at them.

“So what are we supposed to do?” The boy asked Marinette, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

“De-escalate the situation.” Marinette said, only then realizing something. “What’s your name?”

“Adri-”

“Not your actual name you idiot. We mustn’t know each other's identities under any circumstance!” Marinette warned. “So, what’s your alias?” The boy hummed before he smiled.

“Chat. Chat Noir. What about you?”

“Ladybird.” Ladybird provided quickly, raising a brow when Chat Noir looked at her in...admiration? “What?”

“Not only did you already have your outfit down, but also your name. Have you been Ladybird for a while?”

“Nope. Been Ladybird for a few hours.” The two were snapped from their conversation when they heard a scream nearby. “Come on Chat, we have a victim to help.”

* * *

After an hour of trying to calm the victim down, but coming to no avail (since Ladybird couldn’t exactly bring her Marinette to her), the duo resorted to fighting the victim, finding her akuma to be trapped in a piece of paper tucked in her skirt pocket.

Ordering Chat to take Miss Bustier back to the school, Ladybird stood below the Eiffel Tower. 

“De-evilize.” Ladybird said as she captured the akuma, purifying it with her yo-yo and then releasing it. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybird shouted as she then threw her yo-yo in the air as Tikki had told her, watching as millions of ladybugs erupted from her tiny yo-yo and spread throughout Paris, fixing any damage and reversing the victim’s effects on any person inflicted by the victim’s power.

“That was amazing!” A girl shouted from across the police tape, Ladybird turning to see her classmate...or rather her seat ‘buddy’. Alya is her name...if Marinette remembered correctly. “Say, can we know the name of the hero who just finished saving Paris?” Alya asked, smiling as she watched Ladybird approach her.

“The name’s Ladybird, but I am no hero. I’m just doing what I must to keep Paris safe.” With those words, Ladybird ran off, using her yo-yo to lift herself onto a building and disappear into the distance.

* * *

Stepping into her room, Amira finally let herself relax.

“Tikki, spots off.” Amira recited, watching her transformation wear off. Just as she was about to ask Tikki for her end of the deal, a voice spoke up.

“What is the meaning of this?” Amira whipped her head around, her eyes wide before narrowing upon seeing her father.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find a way to keep knowing of your activities outside of Gotham?” Bruce asked, looking at her monitors at her desk. It was only then that Amira understood what he meant by that.

“You hacked into my devices from across the ocean?” Amira gritted. “Was isolating me not enough for you, so you had to resort towards invading my privacy too?” She didn’t get a response.

“When I heard that there was a villain in Paris-” Bruce continued, walking to her small window that was across from where he stood.

“Don’t-” a whine. “She wasn’t a villain! The true mastermind manipulated her emotions and took advantage of it to turn her-”

“That doesn’t matter.” Bruce stated. “She was still putting you in danger, whether directly or indirectly. But judging from your entrance and outfit, I’m going to guess that it was directly.”

“I was able to defend myself. I was able to defeat her.” Amira pointed out, not bringing up that thanks to her suit being magical, all of her injuries were healed once dropping her transformation. She didn’t want to give him any more flaws to tear apart. “Some random stranger had more confidence in me being able to take down a villain than you ever-”

“They were lucky that you knew what you were doing. That you had experience in martial arts and weaponry. Or did you forget who trained you?” Bruce reminded, making Amira shrink into herself, because...he had a point.

“But-”

“Not to mention how much of a deadweight your partner was.”

“He-”

“He relied on you to keep catching him, to keep directing him. All he did was follow your orders, never once thinking for himself or trying to guess your next step. What good is a partner if all they do is create more work for you?” Bruce asked, watching Amira shut up. “Did you really think this situation-”

“Yes.” Amira answered. “And I wasn’t wrong. I-” 

Amira was cut off by a video appearing on her main monitor’s screen. A video addressed to her...or rather Ladybird.

He introduced himself as Hawkmoth, declaring himself as Ladybird’s and Chat Noir’s enemy. Declaring that he was after their miraculous and wouldn’t stop until he had them. Once the video ended, Amira felt her father’s shadow loom over her.

“Hand them over.” 

“What?” Amira squeaked out, making sure to keep looking at her father. She couldn’t afford to hand them over. So to prevent that, she had to avoid looking at the box at her desk and try to not shield the earrings she was wearing. “No! I’m not going to hand them over just because you said so!”

“Amira, hand them over. If that man is after these miraculouses, then I need you to hand them over. I won’t allow him-”

“I vowed to protect them! To keep them away from the enemy that is Hawkmoth and he will not get his hands on them! Nor will I allow you to have them either.” Amira promised, taking a stance. “If you want them from me, you’ll have to-“ Amira called back her transformation, watching her father stare at her with wide eyes. “You will have to take them from my cold dead body! After all, you don’t need me, just like you didn’t need Jason! We are so easily replaceable after all.”

“Amira, what are you-”

At that moment, her ceiling began to rumble, causing the two of them to go on alert. Soon, someone crashed through her small skylight, cement falling into her room while dust filled in the remaining space. 

With the dust making her lose sight of her father, Amira kept her guard up when she quickly turned around to avoid being hit from behind.

“Amira! Where are you?” She heard her father ask, but she didn’t respond. Who knew if this was part of his plan. Who knew if this was his way of telling her he would get his way no matter what.

Amira dodged another attack to her side, Amira crouching to avoid it while also sweeping her leg under her opponent, only to find out he was able to fly. Looking up to the person before her, she froze. 

He was glowing green, also wearing a domino mask across his face.

“Sorry kid. But we were left with no choice but to take you by force.” 

“Wha-” Amira’s words were cut short when she felt someone else behind her.

The last thing Amira remembered was a beautiful woman giving her an apologetic look as Amira fell to the ground. Had she remained conscious for a while longer, she would’ve heard her father crying out her name, agony coating his voice.


	6. Meeting the Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, no quite satisfied not writing so much angst (or chapter in general), but it twas necessary to take a break from it...
> 
> Also, I should've had this since the beginning, but [here's the link towards the event prompts](https://biodad-bruce-month.tumblr.com/post/621684777784852480/event-info-and-prompts)! (In case you want to see them :D)
> 
> I also made another work dedicated to unused chapters/scenes from this story! You can find it [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313055/chapters/64071517)!

When Amira woke up, all she heard was yelling and shouting, causing her head to ache even more than what it did. Cradling her head, Amira slowly got up, noticing that she had her black gloves on, meaning she was still Ladybird. 

They still don’t know her identity. 

Good.

“-supposed to know that it was Bruce Wayne of all people!” Amira noticed it was the glowing man from before. He was sitting in what seemed to be a hovering green chair. 

So he was a magic user...kinda like how she was.

Speaking of her father, where was he?

“I tried to warn you.” Another man muttered, running a hand through his hair. He wore a blue bodysuit, an ‘s’ for an emblem on his chest. “But you decided to jump ahead, disregarding my warning of a civilian-”

“I don’t follow the orders of a person who just self-appointed themselves as the leader.” Greenie sternly said, crossing his arms. “Wait a minute. Last time I checked-”

“Will the two of you stop arguing like children and restrain yourselves?” The woman from earlier spoke, Amira relaxing when the woman looked at her with soft blue eyes. “Ladybird is awake.”

Amira watched as the woman approached her, the two men following right behind her. “Hello little one. Sorry, Ladybird.” The woman sat next to Amira, Amira scooting a bit away from her. “I mean no harm. My name is Diana. Diana of Themyscira.”

Amira remained silent, looking between the three adults. 

Who the hell were they?

“Maybe she only speaks French?” Greenie suggested. 

The woman looked back at Amira with a smile. 

“ _Est-ce que tu vas bien?_ ” The woman asked her, Amira having to register her voice a bit before realizing what she was saying.

“I’m-I’m alright.” Amira responded, not missing the way both Diana and Greenie looked at her in surprise. “And I can speak and understand English perfectly fine...if that makes it easier for everyone.”

“A bilingual hero…” Greenie muttered. 

“Multilingual, actually.” Amira wanted to say with a smirk, but held herself. “Who are you and where am I?” Amira held her tongue about asking about her father, knowing it might jeopardize her identity, if they didn’t know it yet.

“As I said before, my name is Diana.” Diana gestures to the two men standing in front of them. “These two gentlemen are Hal Jordan and Cla-”

“Superman.” Superman cut off, Amira noticing how skittish he was acting and how Diana gave him a quizzical look. Her heart stopped. Did he know?

“As for who we are, we’re the Justice League.” Diana explained, getting up and kneeling in front of Amira. “We happened to see the broadcast of your fight against Remediator and I have to say, you’re quite the skilled fighter.” 

Amira felt heat rise to her cheeks, pressing her fingers against them. When was the last time she was ever praised? She couldn’t quite remember.

“Diana, you broke her.” Hal pointed out, Diana glaring at him before looking back at Amira.

“Usually, we wouldn’t come in direct contact with other heroes from other countries, but I just had to go to Paris to greet the new Ladybug holder.” 

At those words, Amira felt her blood freeze. She quickly bolted off the sofa she was on and pushed it towards them, her yo-yo out and twirling in her hand as she glared at the three who looked at her wide eyed.

“How do you know about the Ladybug?” Amira asked, hating that her voice came out more like a growl than she wanted to.

“Ladybird, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Diana explained, rising slowly. “The thing is-”

“Her mother -Queen Hippolyta- was a Miraculous holder, the previous Ladybug holder to be more precise.” Superman cut to the chase, earning a huff from Diana. “She got giddy at seeing the Ladybug miraculous back in action after hearing countless tales about it from when she was a child.”

“Well, there’s that but-”

“He’s here!” A voice interrupted, the group turning to see who it was, but Ladybird never let her guard down. Yes, her yo-yo was now back on her hip, but her hand hovered over the dagger on her back.

Tikki didn’t approve of Ladybird having a sharp weapon on her person, but Amira argued that it was necessary. After all, a yo-yo could only do so much.

“Who’s here?” Hal asked, watching as Flash entered the room.

“The one and only-”

“Batman?” Superman asked, watching the Dark Knight enter the conference room. 

When Clark had spoken Batman’s name, Diana noticed the way Ladybird tensed, Diana picking up on her change in stance. Ladybird was no longer in a defensive stance, her body now forgetting about keeping a distance from them. Now, Ladybird only had one thing in mind: escaping.

Just what was the relationship between Ladybird and Batman?

“Spooky? What are you doing here?” Hal asked, walking up to Batman. “Last I heard from you-”

“I’m here because of Mr.Wayne.” Batman spoke, looking at Amira. “He wants to know why three heroes thought it was a good idea to break into the civilian home he was visiting, nonetheless his friend’s home. While he’s not concerned about the damages, he is concerned about-“

“Odd way to show concern, sending Gotham’s vigilante instead of Mr.Wayne himself contacting you guys to give his piece of mind.” Ladybird said, everyone feeling the tension between the two...vigilantes?

Ladybug did say she wasn’t a hero.

“Wait-” Hal started, but shut up when Ladybird glared at him.

“Seeing as you have not else to say, Diana.” Ladybird addressed. “Why did you actually seek me?

Diana watched as Ladybird walked towards her, now standing between Batman and herself.

“Aside from paying my respects, I also wanted to ask you something very important.” Diana looked at her fellow members before continuing. “Do you want to join the Justice League? Here at the WatchTower, you’ll have access to all the information everyone helps to collect, use our gyms for practice and a nice home to stay in. One of us could even mentor you if you would like. Oh! If you so choose to become a member, you will have to report everything that happens in your city. Of course, you’ll only be asked to do a daily report about the things in your area and be made to attend weekly meetings.”

Diana watched as Ladybird weighed in the pros of being a League member, watching her glance back towards Batman.

Just what was it that had Ladybird on edge?

“As intriguing the offer is, I decline.” Ladybird said, looking as Diana with narrowed eyes. “I won’t join your League of Heroes.”

“But Ladybird-” Diana started, only to stop speaking when Ladybird held up a hand.

“Yes, the offer is nice, but you mentioned having to make reports and sharing information. That is something I cannot do. I can’t just expose the information of every victim to Hawkmoth’s manipulation because it’s simply that, manipulation. These ‘villains’ are actually victims of Hawkmoth’s power, the people aren’t actually in control of their bodies once they are under it.

For that matter, I can’t risk the possibility of having one of you guys in Paris. Having to fight one of you isn’t something I want to do.” Ladybird reasoned.

“Okay, what if we agree to not step into your territory?” Hal asked, wondering what new excuse this girl was going to say.

“Highly doubt all of you will keep your promise. After all, the three of you stepped into Paris without a letter of advance. Using your excitement isn’t an excuse to just bend the rules to your favor. Rules and regulations are there for a reason. If the rules keep getting bent, what is the point of them then?”

“What about information? If I’m correct, you still don’t know much about-” Superman attempted to point out, but was stopped.

“I can handle manhunting my enemy on my own. Might take a while, but I rather do it alone. With less miraculous out for Hawkmoth to attempt to obtain, the more trump cards I will have at my possession.”

“Ladybird, please, reconsider.” Diana asked, holding Ladybird’s hands into her own. They were small. “We can help you. You're a child and you don’t deserve to have all this pressure on you. You don’t have to do it alone.”

Ladybird slipped out her hands, now glaring at Diana.

“Did you ask me to join the League because you thought I couldn’t handle this?”

“I know you’re capable of handling-”

“Then why do you want me to join the League so badly? So that you can keep an eye on the Ladybug miraculous? Or is it because you don’t trust a child with the miraculous your mother once wielded?” Ladybird asked, waiting for Diana’s answer. She never got one, but from the look in her eyes, it seemed to have been the latter.

“Ladybird. Thank you for coming.” Hal said, earning a glare that seemed all so familiar.

“If I remember correctly, I was brought here against my will. Not to mention you were the first to greet me with an attack meant to knock me out.” Ladybird hissed, turning to Superman. “Can you walk me to your door? I need to leave. I have to patrol in a few minutes.”

Superman nodded, gesturing Ladybird to follow him. 

As the two walked out the door, Superman couldn’t help but notice how Ladybird stood as far away as possible from Batman, even going as far as using him as a shield between the two of them.

“I’ll be guiding you to our zeta tubes. They’re how we get from place to place without the use of any type of vehicle. Comes in handy when you need to go to Paris and you live in the US.” Superman tried to lighten the mood, but only got a huff for an answer.

As the two continued to walk, Ladybird decided to speak.

“So, what’s your name? And I mean your real name.” she asked, Superman raising a brow. “It’s only fair for you to tell me your actual name when you already know mine is Amira Wayne.” Amira didn’t stop walking when Superman himself stopped. 

She finally decided to when Superman wouldn’t recover from the shock. Turning around, Amira sighed. “It took me a while to remember you, but I vaguely remember your face from this one time I waited for my father to come back from patrolling. Aside from super strength, you also have very sharp hearing. I know you heard the conversation between my father and I.”

Superman gulped, knowing he had to tell her that yes, he knew she was Amira Wayne. That she was Bruce’s kid. 

He had the biggest scoop of the year, of his entire career and he couldn’t say a single word because it could potentially get him killed. Because yes! He also just found out today that Bruce Wayne is Batman and just like the hidden child scoop, he couldn’t say anything because it meant death!

“Name’s Kent. Clark Kent.” Clark reintroduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake. Amira shook it.

“Kent from the Daily Planet?” Amira asked, a smirk coming to her face, Clark not liking that expression one bit. It looked eerily the same as her father’s. “I’m pretty sure you already know that you indirectly work under my father, yes?”

“Yes. Well aware.” Clark sighed. Damn Bruce and his countless wealth.

Now he wished he hadn’t heard the conversation from the apartment.

Diana had wanted to greet the new Ladybug holder, something that took Clark a few minutes to process as he absorbed the information.

After hearing Diana say she wanted to recruit the young hero, Clark made it his mission to go with her, seeing as it could be a potential story for the Daily Planet. Hal invited himself, Diana too eager to tell him no.

When the three made it to Paris, they were lucky enough to find the girl just entering her room, a red light enveloping the room before disappearing.

Diana wanted to quickly introduce herself to the new Ladybug, but Clark quickly stopped her when he heard Batman’s voice. Or at least the argument started with Batman’s voice, only for it to continue in Bruce’s. 

When Hal asked if they could go now, Clark told them to wait since there was someone else in the room.

He kept listening to their arguing until the red light enveloped the room again, causing the three to become concerned.

Clark kept listening to the conversation, accidentally muttering that the person inside was going to possibly take the miraculous. A decision he regretted.

“Then we have to save her!” Diana voiced, rushing over to help her mother’s protege with Hal following her shortly behind.

“Diana, Hal! Wait!” Clark tried to call back, but the damage had already been done when Diana returned with an unconscious Ladybird and Hal. “What-”

“The other person in the room sedated him. Or made him go to sleep. One or the other.” Diana said. “I’m going to go on ahead.” In other words, Clark had to deal with the mess his two teammates left behind. 

He had to deal with almost being killed by a kryptonite batarang Bruce had (for some terrible reason) after explaining to him why they were there.

Never again.

As Clark huffed upon recalling the events from earlier today, a blur came up to them. There, bouncing in front of them was Kid Flash.

“Superman! There you are! I heard we were getting a new recruit!” Kid Flash said with a smile. “Heard they were going to be the youngest one yet!”

Clark wondered how Kid Flash hadn’t said anything about- where was she? It wasn’t until he turned a bit that he saw her hiding behind him, her eyes looking at Kid Flash with curiosity.

“Well, we weren’t able to recruit her, but she’s right here.” Superman motioned Ladybird to come forward, which she attempted to do before Kid Flash dragged her out.

“You’re tiny! Probably younger than me too! Name’s West!”

“Ladybird.” Amira managed to say, still looking at Wally as if she had seen him somewhere before.

“Oh. We’re using our made up names.” Wally sheepishly said. “Name’s Kid Flash, but feel free to call me Wally!”

“Wally?” Amira repeated, Clark seeing tears pool in her eyes. “Wally...West?”

“Yu-” Wally stumbled back as Amira launched herself at him, hugging him. “What are you-”

A red light enveloped Amira, the girl dropping her transformation, looking at Wally with tears running down her face. “A...mira?” She nodded.

“Hi Wally. I’m sorry I never-” Her words were cut off as Wally hugged her back, squishing her in the process.

“If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me.” Clark stood there silently, watching as both teens kept crying into each other’s shoulders, not expecting Wally’s next words. “I should’ve begged Bruce to not send you to Paris. Especially when he didn’t even let you go to Jason’s funeral.”

* * *

Amira settled into her bedroom, surprised to see how quickly the league repaired her damaged skylight. 

When Amira walked through the bakery doors, Tom and Sabine quickly pulled her into a hug, checking her for any scratches, Amira pulling away from the smothering attention.

“Feels so weird being in here. It’s so small compared to your room in Gotham.” Wally mentioned, deciding to sit on the bean bag near the door. “So, how’ve you been?”

“Aside from Father continuing to isolate me from the world? Terrible.” Amira spoke, placing down the box that held her earrings. 

Thanks to Tikki telling her that she would not be able to see nor hear anything if she was renounced, Amira did just that. 

As soon as she dropped her transformation, she renounced Tikki, making sure to limit what Tikki knew about her. 

Yes, she trusted Tikki and in herself to not get her miraculous taken from her. However, not everything was set in stone and the possibility of having her actual identity being leaked by the Kwami was something Amira wanted to prevent at all costs. “I haven’t been able to contact Dick either.”

“Did he not give you his new number?”

“New number?” Amira asked, watching as Wally put the new number in her phone. 

“He moved to Bludhaven around the same thing Bruce sent you here.” Wally flinched as Amira glared at him, although he knew who it was truly for. 

“It’s been that long? And he never told me?” Amira whispered. What else didn’t she know about the things back home? “What about the new Robin? Do you know his name? Age? And my father. Is he part of the JL?”

“For that first one, I only know he’s younger than you. Nothing else. As for Batman, he turned the offer down before they were even able to finish their presentation.” Wally provided. “Amira, does...does your dad know you’re-”

“First one to find out.” Amira spat out, her phone deciding to go off at that moment. She sighed as she got up.

“Patrol?”

“Patrol.” Wally got up, hugging Amira one last time.

“Along with Dick’s new number, I up my number in there too. I’ll be there if you ever need me.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Amira said, smiling at him. Grabbing the miracle box, Amira headed to the skylight. But before she left, she turned to Wally. “It was nice being able to catch up. If you want, grab my black card from my desk. I never use it, but you can go ahead and use it to buy yourself some of the bakery’s pastries. Although if it’s cookies you want, I suggest the sugar ones. I made all of those.”

Amira giggled when she saw Wally dash for the bakery with a grin on his face.

Now facing Paris, Amira put on her earrings, Tikki appearing before her.

“Is it time to go on patrol, Marinette?” Marinette nodded.

“Tikki! Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really get a beta reader...but alas that’s going to be lots of pressure on both if I do that


	7. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed the speculation in the comments and... :3c
> 
> You guys just have to wait and see :D

Amira looked at the white board inside her walk-in closet, reviewing the new information she got last night. During last night’s patrol, Amira took a break halfway through, using the time to ask Tikki more questions regarding the miraculous. 

They were earrings, which thankfully, can shift in design but can’t change its original form: earrings. 

So here was Amira, sporting all black studs. Simple and hidden in plain sight. Amira also found out that the appearance of the earrings can always be changed as Tikki doesn’t have to use too much energy to do so. Therefore, Amira has been planning on changing its appearance after every akuma attack, an easy tactic to see exactly how much Hawkmoth himself knows about the Ladybug miraculous.

Next up, her yo-yo. Turns out that it’s more than just that. While it works as a tracker and phone, it only works when Amira is transformed. No yo-yo, no way to communicate with Chat. Because of this, Amira decided to get him a burner phone to make sure the two can communicate outside the suit. Will also help in case they have to communicate during an energy break while there is an akuma. 

Her costume. Thankfully, Tikki had told her that it morphs into whichever design the holder has in their head. With more concentration on the design, the more the costume will have what the holder would want. After patrol, Amira made it her mission to get the utility belt in her design and after plenty of trial and errors, Amira got it. 

Now she had smoke pellets, a taser, a small utility knife and a first aid kit at her disposal. Of course, the belt came with a price - her dagger.

Brushing out her hair, Amira looked at her reflection. She always hated having long hair. While Dick always told her that he liked her hair when it was long (because he liked braiding it for her), Amira never took a shine to having long hair. 

It was a hassle to brush out, to clean. During track (even though she was only on the team for two years), Amira hated seeing other girls have their lucky amulets in their hair. A special pin or hair tie from their fathers and sometimes from their-

“-to Marinette!” Tikki yelled, snapping Amira from her trip down memory hell.

“Tikki, I live across the school. I won’t be late.” Marinette stated, continuing to stare at her reflection.

“I know that, but your phone has been buzzing nonstop!” Tikki said, showing her the multiple texts she was receiving.

Marinette took it, smiling when she saw they were from Wally and Dick, telling her to have a better day at school than yesterday’s disaster. “Are they from your friends?”

“You can say that.” Marinette said, tucking her phone into her pocket, looking at her reflection once again. “Tikki. Can you grab my fabric scissors on the table near my monitors?”

* * *

“It suits you.” Alya randomly told Marinette after the end of their first class. “Your hair, I mean. Don’t think I didn’t notice it.” Marinette simply blinked, wondering why people always said a compliment before bringing up their actual motives. “Name’s Alya-”

“-Cesaire. I know. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to get to.” Marinette filled in, getting up to leave, only for Alya to grab her wrist. “Let go.”

“Sorry!” Alya apologized, letting go of Marinette. “I just...I just wanted to tell you that you were a bit too harsh on Mlle Bustier yesterday. You should apologize.” Alya didn’t expect a scoff from Marinette.

“I’m not going to apologize for standing up for what I know is right.”

“Mlle Bustier-”

“-should’ve done her job correctly instead of enabling, especially now that Hawkmoth is a threat. But even with Hawkmoth out of the picture, Ms.Bustier shouldn’t have just assumed it was Ivan who instigated the argument. There’s always two sides of a story and we should always make it our job to figure out who is right. Sometimes, we even figure out why things happened the way they did. Sometimes, we find out we are wrong and when that happens, we have to accept it. If not, how else will we grow?”

With those words, Marinette gave Alya a little bow before going to her next class. Hopefully Marinette can find  M. D'Argencourt during her break to try and convince him to let her join the fencing club...again.

* * *

“Well, that went easier than I thought.” Marinette told herself, walking down the school steps.  M. D'Argencour had happily accepted her into the team, proceeding to tell her the team’s schedule.

While it took a while to hunt the coach down, Marinette was about to find him towards the end of the day.

“Why exactly do you want to know fencing?” Tikki asked her from the pocket inside her sweater.

“I just found it...interesting.” Marinette lied, knowing she couldn’t tell Tikki that her father never let her take up the hobby. While Bruce had allowed Jason to learn how to use a sword, Jason quickly dropped it. Dick was also taught how to use a sword, but he complained how annoying it would be to carry it around, hence the reason why he carries escrima sticks.

While fencing wasn’t the same, fencing will help her gain more skills she can use during her fights. You never know after all.

After greeting Tom and Sabine and squishing Bridgette’s cheeks, Marinette made her way to her room, only to find him in there...again.

“If it’s about the Miraculous, I’m still not giving it to you.” Amira said, throwing her school bag to the floor. She whispered the renouncing spell before reaching into her jewelry box, where countless dupes rested. Oh how she wanted to cackle when she saw her father look at her with wide eyes. 

“Amira, hand them over.” Bruce ordered, stretching out his hand in hopes of Amira doing the correct thing.

“Why won’t you trust me?” Amira gritted, balling her fists. “Why don’t you trust me to do the right thing?”

“I do trust you.” Bruce said, taking a step forward. “That’s why I expect you-”

“I can’t just hand earrings over! The people need me! They need Ladybird to-”

“You don’t need to be running around Paris playing hero, Amira. Let Diana-”

“Must I remind you that I was given the earrings? It’s me who they want! Me! And no! I’m not playing hero! Hell, I’m not even a hero! I’m a vigilante! I’m doing what’s right by being Ladybird, by protecting the people the only way I can.” Amira reasoned, looking at her father. “And trust? Doesn’t that go both ways?” Amira set out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in. “After all, when were you going to tell me about Batgirl? About...the new Robin?”

How Amira wanted to scream when Bruce remained silent. 

“How did you find out?” Amira scoffed.

“Find out? The whole internet was talking about it! My class was talking about just earlier today!”

It happened during break. Just as Marinette was leaving the class, she bumped into the second surprise of the day in the form of teen model Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien apologized for the accident when Chloe pulled him into the class and began to ‘teach’ him what it meant to be part of a school. The only reason Marinette even remained in class at that point was because she heard Adrien talk about this being his first time in a school...meaning that up until now, he had been homeschooled all his life.

Kinda how like she was up until she was around seven to eight years old. But to be homeschooled until 13? How lonely he must have been. Especially when she heard he was the only child at home.

_ You’re really ungrateful. _

Marinette stiffened, feeling her heart pick up in pace upon remembering Jason’s words. She already knew that...she knew, but was it wrong of her to want something else? To want to have something different than what she currently had?

As Marinette was fighting off the beginnings of a breakdown, Alya’s sudden burst almost triggered it.

“Since when did Robin come back to Gotham?!” Alya yelled, rising from her seat. 

Marinette didn’t need to hear any more, running out of the classroom and locking herself into one of the girl’s bathroom stalls. While she hated having breakdowns, Amira was glad to have had one, as it helped her gained more insight on how Hawkmoth’s powers worked.

He can’t control you if you’re in the middle of an emotional breakdown and can’t register his words. In other words, he can’t control you if you’re already out of control. 

Guess it’s good to know that if Joker were to ever come to Paris, Hawkmoth wouldn’t be able to take over him. 

Amira looked at her father, awaiting for his response. “Under different circumstances, I would have forgiven you for replacing Jason with another guy. But it hasn’t been a year since he died and you’ve already replaced him. 

You know how Jason felt, you know he lived with the fear of doing a single thing that would give you a reason to kick him out of the manor. And while you always assured him you would never do that, here you are, doing just that.” Amira watched as her vision went blurry, wiping them away as she collected herself again. 

“I wasn’t replacing-“

“You were. You are. And not only have you replaced Jason, but it seems you’ve also replaced me.” Amira looked at herself. “Batgirl? Really? You know that was the name I wanted to use if you ever let me fight crime alongside you. Of course, that never happened.”

“Amira.”

“At this point, I don’t care what you do.” Amira gripped all the turmoil inside her. “Right now. I just want you to leave.”

“Amira.”

“Leave! I don’t want to see your face Bruce!” Amira yelled, shocking herself at her outburst. 

Bruce? Why did it feel so wrong, yet so right? She tried it again. “I don’t want you anywhere near me Bruce, so leave! Just leave!”

And he did.

As she watched Bruce leave her room with a heavy heart, she slumped to the floor, standing back up when she felt something approach her. “Tikki!” Tikki appeared before her. “Spots on!” A second later, an akuma appeared before her, Amira quickly capturing it. Before letting it go, Amira quickly searched for a glass jar and a box in her desk.

She let the now purified butterfly go into the jar, surprised to see that it didn’t phase through the jar. So it was just a normal butterfly after all. When coated in magic, the magic allowed it to phase through whatever it wanted to to ensure that it made it to its target.

Calling off her transformation, Amira quickly got to work, carefully placing a tracker on the butterfly’s wing. 

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Tikki asked, looking at her holder with worried eyes.

“I’m alright Tikki. I’m alright.”

* * *

No, she wasn’t alright.

The next day at school, Chloe tried to stick gum in her seat as a revenge plan for once again chewing out Mlle Bustier for allowing Chloe to interrupt the classroom with another one of her stupid excuses. Not to mention Chloe using her father’s position to get away with said excuse.

It didn’t help when Marinette was stuck with Alya trying to ask her about her past in Gotham and Alya claiming to be her friend.

They barely knew each other and this girl was already clinging to her like a newborn chick. 

While Marinette tried to avoid her at all costs, Alya always found her, Marinette hating it. Didn’t she know about personal space?

Her week got worse when Chat accepted the burner phone but refused to be trained by her. Something about him not needing it.

Thankfully, she was able to vent to Dick and Wally, although more to Wally since Dick was busy with university. 

Days went by and even then, Amira knew she was never going to adjust to life in Paris.

It’s only been four akumas and this city already thinks they saved the world. 

While technically they saved Paris, Ladybird and Chat have yet to fight off a Victim that can become a potential threat to the world. Bubbler and Mr.Pigeon weren’t exactly the worst to deal with, but they weren’t the easiest to take down either. As for Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi, Ladybird realized that it was Victims like them who posed a threat to France. Victims with intangible powers were a force to be reckoned with after all. 

But just because the duo saved Paris four times, it didn’t mean their work was done. They had yet to find out who Hawkmoth was.

Oh, did she mention the ridiculous statue they made in her and Chat’s honor because of the four Victims they took down so far? Long story short, she didn’t go to the ceremony and Chat must’ve told the artist something stupid because here they were. Fighting a Victim all thanks to Chat and his loud mouth.

“Chat! Stop trying to regain your honor and let me-” Ladybird yelled, only to get pushed back by his bo.

“No! This is my fight!” Chat hissed, attempting to land a hit on his copycat. Copycat grinned as he parried all of Chat’s hits, flinging Chat’s bo to the side when he saw an opening. 

“He’s good.” Chat said, landing next to Ladybug as he retreated. Ladybird scoffed, gaining an arched brow from her partner.

“He’s good? Got some pretty low standards there Chat. Have you ever seen Nightwing in combat? This guy is nothing compared to him.” With that, Ladybird charged into the fight, picking up Chat’s bo and using it against Copycat.

The two fought, Ladybird noticing Copycat starting to hit her with less force, more sloppily. He was starting to become more aggressive, half of his hits missing. 

“Chat! Switch!” Ladybird yelled, knocking Copycat’s staff from his hands and throwing Chat his own back to him.

With Chat distracting Copycat, Ladybird waited for the perfect- there!

Chat had launched Copycat into the air, Ladybird using this to wrap him with her yo-yo and slamming him down. Holding him down, Ladybird turned to Chat.

“Where’s his akuma?”

“Here!” Chat said, taking out a photo from Copycat’s pocket. Ripping it, it released the akuma, Ladybird unwrapping her yo-yo and capturing the akuma. Now purified and having the tracker implanted, Ladybird released the butterfly. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybird watched as everything was returned and fixed. Turning to Chat, she glared at him. “I’ll be done here in a few minutes. Meet you at the rendezvous in a few.”


	8. Driving + Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 people! Alongside Driving, I decided to also do a little something for Partner too (even tho it's not much than a simple mention)
> 
> Random: I spent two hours yesterday planning out how Amira would take down Hawkmoth and *heh* its going to be a quite a show :D

“Can you explain to me what happened to cause Theo Barbot to become akumatized?” Ladybird asked him, Chat averting his gaze from her.

He rocked himself using his feet, watching them with interest. 

“I may have told him that,” he watched as she tapped her foot. “That we were a thing.”

“You what?!” Chat flinched, feeling his makeshift ears turn downwards. “What possessed you to say-“

“Because he has a crush in you!” Chat blurted, watching her glare at him. “I thought-“

“Well you thought wrong! Because of your lie, you gave Hawkmoth a chance to manipulate someone!”

“I didn’t think-“

“Like if you ever do.” 

“Excuse-“

“First off, I told you to not go to the statue ceremony, but what did you do? You went ahead and did so anyways. You wanted to bask in the limelight-“

“I was just accepting-“

“-their gift and beliefs that we are superheroes.”

“Well aren’t we?”

“We’re not! We’re vigilantes Chat.” Ladybird screamed. “We aren’t under an organization nor do we have enough members to be considered a team. We’re not even partnered up with the government! But if we did, that doesn’t matter! We are here to serve the people, not ourselves.” Ladybird sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Chat casted his eyes to the city below, watching as the sun began to set. 

“Listen. I didn’t mean to cause all this. I’m new to all this...this hero stuff. You, on the other hand, you seem to know what you’re doing. You’re taking this all seriously-“

“As you should be as well.”

“But I’m new to this!” Chat cried. “This freedom...this responsibility. Did you know that when we took down Remediator, it was my first time being on the Eiffel Tower? I’ve lived here all my life and yet...I’m just now started to explore my city. 

Up until now, I’ve always been stuck inside the walls of my own home...everything done for me...it’s suffocating…” Chat trailed, leaning into the railing. 

He watched Ladybird stand on top of the railing, taken aback when she did a cartwheel in place and finally sat. 

Show off. 

“To think we’re not that different.” Chat watched as Ladybird looked at him, her blue eyes staring back at him. “For starters, my lifestyle isn’t that different from yours, although it seems my grand-tutor made sure to teach me some basic etiquette.”

Chat let out a huff. “I am grateful and honored to have been given the Ladybug. The miraculous also gave me freedom, but if it weren’t for already knowing what I do, I would've given it back in a heartbeat.” Ladybird confessed.

“Given it back?!” Chat found himself screaming, not believing that Ladybird would do such a thing. “Why would you give up your-“

“If I’m not fit for the job, I’m not going to waste everyone’s time trying to get better along the way. I’m not going to risk people’s lives for the price of getting experience. We’re lucky that the Ladybug returns everything to the state a thing or person was before an akuma attack. If it weren’t for that…”

Chat didn’t need her to finish the sentence, following her trail of sight. 

The sky had turned dark, a few clouds lingering alongside the few stars that dared to twinkle that chilly evening. 

Chat began to rub his arms, when he caught Ladybird smiling, her eyes closed as she leaned into the night’s breeze. 

It was the first time he ever saw her smile. Usually, she’s always frowning or scowling, so Chat was glad to see that she was human too. Despite the dark ambience, it looks as if Ladybird found solace in it, as if she thrived off of it. She looked at peace.

As much as he wished he could spend more time out, Chat knew he couldn’t raise suspicion at home. “Well Ladybird, I guess it’s time for us to head home. Got school tomorrow and I would like a nice cat nap right about now.”

Ladybird's smile morphed into a thin line. 

“I guess you’re right. Oh. And before I forget. Starting tomorrow, I’m going to be training you.”

“But-“

“Decision is final, unless you want a repeat of today’s fight.” Chat let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He really didn’t want a repeat of today.

Hopefully this doesn’t make him more tired than usual. 

“Send me the time and place then.” Chat said with a small grin, showing off the burner phone he had on his person.

“Good.” Ladybird stood on the railing, readying her yo-yo. “Also, I suggest you bring an extra pair of clothing. You’re going to need it.”

With those final words, the two went back home, Chat catapulting himself over large gates and landing on top of the home’s window. Without a second to miss, he slipped inside.

“Plagg, claws in.”

Chat’s transformation dropped, Plagg appearing before his holder.

“See? Even Ladybird agrees with me that you’re reckless. Now hurry up and give me some cheese, Adrien! I’m starving!”

* * *

Marinette looked at her notebook, doodling a sketch of a sweater she would like to own. Or perhaps she should make it herself. 

Then again, she hadn’t picked up a needle in a year. 

The bell rang, signaling the last class of the day, Marinette dumping all her things into her bag and making her way out until Alya tugged on her bag. 

“Hey Marinette! Got anywhere to go after school?” Alya asked, Marinette not even answering her as she made her way to the school gym. “Fencing, I didn’t know you knew how to fence! Do you mind if I watch?” Marinette simply huffed, Alya taking it as a yes and sat at the sidelines.

“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng! I see you’re right on time! Now, I know I said I was going to teach you the basics, but! I thought, why not let our star fencer show you?” Marinette watched as M.  D'Argencourt introduced her to Adrien Agreste, the boy fidgeting under her glare. “Now, now Miss Dupain-Cheng! Beggars can’t be choosers! Quickly now! We don’t have all day!

* * *

To think this was the way he was going to interact with the infamous Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“You get the point.” Adrien tells Marinette, dropping to the floor. “Are you sure you’re just a beginner?”

Adrien watched as Marinette took off her helmet, some of her loose hair strands sticking to her face.

After showing Marinette the basics, Adrien didn’t think he would have to put too much effort in the practice, only to be proven wrong. Marinette’s attacks were swift and carried a lot of force, Adrien almost losing his footing half of the time. He also didn’t think she would have great reflexes for a beginner.

“Just started today.” Marinette replied, wiping away her sweat. “Wanted to try something different.”

“Different?”

“Stress baking hasn’t exactly been doing me wonders lately.” Stress baking? “Yup. My parents own a bakery and whenever I get annoyed, I stress bake.” Oh, he had said that outloud.

“What bakery do they own?”

“The one across the street.” Marinette answered, her phone going off. “Seems like I have to leave. My parents want me to babysit my sister while they focus on an upcoming order.”

“You have a sibling?” Adrien asked, hating that his voice changed a pitch higher.

“Have two...used to have three…” Marinette trailed, Adrien noticing the shrouded darkness in her eyes.

“Guess you better start heading home then. Don't want your sibling waiting for big sis for too long!” Adrien said with a grin, snapping Marinette from her trance. “Say hi to her for me!”

Marinette nodded, picking up her bag as she walked out. Adrien watched as Alya joined her, happy to know she had a friend-

A friend, huh?

Adrien stood up, resolution clear in his eyes.

Friends…

* * *

Amira didn’t know what was more frustrating, getting Alya to hide or getting the akuma under control.

As soon as Marinette had told Alya about babysitting Bridgette, Alya welcomed herself into the Dupain-Cheng home, Tom and Sabine happy to see Amira making friends.

But the happiness didn’t last long when they were forced to hide, thanks to an akuma nearby. At least the Dupain-Chengs hid, Alya sprinted right out the door to capture the fight, Amira having to run after the foolish girl.

However, it provided a good cover for having to leave to take care of the akuma.

“I thought it was a general rule to never bother a cat when it's eating! Why the hell did Kim think it was a good idea to bother it!” Ladybird yelled over the animals chasing after her and Chat.

“Beats me! We have to separate the animals from the Victim! Got a plan LB?”

“LB?” Ladybird relayed, Chat smiling.

“You’re always calling me Chat, so I thought I should give you a nickname as well. We are partners after all.” Chat said with a grin, Ladybird huffing.

As she kept running, she saw Kim running away for dear life. 

“I got a plan.”

“Just say the word, LB. Ready for anything.”

* * *

Bruce watched as Gordon took Killer Croc into custody, Robin at his side, reviewing photos he took of the crime scene.

“Should we head back?” Batgirl asked, realizing that Bruce hadn’t moved in a while.

Ever since he came back from France, he had been...off. While he wasn’t distracted while fighting, he certainly became so after the fights. His entire guard would go down, his scowls nowhere to be found but neither was his smiles. Not like they were even there to begin with. 

He always looked like he was repeating or reviewing something in the distance. 

Without a word, Bruce snapped from his daze, hopping into the Batmobile and gesturing Robin to follow him.

“Make it back home safe Babs.” Robin told Batgirl, showing her his tablet. “Call us if you need anything.” Ever since Bruce stopped talking to them, Tim made it his job to say what Bruce would say to them during patrol. 

While it seemed like a sign of trust, Tim knew it was far from it. If anything, Tim saw it as a test, Bruce testing to see how much Tim had learned from him in the past couple of months.

As for Barbara, she knew his silence had to do with something in France, something to do with Nightwing’s move to Bludhaven...with Dick’s plea of her joining Bruce as Batgirl.

Yes..that’s how her theory of Bruce being Batman was confirmed true, how she found out about her classmate being Nightwing. 

Now, she had to figure out why Bruce was so distant.

“Start ‘Baby On Board’ protocol.” Tim commanded the Batmobile, catching Bab’s off guard.

Baby On Board? Like the stickers new parents put in the back of their cars?

She watched as the Batmobile sped off, using that as her cue to leave.

“Bruce. Why is autopilot called ‘Baby On Board’?” Tim asked, looking over at Bruce, turning his attention again to the road ahead when he saw Bruce lost in memory lane. Sighing, Tim sunk into his seat, counting the seconds until they reached the Cave.

* * *

_ He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it happened half a year ago. _

_ He was in his study when he got the alert of the Batmobile on the move, Bruce making his way to the Cave to see what was going on. _

_ As he made his way down there, he quickly called upon the ‘Anchor’ protocol, causing the car to stop as soon as it left the Cave. _

_ He remembered finding an annoyed Jason and a pouting Amira in the seats, yelling at him for not letting them drive to the city for some ice cream. _

_ “We don’t have choco mint nor vanilla in the fridge! You know I only like choco mint and vanilla!” Amira complained as Bruce made them get out the car once he brought it back into the Cave. _

_ “I didn’t want ice cream, but I wasn’t going to miss the chance of driving the Batmobile once Amira cracked the code to activate it without the remote in your suit pocket.” Jason defends himself. A bad defense, but his defense. _

_ “I was this close to reporting the two of you for grand theft auto.” Bruce scolded them, watching as his two youngest rolled their eyes at him. _

_ “Pops, can you imagine the call if you did that? ‘Hello? Police? My children stole the Batmobile.’” Jason played out, Amira sputtering out a laugh.  _

_ Bruce frowned. _

_ “Dad, we were perfectly fine and if anything, you could’ve just placed it under “Baby On Board” protocol and made us believe we were driving the car.” Amira pointed out, Jason and Dick stifling their laughter. _

_ “‘Baby On Board’? What-” _

_ “Auto pilot.” Amira said with a grin, causing Jason and Dick to burst out in laughter. _

* * *

“LB! Can’t you go a little slower?!” Chat yelled from inside the bus, letting out a yelp when Animan -in panther form- almost landed a scratch on his face.

“If I don’t drive at this pace, we’ll never have a chance to fight him in an open space!” Ladybird yelled, drifting the bus around a corner, smiling when _Le Jardin de Luxembourg_ came into view. “Seems like our stop is here Chat! 

Thank god she remembered Jason’s lesson on how to start a broken car or any vehicle for that matter.

“Prepare to jump off!”

* * *

Bruce watched as ladybugs flooded the streets of Paris, watching as Amira successfully took down another victim of Hawkmoth’s manipulation.

He watched as Amira gave a small smile to her partner before the two fled the scene to who knows where.

"She seems happy.” Tim spoke up, looking at the frozen screen of Amira Wayne smiling back at him. “Does-”

“Not since she told me to leave Paris.” Bruce said, getting up from the Batcomputer’s chair. “You should head to bed, Tim. You got school tomorrow.”

Bruce watched as Tim nodded and ran off, leaving Bruce alone in the Cave. Despite spending most of the past few years here, Bruce never noticed how cold it truly was.

This was the first time he’s ever felt cold in that cave. The first time in a long while he felt...alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the two refs I made there? :D


	9. Last Name Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but here we are!
> 
> As for the two ref: one of them is from ''Batman vs Robin'' where Robin (Damian) takes the Batmobile. As for the other, its a ref to Spiderman:Homecoming and the training wheels protocol. 
> 
> Now, onto the story!

Amira looked at her map, placing two sticky notes on it. One over where Dupont was located and another over the Louvre. Amira took a step back, looking at what she had so far. 

“What are you up to Marinette?” Tikki asked, sitting on her chosen’s shoulder, munching on a cookie. They had just come back from defeating yet another Victim, this time thanks to Chloe. 

Marinette’s classmate, Rose, was the Victim this time around. Turning into Princess Fragrance, Rose was able to make anyone she encountered her slave with the spritz of her perfume inspired gun.

“Just jotting down some information, that’s all.” Marinette provided, pulling her blanket over herself. Ever since she’s become the wielder of the Ladybug miraculous, Amira has been experiencing some odd things. 

For starters, she started to become more cold upon the end of October creeping up on her, a hassle for her when it came to her sparring lessons with Chat during the chilly evenings.

Lately, the two have agreed to meet at Montparnasse Tower for training, Ladybird not telling Chat about how she had bought the place especially for them to train.

LB made it clear that they won’t be using their miraculous at all during training, something that bothered Chat. But she made it clear to him that in the instance that perhaps they lose temporary holds on their miraculous, they still had to be prepared for whatever is thrown at them.

For that very reason, LB also also started making Chat get used to wearing a mask before transforming. In the case that they needed to recharge, their identities would still remain a secret.

Over the course of the month, Chat had been getting better at hand to hand combat, although his focus and tactics could use some more work. Out of ten matches, Chat had been able to claim three wins. An improvement from zero. 

Although, maybe it was due to LB being affected by the cold, giving Chat an advantage. But Amira chose to get rid of that thought. 

Chat was improving and that's what she needed. For him to get better so that when they had to defeat Hawkmoth, he was ready.

“Are these all the akuma attacks so far?” Tikki asked, counting twelve dots. While the dots were scattered, a few were starting to center at a particular location. “They don’t look like much help.”

“I wouldn’t say as much.” Marinette pointed at the two farthest locations: _Trocadero_ and _Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes_. “These are the farthest akuma attacks, but look at this.” She then dragged her finger over to the _Louvre_. “There have been at least two attacks here while _Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes_ only has one. Makes me think that the zoo was either a sloppy job done to throw us off or to show us the extent of his powers.”

“So, in other words?” Tikki asked, watching as Marinette picked up a string and pencil, measuring the distance between the location where most akuma attacks happened and where Trocadero and the Louvre were located. The distances were almost the same.

“We may have a lead and as much as it pains me to say this, we just have to wait for more akuma attacks to know for sure.” Marinette looked at the possible epic center: her neighborhood.

* * *

Marinette walked into the classroom, noticing various adults in the room. 

“What is going on?” Marinette muttered, taking her seat and pulling her sweater closer to her body. Even with a turtleneck and a wooly sweater, Marinette could still feel the chilly breezes of that morning. 

“Girl, did you forget? It’s career day! Where we have to bring our parents in to talk about their jobs?” Marinette froze. That was today? 

The event completely slipped her mind as she spent the week fighting akumas and talking to Dick about possibly staying with him for the holidays. 

She couldn’t just tell Tom and Sabine about the event now! Sabine has taken Bridgette to the doctor while Tom has gone off to drop off some cakes. 

There was no time for them to make it to-

Why was she worried? Why now out of all times? This had happened before...many times before. 

During these types of events, Tom was never able to make it since he used to run the bakery by himself while Amira attended Gotham Academy. 

And Bruce...Bruce was never in the loop about these events…not like he was able to attend them...

So why was she so worried about not having someone come in? Why did it bother her so much now that she was older?

“Hey Mari- Marinette, is everything alright?” Adrien asked her, snapping out of her thoughts. 

“Alright class, settle down!”

“Neither of my parents could make it to the event.” Marinette found herself saying, surprising herself. Despite only talking to Adrien during labs or during fencing, Marinette felt as if she'd talked to him plenty of times before.

“You too? My father said he wasn’t going to waste his time coming here.” Adrien sheepishly said, pulling Marinette to his seat. “Want to tell Mlle Bustier about it?” Marinette found herself nodding, following Adrien to tell Ms.Bustier their dilemma. 

Ms.Bustier took the news calmly, telling the two that it was alright and understood that their parents couldn’t come. “Sometimes things just don’t work out and that’s alright. There’s always a next time.” She instructed the two to sit together, letting Nino know about the temporary change in seats.

Sitting next to Adrien, Marinette didn’t know what to do. While she felt comfortable sitting next to him, something inside of her warned her that something was off. 

Marinette let the idea slip as she took out her notebook, in case she needed to jot something down or doodle if she got bored during the presentations.

* * *

“My bracelet! It’s gone!” Chloe screeched, causing Marinette to jump a bit. She had gotten some inspiration for a new design when she saw Chloe show off a bracelet her father gave her during her turn. “You! You probably took it!” Chloe screamed, pointing at Marinette.

Oh how badly she wanted to roll her eyes. Of course Chloe would want to blame her, as if she didn’t feel her eyes burning the back of her head. 

Yes, she knew about the jealousy Chloe felt the moment she saw her sitting next to Adrien, Chloe’s  _ best friend _ . 

“Now why would I want to steal a bracelet that I could easily-”

“So you did take it!” Chloe cut off, jumping to conclusions. “You! You’re a cop! Arrest her!” Chloe demanded Sabrina’s dad to do it. 

“But I can’t do that!” M.Raincomprix argued. “Without proper evidence, I can’t-”

“Daddy! Do something!” Chloe whined, causing Marinette to laugh. “What’s so funny Dupain-Cheng?”

“Are you seriously going to keep doing this every time something doesn’t go your way Chloe? Isn’t there a single thing you can do without having to ask someone else to do it for you? Then again, I get it. You’re an ungrateful spoiled brat.”

“Excuse me?” Chloé huffed, turning to her father, glaring at him. Mayor Bourgeois began to panic, quickly turning back to M.Raincomprix. 

“As Mayor and therefore your superior, I demand you arrest this young lady at once!”

“Now Mr.Bourgeois, now be sensible. What exactly will you gain from this?” Marinatte asked, watching as the Mayor looked between his daughter and loyal law enforcer, panicking on what he deemed right. 

“Arrest her now!” Chloé screamed, causing the Mayor to squirm. 

“I won’t without-“

“Then consider yourself fired!” The mayor yelled, causing a wave of gasps to erupt. 

He just couldn't bear to see his little girl upset. 

“Mr.Bourgeois, are you seriously going to fire your most loyal policemen in all of France over a bracelet?” Marinette questioned, walking up to the mayor. “M.Bourgeois, are you aware of the rumors about you?”

“Rumors?”

“Rumors surrounding how easily you crack under pressure, especially if it's from Chloe dearest?” When Marinette saw Chloe puff out her chest a bit, she rolled her eyes. Did she really not realize that she was insulting her? “What you did just now just goes to prove what everyone was speculating...what would happen if word got out?” Marinette looked at him, a sly smirk escaping her.

“Are you threatening me, young lady?”

“Mayor, why are you so defensive?” An exaggerated gasp escaped Marinette. “Don’t tell me the rumors are actually true and all this time you’ve simply been covering it up! Are you actually worried about a potential scandal?”

“Young lady!”

“Mayor Bourgeois,” Marinette easily threw back. “If you don’t want people to speculate things about you, then stop proving them right and grow a spine. Don’t you realize the amount of damage Chloe’s tantrums have done to your political career, your political image?” Grabbing her things, Marinette looked at the mayor one last time before she decided to leave. “So if you want your people to be proud of you, start acting like an actual mayor for once and unwrap yourself from Chloe’s pinky.”

As Marinette left the classroom, the mayor was left behind with a crowd of eyes staring at him, watching his every move.

A mayor worth being proud of…

“Roger. I apologize for my outburst...and for using my authority to fire you on the spot. You can have your post back. I shouldn’t have-”

“But Daddy! My bracelet!” Chloe whined, the mayor shooting her a look.

“Chloe, honey bee. We’ll find the bracelet. After all the presentations are done, okay?”

Chloe huffed, slumping into her seat.

Damn that stupid baker’s daughter. 

It’s all Maribrat’s fault.

* * *

One day. That’s all she’s asking.

One day where an akuma doesn’t show up when Amira needs to focus on analyzing her data.

As soon as Amira knew classes were over, an akuma appeared, destroying her roof to look for her. Thankfully, Ladybird didn’t have to do much, destroying the akumatized bracelet on Chloe’s wrist and purifying the akuma. 

Ladybird watched as the butterfly flew off, LB noticing it quickly vanished within a couple of minutes. She then took Chloe home, now looking at her as she sat on the floor.

“Chloe Bourgeois. Why am I not surprised? Actually, I kind of am. Usually, you’re the one causing the akumas. Never expected you to ever be one.” Ladybird said, leaning against the railing of Chloe’s balcony. 

“I don’t cause akumas!” Chloe yelled.

“Really? So Lady Wifi, Princess Fragrance, Horrificator, Evill-”

“Don’t you think you’re being harsh on-” Chat interrupted, earning a glare from LB.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home? You’re about to detransform any second now.” Chat opened and shut his mouth before sighing. She was right.

“Fine. But you’re going to tell me all the details later this night during patrol.”

“Deal.” Ladybird confirmed, watching Chat vault away, leaving the two girls alone. “So, what caused you to become a Victim?”

Ladybird watched as Chloe squirmed under her gaze, causing LB to sigh. Hearing a beep, Chloe watched as Ladybird transformed before her eyes, taken aback to see her wearing casual attire, her hoodie having a blue bird-like logo across the chest. Her domino mask hid her eyes, Chloe wondering what color they were. “Well?”

“There’s this horrible girl in my class and she hates me! All Marinette Dupain-Cheng does to me is yell at me and hate the things I have and she doesn’t! She caused me to get akumatized!” Chloe said, huffing in annoyance.

“A girl in your class caused you to get akumatized.” Ladybird repeated.

“Well, she indirectly akumatized me.”

“What do you mean about that?” Ladybird asked, deciding to go to Chloe, sitting down in front of her.

“Dupain-Cheng told my father to become someone the people would be proud to call their mayor. Ever since then...daddy stopped coming at my beck and call. He’s starting to ignore me.”

“So you’re not getting the attention you used to get from him.” Ladybird concludes, but decided to scratch that idea when Chloe let out a warbling sigh. 

Ladybird rubbed the back of her head, wondering what Dick would do during these types of situations. “Chloe, look at me.” She didn’t look up. “I won’t force you to tell me what’s going through your head. I just want you to know-”

“You’re Ladybird, my idol and I trust you.” Chloe looked up, unshed tears brimming her eyes. “It’s just...it's hard to deal with this, you know?” She sniffled. “I don’t really care about Dupain-Cheng. It’s my father that has me concerned. He’s the only one who has been there for me. I have no friends, everyone hates me and whenever I try to act better, everyone thinks I’m acting differently because of an ulterior motive when truly, I just want to change!” Chloe admitted, wiping away so tears. “The only reason I even act like this is because of my mother.”

“Your...mother?” Ladybird asked.

“My mother...is a fashion designer. Her name’s Audrey. Audrey Bourgeois. Please tell me you’ve heard of her?” Ladybird nodded, remembering seeing the name when she was compiling Chloe’s file. “Because of her profession, she’s always traveling, only stopping by Paris to drop some souvenirs and then continuing her trips around the world.” Chloe began to tear up, furiously wiping away the ones that streamed down her face. “She never speaks to me, never calls me, nothing! So I thought, why not do something huge to make her stay here? So that I can see her again. But no matter what I do, she never stays. It’s like...it’s like if she’s forgotten me.” 

With those insecurities out of her, Chloe began to cry, throwing herself at Ladybird. 

Awkwardly wondering what to do, Amira hugged Chloe, causing her to tighten her hug.

To think this is why Chloe was the way she is. All because her mother wasn’t in her life...just like her.

“Can I tell you something?” Chloe found Ladybird saying. Chloe pried herself from her, nodding to tell her to go on. “At least you can see your mother and try to talk to her. You can make the effort to reconnect with her.” Chloe watched as Ladybird pulled down her hood- she had short hair? Her real self had short hair? Did becoming Ladybird make her have long hair? Magic can do that? “I...I never met my mother...never go to know her either.”

“Wai-Wait...you…” Chloe stammered, pointing at Ladybird. “You’re like me?”

“In a way, yes.” Ladybird got up, pulling Chloe up as well. “So I kind of know what you’re going through. But let me tell you this Chloe. Keep pushing through. It’ll get better. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but definitely in the future.

You just have to keep moving forward, even if you have to leave some people behind.”

* * *

“When were you going to tell me this?” Tikki asked with a frown, watching as Marinette packed some of her things in a suitcase, stuffing some folders as well.

After making sure Chloe was well enough to be let alone and catching Chat up on the details, she told Chat of her upcoming schedule. She was leaving Paris tonight.

“I wasn’t going to.” Marinette confessed, picking up another set of clothing and placing it inside the suitcase.

“You weren’t going to tell me?! Marinette, you’re Ladybug! Paris needs you!” Tikki yelled, attempting to empty out the suitcase but to no avail. “You can’t just-”

“I haven’t been at home in a long while. Or rather, I haven’t seen my brother in a while and we’ve been planning on spending the holidays together.” Marinette bluntly stated, confusing Tikki.

“Marinette, what are you talking about? I know you’ve talked about having siblings abroad, but you belong here! This is your home! Paris! It’s also the city that needs-”

“I’m not Parisian.” Marinette corrected, closing her suitcase. “I’m actually from Gotham, where I will be spending the weekend at. My brother invited me over for a Halloween party and I decided to go.”

“Marinette! Keeping Paris should be your top priority!”

“I know! I already have everything ready in case there is an akuma-”

“But wouldn’t it be better if you just stay-”

“I haven’t seen my brother in almost half a year and I haven’t been to my other brother’s grave at all! Hell, I wasn’t even allow to go to his funeral because my stupid father didn’t allow me! This may be the only time I can ever see both of them before the end of the year and I’m not going to throw this shot away simply because you want me to stay here and fight a fight I didn’t even sign up for!” Marinette screamed.

She felt how her body shook, how her breaths were shuddering as she let them out.

“Marinette...I didn’t-”

“Amira.”

“What?”

“My actual name is Amira. Amira Wayne. It was never Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”


	10. Consolation + Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days late, but alas it's here!

“ _ Meine lieblingsschwester! _ ” Dick yelled, scooping Amira into a hug, causing her to panic.

Why did she agree to let him pick her up at the airport?

The flight towards the States wasn’t bad and if anything, was thankful that it was silent. It was something she needed after accidentally yelling at Tikki like that. She knew she should’ve run the decision by Tikki, but Amira knew the outcome if she did that. 

“I’m your only sister.” Amira said, smiling as she returned a hug.

“It’s just that it’s been so long! Look at you! You’ve grown bigger than the last time I’ve- when did you cut your hair? Why didn’t you tell me?! And please don’t tell me you did it yourself. There’s salons for that reason!”

Amira allowed herself to be examined, feeling herself relax. “Really gonna miss being able to braid your hair.” Amira smiled, quickly throwing herself at Dick.

“I’ve missed you, you  _ blöde _ .” 

* * *

Dick dropped Amira’s suitcase with a thud, closing the door behind him as Amira slumped into a nearby sofa. 

“So this is your place.” Amira said, looking around the apartment, quickly getting up when she saw Dick had a balcony. 

She hurried over and gently pushed the door open, adoring the view.

“Looks just like Gotham, doesn’t it?” Dick looked out towards the streets, watching as cars drove by. 

“Yeah, just without the gargoyles.” Amira said with a sigh, looking at the dark streets and cloudy sky. 

Amira pulled her sweater to her body, getting chills from the evening breeze. 

“I know we talked about this as we were in the car, but...are you sure about staying here? If it’s about not having a costume for the party, I could always just stay behind and-”

“Like I told you earlier, I’ll be fine. Plus, there’s a few things I want to do before settling for the night. Sure, I’m not going to be for long, but that’s the whole reason I want to stay behind.” Amira cut off, leaning into the sounds that she so dearly missed. 

Paris could never beat the atmosphere that Bludhaven and Gotham had. “So go on ahead and tell the guys I said hi. I’ll be fine.”

As much as she wanted to join Dick and hangout with Wally, Vic and Garth, Amira needed to hold herself back. 

Dick’s mouth turned into a thin line, tapping his finger against his arm, looking at Amira for any doubt. He finally decided to let out a sigh and run a hand through his hair.

“I know you Amira. And I know that if I try and force you to come with me, I know you’re going to find a way to sneak out.” Dick pulled out a bracelet, a tiny ladybug hanging from it. 

Amira took it and slipped it on, hearing the faintest click go off. A tracker, huh. “It’s a tracker. And no, I’m not going to check on it unless you press it.”

“Press it?” 

“When you press on the ladybug’s head, it will send me a notification that you’re in trouble.” Dick pulled Amira into a hug, squeezing her. “Please. Be careful on your-”

“I will.” Amira swore, pulling away from her brother. “I will be alright, don’t worry.”

* * *

Tikki wanted to scream for Amira to slow down, but swallowed back her screams after remembering what happened last night. 

She didn’t feel like she was in the right to scold the girl, nonetheless tell her what to do when they were no longer in Paris. 

Not only that, but seeing Amira smiling at every step she walked also added to the pressure to hold back. 

She’s never seen Ma-Amira so content and that wasn’t something Tikki was going to take away from her. 

So Tikki remained silent when she watched Amira take a pair of keys and leave the apartment via the window. Tikki kept quiet as Amira stole a bike and started it, using it to head towards Gotham. 

There were a plethora of things that Amira was doing illegally -Amira’s speeding and driving with no license being two of them- but Tikki couldn’t bring herself to say anything, not even as they broke into a cemetery. 

Tikki watched as Amira took out a small bouquet of flowers she had bought and stuffed into her jacket before arriving at the graveyard. 

Some of the petals were squished or missing, but the sentiment was still there. 

Tikki watched as Amira placed the flowers down into an abandoned vase, wondering when was the last time someone brought this person flowers. 

Tikki settled into Amira’s shoulder as Amira carefully stooped down, dusting off the debris that was starting to accumulate on the tombstone. 

Tikki felt her heart stop upon reading the name on the tomb.

“Hey Jason. It’s me, Amira. Sorry it took so long to visit, but I’m finally back. I’m home.”

* * *

Tim wasn’t expecting anything when he went patrolling that night with Barbara. 

The two agreed to patrol without Bruce, Bruce having gone to a Halloween masquerade ball while Tim and Babs scouted for the night in his stead. 

If anything were to happen anyways, Bruce would know about it and be at the scene asap.

As the duo swung across Gotham’s streets, Tim noticed someone inside the cemetery, kneeling in front of an ever so familiar grave. 

“Hey Babs. Isn’t the cemetery always closed during Halloween?” Tim asked, recalling the amount of times some of his classmates would dare one another to enter it on Halloween night. Most didn’t end up entering as they used the ‘cemetery was close’ as an excuse.

“Should be.” Babs ended up saying, turning over towards Tim who was perched on the corner of the building behind her. “Why do you-“ Babs followed Tim’s line of sight, finally noticing the reason behind his question. “She shouldn’t be there. Come on. Let’s try to get her out of there.”

Tim stumbled as he got up, but managed to follow Babs to go and greet the girl and possibly take her home. 

As the two approached the girl, they couldn’t help but bring their guard up, feeling oddly familiar with her aura. 

“-believe that? Of course you would. You were the only one-“ the girl turned around, causing Tim and Babs to stop, watching as the girl’s eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. 

She shouldn’t have been able to sense them. Just who was she?

“Sorry! We didn’t mean to scare you. We just wanted to escort you out of the cemetery-“

“Well, if it isn’t Replacement Number 1 and Replacement Number 2.” The girl spoke out, Tim catching the venom that dropped at the end of her words. 

“I’m sorry, do-“

“To think Bruce willingly took the two of you in and then let you replace the previous Robin.” The girl spoke, glaring at Tim. “Just goes to show how little he thinks of those around him.”

“How-“

“-do I know you replaced the previous Robin? It’s quite easy. I was there.” The girl spoke, walking up to Tim. “I was there the night he was brought back home. I was there the night Jason Peter Todd came home, dead and covered in blood.” She grabbed hold of Tim and brought him up to her face. “You will never be what he was. You will never be able to bring the mantle justice...Replacement.” Tim watched as the girl ripped the mask off of him, watching as her eyes widened.

“Drake?”

* * *

He told her not to do anything stupid, to not get herself into trouble and yet that’s exactly what she did.

Only an hour into the party and he got a notification about Amira having got into a fight. 

Excusing himself from the party, Dick quickly got onto his bike, heading over to Gotham Cemetery, hoping Amira was alright.

When he got there, he didn’t expect to see Amira fighting both Robin and Batgirl, fighting the two of them without too much of a struggle. He watched as she expertly handled her rope dart, watching her elegantly spin and whip her rope out, striking Batgirl multiple times with knee shots, keeping her at bay. 

Robin tried to get close, but she wouldn’t allow him to by spinning her rope close to her and when he dared to approach, she would take a few steps back before jumping over him and slamming the end of the rope against his back, causing him to fall to the ground and get kicked in ribs and stomach until Amira decided to slam the other end of her rope against the small boys back. 

That’s how Dick found out that both ends of the rope had weights, allowing Amira to send out easier consecutive hits to her opponent.

However, her streak was broken thanks to Batgirl knocking the rope out of her hands, the vigilante smirking when she thought she disarmed the girl.

Focusing her attention on Batgirl, Amira charged at her, pretending to do a roundhouse kick when she whipped out an escrima stick and connected the tip to the side of her head, causing blood to seep from the contact and for Batgirl to stagger towards the floor.

Dick’s heart came to a halt. 

Was this really Amira?

Dick climbed over the fence, dashing over to the fallen Batgirl and heavily injured Robin, when the person he least wanted to see made himself known.

Gliding down, Batman appeared.

But that didn’t signal Amira to stop. Instead, it fueled her to continue to attack.

Taking out another escrima stick, she connected the two, now arming herself with a bo staff.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked, but only got an answer in the form of a hit to the side, Bruce quickly grabbing the bo staff and pulling Amira towards him, only for her to snap the bo staff in half and attempt to hit Bruce on the head.

But he was quicker.

Grabbing hold of the escrima stick, he pulled it diagonally down, allowing him to grab hold of Amira. 

She hissed as she squirmed under his hold, hating that the Kevlar he created was a bit hard to slip out of. 

“Let go of her Bruce.” Dick demanded, glaring at their supposed father. 

“Dick.” 

Batgirl finally got into her two feet stumbling a bit as she got up. She held her hand against her head as she watched and listened to Bruce and a Dick argue, noticing the odd resemblance between the assailant and Bruce. 

Wait...she recognized that face. How did she not recognize the little girl sooner? 

“Marinette?” Amira glared at Batgirl, wondering how she knew her other name. “You're Marinette, aren’t you? It’s me.” Amira felt her heart stop as she watched Batgirl become Babs. “It’s me, Barbara. Where have you-?”

Amira didn’t know how she slipped out of Bruce’s hold, nor how she left the cemetery. All she knew is that she managed to get back on the bike she stole and headed towards nowhere.

* * *

She still didn’t know how she ended up in her old room.

“Is...is this-”

“Yeah.” Amira answered Tikki, looking at a room she didn’t recognize anymore. It felt empty and void of familiarity. Despite the furniture still there, without the books and clothing that were in Paris, the room didn’t feel like hers anymore. It just felt like any other room in the manor. “To think I lived here for 13 years.” 

That’s when Amira heard the door cream open, Amira quickly ducking behind the bed, crouching to make sure no one saw her. 

She listened as the floorboards creaked, Amira slowing down her breathing as the person walked around her room, reaching the opposite side of the bed.

Just when she thought the person was going to leave the room, the figure appeared before her, grabbing her by her collar and lifting her up with ease.

“Miss Amira?” Alfred asked in disbelief, Amira seeing her vision blur as she was placed back down, her feet feeling the floor. “Is that really you?” He asked as he cupped her face in his hands. His hands were warm and smelled of quiche. 

“Grandpere… Grandpere Alf!” Amira wailed, throwing herself at her grandfather and proceeding to cry. Alfred held his granddaughter tight, letting her know that he was going to be there no matter what. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,  _ mon poussin _ .”

* * *

“Do you think you’ll go back there later tonight?” Alfred asked Amira, Amira looking at the mug in her hands.

The chamomile tickled her nose, the aroma reminding her of the days she would sit with Alfred and Jason and talk about bread.

“I don’t think so. If it means running back into Replacement and Batgirl, I don’t want to go back, even if Jason would hate me for that.”

“Replacement?” Alfred asked, lifting a brow.

“Timothy Jackson Drake.” Amira seethed, gripping the mug tighter. “The one who replaced Jason’s spot by Bruce’s side.” At that, Alfred was taken aback.

“Bruce, as in your father?”

“What other ass-”

“Amira Martha Wayne.” Alfred sternly spoke, promptly shutting Amira. 

She forgot that Alfred hated it whenever any of them cursed, even scolded her father when he did. 

Amira pursed her lips, deciding to take a sip of her tea. It was cold.

“How could Father do that to Jason? He knew what Robin meant to Jason...and yet! He went ahead and replaced him with the neighbor! A kid who’s two years younger than me! And then Batgirl! Did he need to replace me too?” Amira yelled, watching as a tear slipped onto her hand. 

“Amira _. _ ” Alfred softly said. 

“Grandpere...I’m just tired of having to prove myself. I’m tired of having to scream and cry until he does something about it. I’m...I’m done...I’m...I’m just a burden to him, aren’t I?” Alfred’s heart clenched when Amira looked at him with shrouded eyes, noticing how worn out they were, how dull they’ve become since the last time he saw her smile. “I mean, it would explain the way he’s been treating me. 

First off, I look nothing like him. I have green eyes and an olive complexion. The only thing I have from him is his midnight hair. 

Then there’s the fact that I can’t even use my last name anywhere. My schools and classmates know me as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the daughter of a pair of bakers. Dupain-Cheng is the name I use when it should be Wayne. Wayne! A name that was supposedly my birthright and yet was never truly given to me…” Amira trailed off, wiping away some tears.

“As if stripping me of my identity wasn’t enough to get rid of me, he decides to get rid of me by sending me across the Atlantic, towards Paris, where two months later I find out he’s taken Barbara under his wing.

Did you know I used to look up to her? Did you know she was my only friend after what happened with Jason? He even took that away from me…”

“ _ Mon poussin _ ,” Alfred coaxed, wiping away a stray tear that slid down her face. “You know that isn’t true. Master-no. Your father never saw you as a burden, ever. If anything, you were a blessing that anchored him. A ray of hope within this chaotic city.”

“Then why. Why-”

“Because he didn’t want you to go through what he went through when he was younger.”

“What are you talking about?” Amira asked, wondering what exactly her grandfather was talking about.

As far as she knew, nothing major really happened to her father, except for that one time she got so sick she ended up in the hospital. But that was about it. 

“I believe you were about five years old when it happened. Your father barely managed to get through a stab wound that almost cost him his life.

He feared he was about to leave behind you, his only child...just like he was left behind after your grandparents were killed when he was a young lad himself.”

* * *

She couldn’t sleep after hearing Alfred retell the incident from long ago, a memory Amira couldn’t remember despite being five at the time.

Since she couldn’t sleep, she decided to do another one of her lists of things to do while in Gotham: research.

Sitting at the large computer, Amira realized how much she missed the giddiness that would course through her by simply sitting at a place with endless information waiting to be used.

She ran her fingers over the cold keyboard, looking up at the screen that held its breath and awaited for her command. 

“Amira. Where exactly are we?” Tikki asked, watching as Amira logged into the computer and began pulling file after file, typing in different things into different bases of data.

“The Batcave. My father’s base of operation as Gotham’s vigilante: Batman.” Amira provided, skimming through different bases, clicking on different files before closing some and downloading others. “Currently, I’m looking for-”

The sound of someone walking into the Cave caused Amira to zip and for Tikki to hide. Even though her father knew of the miraculous, he had yet to know about Tikki. “What are you doing here, Replacement?” Amira asked when she turned to see who had entered.

Thankfully it wasn’t her father. 

There, by the stairs stood Tim, his head wrapped in bandages and his cheek sporting a bruise.

“I...I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“That wasn’t the answer to my question. What are you doing here?” 

“Came by to check a few files on-”

“Leave. I’m busy using it right now. Come back when I’m done.” Amira commanded, turning back to what she was doing, hearing Tim approach her instead of leaving. “I told you to leave.”

“Perhaps I can-”

“Leave.” Amira gritted, saying it louder this time. “I don’t need the help of a kid who thinks he can just force his way into this lifestyle and think he’s up to it. Sure, you might have the capacity to absorb everything thrown your way, but you lack the experience.”

“But I’m-” 

“You just started training with my father, but I’ve trained under him for years. If that doesn’t mean anything to you, our fight from earlier should’ve proven it. You’re unfit for the vigilante fight.”

“But Jason was able to-”

“Jason learned his skills from the street, skills he needed to survive. You, on the other hand, didn’t have to learn how to dismantle a car or use all means necessary to keep living. Under our father, Jason was able to sharpen the skills he already knew. But what about you?”

Tim frowned, looking at his curled fists. “Bet he had to start from square one, teaching you the basics, the stances and making you memorize-”

“I helped him solve cases that had him stumped, retrieve data-”

“Robin isn’t just support in the tech and detective department. He’s also support in the field, during fights. Robin has to be well rounded and excel in combat, something you just showed me to lack.” Tim watched as Amira unplugged a USB, glaring at Tim as she stood in front of him.

“You’ll never be worthy to be called Jason’s successor. No matter how hard you try, I’ll only ever see you as a replacement.”

Tim stood there, biting his tongue as he heard Amira leave the Cave.

As Amira walked out the Cave, she found Dick waiting there for her, watching him let out a sigh of relief. She watched as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank god you’re alright.”

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

“Forget about that. We should’ve known better than to think he wouldn’t find you.”

“At least I’m still roaming free.” At those words, Dick let out a laugh, ruffling her hair. 

“Let’s go on ahead and go home. Halloween isn’t over yet and I’m pretty sure there’s still a marathon or two playing tonight.”

“I’ll only watch it if they have the Addams Family.”


	11. The "Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Talk"? More like Amira giving Bruce a peace of her mind

The weekend ended up uneventful (in terms of akuma attacks), allowing Amira to catch up with Dick and Wally. 

The three went to the arcade the following day, Dick smiling the entire time as he watched Amira enjoy herself. 

He watched as she went from arcade machine to arcade machine, pulling Wally along. He watched as she cursed out claw machines but shouted in victory at the pinball machines. 

He watched as Wally showed her how the ring toss worked, Amira easily nailing it after watching Wally miss his second and fourth shot. 

Dick watched as the two ventured around the arcade, Amira racking up the tickets as time went on. In the end, she was able to get herself the most expensive prize there. 

“Did you seriously just spend all day trying to get that?” Wally asked her, earning a huff. “And wait, where’s the other one?”

Wally looked as Amira swung around the lit up dagger, watching as she twirled it around with ease. The soft lavender glow came to a halt when Amira placed it on her holster that would usually carry an actual dagger.

“I can protect myself with just one.” Amira tried to brush off, only to confess when she saw Dick raise a brow. “I gave my other one to the girl that was beside me at the prize area. Every girl deserves to have a weapon.” That caused the two boys to laugh, causing Amira to pout.

“Whatever you say, Mimi.”

“Shouldn’t we start heading back home? Looks like it's about to rain.” Wally pointed out. 

Looking at the darkening skies, the trio agreed to call it a day.

* * *

Amira had a bounce to her step as she entered the apartment, bouncing onto the sofa and grabbing the remote to see what was on the news.

Much to her disappointment, it was some news coverage about Batgirl’s latest appearance. 

_ “-amateur footage of the vigilante taking down-” _

Amira quickly flipped to another channel, a frown now on her face.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to end up with scowl lines for life.” Dick commented, taking out some ingredients to cook.

“Did you know about Drake replacing Jason?” Amira asked out of the blue, causing Dick to almost drop the cabbage in his hands. “Or what about Barbara being Batgirl?

“I...I didn’t know about Tim being the new Robin.” Dick stuttered, placing down carrots and potatoes on the table. He didn’t want this day to come. But he knew he was going to have to eventually tell Amira the truth. “I recently found out about it when I went to the Cave to retrieve some data. As for Barbara being Batgirl…”

He could feel Amira’s eyes on him, analyzing his every move. Taking a deep breath, Dick continued. “I was the one who gave her the mantle.”

Amira dropped the remote in her hands, staring at Dick with wide eyes. 

“You?” Amira whispered. “You asked her to become Batgirl?” Amira felt her chest begin to twist. 

“Amira, Bruce needed-“

“Why did you drag Babs-”

“I didn’t- she, ugh.” Dick ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t drag her into this. She already knew about us.” Dick defended. “I simply-“

“Then why did you let her! Why did you encourage her?” Amira screamed. “She didn’t need to be roped into our messed up family-”

“Gotham needed him back.” Dick cut off. “Gotham needed Batman back. And we both knew that. We understood that. With his head still in the gutter-”

“Then why didn’t you stay there with him?” Amira cried, hating that she was having trouble breathing. “Why didn’t you-”

“Because I couldn’t forgive him with what he did to you!” Dick shouted, Amira watching him look down at his feet despite his head being held up high. “He shouldn’t have sent you to Paris when we were all mourning Jason! He should’ve let you go to the funeral, to visit him one last time before forcing you out of the country! He didn’t have to push you away just because he was mourning!” Duck didn’t care if his shoulder shook or if his voice warbled a bit. 

This was Amira. He could trust her. She was his sister. 

Amira watched as Dick walked up to the couch and plopped next to her. “We both know he’s still in mourning, hell all of us are. But that doesn’t excuse him for doing the shit he did!” Dick growled out before letting out a deep sigh. “Did you know he almost sent me to Germany?”

“Germany?”

“Alfred told me after I fled here.” Dick threw himself back, looking up at the ceiling fan. “To think he would try to pull that on me as well.”

“I...I didn’t know.” Amira said, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. All this time, she was venting towards Dick and she never asked how he was dealing with all this. He had to deal with all of his emotions on his own, storing them inside while he played peacekeeper. 

How selfish she was. How stupid and blind did she have to be to not notice her brother’s suffering? 

“Where are you going?” Dick asked her as she got up and started to storm towards the window. She whispered ‘Spots On’, watching as a soft red glow engulfed her. “Amira!” She heard Dick yell, but she didn’t turn back.

The sun was beginning to set, but she didn’t care. She was Ladybird. She can handle a few Gothamite thugs. With that in mind, Amira got on the railing before dropping from it and swinging herself towards Gotham.

* * *

If there was one thing any villain in Gotham hated, it was newbies waltzing into their terf. 

As for Selina, the moment she noticed this newbie, she knew something was up. After all, no one survived longer than ten minutes while on enemy turf. 

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” Selina looked at the girl from top to bottom, critiquing the girl’s choice of red and black. “New to the game, aren’t you?” She asked, noticing a dagger hidden within the shadows cast by her skirt. “Tell me, what brings you to these parts of Gotham?”

Selina watched as the cloaked girl continued to analyze her, trying to circle around her. 

“Okay then, would you like to tell me your name, kitten?”

“ _ Marienkäfer _ .” The girl spoke, glaring at her with an ever so familiar glare through her red domino mask. 

So she spoke German. Great. To be honest, she wished the kid spoke Mandarin just like- “ _ Wie heißt du _ ?“ The girl asked her, or at least Selina judged from the way her brows furrowed a bit. She huffed, knowing this is going to go nowhere without help. 

Pressing her comm, Selina awaited for the other end to pick up. 

“Hey. Got a kid here who only speaks German. No, she doesn’t seem- yea. Yes she’s wearing- wait hold on. What do you mean-“ a frustrated sigh left Selina. 

What did he mean by he knew her? 

Selina kept watching over the girl, deciding to watch her as the girl started to make her way towards her. 

Her hooded cape flew back from the autumn breeze, exposing the girl’s midnight hair. 

Selina watched as the girl stood mere feet away from her, her green eyes holding a curious twinkle in them. She saw how the girl approached her before quickly falling back, her hand hovering over something at her side. Was that a yo-yo?

“Is this the girl you were talking about?” Bruce’s voice trickled down Selina’s back. 

“Why do you always have the need to do that?” Selina hissed, but Bruce remained silent. “Anyways, how do you know her?” She frowned when he ignored her. 

“Amira.” Bruce called out, Selina watching as the girl didn’t budge. “Amira, what-”

“She smells like you.” The girl -no- Amira said, Selina watching her scowl. So she knew English, so why did she act as if she didn’t know it? 

Or did she do it on purpose? Was it just a ploy?

“What-“

“Your cologne...it’s all over her...the cologne I gave you for your birthday two years ago.” Amira growled. “That could only mean one thing. When were you going to introduce us to each other, Father?”

Selina looked at Amira and then at Bruce for some type of explanation. She was his daughter? Why is she learning about this now? As far as she knew, he only had Dick and Jason...and currently Tim.

“Bats, explain.” Selina demanded, Bruce feeling a headache starting to form.

“Fine. But not here.”

* * *

Selina felt as Amira continued to glare at her, Selina starting to hate the attention from the younger Wayne.

They finally arrived at the manor, currently walking towards Bruce’s study. Of course, Amira didn’t change out of her costume yet, walking in the red and black suit.

“So Amira, how come I haven’t heard about you?” Selina decided to ask.

“I wonder.” Amira spat with venom, causing a brow to raise. “It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with my father-”

“Amira.” Bruce cut off, prompting Amira to frown. “I meant to say this earlier, but welcome back home.”

“Home?” Amira let out a dry laugh. “Last I recall, the apartment back in Paris is my home. Not this place despite having been raised here for 13 years.”

“Amira.” 

“I didn’t come back here to see you. I didn’t even plan on seeing you, yet you always seem to find a way to find me.”

“Amira, you said you used to live here for 13 years. So tell me, how old are you?” Selina asked, hoping to ease the suffocating tension. 

“Turning 14 in July. And you don’t have to worry about having to see me for the rest of the year. I’m going back to Paris in a few hours. After that, I won’t be back in Gotham for another half year or year.” Amira looked at Selina, her eyes dull and void of the anger from earlier. “Father’s never let me attend any gala or any event that requires showing my face, so coming back to Gotham would be pointless for me.”

Selina stopped herself from coming to a halt, absorbing Amira’s words. 

She was 14, living in Paris by herself while her family lived in Gotham...not only that, but she seemed so distant to Bruce despite loving -no- adoring Gotham... 

“Bruce, did you really send her to Paris...by herself?”

“What if I did?” Selina let out a scoff.

“Are you being serious right now? Bruce, she’s 14!”

“She’s still a child.”

“And yet you still thought of doing the same thing to Dick and he was 17 at the time, turning 18.” Amira interjected. 

She didn’t know what overcame her, she really didn’t.

“I’m going to Paris with Amira.” She never saw Bruce turn around so quickly before, noticing Amira had the same reaction as him when she said that.

“Selina. You-”

“I’m only going to be there for a week, make sure Amira is doing well and from there, I’ll come back.” Selina walked up to Bruce, sinking her nails into his arm. “After that, you and I are going to have a talk.” She whispered, letting go of Bruce. “So Amira, where are your things?”

Selina waited for a few minutes before getting a response from the girl.

“A-At Dick’s. I didn’t think I was going to be here for that long. I just wanted to talk to my father before heading back, although it seems like there will be a change of plans.”

“You wanted to speak to me?” Bruce asked, wondering what exactly Amira wanted.

“Yes. But of course, in your office.”

* * *

Selina had gone to pick up Amira’s things from Dick’s apartment, leaving father and daughter by themselves.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Is it true you wanted to send Dick to Germany?” Amira threw out the first thing in her mind, watching as her father tensed. “You could’ve just sent him to France with me. The two of us would’ve kept each other company, be safe with each other. But no. You thought it was best to separate us, to keep us isolated from each other because-”

“I...I didn’t actually want to send him to Germany.” Bruce confessed. “I...I also didn’t want to send you to Paris either, but I knew that if I didn’t, the two of you ran the risk-”

“But isn’t that why you fight? Wasn’t becoming Batman the solution to your worries?” 

“I can only do so much. I can only guide the villains towards redemption, I can’t force them to-“

“Then why? Why didn’t you simply kill them off?” Amira asked. “Why don't you just get rid of them...or rather, him? Of Joker? Of the bastard clown that took Jason away from us! Why didn’t you-”

“You don’t understand, Amira. Getting rid of Joker isn’t the solution nor is getting rid of anyone for that matter. Killing isn’t-“

“Don’t you realize it? He’s the main problem. He’s the one racking up the deaths in Gotham. The reason why we have to keep constructing new cemeteries. The madman behind the cruelest tortures. The one who-“

“Killing Joker won’t do anything!” Bruce yelled. “It won’t bring Jason back and it definitely-”

“I never said it would bring Jason back. I said it because if you did kill him, it would bring you peace of mind. It would make Gotham safer for me...and countless other children.”

“Amira, I don’t think you understand. I don’t think you nor Jason understood.” Jason had told Bruce this before? “Killing only brings out the worst of people.” Amira watched as Bruce walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “If I were to kill anyone, I won’t be able to get back from there. My hands will no longer withhold the justice I claim to uphold...I also don’t want my children to have a murderer for a father.”

Amira watched as her father shook, but she didn’t care.

“You always said you wanted to be someone we could be proud of. A father whom we adored...but in your mission to become that, you’ve become a stranger to me.” Amira said, pushing Bruce off her. “I claim you my father, but...I don’t know much about you. 

I have a stranger for a father instead of a respected man. 

I found out about your girlfriend-no...fiance around a day ago, only to find out you’ve known her for longer. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the inconsistencies in her files?” Amira brought up.

“You looked at her files? When? Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Despite not being in Gotham, I like being up to date with the news. As for how, I was downloading information from the computer to take back with me to Paris. Got bored and started to look at the criminal files you had there. That’s how I landed on Selina’s file.

To think you’re engaged, nonetheless to a thieve.” Amira glared at her father. “Then again, why am I surprised at you for hiding things from me? You’ve always hid me away from anyone else. Just like how you hid Barbara and Drake from me.”

“I never hid that from-” Amira raised her hand and shook her head.

“I don’t care about that. I don’t care about what the hell you do anymore. But just know this. I will never forgive that bastard from taking Jason away from us. Now, I better get going. I have a plane to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming slowly because not only am I writing this fic as I go, I have other irl issues that need my full attention. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know incase you see inconsistent updates in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading and understanding! <3


	12. Gifts and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took the entire Hamilton soundtrack to edit...
> 
> On another note, ML canon is now forever thrown out the window. In other words, I will be writing and bringing up episodes from different seasons so that it fits the plot line I have :D

November was finally here and Amira hated it. 

“Is it really that cold?” Selina asked, watching Amira put on a jacket before boarding off the jet, wondering how she was able to change so quickly out of her costume from last night. 

Her father insisted for the two of them to use the jet, much to Amira’s annoyance. She didn’t want to be seen using Wayne tech and even less be seen with his...lady. Throughout the entire flight, Amira had to sit in uncomfortable silence. 

She felt as Selina judged her every movement.

“Sadly, something causes me to become weak towards the cold.” Amira muttered, pulling her suitcase behind her. “So where will you be staying?” 

“With you.” Selina jokes, earning a glare. “Unless you have a better idea.” 

Amira looked out into the distance as they awaited their cab, thinking of a decent place for Selina to stay but also a place where she can keep an eye on the Gotham thief. 

“I might just know a place.”

* * *

“Dupain-Cheng. What are you doing here?” Chloé remarked, one hand on her hip while the other just hung by her side. 

Out of all the people to entire her father’s hotel, Marinette was the last person she’d thought would ever step foot into it. After all, she was just a commoner. “And who's this?”

Chloe watched as the woman standing next to Marinette simply looked at her, her head tilting a bit to the side.

“Why hello to you as well Chloé.” Marinette spoke, Selina watching the two girls converse. “As for why I’m here, my father’s…friend needs a place to stay while in Paris.”

Chloé checked Selina from head to toe, scoffing at the slightly sheer black top with white leather jacket and white pants combo. 

“Sure she can afford this hotel? After all, this is the best hotel-“

“I know Chloé. Don’t doubt it and hence why I referred Selina to this hotel.” Marinette said, wanting to roll her eyes. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have brought her here.” Chloé huffed as she watched Marinette lead the woman to the front desk. 

She watched as Marinette helped the lady fill out a few papers when the lady pulled out a black card from her wallet. 

A black card…

Rushing to the desk, Chloé slammed her hands next to Marinette. 

“Dupain-Cheng. Who is she?” Chloe asked, watching as the woman signed a paper.

“Oh? You don’t recognize her?” Marinette let a grin grace her face as she watched Chloe turn pink. “She’s Bruce Wayne’s fiancé, Miss Selina Kyle.”

“What?!”

* * *

“Amira, what did you do downstairs?” Selina asked, wondering what exactly happened between Amira and the other girl downstairs. She didn’t understand a word, but she knew something juicy happened. After all, the blonde girl quickly tried to converse with her, even when her English was heavily accented with French.

“That girl is in my class; she’s also the mayor's daughter. She just asked me how I know Gotham’s wealthiest man’s fiancé. I simply told her you were a family friend. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“How did you know I was engaged to your father?”

“Happened two nights ago while I was gathering a few more intel around a case of mine.” Amira confessed. “Amazed me to see how much trivial info my father had on you.”

“You’re a detective here then?”

“No comment.” Amira said, taking out a phone and handing it to Selina. “Take this.” 

“What’s it for?” Selina asked, turning up the phone and seeing an odd app on it. The app icon was a ladybug, Selina not recognising it. Perhaps a Parisian thing?

“Your other phone doesn’t work here and this phone is especially programmed to help you go to safety whenever-“

Screams in the streets interrupted the two, Selina watching Amira drag her hands down her face. 

Amira quickly went to the television and turned on the news, sighing when she saw Jagged Stone on the news. Selina watched as she huffed and cursed under her breath.

“How the hell did he, of all people, get akumatized?”

“Akumatized? Amira-“

“Selina. Whatever you do, don’t leave this room. And before you ask, yes my father knows about this and no, I don’t need help. Tikki, Spots On!” 

Selina watched as Amira was engulfed in red and was now in the same outfit she had when they first met, the only difference being that her jumpsuit was covered in black polka dots. 

Selina watched as Amira sprinted for the window, noticing how Amira’s hair was longer. 

“Stay safe out there.” She decided to say, not missing the way Amira stiffened when she was on top of the railing, ready to jump off. 

Amira turned around to look at Selina before fleeing, using her yo-yo to get away.

* * *

“LB! Welcome back!” Chat grinned, Ladybird giving him a nod in acknowledgement once she arrived at the scene of the attack.

The two parted from each other when Guitar Villain sent a sound wave towards them, Ladybird thanking Tikki for allowing her to see the magic. If it weren’t for the miraculous, who knows if she was going to be able to dodge the attacks. 

“What caused him to get akumatized?” Ladybird rolled away from the next attack, cursing as another one followed shortly after the first. 

“Dunno! Something relating to his guitar I’m guessing!” Chat shouted from across the street, using his staff to propel himself away from another wave. 

Ladybird sighed as she pulled herself up a building, gasping when she saw- “A dragon! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Chat pouted. 

“Chat! We don’t have- fire straight ahead!” Ladybird shouted, quickly hiding behind a car, feeling the heat fly past her.

“LB! Please tell me you have a plan here! I don’t exactly want to become that dragon’s dinner! I’m too young to die!” Chat shouted, dramatically placing his hand over his forehead. 

Ladybird groaned, looking at the akumatized Fang and rock star on the Eiffel Tower. She watched as Guitar Villain landed, Ladybird noticing a set up there.

“I might just have one.”

* * *

Throwing her lucky charm into the air, Ladybird watched as the ladybugs returned everything to before the akuma attack, Chat trying to catch one of them. Despite knowing he could never grab one, he just adored challenging the idea.

“Missed you LB! Glad to have you back!” Chat said with a grin, Ladybird huffing when she saw his fist directed towards her. She fist bumped it back, knowing that if she didn’t, he’d complain about it.

“Not glad to be back, but I’ll be lying if I said I didn’t miss being here.” Ladybird looked at the darken skyline, not believing that it took hours to take down Guitar Villain. One of their longest fights yet.

“Think you’re up for some training? And how was your trip?” Chat asked shyly, wondering if she would ignore his question and would want to train. To his surprise, he found LB yawning. 

“Let’s call it a night. I started to feel the jetlag and then had to fight a Victim as soon as I arrived? Not exactly the best state to spar. However, we will spar tomorrow if there isn’t an akuma.” 

Ladybird looked over at Chat. “However, I hope that just because I wasn’t here to see you, you still kept up with our regular training sessions.” She noticed the way he jumped at that. “We’re going to be doing double the work if it turns out you skipped.”

“But LB!”

“No buts!” Ladybird stifled another yawn, a growl from her stomach following up. “Seems like that's my cue. See you tomorrow at the usual.”

“Fine.” Chat huffed. “Rest well!” Chat yelled out as he watched Ladybird disappear into the skyline, hoping she got home safe. 

Little did he know that he wasn’t going to see her until a few days later.

* * *

Adrien couldn’t help but notice something was off with Marinette that morning, catching her dozing off during class various times. 

He watched as Alya tried to wake her up but then stopped when her efforts were in vain. She had tried to wake up the girl all throughout the morning, but only successfully got her to open her eyes during chemistry. But shortly after that class was done, Marinette went straight back to sleep.

Soon, lunch came, Alya quickly leaving the room to go somewhere with some of the other girls in the classroom. Seeing an opportunity, Adrien quickly went to her, wondering how he should wake her up.

“Marinette. Psst! Marinette.”

When she didn't budge, Adrien decided to sit next to her, feeling eyes on him.

Despite it already being three months into the school year, Adrien and Marinette have yet to make any other friends besides themselves. Everyone in the class was too cautious about them; Adrien was friends with Chloe while Marinette shut herself from everyone else.

“Adrikins, what are you doing?” Chloe asked, then noticing Marinette dozing off next to him. “Is she alright?” Chloe asked, whipping-

“Did you...did you cut your hair?” Adrien pointed out, surprised to see Chloe’s hair not only out of the ponytail she usually wore it in, but also a few inches shorter. Not only that, she wasn’t in her usual outfit, now wearing a yellow wool sweater and black trousers. 

“What? Don’t like it? Pay for my next hair appointment!” Chloe pouted a bit, looking over at Marinette. “She never sleeps during class. Is she sick?” Seeing Chloe concerned was new to Adrien, but he didn’t let that bother him. Something was wrong with Marinette and they needed to know what it was.

The girl was always punctual and seemed immune to getting sick, even when everyone was getting sick due to the change in temperatures.

“Dunno. Just saw her dozing off during class, so I came to check her.”

“Let me see.” Chloe said, going over to Marinette and feeling her head, quickly retracting her hand and looking at Adrien with worried eyes.

“We have to take her to the nurse. She’s burning up.”

* * *

Her chest...it hurt. But the coldness enveloping her body felt even worse.

Amira woke up to find herself in her room, feeling colder than usual. She curled into herself, pulling the covers closer to her.

Why was it so damn cold?

“Amira. Amira, can you hear me?” She heard Selina call out to her.

“It’s... cold.” Amira barely managed to say. “It’s...too cold.”

“Amira, it’s 21 Celsius today.”

“So why does it feel so damn cold?” Amira let out a whine as she turned over to face Selina, noticing the red corners of Selina’s eyes. 

“Amira, we already took you to a doctor, but they couldn’t find anything wrong with you. I called your father-” Amira sat up.

“Why did you-” Amira felt off-balanced, quickly tumbling back to her side, feeling her chest compress before letting out a raspy cough. That cough then launched her into a coughing fit.

“Amira! Amira!” Selina began to panic, wondering what to do. What can she even do? She continued to watch Amira cough, desperately gasping at her chest.

Just last night, Selina saw Amira just fine, healthy. The next thing she knew, she was getting a phone call that afternoon from a panicking Sabine, rambling how she was about to take Amira to the ER.

Two of her classmates found it odd that she had fallen asleep during her morning classes and didn’t suspect much until they had to wake her up. That’s when they felt the fever, her body hot to the touch, causing the two teens to take her to the nurse’s office. The nurse found nothing off, not even feeling the warmness on Amira’s skin, although she did say it felt a bit cold to the touch.

Everything was alright, they told Sabine. 

But Sabine knew better than that and took Amira straight to another doctor, who also found nothing wrong.

Sabine then reached out to Selina if she knew anything about Amira’s health, in which Selina said no. That ended up in Selina calling Bruce as the two women took Amira to a private doctor, where they too found nothing wrong with Amira.

Lucky for Amira, Bruce wouldn’t pick up, Selina suspecting he was either at WE or doing something else.

But she wished he did because as soon as she hung up, Amira started to burn up. Selina panicked, not knowing what to do. 

She’s taken care of a few sick children before, but that’s because the doctor knew what to do, so it was a matter of following directions. But this? No one knew what was going on with her…no one knew what was causing her to burn and violently cough...

Or at least she didn’t think anyone knew.

A knock came from the bedroom door, Selina quickly going over to open up the hatch.

There, emerging from the hatch was an elder man.

“Hello there, Miss. My name is Fu, Wang Fu. A friend of mine told me about your daughter’s illness and asked me to see what I can do about it.”

While Selina didn’t exactly like the idea of this man barging into the situation, something told her to trust him.

“Please. Please, help her.

* * *

Tikki circled around Master Fu’s room, wondering if she did the right thing. Of course she did. After all, no one else would have been able to cure Amira’s sickness. After all, it’s all Tikki’s fault.

She should’ve known better to have kept letting Amira use the miraculous aside from akuma fights. 

She knew the dangers of using a miraculous and yet…

Tikki let out a sob, wondering why she didn’t warn Amira, why she couldn’t muster the courage to tell Amira how a Miraculous corrupts a person who wasn’t a true wielder. Especially if the user was the complete opposite of the miraculous given to them.

Just as Tikki had enough of waiting and wanting to go and apologize to her, she felt the room shake, Tikki quickly flying towards the nearest window, only to hear screams coming from the streets. She watched as people were blasted with pixelated beams, disappearing before her eyes.

An akuma?!

“No, no, no!” Why now? Why now when Amira wasn’t here! When she was suffering and on the brim of the worst.

Tikki began to fly around, circling the room, each lap getting quicker when she came to halt and eyed the gramophone across from her.

The gramophone was right there...in her reach...

Master Fu would forgive her, wouldn’t he?

After all, someone needed to defend Paris alongside Chat.

* * *

“I just had to get blasted after pushing Chloe away, didn’t I?” Adrien huffed. “Come on LB. Where are you?” Adrien muttered, walking in the white abyss he was casted off to. 

“About that.” Plagg decides to speak, seeing Adrien look at him worriedly. “Spots might not be coming to the fight.” Plagg gulped when Adrien grabbed him. 

“What do you mean by that? What do you mean she won’t be coming? There’s-”

“Before the akuma, Tikki -that’s LB’s Kwami- came to warn me about LB.” Plagg started. “How she might have to sit out for a few akumas.”

“Sit out?” Adrien whispered. “What happened to her? What’s wrong with Ladybird?!”

“That’s the thing kid. We don’t know what’s wrong with her. Only Master Fu would know, which is probably what he’s doing now.”

“Master Fu?”

“Right, you don’t know him. Didn’t think you’d have to know about him/” Plagg confessed. “He’s the one who guards the Miraculous, the one who chose you for the Cat Miraculous. He’s the one who’s trying to figure out what’s wrong with LB.”

“But if LB is out, who-“

“Don’t know kid. I honestly don’t know.” Plagg provided, knowing it wasn’t the thing to tell Adrien.

They needed to get away from here to help take down the Victim, but to do that, they needed someone from the outside.

But just as the two wondered what was to become of them, they were released from their photo prison, seeing another Miraculous Holder.

They watched as a yellow and black uniformed holder stood proudly against the latest Victim.

“My name is Queen Bee and I’m going to make sure you’re going down, Pixelator!”

* * *

“I told you, I was fine. I didn’t need you to save me.” Queen Bee told Chat as she looked at the akuma she held delicately in her hands. The thing was paralyzed and as long as she didn’t let it land in her, she should be fine. Or at least, that’s what Pollen told her.

As soon as she was pushed away from harm’s way, Chloe dashed back to the hotel and ran to her room, sliding against the door, wondering what she could. She had to help Adrien, to keep the akuma distracted until Ladybird or Chat to arrive. She needs help in some way.

As Chloe wandered around her room, her eyes landed on her bed, where a tiny hexagon chapped box laid alone. Taking it and cautiously opening it, Chloe dropped it when a yellow orb came out of it.

The orb turned into a creature that resembled a large bee, something Chloe wanted to squish but didn’t when it introduced itself and told her about having to help Ladybird and Chat.

Pollen explained to Chloe how to transform and how to use her weapon, giving her the run down before Chloe yelled “Pollen! Buzz on!” Chloe watched as she was soon in a skintight suit, a yellow jacket with black fur on it. Can she say that she fell in love with the high heel boots Pollen blessed her with?

Once transformed, she headed towards Pixelator, attempting to take him down, only resulting in her losing the sensation in her leg and her left arm.

She eventually had to make a deal with Pixelator, telling him that she’ll give him her miraculous if he freed half of the people then and there, which he did.

Seems like Chat was among those people, seeing as he gave Queen Bee a chance to scoot away when he started to attack him. 

The fight lasted a few minutes before Chat destroyed the visor around Pixelator’s head, the akuma flying out before Queen Bee immobilized it. Despite having it frozen, Queen Been couldn’t exactly purify it, having to keep it with her until Ladybird made an appearance. 

Only she can purify an akuma.

“A ‘thank you’ would’ve been nice.” Chat mumbled, watching as Queen Bee placed the akuma into a special container that was alongside the box that held the miraculous given to her.

“By the way, where’s Ladybird? I can’t exactly-”

“She’s sick.” Chat admitted. 

“Sick? Is that even-“

“Something happened to her and her miraculous that caused her to become sick.” Chat filled in, watching Queen Bee gape. 

“Her miraculous?” Queen Bee looked at the akuma in her hand.

“I don’t know what’s going on nor how to search for her. All we can do now is keep fighting these akumas until she returns. Until she gets better, we can’t allow Paris to keep getting destroyed as it did today.”

“But!”

“Bee. I wish I knew what was going on. Really, I do. But all we can do is wait. Now, come on. I’ll drop you off somewhere close to where you live. After all, I can’t know your identity as you can’t learn mine.”

* * *

“She should stay in bed for the next two days. Don’t you dare let her get out of it.” Selina listened as Fu warned her. 

After two hours, Fu was able to diagnose Amira’s illness, creating a concoction of some sorts to help reduce her fever and raging cough. “If she exerts herself too much, she will get worse. Continue to give her the medicine every six hours. It will help with her fever and coughing. With that said, I wish for a speedy recovery.”

“Thank you very much.” Selina said, giving Amira’s hand a squeeze. The entire time Fu analyzed Amira’s condition, Selina couldn’t let go of her hand. Something made her believe that if she did, something bad might happen to the girl.

“No need to thank me. I’m only doing my duty.”

Selina watched as Fu left, looking over to Amira, watching as sweat slid down her face. Her breaths were a bit longer than earlier, but definitely an improvement. 

Just who was he? How did he know what was wrong with her despite no one else knowing? Not like it mattered.

“You’re going to be okay.” Selina said, pressing her head against Amira’s. “You’re going to be fine.”

* * *

Marinette didn’t come to school the next day, Adrien worried. 

“You’re ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Chloé exclaimed, Adrien snapping away from his thoughts as he turned to look at his friend. He frowned upon seeing her arm wrapped in bandages. 

During yesterday’s attack, it seems like Chloe still ended up injured, her arm and leg bruised. While Chloe said it didn’t hurt, Adrien knew better than to ignore the redness in Chloe’s eyes. 

She was in pain.

“Chloé, what exactly are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about how you can’t stop worrying over Marinette.” Sabrina elaborated, glad to see Chloé was pleased with her timing. All day yesterday, Sabrina hated the screams that came from Chloe’s room when she was getting her injuries checked over. Sabrina hated that her friend was in pain and she couldn’t do anything about it. “You kept staring at her seat throughout the entire morning.”

At that, Adrien found himself trying to come up with an answer, but none came out. Was he really staring?

“If you’re that worried about her, just come with me to her home later.” Chloe stated, looking at her nails, hating that her hand was shaking. Yesterday’s attack really did a number on her.

“I thought you weren’t her friend?” Adrien asked, Chloé letting out a scoff. 

“As class president, I have to go over and drop off any assignments she missed. Of course, I usually like to-“

“I’ll go with you then!” Adrien chirped, giving Chloé his signature smile. “You will let me go with you, right?”

Chloé tried to avert her gaze, but she knew better than to ignore Adrien’s puppy eyes. 

“Ugh, fine! But you better find a way for-“

“Thank you Chloé!”

* * *

“How are you doing Amira?” Selina asked her, Amira looking at her with clouded eyes. Following her line of sight, Selina watched as Amira looked at her monitors from her makeshift bed. 

Yes, Amira has an actual bed, but Selina wasn’t on board with having Amira climb stairs every time she needed to go back to bed. So after doing a bit of hunting, Selina got Amira a new bed to have on the main level of her bedroom.

“Not as cold as yesterday if you’re wondering.” Amira started. “But I can feel my body tremble and I hate it. I also hate that you’re acting as if I can’t look after myself.”

“Well, you are sick.” Selina pointed out, turning off the news about yesterday’s incident.

“I used to get sick before too. At first, Grandpere and Bruce used to look after me. Then just Grandpere because Bruce would be too busy to check on me...and then myself. I didn’t want to continue to be a burden to Grandpere. He already did so much for us and I didn’t want him to get sick, so I told him to stop looking after me.”

Selina watched as Amira stared at the ceiling. “To be honest with you, I don’t like you Selina. Or maybe that’s just my uneasiness speaking. Or perhaps...jealousy. ”

“Uneasiness? Jealousy? Amira, there’s nothing-“

“There is.” Amira looked at Selina, her finger pointing at her. “You know more of my father than I will ever know. You know him both in and out of that damned cowl. I only know of Father, not Bruce Wayne nor Batman. 

The media and cameras could only inform me so much.” Amira looked back at her ceiling, feeling her chest tighten. “You’re always there with him while I’m just kept behind locked do-“

“ _ Dupain-Cheng! You should know better than to not inform the school- _ Mlle Kyle!” Chloé squeaked when she noticed Selina, quickly changing from French to English. Chloe quickly entered the room, Adrien following her shortly after. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“It’s alright. I was going to leave aways“ Selina said, seeing Amira scowl upon seeing the other teens in her room. “I’ll be right downstairs if anything happens.” She told Amira.

Selina fought against the tug that demanded her to stay. But Selina knew better than that. She knew better than to stay and listen to whatever it was the teens had to say to themselves. But then again, she had no right to stay in the room.

She wasn’t her mother after all, nor a parental figure for that matter.

So, she left.

Marinette watched as Selina left her side, now looking at the two rich kids in front of her. 

Who was she kidding? She was one herself too. 

“What are two doing here?” Marinette asked, sitting up, feeling her body protest to lay back down. She noticed the tiny bruises covering Adrien’s arms and the bandages around Chloe’s arm.

Guilt began to gnaw at her mind.

“As class president, I came to drop by school work you missed. It’s ridiculous how you managed to-“

“Chloé.” Adrien growled.

“We came by to see how you’re doing.” Chloe admitted.

“You came to see me?” Marinette asked, surprised to see Chloe starting to change after their conversation from days ago...or has it been a few weeks?

“Of course!” Adrien chirped. “Isn’t that what friends do?”

“Friends?” 

“See? She doesn’t even-“ Chloe started.

“When did we ever become friends?” Marinette asked. “As far as I know, I simply find the two of you tolerable. Better than those other kids in the class.”

She guessed those were the wrong choice of words since Adrien grinned and Chloé huffed, turning her head to the side while her cheeks were tinted pink. 

“Well, I think the same applies to you, Dupain Cheng. You’re very tolerable and easy to work with. Although I have to ask, where’s my thanks?” 

“Excuse-“

“Me and Adrien were the ones to take you to the school nurse despite Cesaire first knowing about you not being in your right mind. The idiot didn’t realize you were burning up.” Chloe decided to say, looking at Marinette with worry.

“I guess I do owe you my gratitude.” Marinette said, giving Chloe a small smile. “Thank you.”

“As you should. You’re lucky I helped to grace you with my kindness even though your closet could use a few colors.” Chloe said, internally smiling.

“As if that blue eyeshadow did you any favors.” Chloé gasped at Marinette’s statement.

“I’ll have you know-“

Adrien watched as the two girls bickered, as if they were two old friends catching up. 

He looked out towards the Parisian skyline wondering the whereabouts of Ladybird and if she was alright.

* * *

After an hour or two, Amira bid Chloe and Adrien goodbye, Amira now staring at her phone, Adrien and Chloe’s names looking right back at her. 

Two more names to her small list of names. 

“Amira! You’re alright!” Tikki cried, Amira feeling her crash into her cheek. 

“And where were you?” She felt Tikki tense, watching as the tiny god moved away from her. “I get not wanting to be seen, but not watching me from afar-“

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Tikki sat in front of Amira, looking at her with her watery eyes. “I should have warned you about the Miraculous and it’s dangers-“

“I already knew.” Amira confessed, Tikki looking up at her in horror. “I already knew I wasn’t fit for the Ladybug Miraculous. During my first transformation, it felt like it was rejecting me.” Tikki looked away in shame. “Even when I knew I wasn’t meant for it, I kept pushing myself and trained with the miraculous on. I wanted it to accept me. For you to accept me.”

“But I do accept you Amira. I trust-“

“Yet you’re afraid of me.” Amira cut off. “That’s why you hesitated to tell me. You trusted me enough to talk about the miraculous, of bringing the Guardian to me to heal me, but you were afraid of what I might do if you told me I wasn’t your best option, weren’t you?” 

That’s right. 

Master Fu had told Tikki that Amira wasn’t her true holder. She was just the better one between his last two options. 

“Did you really figure that out on your own?” Tikki asked. “So why? Why do you still-“

“Because I made a promise to you. To everyone in Paris. I vowed to protect them, no matter what. If it costs me my life, so be it.” Amira looked at her hands, watching as her hands morphed to her smaller ones. Small hands that held a blank name tag that laughed at her. “I rather die as the vigilante who protected Paris than the hidden Wayne child.”

Tikki’s frown warbled, quickly throwing herself to Amira, not bothering to tell her about the person who stood right below the hatch that led to the room. 

“I’m sorry Amira. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright Tikki. It’s alright.”

* * *

Another akuma showed up that night, taking Amira by surprise when she awoke from the trembling outside her room. 

She watched as hundreds of tiny gremlin-looking...gremlins took over the streets of Pari. Sapoti -if Amira remembered correctly- they were called. 

There was never an akuma during the night. So why now, of all-

“He knows I can’t fight right now, Tikki. He knows I’m down and he’s taking advantage of that. I have to go help.” Amira firmly announced, getting out her bed and started to change into something more comfortable than her sweaty pajamas before calling on the transformation.

“Amira, you can’t. Master Fu-“

“He’s trying to make us play all of our cards. If Chat and Bee can’t take this akuma down -although hopefully they do- then we’ll be forced to-wait! Bee’s still injured! I have to-” 

“Amira. Trust them. Just like you trust me.” Tikki softly said, putting her paw on Amira’s cheek. “They can do this. You can’t, even if you wanted to. If you ran to try and defeat this akuma, then you’ll be falling right into his plan. You’re going to give him an opportunity to get the Ladybug in this condition you’re in if you go now. So listen to me and believe in them. They’ll defeat this Victim. Just watch.”

* * *

And they did… 

“But why did they have to bring another miraculous out! That’s exactly what Hawkmoth wanted!”

“Amira, they-”

“They gave him the information he wanted about the miraculouses and-”

“Rena Rouge’s siblings were the victims this time around.” Tikki cut off, watching as Amira turned quiet. “She begged Chat Noir and Queen Bee to let her help in any way possible, especially when she saw Bee still heavily injured from the last attack... but she wanted to save her family.”

Tikki watched as Amira dazed out, the girl looking out the window next to the stair that led to her bed and skylight. Tikki noticed Amira staring at the daisies that she had found growing in the cracks of the outwalls of the apartment. 

Daisies that Amira always tended to despite not having any plants of her own, daisies that Amira decided to plant into a pot and care for.

Tikki watched as Amira cradled a flower between her fingers, Amira carefully caressing the petals. 

She watched as Amira grabbed an old looking device, dialing a number.

“Chat, I want you to meet me at the rendezvous. Bring Queen Bee with you.”

* * *

Chat watched as Queen Bee twirled one of her hair strands, Bee biting her cheek as she did so.

“Relax Bee. Ladybird-”

“I can’t relax! I’m meeting Ladybird! My idol!” Queen Bee said, grabbing Chat by his bell. “Don’t you understand?! She might-”

“Ladybird! Aren’t I glad you’re doing well!” Chat exclaimed, Ladybird noticing how his ears perked upon seeing her. 

“Thank you for your concern, but I’d prefer if you’d lower your voice. I have yet to completely recover.”

“Right. Sorry.” Chat sheepishly said, before remembering why they were there. “Oh! This is Queen Bee! She’s-”

“I know who she is, Chat. I watched the fight.”

Chat watched as Ladybird eyed Queen Bee, circling around her as she did. Chat noticed how Queen Bee was silent, stiff as Ladybird judged her.

“Chat. What are your opinions on her?”

“She’s a bit on the stubborn side and a bit on the unfocused side, but she’s an excellent partner. Barely have to tell her what to do when we’re apart.”

“So she just needs a bit of guidance?” Ladybird asked, now standing in front of Queen Bee.

“Essentially.”

“Have you brought her to the training grounds yet?” 

They had a training area?

“No.” Chat quickly responded. 

“Good.” Ladybird stated, watching Queen Bee pale.

Were they going to take her miraculous back? Was this the end of- “Do you have the akuma I told you to bring?”

“Y-Yes!” Queen Bee stuttered, reaching for the bag next to her foot and handing Ladybird the jar with the two akumas. “Here they are.”

Ladybird released the akumas, quickly capturing them. Carefully, she released the purified butterflies, Queen Bee watching them glow brightly against the night sky.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybird yelled, Queen Bee stunned as she watched millions of ladybugs flying across the starless night, the tiny bugs becoming stars themselves. She watched as the tiny red bugs surrounded her and restored her arm and leg back, Queen Bee feeling tears well up to her eyes.

She held the urge to tackle Ladybird and thank her when she watched her stare at her with soft eyes.

Opening up her yo-yo, Chat and Queen Bee watched as LB took out a box, carefully wrapped in yellow paper with a black bow carefully placed on top. A daisy was tucked carefully under the bow.

Queen Bee watched as Ladybird handed it to her, watching as she found herself accepting it.

Looking up, Queen Bee found Chat smiling at her, Ladybird approaching her. Stretching out a hand, Ladybird smiled.

“Welcome to the team, Queen Bee. I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Queen Bee's Outfit!](https://anjuschiffer.tumblr.com/post/629942628229791744/queen-bees-outfit-from-amira-wayne)


	13. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?! Hell yeah! Day 14: Love

“Wait, I could just do that?” Chat exclaimed, looking at the akuma that crumbled under his hand.

It was another day without Ladybird, but Chat and Bee were able to handle the past two akumas with ease and with little damage. 

The first time around, the duo met with Ladybird’s kwami Tikki to help purify the akuma. But after witnessing Tikki eat the akuma before spitting it right out purified...let’s just say the duo were left a bit traumatized. 

Not wanting to see that again, Chat and Bee decided to look for alternate ways to purify an akuma. Or at least get rid of them before causing more trouble.

“Wait, how did you not know?” Bee asked.

“Never tried.” Chat said with a slight shrug. “Which reminds me, I have to tell LB something after this.” 

Queen Bee noticed how Chat frowned, his eyes becoming dull. 

“You too?” Bee asked, watching as Chat’s ring was down to its last pad. 

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘you too’?” 

“I have to leave for the States in a few weeks. Something about having to keep appearances and the sorts.” Bee huffed, watching the Parisian sky starting to darken. 

“What are the odds? I also have business in the States, although it’s more about business than appearances in my case.”

“Seeing as the two of us have to tell LB, how about we tell her the news together?” Bee suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan. Although it has to wait for some other day. Right now, I have a meeting to attend, so later!”

Queen Bee watched as Chat Noir left the training grounds in a hurry, noticing the fake smile plastered on his face. 

“You’re being dragged into it too, aren’t you?”

* * *

“Morning.” Marinette told Adrien and Chloé, much to the surprise of everyone else in the class. 

How did the trio become friends overnight? And wasn’t Marinette best friends with Alya?

“Marinette. The sun is out, I’m having a great hair day and all you can say is morning?” Chloé huffed. “Good morning to you too.”

“Hello Marinette! Feeling any better?” Adrien decided to ignore Chloe, Marinette nodding.

“To be honest, a bit. Still got to take my medication and rest, but staying in bed won’t do me any good.” 

Amira recalled the text message she received this morning, her father asking her how she was. 

Selina had filled him in when he called back, telling him about the situation. Amira also learned of his visit through the baker’s surveillance cameras.

While she had told him that she didn’t care what he did, it hurt to see that he came to visit her. 

Then again...what right did she have to feel sad that he didn’t try to talk to her when she’s already pushed him? 

“-to Marinette. You see Adrikins? I’m telling you, she needs to stay-“

“He could’ve at least let me have known he came over.” Chloé and Adrien found Marinette mumbling, a frown on her face. 

“He? Did someone-“ Adrien started only for Miss Bustier to walk into the class and start the class. 

Chloe watched as Marinette zoned out during their first class, watching as Alya didn’t bother to check in with her supposed ‘best’ friend.

Marinette continued to zone out throughout the entire morning and then acting if nothing was wrong once lunch came around. 

It bothered Chloe so much and she didn’t know. Why did it bother her to see Marinette act as if she wasn’t in pain when it was clear as day?

* * *

“Ladybird!” Chat called out, snapping Bee from her thoughts. It’s been three days since she last saw Ladybird, watching as their leader greeted them with a slight smile on her face. “Feeling better?”

Deja vu much?

“Chat. Bee. I’ve been doing well. Master Fu gave me the okay to return back to patrolling despite not wanting me being here.”

“How come?” Bee asked, looking out to the Parisian skyline. Tonight, it seemed foreign. 

“One word: Hawkmoth.” Ladybird stated, watching as her partners looked at her with narrowed eyes. “If I stay for too long out of commission, not only will we be giving him more answers about the miraculous, but he’ll know our weakness.”

“But-”

“He’s probably caught up with the most recent information regarding the damage left behind from Dark Owl. Can’t exactly hide the evidence left behind at the stadium and his office.”

Ladybird watched as Bee and Chat nervously laughed at that, remembering the large pile of rust left at the stadium and the amount of tech to clean out of Principal Damocles’ office. 

“Do you think he knows about you and-” Bee started, only to stop when LB nodded.

“He might know I’m not suited for the Ladybug, but there are also other possibilities.”

“Which are?”

“I’m like him.” Ladybird bluntly stated, getting titled heads for a reaction. “I have another life outside the mask that makes me mia.” 

“Wouldn’t that apply to all of-”

“Not exactly. The two of you are mostly active, always at the scene as soon as possible. As for me, I don’t usually appear until minutes later or until halfway. That can mean many things. One, I’m a sickly person outside the mask, therefore I take longer to arrive. Or similarly, I live a little bit outside of Paris, thus making me tardy. Third-”

“You might be an adult,” Bee stated, watching Chat look at LB with large eyes. What did he figure out?

“Or you might be someone of a high standing who can’t afford to leave their place in society to fight him, a man who has all the time to be ready to akumatize someone at a moment’s notice.”

Guess LB wasn’t expecting that answer, judging from her taken back expression.

“Right on. To think you got it on your first try.”

“Wait, you’re rich?” Bee screeched out, looking at Chat for back up. “I mean, that would explain the burner phones, the equipment at the- you have the money to buy out an entire floor!”

“Yes Bee. I’m rich, although it’s my father who’s rich and was stupid enough to forget to take away my black card.”

“You have a black card?” LB and Chat watched as Bee continued to freak out.

“What’s a black card?” Chat decided to ask, earning concerned faces from the girls. “What?”

“How do you not know what a black card is, Chat! It’s literally the symbol of being filthy rich! Not even Daddy has one!” Bee exclaimed, promptly shutting her mouth.

“You’re rich too, Bee? Wow. To think we all come from a-”

“You’re rich too?” The girls exclaimed, the trio bursting into laughter. 

The three chatted for hours, learning more about themselves. Time went on, the three kids laughing and holding their stomachs as they told tales of their past and of the present. However, Bee picked up on the way Ladybird avoided talking about her father and urged the other two to talk. 

What was she hiding?

“Does that make us the rich kid club?” Chat asked, earning a stifled laugh from LB and a ‘seriously?’ look from Bee. “What? It seems fitting!”

“As much as I’d like to continue to stay and talk, I think we should be heading home. It’s one in the morning and I have class tomorrow.” Bee and Chat nodded in agreement, the three bidding each other farewell. 

* * *

“So two days, huh.” Amira hummed, watching as Selina packed her bag. While it was two in the morning, Amira thought it would be best to drop by and visit Selina. The talk with her team left her in a giddy state, Amira wondering why she even came here.

“Actually, I might be leaving tomorrow evening.”

“Why?” While Amira still wasn’t particularly fond of the woman, she felt a part of her wanted Selina to stay. Perhaps it was the fact that Selina had been by her side these past few days. 

Or the denial that continued to linger in Amira. That she enjoyed Selina’s concern over her. 

While Selina was by her side, Amira didn’t have restless nights where she would wake up from dreams she couldn’t remember. But from what Sabine had told her, Amira used to have nights where she would be waking up screaming and calling out Jason’s name like a madwoman.

But ever since Selina came over, they stopped happening. “What made you-”

“The gala was pushed forward towards this month. Towards Thanksgiving.”

“Why would-”

“Dick had made the decision to push it forward after getting a phone call in regards to the main event of this year’s gala.”

“Main event?” Amira asked, now wondering what type of event caused Dick to push up the date of the gala. What event caused her father to accept the change of date from it’s usually wintery day?

“This year, Bruce was eagerly planning the main event with such pride, making sure everything was perfect to announce the main event. But then, Jason’s...Jason’s death happened and-

“The Catherine Todd Foundation.” Amira whispered, feeling her heart stop. 

That’s right. How did she forget? How dare she forget? How dare she forget her brother’s dream?

“That’s right.” Selina closed her suitcase shut. “Bruce was planning to reveal the latest Wayne foundation-Jason’s foundation- that he had planned for months.”

“That was planned...for this year’s gala?” Amira asked, feeling her mouth dry. 

Her father didn’t utter a word about it. Nor did Dick. Did...did they not-

“Amira. Amira, look at me.” Selina coaxed, cupping Amira’s face into her hands. “Dick just found out about it when he got a call about one of the sponsors. The sponsor wanted to change the date to make sure-”

“Why didn’t he tell me about it?” Amira whispered, feeling something roll down her face, salt meeting her lips. “Why did no one-”

“Amira, kitten. Dick hasn’t called you in a while, right?” A slow nod. “He’s been busy setting up the gala in your father’s steed. Bruce...your father holed himself again in his study when he found out the sponsor had called in. He...he had forgotten about it. It slipped his mind after-”

“He could’ve called me so I could’ve helped him rework the-”

“Amira.”

“I could've helped!” 

“Amira, Dick couldn’t-“

“You wouldn’t understand Selina! You don’t know-“

“I do.” Selina said softly, holding Amira’s trembling hands. “Just like you, I loved the brat to pieces.”

“You’ve...you loved Jason?” 

“Sure, we didn’t get on the right foot, but I did go to love the boy. Little brat loved to play dirty. Remember he endangered his life once just so I would catch him and make me drop my guard.”

“Sounds just about him.” Amira softly said, Selina picking up on her relaxation. “Jason liked playing dirty, no matter who he was up against. Once he popped his arm off its socket during one of our sparring lessons, which caused me to stop fighting. When I went to check on him, he popped it back in and won the match.

Even though I knew he was alright, I started bawling and hugged him. Father and Alfred came running to see what had happened and when Jason told him what he had done, Father scolded him. ‘Sometimes, you have to play dirty. A fight in Gotham will never be fair and square, old man. You, better than anyone else, should know that.’” Amira said with a smile. “He’d always use that against Father and would win his case. Or perhaps Father let him, knowing that using those tricks would help in a fight one day.”

“And it did, although it mostly grossed out Riddler when he saw Jason do that. Should’ve seen the look at his face.” Selina said with a chuckled, reminiscing that day. 

“I would rather have Jason back than wishing to have seen that.” Amira admitted, looking at Selina with unshed tears. “Jason… Jason was the glue that held us together. He was the one who brought us together, so when...when he died...we...we-” a shuddering breath escaped Amira. “We fell apart...

Dad became so broken that he began to isolate himself from us. He would shut himself in his study for hours and from what Dick told me - days! When I was still in the manor, we wouldn’t see him at dinner nor would we hear from him unless he came back home frustrated from a work meeting.

He no longer made time for us. For Dick...nor me. He allowed himself to drown in his work, both as CEO of WE and Batman” 

“Amira.” Selina softly said, wiping away the tears that had been running down Amira’s face.

“When I finally got to talk to him again...it was to tell me I was being sent to Paris.

He didn’t even let me say goodbye to anyone, not even Jason...

He was at it again. He was isolating me again, but this time to a place where I couldn’t do anything no matter what I tried. I would have no friends to help me, nor connections to help me break out of my father’s control. The only option I was left with was to obey.”

“But Amira, you have friends now. You have people you can lean on. So why? Why can’t you-”

“It was all Jason.” Amira said. “Jason managed to convince Father to let me explore the outside, not me.

Jason was the one who made Dad understand that I shouldn't be kept inside like a trophy bird. That I should be allowed to spread my wings, to grow. How did he do it? I would never know, but I wish he had shown me how.

I only knew how to yell and scream to get what I wanted. I wasn’t like Jason who proved he was right, who fought for what he deemed just.”

“Amira, you don’t have to keep-”

“I do, Selina! I do!” Amira cried, digging her hands into her hair. “My father won’t see nor talk to me otherwise if I don’t! Father never understood the damage he’s done to me unless I show it to him. He’s...he’s!”

Selina pulled Amira into a hug, feeling the girl stiffen in her hold. Selina held the girl tight against her, letting tears run down her face that she didn’t know she was holding back. 

To hear the amount of pain she was holding in, the amount of troubles she had to deal with...and to think Bruce was the cause of the majority of it. 

“Your feelings are valid Amira, your frustrations are as well. But trust me when I say, things will get better and you’re already doing a wonderful job of moving forward.” Selina began to stroke Amira’s hair when she felt Amira tremble. “It may seem as if the situation isn’t getting any better, but it is due to your efforts of wanting to change it. 

So give yourself a break and just let it all out. I’ll make sure to protect while you do.”

That was all Amira needed to let herself cry out her heart, hugging Selina back as she wailed her soul out. 

Selina drew circles on her back as she sat there, making sure to not let Amira go. 

How did Bruce let it get this bad?

* * *

“You’re going to the States?” Marinette asked, looking up from her calendar in her planner. 

It’s been two days since Amira last saw Selina, already missing her. It took everything in her to not beg her to stay. To not leave her...but she knew better than that. She had to leave and Amira had to respect that.

So here she was, letting her mind try to forget Selina’s warm hug and the calmness she felt when Selina hugged her.

“Yup!” Adrien said with a smile that Marinette could look through from a mile away.

“Adrien and I were both invited to some event that our parents want us to attend, something about having to keep images and whatnot.” Chloe elaborated, noticing the last Thursday in the month circled in red. What a coincidence. “As happy as I am that my mother called me, I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“At least she gave you the choice. My father is threatening me with going or not being able to leave the house again.” Adrien bluntly stated, flinching when Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Baguette, what’s-“

“He threatened you? Your  _ father _ threatened you?” Chloé and Adrien could feel the murderous intent seeping from the girl. “Let me talk with-“

“Baguette! It’s alright! I told him I’ll do it on a few conditions!” Adrien practically scrambled the details out. He watched as Marinette softened a bit. 

“Conditions?”

“For starters, he’ll let me go with Chloé. No Nathalie nor Gorilla. Second, he will not be allowed to contact me nor Chloé. If I need his help or if I want to go back, I have to be the one to call him back. Third and final one, if I manage to settle a meeting between him and one of the people he told me to make contact with, he has to agree to let me do whatever I want for the rest of the year.”

“Wow Adrikins. Since when did you start stepping up towards your dad?”

“Since I realized that my so-called freedom is still being controlled. If I fully want to be free, I have to start by loosening my father’s control over me. So far, I’ve been seeing results from my efforts. I don’t plan on backing down until I fully achieve my goal.”

Marinette watched as Adrien smiles proudly, not being able to hold back her own smile. 

“Hope you reach it Adrien. I know it’ll be worth it. So then, when’s the event?”

“It’s in three weeks, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Adrien and I will be attending Wayne Gala.”

* * *

Ladybird looked at Bee and Chat with the same look she had given Adrien and Chloé. 

“The both of you? The two of you are going to be mia in three weeks?” Ladybird asked in disbelief, watching as the two of them rubbed the back of their heads. First Chole and Adrien and now these two? “Do you realize-“

“It’s why we’re telling you now and not later this week or next. We know-“

“Do you really?” Ladybird growled, huffing as she turned around, the Parisian night staring right back at her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have-“

“No, you’re right.” Chat said, Ladybird picking up on his sorrow. “It is stupid of us to leave you-“

“Master Fu.” Ladybird casually said, looking at Bee and Chat. “I can ask Master Fu to see what I can do.”

“Master Fu?” Bee asked, looking at Chat for clarification. 

“Oh right, you’ve never heard about him. He’s the one who chooses the wielders for the miraculouses. He’s the one who chose Ladybird and me. As for you, you were recommended to be a wielder as I vouched for Rena Rouge to be a temporary holder.”

“Wait. I was recommended to-“

“I recommended Master Fu to give you a miraculous. However, that doesn’t mean I fully know your identity. I did recommend two people to become Pollen’s holder after all.” Ladybird looked at Bee who was on the verge of tears. “Guess Master Fu chose the better of the two and I’m glad he did. You’re a great partner.” 

Bee ran and threw herself at Ladybird, the two girls tumbling to the floor as Chat just stood there smiling. 

“I promise to make up for the time we miss!”

“Don’t worry about it Bee. The two of you shouldn’t worry about a thing. Everything will turn out alright. You’ll see.”

* * *

No. Everything didn’t turn out alright. 

The day came where Chat and Bee bid LB a temporary goodbye and Adrien and Chloe boarded a plane towards Gotham. The minute they said goodbye, Amira grew restless, uneasy. 

It didn’t help that this uneasiness traversed towards her civilian life as well. 

As she walked into the school, it felt like if everyone was watching her every move, judging her.

It was Gotham Academy all over again...

Wally had assured it that it was going to be fine, that she was worrying over nothing. 

But Amira knew better than to ignore the emptiness she felt in her chest. 

Sure, Alya talked her ears off, but Marinette didn’t like the feeling of emptiness around her despite Alya’s clear company. 

Without Chloé and Adrien, everything just seemed...off. 

She didn’t realize their importance until chemistry class. 

She watched people get into pairs as Miss Mendeleiev finished telling her instructions for today’s lab. With the clap of her hands, everyone started to pair up...except her.

“Miss Mendeleiev. I don’t seem to have a partner. If it’s alright, can I-“

“No partner?” Miss Mendeleiev asked, realizing only then that three of her students were out. “I can’t just let you do the lab by yourself Marinette. It’s unsafe.”

“Miss Mendeleiev, I am fine being on my-“

“Now, now. You know that in my lab, no one is allowed to touch the chemicals without a partner.” Miss Mendeleiev clapped her hands to get the class’ attention. “While it seems like everyone has a partner, Marinette doesn’t. Now, who would love to have her in their group or volunteers to be Marinette’s partner?” 

Marinette’s didn’t need to turn around to know no one raised their hand. 

After all, she was always doing labs with Sabrina or Alya, although this time around, Alya had promised Alix to be her lab partner. That left Marinette to be partnerless this time around. 

“So no one is going to volunteer? That’s alright. Nino, please help Marinette with this lab. Kim, join Ivan and Mylène.”

Marinette heard as Nino approached her, turning slowly to avoid seeing everyone else pity him. 

“Look forward to working with you.” Marinette said with a slight bow, only to receive nothing in return. 

Seems like this would be a long lab.

* * *

Or not. 

Marinette somehow ended up talking up a storm with Nino.

“You do parkour?” Nino asked, looking as if Marinette grew a second head. “No offense, you don’t even look like the type-“

“Parkour, gymnastics and martial arts. Of course, I haven’t touched gymnastics in a while since my mentor has been busy. Doesn’t help that he’s on the other side of the world.” Marinette said, pouring the hydrogen peroxide into the water and then into the catalase test tube. She watched as the latter created bubbles. 

“Dudette, that’s amazing!” Nino exclaimed, opening up his notebook to the back of his page. 

“Dudette?” Marinette looked at the page he opened, noticing some notes about a personal project. How did she come to that conclusion? Simple. It said ‘Directed by Nino Lahiffe.’

“Ah, I should’ve asked if-“

“It’s fine. Just taken aback by the name since it’s my first time hearing it.”

“Really? What do your friends call you then?” 

“My brother calls Mimi and my friend calls me Bugette.”

“Alya calls you Bugette?” Nino asked, writing down his observations of the catalase in boiling water. 

“As much as Alya thinks she’s my friend, she isn’t quite there. And it’s Wally who calls me Bugette. He’s a friend of mine before I transferred here.” Marinette elaborated, sliding her notebook towards him. “Haven’t spoken to him in a few days though.”

“Alright class!” Miss Mendeleiev said with a clap of her hands. “At this time, start wrapping up your workstation! Make sure to properly rinse out the tubes and place them into their appropriate-“

“Marinette. Is it alright to call you dudette? Of course, if you don’t-“

“I’m fine with it.” Marinette told him with a smile. “I don’t mind being called dudette, Nino.”

* * *

“-only known her for 30 minutes. How can you say that she wasn’t doing all the work so that-” Marinette heard as she approached the windows that belonged to her classroom. She stopped before they could see her through the glass.

If her ears didn’t betray her, the one speaking right now was-

“Alix, she wasn’t doing all the work. We both did the lab toget-”

“She’s friends with Chloe.” Ivan added.

“How do you expect us-”

“You didn’t try to even get to know her. Yes, I also didn’t want to interact with her before being paired up with her, but now I wish I did. I wish I had talked to her earlier on in the school year and you guys should too! She’s-”

“You shouldn’t pressure others to try and talk to me Nino.” Marinette said, strolling into the classroom. “Let them take their time to try and approach me.” Marinette handed Nino a piece of paper. “I also looked into a few things you mentioned earlier and thought I should give you this. They’re always giving out free courses and workshops, so I thought I should let you know.”

Nino looked at the paper Marinette gave him and was surprised to see a list of different companies and dates in which they held workshops for upstarting directors.

Just as he was about to ask where she had gotten the information from, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class.

* * *

Amira wishes she was able to escape Anansi’ punches just as quickly as she was able to bolt out the classroom earlier that day.

Amira had been trying to call Wally, trying to get any info on her two friends who should’ve have arrived at Gotham when her phone began to yell ‘AKUMA ALERT.’

So having to leave her worries behind, Amira yelled ‘SPOTS ON’ as she headed towards Hawkmoth’s latest Victim.

Rolling away from Anansi’ punches and parrying them took a toll on Ladybird, feeling the air leave her body as she was slammed onto the ferris wheel structure.

Managing to find a safe space within an alleyway, Ladybird reached for her burner phone when she was reminded of her dilemma. 

Her two partners were away...she told them not to worry…

“Here you are!” Anansi roared, striking the alleyway where Ladybird was hiding, causing the vigilante to become airborne. As Ladybird crashed onto the pavement, the transformation was called off, Tikki opening her mouth to scold Amira for dropping her transformation when she promptly closed her mouth. 

Calling her transformation off, when she crashed onto the pavement and scrambled her way towards another alley. 

“Tikki, go to Master Fu.”

“But-” Amira looked at Tikki with stern eyes.

“Tikki, go and don’t worry about me. I don’t have super strength but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a plan.” 

“Amira.” Tikki whimpered.

“You now what we have to do. Now go!” Taking one last look at Amira, Tikki flew off.

“Please be safe Amira. Please, don’t do anything reckless.”

* * *

“Come on Little Bug! Is that all you got?” Anansi smugly said, cracking her knuckles as she watched Ladybird wipe off the blood that seeped from her mouth.

Spitting out a bit of blood, Amira grinned. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, something Amira didn’t know she missed dearly.

“Did you really think that was my best? Come on Anansi, I thought it was pretty obvious what was going on here.”

“What are you talking about?” Anansi growled, noticing someone land behind Ladybird. Anansi watched as Ladybird glowed red and healed her wounds. “You!”

“That’s right Anansi.” Ladybird grinned. “My backup is here. Carapace!”

“On it!” Carapace yelled, throwing his shield towards Anansi.

With a simple step to the side, Anansi was able to dodge it, only to get her foot wrapped by Ladybird, slipping backward as her back connected with the ground.

Carapace tried to land a hit, but missed when Anansi rolled to the side, but was then dragged towards Ladybird.

Swinging her foot to the side, Anansi shook Ladybird off when she noticed the makeshift ring around her.

How did they set that up? Who set it up when she was bust fending of both Ladybird and Carapace.

“Up for a round Anansi? Or are you afraid of losing against someone half your size and weight?” Ladybird challenged, the smug on her face fanning the annoyance within Anansi.

“You’re on Bug. Can’t wait to beat you and show you that a bug should never mess with a spider!”

* * *

“Come on Anansi! I thought you said this match will be over in one punch! Oh wait a minute! You can’t even land one!” Ladybird said in a haughty tone, causing Anansi to lunge at her, sending one final punch onto the  _ Arc de Triomphe _ .

Anansi felt as the ground began to shake, only then realizing the trap Ladybird set down for her.

Grabbing something from the ground, Ladybird grabbed hold of Carapace and brought them to where Alya was being held hostage. 

“Carapace, now!”

“Shellter!” Carapace yelled, shielding them as the  _ Arc de Triomphe  _ crumpled to the ground, trapping Anansi underneath. 

Once the debris settled and the dust settled, Anansi’s headgear appeared by Ladybird’s feet, causing Ladybird to smile. Gleefully, Ladybird slammed her yo-yo against the thing and cracked it, the akuma emerging from it.

Capturing the akuma and purifying it, Ladybird yelled her words. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Carapace watched with wonder as all the damage Anansi caused was repaired, the  _ Arc de Triomphe  _ restored before his eyes. “Meet me at the Eiffel Tower,” he heard Ladybird say before she swung away.

* * *

Ladybird stood at the Eiffel Tower, looking at the setting sun in the distance. She had yet to receive a call from-

“Ladybird! So, what do you think about-”

“Hold on Carapace.” Ladybird cut off, Carapace now wondering what was going on. “Not all of us are here.”

“All of us? But I thought-”

“Sorry for coming late!” A voice said, causing Carapace to jump.

Soon, something on the ground began to grow, the pink glow becoming bigger by the second. Emerging from the glow was a girl that seemed to resemble a mouse themed hero.

“Carapace, I’d like you to meet the other vigilante who helped us today.” Carapace remained silent as the mouse themed vigilante shyly waved at them, tucking a loose orange auburn hair strand behind her ear.

“Hi, my name is Gris. It was a great honor to work with you, Carapace. Ladybird.”

* * *

Pulling their luggage behind them, Adrien and Chloé scanned the welcoming area. Their flight lasted longer than what they thought it would be and they were ecstatic when they landed a few hours ago.

Their eyes landed on a gentleman with a poster board with their names on it. 

When they approached the older man, they couldn’t help but notice the faintest smile on him. 

“I presume you’re Mr.Pennyworth?” Adrien spoke up, Alfred nodding in response. 

“I am Master Adrien. It's also a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Chloé. Welcome to Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who comments: yes I do read them all and they honestly make my day <3 I especially love reading the theories and the tears :3 So thank you to all who comment <3


	14. Wayne Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! My treat is this! Enjoy :D

Alfred looked at the teens in the back of the car that conversed in French, glad to finally meet the duo that were Amira’s latest addition to her circle of friends. 

While Amira called them mere conveniences, Alfred knew that they were anything but that. After all, she would talk about them during half of their weekly calls. 

Shortly before leaving for Paris, Amira had asked if she was able to do weekly calls with him, Alfred quickly agreeing and even giving her a private line for their calls.

Around two and a half weeks ago, Amira had told him about her two friends going to Gotham and asking if there was some way to ensure their safety. 

Amira suggested the family hosting their stay, in which Alfred found it to be a marvelous idea. 

_“If I may ask Miss Amira, why did you suggest this idea?”_

_“I need to make sure they’re safe.” She told him. “Paris’ Victims are one thing, Gotham’s villains are another. Seeing as I’m not allowed to even be near a gala until I’m officially introduced to society, I need to do what I can to ensure their safety...I don’t want to lose them.”_

_“Pardon me for suggesting this Miss Amira, but why don’t you just come to Gotham to ensure their safety?_

_“As much as I know that I can, you know I really can’t. Paris needs me here. They need Ladybird to remain in Paris until the Hawkmoth threat is lifted. Until then, I am to stay here…”_

“M.Pennyworth, is this really okay with M. Wayne? In regards to hosting our stay, that is.” Chloé asked, feeling Adrien squeeze her hand. 

Despite already being teens, there were still habits the two still shared. After all, Chloé was the only other child Adrien knew growing up. She was his safety blanket during events they were forced to attend as kids... just like he was hers. 

She still remembers them as clear as day. 

“Have no worries about it, Miss Chloé, Master Adrien. Master Bruce and Master Dick were delighted to hear about the two of you attending tomorrow’s gala, Master Dick more so than Master Bruce.”

“Master Dick?” Adrien decided to ask. His father never told him about there being another Wayne. 

“Master Bruce’s son. Adopted, of course.” Alfred elaborated, not once taking his eyes off the road. "We have arrived. Welcome to Wayne Manor.”

* * *

Tim peeked from behind the doorway when he heard two accented voices join Alfred’s upon the manor door opening. 

Tim watched as the two blonds gawked at the manor interior, setting their luggage beside themselves. 

He jumped when a hand landed on his head, Tim turning to see Dick smiling at him with a tired smile. 

Tim frowned. 

“You should be in bed.”

“I have to make sure everything goes according to plan. For everything to work out as if _he_ was here with us.”

“Dick, stop pushing yourself like this. You have to rest.”

Dick simply smiled at Tim as he chose then to approach the two guests. 

“Welcome! The two of you must be Adrien and Chloé! Marinette speaks so much about you two!” Dick cheerfully said, stretching out his hand towards Adrien. 

“You know Marinette?” Adrien asked, wondering- that’s right. He must know about her if Marinette knew Selina. “That must’ve sounded stupid. Marinette knows Mlle. Kyle, so it must make sense if you knew her as well.” Dick let out a chuckle. 

“Not at all! Sometimes we forget the connections we have with one another, so things like this tend to happen. Now, I’m pretty sure the two of you are tired from your flight. Alfred, if you would show them to their rooms?” 

With a bow, Alfred ushered the guests to their rooms, Adrien and Chloé taken aback by the massive portraits in one of the halls that they passed by. 

While the two wanted to ask Alfred who the smaller boy in one of the portraits was, they couldn’t bring themselves to ask when they saw M. Pennyworth look at it with sadness in his eyes. 

In one particular photo, Adrien couldn’t help but notice a small girl in the distance, feeling as he had seen that girl before. 

Or maybe he was just drawn to her bright smile that warmed up him as he walked through the chilly manor. 

“Here are your rooms, Miss Chloe, Master Adrien. I hope they are to your expectations.” Alfred said, signaling towards the two rooms across from each other. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

* * *

Barbara sat in class, tuning out her professor as he talked about the different sectors of the brain. 

That’s when she saw a notification on her phone, making sure to not let a sigh escape her as she read it. 

Grabbing her things, Barbara left the lecture hall without another word, dreading the fact that she is going to have to ask someone else for notes in her next class. 

Her finger hovered over the name of the person who was the subject of the text, wondering if this was a good idea. 

She was glad to know she was sent to voicemail. 

“Hey, Tim just filled me in. Are you sure this is a good idea? Please call me when you get the time.” 

With that said, Barbara pocketed her phone and directly headed to Wayne Manor, not liking the heavy premonition weighing in her mind. 

What were they thinking? 

Didn’t they realize that all of their secrets were in danger by having two outsiders within the manor?

Sighing, Barbara prepared herself for the possible danger that may ensue from this. 

* * *

Chloe just couldn’t stand doing nothing, so when she asked Alfred what places they were allowed to roam in, she wasn’t expecting a gym as an option.

Of course, there was no way in hell Chloe was going to expose herself by going to the gym, so she asked to be guided to the manor’s library. Adrien happily tagged along, talking about wanting to start on some of their homework before heading back to Paris in two days. 

“ _Chlo! I found us a place_.” Adrien squealed, dragging her to a spot near the library windows where a perfectly placed desk with floor seats there, beckoning them to sit. 

Adrien quickly sat down on the tri colored one while Chloe hesitated to sit on the other one that was black with golden threads.

“ _This feels wrong._ ” Chloe ended up blurting out, quickly getting up from it. “ _I feel as if-_ ”

“ _Chloe, you’re just nervous about being here. Just take a seat and do a bit of homework, it’ll take your mind off the uneasiness.”_

But the uneasiness wouldn’t leave her. She felt as if they weren’t supposed to be sitting there...as if the seats weren’t meant to be used by anyone but those who usually sat there...

With a sigh, she complied. _“I guess you’re right.”_ Maybe she was uneasy.

* * *

An hour passed until Adrien got up, stretching his legs a bit.

“ _And where would you even get help? We can’t reach Marinette without using a phone from this home. Our phones don’t work here, remember?”_ Chloe said, gesturing to her phone. “ _I totally forgot to get my other phone that works abroad. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”_ She muttered, going back to doing her chemistry work. 

“ _We’re in a library Chlo. I’m bound to find something that could help us._ ”

Adrien walked off to the front of the library, going from bookcase to bookcase, baffled to not even find a single book on chemistry. 

It wasn't until he got to the second level where he found some chemistry textbooks, when a certain workbook caught his eye. 

Taking it off the shelf, Adrien opened up the French workbook, surprised to see full marks on every page. 

As he kept turning the pages, a photo slipped out, Adrien managing to catch it as it fell.

When he picked it up, the same girl from earlier smiled back at him as well as a boy her age. 

The two children were covered in grass and dirt, Adrien noticing how the girl looked oddly like Marinette. 

“ _Did you find anything?”_

“ _Oh. Um, yeah! Just one though.”_ Adrien fumbled, putting the photo and the workbook back into their place before grabbing the chemistry textbook he had found earlier. 

“ _Just one?”_ Chloé scoffs. “ _Some library this is.”_

_“At least it has one?”_

_“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”_

Adrien smiled at Chloe’s antics, sitting back down, only for his mind to trail back to the picture he saw just minutes ago. 

Why did she seem familiar?

* * *

After a few hours of studying, the duo were called for dinner. 

The two managed to sit in comfortable silence, not questioning the fact that they were the only ones at the table. 

After all, Adrien was used to it while Chloé enjoyed not having to talk to any Wayne. 

Not having a Wayne meant a more at ease Adrien, meaning not having to listen to Adrien forced to butter up a rich man just to please his father. 

Stupid Gabriel. 

Thank the kwamis Chloé was never trained to do that. Then again, maybe she should have. 

Maybe it would’ve been a chance to learn etiquette from her mother…

Who was she kidding...her mother wouldn’t even waste her time doing such a trivial thing. 

Dinner lasted just half an hour and soon it was time to call it a day...or so Chloé thought. 

* * *

Chloe tipped toed out of the kitchen, Pollen having gone ahead of her with a napkin filled with some flowers she found in the kitchen. 

She had woken up with a jolt due to hunger and not wanting to bother Alfred so late at night, Chloe decided it was best to go herself.

Confident in herself, Chloe walked to where she believed her room was located, turning corners as she made her way back. 

She proudly stood in front of what she believed was her room, turning the knob and letting out a sigh of relief. She closed the door behind her, only to realize it wasn’t her room. 

After all, she didn’t have a wall filled with notes and photos. This was her first day at Gotham, this collection belonged to someone who obviously lived here for longer than a day. 

Turning to leave, Chloe did a double take on what caught her eye. 

Slowly closing the door with a soft thud, Chloe walked towards the wall, slowly making out the subject of the photos thanks to the moonlight seeping into the dark room.

As Chloe got a closer look at the photos, a giggling little girl in different frilly dresses were in each one, showing different milestones in her life. 

Her first steps, her first pet, her birthdays, a few displaying some drawings or baking.

In each one, Chloé couldn’t help but notice that it was only M. Wayne in them, never once the girl’s mother being there. 

As the girl grew, she began to resemble her father even more, the smile vanishing and now wearing a scowl on her face. Her midnight hair got longer by the photo, her emerald eyes sharper. 

The girl was always shown with the same uniform from Gotham Academy in these later photos, but the photos were always taken from different events. 

Assemblies, science fairs, art galleries, math decathlons, trips, award ceremonies...the girl was practically in every Gotham Academy event!

But then those photos completely stopped. 

Soon, two boys entered the picture and the perfect model student from Gotham Academy vanished completely. 

Whenever the two boys were in the frame, the girl was smiling, grinning, baking, running, in sport competitions, and just...simply being a kid.

There was even one where she was dripping blood from her nose as she was shown winning a dodgeball competition, the boy beside her holding it as well. Meanwhile, the teen behind them ruffled their hair as he, too, smiled at the camera. 

This toothy grins from the children cause Chloe’s chest to twist for some odd reason. 

As for the teen, he looked like a more younger version of Dick. maybe it was him.

But just like the other school photos, those soon vanished as well...or to be more honest, all the evidence of this girl growing stopped completely. 

There were no more photos on the wall, the wall barren.

Chloe noticed a photo album on the floor, picking it up. It was empty.

Looking back at the photos, Chloé wondered what exactly happened to the girl, to the boy her age. 

Deciding to take this as her cue to leave, Chloé noticed a photo peering from under the bed, only managing to see the tip of it. 

Upon picking it up, Chloé felt her heart stop. 

The photo looked back at her with an all familiar scene. 

A scene only Queen Bee and two others should only be able to see. 

Looking back at her, her favorite view of Paris was staring back at her. 

Paris at its most gorgeous view, from on top of the Eiffel Tower once the sun has set and the moon rises, stars that peppered the night sky. 

Chloé didn’t know how long she had been staring at the photo until Pollen poked her forehead. 

“My Queen! There you are! You had me worried sick when I noticed you weren’t behind me!” Pollen cried, hugging Chloe.

“Sorry about that. Got a bit distracted.” Chloe patted Pollen’s head, assuring her that she had meant what she had said. “We should probably head back. We got a long day ahead of us and we’re going to need our beauty sleep if we want to survive tonight’s gala.”

Smiling, Pollen agreed, Chloe placing the photo on the dresser before closing the door behind her, never noticing the pair of eyes that caught her leaving the room.

* * *

Chloe huffed as she tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear, regretting putting her hair into a messy low bun. Despite her bangs being in place, having the rest of her hair in a mess was ridiculous!

Then again, she wanted it this way, the only way she could think of wearing her hair tonight. After all, it paired decently with her black pantsuit. 

She couldn’t help but fall in love with the way the pantsuit fit snuggly, how she didn’t have to bother with worrying if she'd trip over the hem of a skirt or get it caught somewhere.

Now she got why her mother loved wearing these things.

Of course, her mother also wore a large sun hat no matter where she went, but Chloe wouldn’t dare wear such a hideous thing.

To think her mother called herself a designer and fashionista. 

Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

“ _Chloe, Earth to Chloe_.” Adrien whispered, Chloe looking at him from the corner of her eye.

“ _I know, I know._ ” Latching on Adrien’s arm, she plastered a smug smile on her face as she watched a few girls walk back from where they had come from. “ _To think this is the only reason why you want me around._ ”

“ _It’s not like that!_ ” Adrien squeaked, pulling Chloe towards the punch bar. 

Chloe looked at the suit he was wearing, pursing her lips as she grabbed his jacket’s cuff. 

“ _M. Pennyworth wasn’t kidding when he said he was a jack of all trades. His embroidery is impeccable! And to think he did this in one afternoon._ ” Chloe couldn’t believe the detail on the golden design, how it was sewn so elegantly onto the black suit. It was just as professional as the design on her belt, just as precise as well.

A matching set.

Chloe let go of the cuff, holding her head high as they passed by a group of older teens.

“ _I feel bad for making him do it, but after considering what you had told me this morning, I knew I had to get it done._ ”

To prevent from other families trying to impose their children onto Adrien or Chloé, the two thought of making their wardrobe to match, to give the impression that the two were already an item with each other.

So far it was working, even though a few people didn’t buy it.

“There you two are. So, are you guys enjoying the gala?” Dick managed to snap the two of them from their french conversation.

“Dick!” Adrien said with a grin. “To be honest, it's kind of draining. Never had to run from so many adults wanting to introduce their daughters to me.”

“You’re telling me.” Dick said with a chuckle, cringing at the many times he had to talk to older adults who had once sneered at him when he was young. But upon hearing that he was to inherit all of Bruce’s wealth, they all tried to get into his good graces.

As if he would. Plus, love wasn’t in his mind at the moment.

Burrowing those unpleasant thoughts to the back of his head, Dick noticed a pair approaching them. “Chloe, Adrien. I would like to introduce you to my father, Bruce Wayne.” He gestured behind them before leaving the teens with the adults.

Turning around, Adrien and Chloe were faced with tonight’s host, Selina pressed snuggly against his arm.

“Good evening, Adrien. Chloe. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the two of you.” Bruce smiled at them, Adrien having to tilt his head back a bit. Chloe now understood why all the ladies of Gotham fell for him. “Care to join us for a drink?”

* * *

Tim watched as Amira’s friends stirred up a conversation with Bruce, the two blonds chatting as if they had known Selina for years.

“Shouldn’t you be there?” Tim jumped when he heard Barbara talking from behind him, almost falling out of the computer chair he was in. “Careful there! Wouldn’t want to give Dick a reason to scold you for being down here without one of us with you.”

“I could say the same to you. I thought you wanted to know more about the two Parisians.”

“Touche.” A silence fell between the two. “Come on, Tim. Bruce is going to come looking for us if we don’t hurry and make an appearance.”

Huffing, Tim straightened out his tuxedo and followed Babs out of the Cave, dreading tonight’s events.

On one hand, he had yet to tell Bruce and Alfred of what he saw last night. What would they say when he tells them of one of the Wayne secrets being exposed? On the other hand, he had to deal with seeing something he never thought Bruce was capable of doing.

How did Dick let him do this?

* * *

Adrien and Chloe were grinning from ear to ear as they listened to Selina’s retelling on how she beat Bruce in poker during their first date when Bruce’s attention was drawn to something across the hall. 

Selina managed to see what caused Bruce to become distracted, noticing that Adrien and Chloe also caught onto Bruce being signaled by Dick from across the hall.

“Seems like it’s almost time for the speech.” Bruce muttered, turning back to the two teens. “It’s been nice talking with the two of you. I hope to speak with you two soon.”

“Pleasure was ours, _monsieur_.” Adrien said with a curt and a grin. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you and getting to talk to you. I can’t wait to rub it into my mother’s face the next time she calls. To think she has yet to talk to you while I have.” Chloe puffed out her chest as she took a sip of her drink, Selina laughing at her words.

“Please tell me how that goes. Can’t wait to hear how she reacts to that.” Selina said, giving her a piece of paper.

“I promise I will.” Chloe said, giving the woman a grin as she accepted the paper and stuffed it into her pockets. 

With that, Bruce and Selina walked away from the two teens, Chloe and Adrien watching as they were left alone for possibly the rest of the night.

They watched as they waved as they passed by people before seeing Bruce become a bit grim when he got to Dick.

Seeing Bruce’s face didn’t sit well with Chloe, taking a sip of champagne as she watched the Waynes walk together to the front of the hall.

Just what were they hiding? Did it have to do with the kids in the photos she saw last night?

Noticing that she was out of champagne, she turned to Adrien.

“ _Adrien, fetch me some more? I feel like I’m going to need it._ ”

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Bruce?” Selina asked, giving his arm a squeeze as he got hold of a mic.

“Selina. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” Bruce tried to reason, but knew fully well that she had already seen through him. “Jason and I had prepared for this for months. What would he think if I couldn’t go through with our promise now that he was gone?”

Selina caressed Bruce’s cheek before pecking his lips.

“Just remember, if you need a breather or if you feel like you need a minute to compose yourself, I’m here.” Smiling, Bruce turned his attention back to the guests and turned on the mic. 

Taping on it, the sound gathered the attention of everyone in the room, Bruce possibly regretting doing this despite how much it hurt him to do so.

He watched as Dick soon left his side and walked right out the hall, watching as Barbara tried to bring him back in, only to fail. 

She looked at him with concerned eyes, only then noticing that Tim was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Bracing himself for what was to come, Bruce plastered on a smile he hoped his guests couldn’t see through. 

“Good evening everyone. I do hope you are all enjoying yourselves. My name is Bruce Wayne -for those of you who don’t know me already- and this is my lovely fiance Selina Kyle. Yes, I’m sorry to disappoint, but as rumors already have it, I am to get married sometime next year.”

A series of mixed chuckles, cheering and sobs filled the room as Bruce awkwardly stood there.

“Putting that aside, I welcome you all to this year’s Wayne Gala.”

* * *

Adrien listened as Bruce continued to talk, growing a tad bored of the man’s roundabouts about the improvements on Gotham and the different charities the gala once was known for.

He was starting to sound just like the many people he had met during those stupid parties he was dragged to with his father. Hosts who would go on and on about their achievements and brag about their wealth.

Just your ordinary asshole.

But as Bruce started to transition to his next point, Adrien picked on the odd tone lining his words. His words were coated in guilt, sorrow...and love.

“This year, my son Jason and I decided to start a new foundation, the Catherine Todd Foundation. Now, as most of you have noticed, he’s not here. While tonight is not a school night, he does have other things to attend to tomorrow, so I made him turn in early today. You should’ve seen the pout on his face when I told him it was past his bedtime.”

The crowd laughed.

“Of course,” Selina picked up. “Just because he isn’t here to say it himself, doesn’t mean he can’t tell you all what this foundation means to him.”

Murmuring filled the room, Adrien picking up a new champagne glass for Chloe and turned to got back to her, only to freeze in place.

A screen protector had been lowered and there, on the screen was the boy he had seen yesterday.

“ _The boy from the photo._ ” Adrien muttered to himself, only then remembering that this boy was also in the family portrait he saw when he first arrived at the manor.

This boy...he is a Wayne...his name is Jason…

Jason Wayne...Bruce’s son…

Adrien listened as Jason greeted and thanked everyone who was able to make it to the gala. He went on how he had planned this foundation with Bruce, what the foundation would do. How the foundation who help to create safe shelters for the kids that lived in the slums, help create rehabilitation centers for those with addictions and more notably, create resources for those enduring domestic violence.

Adrien listened as Jason went on a tangent on how these were the things he didn’t want any other person to have to go through, just like how his mother did.

In honor of his mother who raised him and had to fight through poverty, addiction and abuse, Jason named the foundation after her.

To pay homage to the woman who he loved the most and allowed him to make it this far in life.

The video then ended with Jason thanking everyone again, the hall erupting into a large sound of applause, Adrien hearing a few sniffles here and there.

He didn’t know how, but he somehow found himself back at Chloe’s side.

“ _I think I need some fresh air.”_

* * *

Chloe wandered around the hall, exiting it and turned a corner, slumping against the wall.

“ _It was the same boy as the photos._ ” Chloe told herself, placing her head on her knees. 

The same one, there was no denying it. But the video felt off.

Looking at the half empty champagne glass in her hand, she chugged it down, tilting her head back to drink the last drop.

Something was wrong, and Chloe knew it. Despite Bruce telling everyone else that he was sent to bed early, she had yet to meet the boy.

She’s been here for two days and she had never seen him around the manor at all. 

Just what was going-

“What were you idiots thinking!” Chloe heard someone whisper yell, Chloe deciding to stay where she was, placing her head against her knees.

“Babs,” she heard the other say. So the first voice belonged to Babs. “Bruce said this was the only way-”

“Was Dick on board with this?” Babs asked, letting out a heavy sigh when Chloe assumed he nodded. “Tim...what the hell?”

“Listen, I wasn’t the one who-”

“I don’t care about who suggested it and who gave it a green light. I’m worried about Amira. What is she going to say when she finds out-”

Amira? Who’s Amira?

“Amira? She’s who you’re worried about?” 

“Tim, Bruce pulling a stunt like this isn’t going to sit well with her, especially not after the last time they talked.”

“What if she doesn’t find out? What if we don’t tell her? After all, she lives across-”

“Did you forget what happened last time? Just because she lives in Paris now doesn’t mean she won’t find out. She will and when she does...who knows what’s going to happen.”

“Babs, you’re-”

“I’m not over thinking this Tim because I know what might happen and that’s what is scarring me... What if she starts to hate us even more because of this? What then? Will she ever accept and forgive us? Tim...I can’t bear with this...I can’t.”

Chloe heard the woman’s voice crack, a few sniffles as well.

“I miss the days where the two of us got to share recipes, small stories of our father’s getting along, the days where Amira was able to be herself again, to be the child she was meant to be.”

I miss the days where Dick didn’t have a smile plastered to his face every damn second of the day. I miss the days where he let himself get angry, to become upset and frustrated without having to hide in an empty classroom.”

“Babs...I-”

“Is that too much to ask for? Is it too much to ask to get my two friends back? Is it, Tim? Is it?”

Chloe listened as the silence became unbearable with each second that passed.

“Barbara, you should know better than to wish for that. We can’t control something that we have nothing to do with.”

“But we can do-”

“If we do anything, we’ll make things worse. Or did you forget what happened a month ago?”

Babs went quiet. “Remember how she reacted when she saw us? How she _ran_ when you called her by her alter ego? Do you really think we should be interfering with the Waynes’ family matters when we don’t have a spec of her trust?”

Tim huffed. “I know you just want to make things right with her, but I suggest you wait until things get better before things turn out as bad as it did with the Justice League when they lost her respect.”

The Justice League?

“Wait, you know what happened between them and-”

“Of course I do. Did you really think Bruce’s passwords would prevent me from trying to find out what’s behind it?” Tim asked offendedly. “ Anyways, as for what happened, they thought it was a good idea to kidnap her before attempting to recruit her. They almost got her to join them until she found out they just wanted to keep an eye on her. Wasn’t onboard with them viewing her as an unfortunate child dealt with the burden of protecting Paris.”

Chloe froze.

Protecting Paris?

_“Wait, you’re rich?” Bee screeched out, looking at Chat for back up. “I mean, that would explain the burner phones, the equipment at the- you have the money to buy out an entire floor!”_

_“Yes Bee. I’m rich, although it’s my father who’s rich and was stupid enough to forget to take away my black card.”_

There was no way… but… didn’t the day she become Queen Bee...

“So that’s how they got banned from Paris.” Barbara muttered. “Does-”

“He does and wasn’t happy to know they did that to her. He-”

“So here’s where you two are!” Dick scolded. “Selina and Bruce have been looking for you two! 

“Sorry about-”

“There’s no time! Bruce needs you two to help look for Jagged Stone! He’s the opening act and you two-”

Chloe listened as the trio’s voices trailed away, Chloe lifting her head until it hit the wall behind her.

“ _So this is where you have been_ .” Chloe watched as Adrien crouched in front of her. “ _Come on Chlo! Jagged is about to-”_

 _“I’m not feeling so well Adrien.”_ Chloe whispered, slamming her head into her knees. “ _I think I drank too much.”_

Helping her get up, Adrien didn’t question Chloe any further. Her face had said it all. Something went down and she needed more than fresh air to clear it out of her mind.

_“I’ll make sure to tell Alfred of our early retirement. I just hope M.Wayne doesn’t feel offended by you being a total light-weight.”_

_“Oh shut it! You know damn well I resisted drinking too much because we’re considered underage to drink in America!”_

* * *

The gala was a success, or so that’s what Dick told Adrien when the two literally crashed into each other when Adrien had walked into the kitchen that morning.

He also thanked Adrien for his father’s donation and to relay the thanks to Chloe as well. 

“Who gave the larger donation?”

“Bourgeois.” Dick said, grinning into his milkshake when Adrien let out a grin. “I’m guessing your parents are always trying to outshine the other?”

“Since they knew each other on the field.” Adrien had answered back before Dick had to leave for school.

On his own -since Chloe insisted on wanting more sleep- Adrien wandered through the manor’s gardens, roaming around and taking in the serene ambiance. 

After an hour of wandering through the shrubs and rose garden, Adrien stumbled upon a secluded gazebo covered in vines and daisies. 

As Adrien stepped onto in, the floorboards thanked him in the form of creaks and squeaks. A table and a pair of cushions that matched the ones in the library greeted him, Adrien noticing some greater wear in the black one than the other.

Was the tri-color one more recent then?

“So you found the old gazebo.” Alfred spoke up, Adrien having a heart attack from the elder’s words.

“M. Pennyworth, how long have you been there?”

“Just a few moments. I actually came here to air out the place.” Adrien let Alfred do what he said he had come for, watching him slowly and gently clean the dirt and dust off the table. Alfred gently beat the cushions a bit before carefully setting them back down in the same spot there were. 

“M.Pennyworth.” Adrien dared to speak up, feeling awkward being in the gazebo with Alfred. Something told him he should’ve left the moment Alfred had arrived. Watching him cleaning the place felt like it was something sacred for Alfred and Adrien didn’t know why. “This gazebo...it’s very important to you, isn’t it?”

The trees swayed in the wind as Adrien waited for Alfred’s answer.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Alfred stared at the cushions he had finished cleaning. “This was Master Jason’s and his sister’s favorite place to study whenever the day let them be outside.”

“His sister?” 

“Amira is her name. A sweet child she is, though it pains me to not be able to see her again.”

“Not see her? But she is Jason’s sister, so didn’t M.Bruce-”

“M. Bruce only adopted Master Jason. Miss Amira didn’t have the same luck as Master Jason you see. Another couple took her in and took her elsewhere after…” Alfred trailed, Adrien noticing the elder man stare at the tri-colored cushion with sorrow, the same way Adrien’s father’s eyes would look when he broke to him about the news concerning his mother.

“Please M.Pennyworth, you don’t have to tell me anything. Forget-”

“Even though it pains me to remember Master Jason, this is part of the healing process. This is part of my healing process of my grandson’s death.”

Adrien stared at Alfred with wide eyes.

“Jason...is dead?”

“Master Jason… he died in a villain incident almost a year ago.”

“But hold on a second. Wasn’t that video from last night-”

“Pre-recorded.” Alfred cut off. “Master Bruce insisted on doing that last night despite my being against it. Should Amira find out about it, it would be sure to-”

“Amira? As in...his sister?”

“And best friend.” Alfred added. “Those two were inseparable. Attached to the hip. Even after the two were taken in by different families, the two went to the same school and stayed together. But when Jason died, her parents took her with them to open up their business in Paris. To start anew and let Amira recover from his death.”

Adrien watched as the daisies swayed in the wind, watching as they continued to flourish despite the harsh fall winds.

“Well, look at the time,” Alfred said as he took out his pocket watch. “I have to start prepping on tonight’s dinner. If memory still serves me correctly, we have a few more guests tonight. Until dinner, Master Adrien.”

Alfred left Adrien to ponder in the gazebo, hoping that the boy was able to catch onto the hints he left for him.

“Continue being a friend for my granddaughter Master Adrien. I trust that you and Miss Chloe help to bring her back from the abyss of despair.”

* * *

It’s been three days since Bee’s and Chat’s departure. Tomorrow, they were coming back, but Ladybird told them to take the day off. No matter what happened tomorrow, they weren’t to make an appearance until the day after.

“So, is this goodbye?” Carapace asked Ladybird, watching as she huffed.

It was finally Carapace and Gris’ last night of patrol, Carapace wondering if this truly was the last one.

He had grown fond of his new role, even if it was for only four nights.

But he knew better than to try and ask Ladybird to let him keep his miraculous. After all, Chat Noir and Queen Bee were to return two nights from now. 

“Who ever said I wouldn’t need your help in the future?” Ladybird said with a smile, Carapace grinning at that. “After all, the end of Hawkmoth’s terror is growing near.”

At that, Carapace’s grin fell as did Ladybird’s. What irony.

“The final fight…” Gris muttered, looking at the tranquil Parisian night. “I wonder what awaits us when that day happens.”

The trio looked out into the distance, wondering what the future held for each of them.

For Ladybird, she hopes it brings closure.


	15. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! You bet! :D  
> Also, if the translated german phrases are wrong, don't hesitate to correct me!

Amira looked at the two miraculous boxes in her possession, sighing as she looked at the drawing board in her room. Thanks to Tikki, she didn’t have to deal with a tearful departure with her temporary team, something she didn’t think she would’ve been able to handle. 

After all, she had adored Carapace’s and Gris’ company. 

For now, she was to return them to Master Fu soon, along with discussing a few things regarding her suspect. 

“Checking over the data and evidence, Amira?” Tikki asked, munching on some cookies Amira had baked earlier today. 

Yes, she made them at five in the morning, but could you blame the girl? She was excited to see her friends again. Not only that, but Wally was going to stay with her for the week! So of course, Amira decided to bake some things for them, wrapping them into tiny bags to give to them later.

“While it may seem like I have all the evidence I need, I still need more. Without those final pieces, I can’t seal the case shut.”

“But didn’t you get the evidence you needed from your father’s-”

“It’s still not enough.” Amira said, looking at her suspect’s picture. “All the evidence points to him, but at the same time it doesn’t. I have his bank statements from just a little over a year, a few things sticking out to me. 

An incubator, some gardening tools, a large order of milkweed along with other varieties of flowers and an order from a slightly sketchy butterfly farm. 

Back in Gotham, whenever someone wouldn't want others to catch whiff of their plans, they would go through the hassle of having proxies and the sort. But he didn’t bother to do that. 

Probably didn’t think anyone would see it odd as his profession calls for him to do the bizarre...at least to some extent.”

“So this suspect’s career allowed him to get away with being...bizarre?” 

“A bit of a front, if you will. What makes him even more suspicious is the data I got after adding trackers to the akumas I would purify.”

“What did you get from it?” 

“All the butterflies collect into a single area.” Amira circles a particular house on her map, glaring at it. “After all, all loyal creatures go back to the person or thing that cares for them with the utmost kindness. A bit ironic in this case, if you ask me.”

“But this is enough evidence Amira! With all this, you can successfully say-”

“That’s where you’re wrong Tikki. I still need photographic evidence. But very soon Tikki. Very soon, we’ll capture Hawkmoth.” Amira looked at Gabriel Agreste’s photo taped to her board.

She just needs a few more things and she’ll finally be able to take him down. She’ll be victorious.

* * *

“Baguette!” Adrien chirped, throwing himself onto Marinette, Chloé rolling her eyes. 

“Adrikins. We’ve only been away for four days.” 

“Four long days at that!” Adrien defended, breaking away from Marinette. “Next time we go to another gala, we’re taking you with us.” 

Chloé didn’t miss the way Marinette stiffened, her face going a shade lighter than usual. 

“Right...next time.” Marinette trailed, prying Adrien from her. “So, how was the oh-so-famed Wayne Gala? Lived up to its reputation?”

“Hardly.” Chloe scoffed, tossing her hair behind her. “Bunch of old people getting together and talking about setting up their kids to marry one another.”

“Really now?” Marinette said. “Please, do tell me more.”

* * *

Amira was glad to hear that the gala was a success, although she already knew that thanks to Dick. 

With the gala talk occupying the majority of the group’s time, the school day had managed to go quicker than usual, not that Amira minded it. 

Aside from hearing Chloe’s complaints about the gala, Amira also got to introduce Nino to them during lunch, Nino and Adrien quickly bonding over their love for Jagged Stone. Of course, their little gathering finished quickly once Alya caught wind of the reason why Chloe and Adrien were absent. 

To avoid Alya from gathering any details, the trio decided to keep talking after school...or rather after fencing club through text.

Making sure that her knickers were in place, Amira proceeded to put on her plastron and jacket, carrying her headgear in hand. She was glad to have an actual partner for fencing again. As much as she liked sparring with Mr. D’Argencourt, it was starting to get overbearing whenever he would go on tangents on her becoming his next star pupil.

“Baguette! Have you been practicing despite me being gone?” Adrien asked with a smirk, only to get a scoff in return when the two got to their usual spots in the courtyard.

“Of course I have been. How else will I get better?” Marinette said, placing her headgear on. “Why don’t I prove it to you?”

Smiling, Adrien also placed his headgear on. 

“ _ En garde. Pret? Allez! _ ” Adrien recited, lunging towards Marinette, only to be dodged and attacked.

“ _ Attaque. Touche. Point! _ ” Mr.D’Argencourt said with a smile. “Wonderful work, Marinette!”

“Shall we continue?” Marinette asked, getting into position. Chuckling, Adrien also got into position. 

“ _ En garde. Pret? Allez! _ ” 

Marinette quickly lunged towards Adrien, using his retreat to counter it, bringing her sword under his own and landing a hit on him.

“You really weren’t kidding. Attack, _pare,_ _riposte_ , counterattack. Just how much have you been practicing?” 

“I only learn from the best.” Marinette answered back, bending her epee. “Mr. D’Argencourt-”

“Where is D’Argencourt? I wish to join the team as I heard that only  _ le crème de la crème _ learn under his tutelage.” Someone roared, Adrien and Marinette turning to see a fencer in all red standing on top of the scoring machine. 

Mr. D’Argencourt walked up to Rouge, examining them from head to toe.

“I am M. D’Argencourt and I will only consider your admission if you can defeat my best student.”

“And who is this student?” They asked, getting off the scoring machine.

Adrien and Marinette watched as the sea of club members that were once in front of them now left them exposed. “Which one of you is the best combatant?”

Marinette gladly stepped aside after pushing Adrien forward. 

“Baguette! How could you? Top 10-”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. You  _ are _ Mr D’Argencourt’s best student, any way you look at it. So go on and make us proud!”

* * *

Marinette watched as the match escalated from using the scoring machine to her having to act as referee.

She followed the duel as they soon left the piste, Marinette so close on scolding the two for leaving the strip they were supposed to stay on (if this were an official match). 

But pushing that urge down, Marinette watched with wonder as the duo kept parrying each other, surprised that this person was on par with Adrien.

Marinette was so drawn in by their match that not only did she follow them into the library, but she almost missed the final hit. Thankfully, she didn’t.

As the two stepped back from the position that clearly showed both of their epee on one another, Marinette was ready to declare the winner. 

Yes it went pretty fast, but the match was still clear enough for her to know who actually won. 

Marinette remained silent, letting Adrien and Rouge catch their breaths until Rouge decided to speak first. 

“So...who won? Who got the first hit?”

Marinette watched as Adrien took off his headgear, his hair sticking to his face.

At this time, the rest of the club finally caught up, Mr. D’Argencourt demanded to know who won. 

“Adrien, Mr. D’Argencourt. I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Rouge here won. They landed the hit first.” Marinette announced, watching as Rouge take off their headgear, a smile on her face. 

“I still remain victorious!” Rouge said, stabbing her epee into the air before letting it rest once by her side again. 

Rouge, however, couldn’t help but notice Adrien’s staring between her and the person who watched their entire match. 

Rouge watched as Adrien kept turning his head between the two, an unsettling grin growing as his eyes stopped on M D’Argencourt. 

“M. D’Argencourt! You have to let her join the team!” Adrien said with a smile, confusing everyone. “By the way, what’s your name?” Adrien asked Rouge.

“Kagami. Kagami Tsurugi.”

“Adrien, where are you going with this?”

“Do you really not know what this means, M. D’Argencourt?”

“That adding Mlle Tsurugi to the team will help my reputation?”

“Well that, but you’ll have the strongest duo of female fencers under your tutelage!” Adrien said, running up to the referee of the match, taking off their headgear, Kagami feeling her eyes widen. “And they look practically identical.”

Kagami agreed. To think she would find someone who looked almost identical to herself…

“Adrien, is what you are saying true? That this person is just as good as I am?” Kagami asked, pointing her epee towards Marinette, causing her to gulp.

“He’s clearly exaggerating.” Marinette said, using her hand to gently lower the blade point towards her. “Oh, how rude of me. Name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I can’t possibly be just as good as you if I just started fencing this year. That would be an insult to all experienced fencers out there.”

Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“But to get high praise from an experienced fencer,” Kagami said, getting into position for another match. “Show me Marinette. Show me this skill Adrien has seen worthy of his praise.  _ En guarde! _ ”

* * *

Amira flopped onto her beanbag, groaning into it as Tikki zipped out her jacket.

“That girl Kagami...she really is amazing, isn’t she?” 

After Adrien happily stated that Marinette was on par with him, Kagami started a duel, keeping Marinette on her toes throughout the whole match. 

While Amira was able to keep up with Kagami, it was nothing compared to her spars with Adrien. 

Kagami relentlessly struck attack after attack, her attacks filled with such force, it felt as if Kagami’s epee was of some other material than steel. 

Was she really just 13 years old like the rest of them? It felt as if she had more experience than someone her age should…

Abruptly getting up, Amira plopped herself into her computer chair, madly typing in the surname Tsurugi, only to be surprised to see Kagami and two other people’s faces appear in the search. 

Amira let out a dry laugh, not believing her luck. 

“So her whole family is into fencing, what are the odds.” Not only was her mother a two-time Olympic champion, her grandfather was a three time Olympic champion before as well. The two reasons why either couldn’t continue their streak was due to life-changing events. In Tomoe’s case, an incident that caused her to go blind.

“Wow. That’s very impressive!”

“Isn’t it? But I worry. Can you imagine the amount of pressure she has to carry? The pressure to uphold her family’s legacy?” 

Amira stared back at Kagami’s photo, finally deciding to shut down her computer. 

“Amira! It’s almost 5! You’re going to be late to the airport!” 

“Airport? Wally isn’t coming via airport. He’s coming over via zeta tube.” Amira said with a grin, grabbing a coat and her keys before heading off to greet Wally.

* * *

Wally gaped as he took in his surroundings, not believing he was in Paris. He didn’t snap from his trance until something was shoved into his mouth. 

“Flies are going to go in if you don’t close your mouth.” Amira said, placing a bag of cookies into his hands. He eagerly began to devour them.

How long has it been since he had Amira’s homemade cookies?

“Can you blame me?” Wally stuffed another cookie into his mouth. “This is my first time in Paris!”

“Wally. You’ve literally been to space. Heck, you live there.” Amira said, giving him a smile.

“Amira.” He gestured at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. “Paris.”

“Don’t get too comfortable now.” Amira said, watching as the two arrived at the bakery. “Things will be bound to get odd.”

Oh the urge Wally had to laugh when the ground began to shake, causing Amira to groan.

“Are you sure you’re Lady Luck? Because it sure doesn’t feel like it. Ow!” Wally exclaimed when Amira punched his shoulder.

“Whatever you do, don’t leave the bakery, understood? In case you forgot, Justice League members are banned from stepping foot into Paris.”

“Except for me, because you love me too much.” Wally said with a smile, not noticing the pink dust on Amira’s cheeks.

“Whatever.” Amira grumbled, pushing Wally into the bakery before going off to face today’s Victim.

* * *

Wally watched as Amira returned to her room, watching as she collapsed onto her bed, her Ladybird costume disappearing from her persona, Amira going back into wearing her red turtleneck shirt and black skirt.

“Magic. I would never understand.”

“Then don’t.” Amira said, though it came out muffled. “Do you mind writing something down for me?”

“Sure thing.” Wally said, watching as Amira turned over. He eyed the stack of sticky notes and grabbed it along with a pen. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Max. Dupont. My classmate who got upset because no one was available to test out his new game. Went by the name Gamer.” She said as she climbed down the ladder.

Now that she thought about it, wasn’t he the one who won a video game competition around a month ago? Or was it two? 

“So what are you going to do with this?” Wally said, handing it to Amira.

She simply gave him a smirk, pulling down a hidden map, Wally taken back by the amount of information and theories on it. All of these tiny details were all connected to the center of the map, the photo of some old guy there.

“Data.”

“Wow. You know, you can give your father a run for his money.” Wally said, shouting a ‘hey’ when Amira elbowed him.

“I learned from the best, what can you expect?” Amira said, placing down the note on top of an already large pile of notes. “To think that even with all this evidence, it’s still not enough to go after my suspect.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t this enough? Judging from his schedule, he’s the perfect candidate to-“

“But he has alibis each time there’s an attack and even though it’s always the same alibi, it’s one nonetheless. Although it’s still not enough to convince me.”

“Elaborate.”

Wally was handed over a file, the title of it being the Bubbler. Reading through it, Wally noticed that he wasn’t affected by the akuma attack in the slightest while his bodyguard and assistant were.

“So you’ve noticed it.”

“How did he not get bubbled? He’s an adult!”

“The answer is simple. He avoids being harmed by being in cahoots with the Victim. You can even go as far as saying he’s an accomplice.”

“Or rather, Hawkmoth.” 

“Bingo.” Amira scowled upon looking at Gabriel’s picture. “I just need one last thing to make sure I’m right. Otherwise, the evidence will go against me if I were to present it to him.”

Placing his elbow on her shoulder, Wally hummed. 

“More evidence, huh? What do you think of breaking into-“

“Wally, no.”

“Wally, yes.” Wally responded before Amira smacked his shoulder, Wally simply laughing. 

Amira soon joined in with a sputtering laugh, causing Wally to smile. 

When was the last time the two of them laughed like this? To think moments like these could only happen like this…

Why did Jason have to leave them? 

* * *

Despite having just arrived from the latest akuma attack, Adrien was buzzing with energy. 

He didn’t know LB knew how to play video games! And he certainly didn’t think Queen Bee wouldn’t know. What teen didn’t know how to play video games?

They’re so much fun!

Actually...When  _ was  _ the last time he had this much fun?

Walking around his room, feeling the energy bouncing within him, Adrien let out a gasp and a grin as he made his way to his bedroom door. 

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Plagg asked, floating next to Adrien.

“Well, seeing as Dad’s off doing whatever it is he does, I thought I should explore the house for once.” Adrien said, peeping into the hall to see Pierre dozing off. Adrien has noticed that his father had been overworking his bodyguard ever since he came back from Gotham. 

“Wait, how have you never-” Plagg started, only to stop when Adrien gestured his head towards the sleeping bodyguard.

“Pierre never lets me leave my room whenever Dad leaves, which is why right now is a pretty good time to do so.” With that said, Adrien sneaked into his father’s office, never realizing how empty it felt despite the clutter of fabrics in the room. 

Adrien made his way towards the portrait of his mother, sighing as she looked back at him.

God how he missed her.

“Wow. Despite your father being the only one in this room, there sure is a lot of things here.” Plagg said, phasing through the different materials and boxes. “Sadly, there’s nothing but designs here.”

“Yeah.” Adrien huffed, about to leave the place when he remembered the thing he saw back at Wayne Manor. Walking up to his mother’s portrait, he decided to pull it when the frame came forward, startling Adrien.

“Hey! Destroying things is my thing, kit!” Plagg complained, watching as the portrait swung open a bit. “Oooo! A secret stash?” Plagg asked with wonder, watching as Adrien pulled the portrait forward, exposing a safe.

“Of course it would need a code.”

“Code? Who needs a code when you got me?” Plagg said with a smug, phasing through the safe and opening it up. “See? Easy as cheese!”

“Don’t you mean ‘easy as pie?’” Adrien said, looking at the things inside the safe. An old receipt, hotel flyer, a picture of his mother, a peacock inspired brooch and-

“No cheese, but this certainly looks familiar.” Plagg said, hovering about the book he was talking about. “It’s the book Master Fu has been looking for!” Plagge exclaimed, picking it up. “Oh the look on Sugar Cube’s face when she finds out I found it before her!” 

“Sugar cube?”

“Tikki, LB’s kwami.” Plagg shortly explained before going up to Adrien’s face. “But we can talk about that later! We need to bring this to Master Fu n-”

The sound of the front door made the two jump, causing Adrien to quickly close the safe and place back the portrait. Eyeing a fabric box, Adrien quickly stuffed the book into it and swung the bag over himself. 

Luckily, just in time.

“Adrien, what are you doing in here?” Gabriel asked, his eyes narrowed.

“My bag has a hole in it so I thought of asking you if I could get a new one. I came here, but I forgot you were out, but then I saw this bag and kinda liked how it looked.” Adrien showed his father the black leather messenger bag. “So, can I keep it? If you’re not using it, that is.”

Adrien waited for his father’s response, watching as his father still held his stoic face.

_ ‘Please say yes, please say yes!’ _

“You can keep it.” Gabriel said, Adrien letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “As for your old one, bring it here so that I can mend it. Then you’ll have to bags to alter between.”

“Thank you, Father.” Adrien said with a bow before rushing out of the room, glad that things worked out fine.

“Now I just hope he doesn’t notice it’s gone missing.”

* * *

Nightfall fell upon Paris, Ladybird sitting at the Eiffel Tower as she waited for a few people to meet up with her.

“ _ -sure you don’t want me to-” _

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for months.” Queen Bee heard Ladybird assure someone upon arriving at their usual rendezvous. She had never heard her call anyone before patrol. “If anyone should be worried, it should be me. I’ve been told you’re still recovering from a stabbing. When were you going to tell me that? And before you say anything, yes, it was  _ Großvater _ .”

A stabbing? Just who was Ladybird talking to? “Oh, seems like someone is already here. I’ll talk to you later.  _ Mach’s gut.”  _ Ladybird put away her phone before turning to Bee. “You could’ve said something if you were here already.”

“Didn’t want to bother you. Plus, it seems like you were in the middle of catching up with whoever it was you were talking to.” Queen Bee approached Ladybird, looking out to see the same Parisian night she saw in the photo at Wayne Manor. 

Pictures that showed a motherless little girl, raised by a billionaire father.

_ “I...I never met my mother...never go to know her either.” _

A bit of her wished it was just a mere coincidence. A bit of her wished she was wrong.

“I was, but duty first.” Ladybird said with a smile, snapping Chloe from her thoughts. “Of course, we have to wait for Chat before we can go on patrol.”

Returning the smile, Queen Bee leaned against a beam. She had to get rid of this theory before it consumed her, before she found something she knew would get her in great trouble.

“Hope he isn’t stuck again playing video games, he had seemed to have enjoyed it when we were all stuck in Gamer’s video game.”

At that, the two girls laughed, the wind carrying their soft laughter until it merged with the city noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Großvater - grandfather  
> Mach’s gut - Take care.


	16. Villain (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Wally stirred around in the bed, patting around the bed to look for his phone. After a while, he found it, flinching harshly when he found it and dared to check the time within the dark room. 

5:30 in the morning. 

Getting up, Wally noticed Amira missing from her room, deciding to look for her. 

Unsurprisingly, he found her in the kitchen, baking. 

“Want to talk about it?” Wally asked, sitting on a nearby stool. He watched Amira continue to knee the bread dough, her lips pursed as she ignored him. “Want to talk about something else?”

The pregnant silence in the kitchen remained there until Amira spoke moments later. 

“Please.” Amira practically begged as she whispered, her kneeing stopping. 

“Say no more. Remember when you left me here alone? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Bridgette! She’s the most adorable baby there is! And can you believe she actually held my hand? She held it for like two seconds. Two seconds!”

Wally went on to talk about the time he spent with Bridgette and how next time he will bring her some toys to play with. 

He watched as Amira’s shoulders began to sink back down, her kneeing becoming less aggressive and the furrow of her brows less tense. 

Wally made a mental note of investigating what caused Amira to have nightmares again. 

After all, it’s been months he last saw her stress baking because of one. 

What caused her to have one now?

* * *

Marinette appreciated the cold wind in her face, allowing her to forget the events from this morning. 

She didn’t think video games would give her flashbacks of the days she used to play them with Jason. Days where they would stay up all night playing them until Alfred caught them or the days Dick would join them and then whine when he would lose.

Memories she believed she had deeply buried within her mind only for a Victim to bring them back with ease. 

Days she missed dearly and wished badly for…

But the past was the past and there was nothing she could do to bring Jason back…even if she wanted to...

Stopping at the bottom of the school steps, she let out a deep sigh before going up the stairs, hoping to forget the vivid dreams of last night.

Just as she had a small plan on how to get rid of them, the moment she stepped into the school, she knew something was off. Something was interrupting the equilibrium and she hated that.

Shaking the feeling off, Amira headed to class, taken back by the small decorations in the classroom. 

The windows were decorated with paper snowflakes, red and green ribbons draped around the yard. 

“What’s all this?” Marinette asked herself, preparing herself for the upcoming school day. Keeping her scarf, she put away her coat and a few textbooks she didn’t need. 

“Dudette, do you really not know why the school is decorated this way?” Nino asked, closing his locker. 

“No be honest, no.” A gasp came from the other side, Chloé appalled at her. 

“Dupain-Cheng. Christmas is just around the corner! How did you forget that!”

“Christmas?” Marinette repeated, wondering how she missed the holi-

Oh...right. “I...I don’t really celebrate it.” Marinette admitted, then remembering the last time she ever spent Christmas with her Grandpere and father...and with Jason… or rather...without him...

“Marinettte, are you-” Sabrina was about to ask if she was okay when the bell rang.

Now with a tense atmosphere, the friends made their way to their classroom, Chloe feeling miserable as she watched Marinette zone out throughout class.

During chemistry, the girl excused herself various times, making Alya having to do most of the work herself.

“What’s bothering her?” Adrien asked Chloe, noticing that she too was acting strange since that morning.

Pursing her lips, Chloe let out a sigh as she began to label the diagram in her textbook.

“I may have upsetted her.” Chloe admitted. “We were talking about how Christmas was right around the corner. I asked how she forgot it when she told me she doesn’t celebrate and then...she just...went quiet.” Chloe trailed, letting her pencil fall out of her hand. “Adrien, I messed up.”

“You didn’t know she would react like that.” Adrien replied, watching as Marinette walked back into the room, apologizing to Alya as she sat in her seat. “So you apologize for it.”

“Okay, so I apologize for it, but how do I prepare for the next time? I don’t know what I said that made her...well, change.”

“It might have been old memories.” Adrien quickly supplied. “Perhaps relating to her family.”

“Her family?” 

“Well, this is just a theory,” Adrien started, hoping that he was semi-right. “But I think Marinette came to Paris to move on.” Chloe arched a brow.

“Move on?”

“Well, when we first met, she mentioned having siblings.”

“Siblings? As in more than just Bridgette?” Chloe asked, remembering seeing the tiny baby when they had gone to visit her while she was sick.

“Aside from Bridgette, Marinette did mention having two-one other siblings aside from her.” He corrected himself. “But as far as we know, we know nothing about them. Never talks about them either.”

“Wait, you said two before changing to one. Why?” Crap.

“Well, that's where things get a bit complicated. When Marinette said she had siblings, she told me she had two in total although it used to be three. My guess is that, well...he has moved on.” Adrien said quietly, looking at his book with great interest. “Her eyes became dull, just like how they look like now.”

Chloe processed the information, looking over at Marinette. To think she knew so little about her good friend. Chloe hit the table with her head, letting out a groan. “Don’t worry Chlo. She’ll understand if you just ask her.”

“I hope she does.” Chloe said, lifting her head.

Class went on and shortly later, Mlle Mendeleiev began to tell the class to pack up. With the ring of the bell, everyone went onto their next class or lunch, Chloe missing the opportunity to talk to Marinette.

Sighing, Chloe picked up her things and went to have lunch with her father as they had promised to do that morning.

* * *

Marinette huffed as she sat across from Adrien, taking out a notebook that was heavily encrypted in code. 

After all, she didn’t want anyone else to know she was Ladybird and that she had narrowed her suspicions onto one man possibly being Hawkmoth.

“I heard what happened this morning.” Adrien said, flipping a page from his own book, Marinette noticing the odd language in it.

It looked eerily...familiar. Where had she seen that book before?

“I’m guessing Chloe told you.” Marinette continued, flipping a page in her book of evidence. “She doesn’t need to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. She didn’t do anything wrong, I did. I shouldn’t have gone silent like that. I didn’t explain to her that-”

“But it’s because she didn’t know that she should ask what made you react the way you did. For future reference. And to avoid making the same mistake.” Adrien said, looking up from his book. “Of course, you don’t have to specifically tell her-”

“It’s because of my brother.” Marinette cut off, closing her book and looking straight at Adrien. “This will be the first Christmas...since his death...a Christmas without him...” Marinette trailed.

He was right? But wait...first Christmas without him? If they were siblings, surely the two would’ve celebrated various Christmas together...right?

_ “When Marinette said she had siblings, she told me she had two in total although it used to be three. My guess is that, well...he has moved on.”  _

Moved on…

Marinette did move from Gotham to Paris, remembering that she used to go to Gotham Academy. Surely the two had to have been greatly involved in each other’s lives if Marinette remembered her brother dearly; they had to have had a tight relation with each other. To be attached to each other-

_ “-to the hip.” _ Alfred’s words finished off for him.

Wait...what was it he had said after that?

_ “Even after the two were taken by different families, the two went to the same school and stayed together. But when Jason died, her parents took her with them to open up their business in Paris. To start anew and let Amira recover from his death.” _

That had to be a coincidence...yeah! A complete coincidence!

There was no way- but now that he thought about it...it kind of made sense.

For starters, Marinette didn’t look like either of her parents. She was of a darker complexion and has emerald eyes. 

Despite knowing French, Marinette spoke in a dialect that seemed more like Metropolitan French opposed to Parisian French, although her French also seemed to have Canadian influence as well. He remembered that during a spar of theirs, she accidentally said  _ ‘aweille’ _ instead of  _ ‘allez _ .’

Her English, for that matter, sounded more natural to her than her French, often hearing Marinette more relaxed when she spoke it.

Marinette also seemed to give off an aura of having already learned her materials, Adrien then remembering how she reacted to learning he was home schooled.

It seemed like she was somehow able to empathize with-

“-need to pick that up?” Marinette asked, snapping Adrien from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Your phone. It’s been ringing for a while.”

Sure enough, it as, Adrien realizing it was his father. He never called unless...oh no…

Did...Did he notice?! Already?!

Quickly getting up, Adrien dumped the book he was reading into his bag and knocked the chair down. While picking it up, his bag slid down his arm and hit the floor.

Apologizing to Marinette about having to leave her alone, he quickly ran to his locker to grab his coat in case he needed to go out.

Calling his father back, Adrien couldn’t even let a word out.

“ _ Adrien. Come home. Now.” _

* * *

Amira blinked for a while as she still took in what had happened just seconds ago. Shrugging it off, Amira continued to look at her data when Tikki flew out of her jacket. 

“Tikki!” Amira hissed, making sure no one had seen her. “What do you think-“

“This!” Tikki shouted, Amira going under the desk to see Tikki attempting to lift up a heavy book more precisely, the book Adrien was reading. “We have to bring this to Master Fu!”

“Master Fu? What would he be needing a book like this?” Amira asked, lifting the book and opening up its contents. “It’s just a bunch of-” 

She stopped as the page she decided to open up was one that showed a man that resembled Hawkmoth, his armor grandiose yet too loud. Seriously, wings? 

Amira looked at the image, she traced the glyphs with her fingers that were near an image of what she assumed the Butterfly miraculous looked like. “Butterfly.” Amira read, only then did it click as to why these glyphs looked so familiar.

“Amira! How do you know how to-”

“I’ve seen this before Tikki.” Amira quickly closed the book to look at its cover, the crest staring back at her. It looked just like it! “Tikki...what exactly is this?” Amira asked, feeling as if she just stumbled upon Pandora's Box. 

“I can’t tell you here.” Tikki said, looking around. Amira nodded, stuffing the book into her school bag before running out the library and back home, the cold no longer a worry.

Fumbling to find the correct key to the apartment, Amira hated how cold her fingers got as she pushed the door open. She quickly bolted up the stairs and opened up the apartment door before rushing over to her room.

Thankfully, Wally wasn’t there, allowing Amira to focus at the hand at task. 

As Amira set the book down, Tikki flew out to inspect the book, opening it up and flipping each page.

“Tikki. Explain what this is, now.” Amira demanded, opening boxes she never unpacked before. Small trinkets looked back at her, causing her to close them back up and open the next. Where was it?!

“R-Right.” Tikki said, flipping over to a page that showed different forms of the yo-yo. How did she forget its many forms? “This grimoire is a book of spells that not only enhance your abilities, but unlocks the abilities of us kwamis. It also contains information about the other miraculouses and how to use them. Of course, only those who know how to read the Guardian’s language could decipher the spells and information.”

“Guardian’s language?” 

“It’s a special language that is only passed on from one Guardian to another, a language which only they know. Not even us Kwami know. A precaution on the Guardian’s part.”

Amira hummed in response as she gave up looking at the boxes and started to rummage through her desk, tossing papers, notes and books around, stopping when she found the thing she was looking for. “By the way Amira, how do you know how to read the Guardian’s language?”

Amira showed her an old journal, placing it right next to the spellbook. The front of it had the same exact crest as the grimoire.

“My brother adored learning languages, even the obscure ones. Whenever we would have a day off from school, he would go to our father’s library and stay there all day.” Tikki watched as a soft smile formed on her face as she said so. “I remember the day he deciphered the entirety of this language, a language that had stumped researchers for years. You wanna know how he did so?”

Tikki nodded. “He noticed that the translations among the various attempts to decode the language were right. But he noticed that that was just the first layer of the text.”

“Layer?”

“The entire language is encrypted.” Amira said, flipping through the journal. “Depending on which part of the grimoire you were looking at, the code would change. The grimoire was created this way to not only test the fluency of the Guardian, but to also prevent it going into the wrong hands.”

Tikki was left in awe.

“And he did that all by himself?” Tikki watched as Amira showed her the widest grin she had ever seen on her.

“You bet! You should’ve seen the look of satisfaction when he tried to teach me how he used different dialects of Chinese, Arabic and other Native American dialects to ensure his translations were correct. Of course, I didn’t really capture everything he told me. After all, he was the linguist and I was just the student.”

Tikki softly sighed when she saw Amira talk dearly of her brother, a smile on her face that showed her true nature.

Taken by the flow of the discussion, Tikki had forgotten about the reason why they took the book in the first place.

“Amira! We have to get this book to Master Fu! He needs to see this!”

“No.” Amira quickly rejected, getting up from her seat.

“No? Amira, Master Fu-”

“I can’t give him this book just yet. Don’t you realize how valuable this is?”

“That’s exactly why-”

“It’s our greatest clue yet.” Tikki watched as Amira took out a little case from one of the boxes she had opened up earlier, popping it open to display a gadget Tikki had never seen before.

She watched as Amira got to work, placing the small gadgets on the spine of the grimoire, watching as the computer monitors began to display different windows.

It was then that Tikki figured out what Amira was doing.

“Amira...are you planning on-”

“Whoever had this grimoire has to be Hawkmoth. It’s the only plausible explanation. After all, whichever Guardian who was the one before Master Fu was foolish enough to leave the translations of the activation of the miraculouses on the book.” Amira pointed out, showing Tikki some faint mandarin writing under the glyphs. 

Tikki continued to watch in silence as Amira continued to work on the bugging of the book.

“So...we’re not giving the grimoire to Master Fu, right?”

“Not this one at least.” Amira said, showing Tikki a device that resembled a phone. “I will be sending him a copy after I finish scanning the pages.”

Satisfied with the response, Tikki continued to watch over Amira until they had to head back to school for the afternoon classes.

* * *

When Marinette stepped into the classroom, she didn’t expect to see Chloé crying and sobbing. Sabrina was by her side, rubbing circles on her back as she whispered ‘there, there.’

Running and collapsing to her side, Marinette urged Chloe to look at her.

“Chloe, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“It’s Adrien! His father isn’t letting him come back to school over a book! A stupid book!” Chloe threw herself onto Marinette, sobbing into her friend’s arms. “Stupid Gabriel! Adrien doesn’t deserve to be treated this way!”

“A book? Did Adrien tell you what it looked like?” Chloe wiped off the small snot off her nose.

“N-no. He only said how the book was a book of inspiration for his fa- where are you going?”

“I might know how to find it.” Marinette said, picking up her things. “Tell Ms. Bustier that I won’t be back until tomorrow.”

* * *

Amira looked at the book sitting on her desk, frowning at having to depart from it so quickly.

After calling Adrien, she was able to confirm that the book he had lost was indeed the grimoire. What were the odds?

“Are you really going to give it back right now? Why don’t you wait a while?”

“I don’t want Adrien to pay for something he didn’t do.”

“Well, he did take the book.”

“But then I took it away without his permission.” Amira fought back, picking up the grimoire and stuffing it into her bag. “He shouldn’t be punished for something he had no control over.”

“True.” Tikki said, watching as Amira slipped into a thicker jacket and wore a dress, something she rarely did.

“Ready to head into the lion’s den?” Amira asked Tikki, Tikki nodding, slipping into Amira’s scarf.

* * *

“-didn’t know it was yours, sir. I didn’t even think it belonged to Adrien until just moments ago.” Gabriel watched as the girl handed the book over to him, which he took too quickly for his liking. 

While Gabriel thought nothing of this girl, something about her bothered him. 

Perhaps it was the designer in him that screamed to grab a pen and pencil as inspiration had hit him. After all, despite working in the fashion industry, he rarely got to see models with an olive complexion. 

Her neutral expressions were also camera worthy. 

How would she look alongside Adrien during photoshoots?

Setting business aside, he focused back onto the matter at hand.

“So you took it home after finding it in the library?”

“Yes, it happened shortly after he got a phone call. It’s how I assume he left it there as he was in a hurry to answer it.”

Gabriel looked at her directly, trying to find any wavering emotions, only to find none. A child who wasn’t afraid of him. How odd.

“I see.” Gabriel said. “Seeing as Adrien didn’t actually lose the book, he will be free to attend school again. Thank you for returning my book.”

Gabriel watched as the girl curted, turning around to leave only to stop.

“I have a question and a couple of...suggestions.”

“Go on.”

“That book, I was wondering where you found it.” Gabriel watched as the girl took out a worn out picture, causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly.

In the photo, there was a boy with the same exact book in his hands, deciphering what seemed to be the contents of it. “Before my brother passed, he was researching texts that looked similar to the ones inside the book. So of course, I wanted to know if it was the same-”

“I found mine overseas while on a trip with my wife.” Gabriel cut off, wondering why he even told her that. “Since I bought it, I have never seen another copy of it, until now. Do you know what happened to your brother’s copy?”

Gabriel didn’t know what to expect when the girl shook her head.

“Most of his research along with the book disappeared in the fire that took my brother a year ago in Gotham.” The girl said, frowning as she told him. “The only thing I have left from him is this photo.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Gabriel softly said. “Now, you mentioned suggestions.”

“Right.” The girl composed herself. “I left a few translations in the book based on what I remembered from my brother’s notes. But my main suggestion is for you to be more lenient with Adrien. Take it from a child who was also homeschool for half her life. 

Resentment isn’t a pretty thing. While they’re easy to hide, they aren’t the easiest to control once they spill. With Paris’ situation...well, you know the rest.” Gabriel let those words sink in, something in his head clicking. “Well, I hope to see Adrien at school tomorrow. And it was nice seeing you Mr. Agreste, although, this wasn’t my first time seeing you.”

Dumbfounded, Gabriel watched as the girl left his home, wondering what she meant by those words.

He walked back to his office, placing the grimoire back into its place before taking it back. He pressed some hidden buttons on the portrait, feeling the ground below him submerge.

* * *

Wally flinched when the hatch to Amira’s room swung open.

“Hey! Did-” Amira pressed a finger to her lips before gesturing towards the monitors, taking a seat in her chair and putting on some headphones.

Wally watched as Amira’s map of the Agreste residency started to map out, watching as a red dot began to go below ground.

“Holy shit Amira.” Wally whispered, grinning like a madman. “You fucking did it...and without me!” He whined, Amira ignoring it as she watched the dot come to a stop.

“So that’s where you have been hiding...Hawkmoth.”

* * *

Amira yawned as she made her way up the stairs of the school.

How she regretted staying up with Wally. She is never letting him take over the Beetle ever again. He treated her camera as if it were some type of toy! The nerve!

As she made her way to her locker, taking off her coat as she walked, Marinette couldn’t help but notice the buzzing around her and within the halls. 

She also couldn’t help but notice the name Lila being said in every sentence she heard. 

Lila this, Lila that. Just who was this Lila?

“Lila? That’s the name of our latest transfer student!” Alya said, putting her coat into her locker. Guess she said that out loud. 

And a transfer student? It’s already December for crying out loud!

Picking up a few books, Alya showed Marinette a video, or rather an interview where the girl reminisced about her meeting with Ladybird. 

Marinette watched with disgust as the new transfer student blabbered about events that didn’t happen, even going as far as saying that the two were good friends by the end of their supposed meeting. 

“When did you say she arrived in Paris?” Marinette asked, closing her locker and placing her lock.

“Seriously? You still place a lock on your locker? Come on, we’re grown! We can trust-”

“Trust is earned, not given. And you didn’t answer my question. When did she arrive?”

“Just yesterday! Which is why I thought it was so cool that she got to meet Ladybird-”

“How do you know she even met Ladybird? Not even you have and you’re the only reporter in all of Paris that even dares to approach Ladybird during and after a fight.”

Alya pursed her lips as she looked at her phone. 

Marinette was right. 

How come she didn't get to converse with Ladybird despite their many encounters? Why hasn’t she yet got to get an exclusive interview with Ladybird while Lila got one on her first day in Paris?

That wasn’t fair. “And even if it was true, doesn’t it seem a little odd? There wasn’t an attack yesterday, meaning that Ladybird was on patrol and we all know Ladybird never talks with civilians while she’s out on patrol. She even told you it herself when you encountered her the second time all those months ago, or did you already forget?”

Alya felt herself bringing her head down, remembering the time she got akumatized into Lady WiFi. 

She had tried to go after Ladybird, trying to find out her identity as the next big scoop for her blog - Ladyblog. 

After days of tracking her patrol route, Alya decided to track down Ladybird which ended up with the vigilante scolding Alya for disrespecting her space, invading her privacy and for endangering herself. 

“Perhaps Lila-“

“Alya. Are you really going to accept Lila words just like that? Whatever happened to being a reporter that would one day rival Lois Lane herself?” Marinette reminded her, hating herself for remembering that rant from months ago. “Will you really blindly accept the words of a person without doing any type of investigation?”

Alya looked at the video staring back at her, Lila’s laughing face looking back at her. “If that’s what you want to become, then by all means, go ahead. Just don’t expect to be receiving any internships anytime soon.”

Alya watched as she felt the locker room, leaving Alya with herself. 

Did Marinette really not believe in Lila’s words? 

She wasn’t one to harshly comment about people without knowing them, so why this time? 

What in Lila’s interview had bothered Marinette?

Having found a new goal, Alya quickly grabbed her things and headed towards class, the gears in her head spinning as she thought of a way to devise her investigation. 

* * *

“-and he even wrote a song about me!” The way Lila’s voice became a pitch higher upon ending her sentence irked Marinette, the girl rolling her eyes at the girl’s tale. 

“Welcome to the club.” Nino told her as she walked past his desk. 

“Club?”

“Seems like only us five don’t particularly like her.” Sabrina elaborated, taking out her notebook for their first class. “Something about her stories just doesn't sit right.”

“Doesn't sit right? Sabrina, they're ridiculous! Who brags about being Ladybird’s friend when she doesn’t even make friends with civilians? She made that loud and clear with Cesaire!”

“I see.” Marinette said, looking over at Lila, the rest of the class surrounding her and eating from the palm of her hand. “Where’s Adrien?”

“He said he’s running la-there he is!” Chloe squealed, latching onto him the moment he walked into the classroom. “Adrikins! I’m so glad you’re back!”

The group failed to see Lila look over at them, a faint blush on her face. Holy hell was that boy cute when he smiled.

“I suggest you stay away from them.” Someone told Lila, but Lila brushed the warning away.

“It may not look like it but they aren’t exactly the kindest of people.” Another voice spoke.

“You have Chloe - a bully, Sabrina - Chloe’s lapdog, Adrien - Chloe’s best friend and Marinette- Chloe’s friend.” 

“What about the boy with the cap?” Lila asked, her eyes not leaving the sunshine boy among the group. He was...perfect...

“He’s a recent addition.”

Just as Lila was about to ask about more information about Adrien, their teacher walks in.

“Oh, I see everyone has met Lila!” Miss Bustier cooed, watching as Marinette made her way to her seat. The two made eye contact before Marinette huffed.

Ever since that humiliating first day of class, Mlle Bustier tried to bring Marinette’s behavior to M Damocles, only for him to do nothing. 

Something about her father having donated a large sum of money that allowed the school to have more STEAM programs and of the sorts. 

Ever since then, Mlle Bustier made sure to be wary of Marinette and made sure to never give her a chance to make a mockery of her teaching again. “Lila, if you would come to the front of the class to introduce yourself just in case someone hasn’t met you yet.”

Lila smiled as she grabbed her things and walked to the front.

“Hello everyone! My name is Lila Rossi! I transferred her from Italy due to my mother’s job as a diplomat. Since she’s a diplomat, we tend to move a lot.” The class cooed at that, Marinette, however, raising a brow. “I’d be happy to answer any questions about my-“

“What other places have you been?”

“Have you met anyone famous?”

“What are-“

“Class, class!” Miss Bustier raised her voice, making sure the class settled down before continuing. “Now, Lila will answer your questions one by one.”

“Thank you Mlle Bustier. As for where I have traveled, I’ve been to Spain, England, Achu and now I’m here. I met Prince Ali in Achu and I can’t tell you how marvelous it was being able to spend hours with him.” 

Once more, the class cooed. Marinette remained unfazed, noticing how the girl lied with ease. 

“Just recently, I was in Gotham. I even got to go to this year’s Gala!“

Lila noticed Chloe raising her hand. “Yes?”

“How come I didn’t see you then? Surely I would’ve recognised that ridiculous hairstyle of yours anywhere.” Chloe asked, earning a harsh warning from Mlle Bustier.

“You make a good point Chloe. I also didn’t see you there.” Adrien said, causing Lila to pale.

“Oh right, I forgot the two of you went to Gotham for Wayne Gala as well.” Lila heard Marinette say, her face neutral. “Weren’t you guys invited to stay at the Manor as well?”

Shit. 

“Well, perhaps you didn’t see me because I was spending the entire night talking with Jason and keeping him company throughout the gala!” Lila said, placing her hands together. “Everyone was told that he couldn’t make it to the gala due to having other priorities the next day, but the truth is that he wanted to spend time with me before I had to head here.”

No one noticed the way Marinette stiffened, the way her eyes widened and her hands began to form a fist. Everyone was either too busy cooing or gagging.

“You’re lying.” Marinette seethed.

“I know it’s hard to believe it, but it’s true! Jason and I are the bestest of friends and M. Wayne is like a second father to me! All night, we were chatting away, Jason telling how he was the one who created the foundation in honor of-”

“Shut up.” Marinette said it loudly enough for the class to hear, causing them to turn to her direction. 

“Pardon?” Lila said with a tilt of her head, wondering why exactly this girl was getting so on edge.

“I said, shut up.” Marinette said, her voice just above a whisper. “Shut up before you-“

“Marinette!” Mlle Bustier raises her voice. This girl wasn’t going to bully this poor girl on her first day of class! Not on her watch! “Apologize at-”

“No Mlle Bustier, let her-“

“You said you knew Jason...when did you meet him?“ Marinette said as she got up.

“We met when we were little, around 5 years old. M. Wayne-”

“Bruce Wayne adopted Jason just over two years ago.” Marinette cut off.

“5? I mean to say 12.” Lila corrected herself. “And like I was going to say, he told me he had been planning this for quite a-”

“He couldn’t have told you that himself!” Marinette yelled, getting up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table. “And don’t you dare claim that he did!”

“You weren’t there, so how-“

“Because he would never tell someone like you about it! Hell, even if he did show a liking to you, there’s no way he would’ve been able to.”

“Why do you keep saying that? Jason and I are good buddies!“ Lila cried out, tears pooling in her eyes.

Marinette could hear the yells behind her that told her to stop bullying Lila. To stop acting so jealous over her exciting life.

“Stop lying! Jason couldn’t have told you anything because he’s dead!” Marinette yelled, feeling her eyes sting. 

How she hated how her body trembled and burned with rage. 

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Tikki whisper to her to calm down. 

But how can she? This harlot was using her dear brother's name for fame..she couldn't sit back and watch this girl do that.!

“And how would you know? You probably have never left-“

“Because unlike you, I actually knew him! I’ve actually met him! I was there when he got taken in by Bruce. The two of us went to Gotham Academy, because yes! I’m actually a Gothamite! And not only that, he was my best friend!” Marinette yelled, feeling her throat grow dry. “And I! And I was there the day he died during a villain attack in Gotham so don’t you dare say you knew him when there was no possibility in you ever speaking to him!” 

Marinette marched down the steps and grabbed Lila by the collar of her shirt, Lila’s hazel eyes not being a challenge for her emerald ones. “So I suggest you shut your damn trap and stop lying to everyone in this damn room just so you could get a lick of attention! 

Unlike them, I can’t be fooled by such trickery. You’re nothing but a simple con artist.”

Dropping Lila to the ground and grabbing her bag, Marinette left the classroom in a hurry, never turning back…

She never noticed the akuma that followed her hot in her heels. 

* * *

Hawkmoth was busy looking at the translation left on his book, trying to decipher it when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

This emotion was strong, filled with both anger and grief, a negative energy so strong, he felt his knees buckle. He grinned at this golden opportunity. 

He would have to thank whoever made this poor soul fester into such a wonderful monster just waiting to burst out. For this will be his greatest akuma yet.

Beckoning a glistening white butterfly, it sat on his palm, Hawkmoth carefully enclosing it between his palms. Oh how he could feel the raw power in this soul. This poor soul who wanted their enemy to feel the same grief she had been dealing with for months.

“Fly, my little akuma and make her our greatest creation yet!” He praised with predetermined glory, watching as his miasma covered butterfly slipped through his hands and out the window. 

He waited as his akuma merged into the soul’s dearest possession, feeling the negative energy hit him in the face once the merging was done. 

Just as he was going to introduce himself, the soon to be Victim spoke to him. 

“ _ I know who you are. I know what you want...but why should I let myself be used for your own gain? _ ”

His own gain? 

To think his gem was hidden from him all these months!

Letting out a cackle, Hawkmoth couldn’t believe his luck. 

He could feel it in his blood. 

Today was the day. 

Today, he will get Ladybird’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. 

Victory will be his at long last!

“My own gain? On the contrary my dear. I will give you the power to make anyone you touch feel your despair and anger at losing your loved one. All you have to do,” Hawkmoth let out a chuckle. “Well, you know the rest.”

* * *

Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina and Nino ran out the classroom in pursuit of Marinette, watching in terror as an akuma landed on her, not seeing what item the akuma merged into. 

All they saw was their dear friend get enveloped by a hideous purple miasma. 

A few seconds passed when the miasma dispersed and turned into fog, mist so dense you can barely see your own hands in front of you. 

The four stuck together, staring at the place Marinette once stood, watching as an all white figure approached them. 

They watched with beating hearts and held breaths as the figure was now a foot in front of them, staring at them with tears flowing down their pale face and bloodshot red eyes through her thin white veil. 

“Li...la.” Marinette hoarsely said, her head tilting up to see Lila staring at her with wide eyes. “Lila.” She said with a smile.

Letting out what seemed to be a shivering wail, Lila pushed herself away from the railing and sprinted towards the other side of the school yard and fled, Marinette turning to follow her before a hand stopped her.

“Marinette.” Chloé whispered, making Marinette turn to her. “Is that-“

“I’m not Marinette.” The white figure said, clasping her hand with Chloé. 

The group watched in horror as Chloé let out a heart wrenching shriek and collapsed to the floor into a sobbing mess. They backed away from the ghostly figure as Adrien and Sabrina crouched next to Chloe, who had curled up in pain. 

The group now looked at the white figure, wary of her hands. 

“If you are not Marinette, then who are you?” Nino asked, noticing that the edges of the veil were now black.

“Banshee. My name is Banshee...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:Dc


	17. Villain (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood mention and death ahead (mild)   
> I will be placing a warning before it starts/mention of it.

Something wasn’t right and no, it didn’t take Wally having to see fog outside Amira’s bedroom to know that. 

He had been on the phone with Dick, telling him of Amira’s stress baking when the chilly afternoon became a dark, foggy evening. 

Rolls of mist covered the Parisian roads, people yelling out to each other as they stumbled to find each other. 

“Dick. I have to call you back.” Wally said as he scrambled around the room in search of his suitcase. 

To think he would need Barry’s gift so soon. 

“ _ Back? Wally what is-“  _ Wally hung up when he found the comms, his eyes darting around the room until he found a box tucked under the desk labeled ‘utilities.’

Rummaging around it, he grabbed some flashlights, batteries and some goggles before heading into the Parisian street. 

He thought the fog was bad from behind the window, but now standing in...it was a nightmare. 

_ Amira, please...be safe... _

Fishing for his phone, Wally quickly scrolled through his contacts until he found Amira’s and began to call it. 

The longer the call rang, the more Wally began to worry. 

When his call didn’t get through, he tried again, turning on the goggles, taken aback at how high tech they were. 

The perks of being rich he guessed. 

When he noticed that the night vision wouldn’t work in this situation, Wally switched over to thermal, running into the school across the street and up the stairs.

“Marinette!” Wally yelled, holding back the urge to yell out her real name. But he knew better than that. 

He knew better than to yell out Amira’s real identity.

“Marinette! Where are you?” Wally yelled out again, looking to see if anyone reacted to the name. That’s when he noticed a heat carefully walked towards the doorway of a classroom on the second floor.

“ _ Hello?” _ A Parisian asked him, Wally biting his tongue. Damn it!

“Listen, do you speak English?” 

“A little.” The person said back.

“That’s fine. Do you know where Marinette is? Do you know what happened to-”

“She was akumatized!” The person bellowed back, Wally feeling his heart stop.

Amira...Amira is the akuma? She...she got akumatized...by Hawkmoth?

How? This wasn’t part of the plan she told him last night!

Snapping from his spiraling thoughts, Wally cupped his hands around his mouth.

“What caused it?” Wally asked, wondering what the hell happened to Amira that caused her to lose control of her emotions.

What caused her to snap?

“She had a little argument over a boy with her classmate. About a boy named...Jason.”

Holy shit.

“No, no, no, no.” Wally muttered to himself, digging his hands into his hair, hating the answer to his questions.

“Are you-” The person asked, Wally seeing them almost hit with the balcony in front of them.

“Stop! Don’t leave the classroom! Stay in there and wait for La-Chat Noir and the team to arrive.” Wally managed to say, his brain running through every possible situation to help him cope with the idea that Amira was somewhere out there, distorted by her emotions…

Alone..dealing with emotions she never liked lingering in for too long...walking with her baggage of pain...and guilt…

Wait...the person said she was arguing with someone who knew Jason...but how was that possible?

“-can do for you?” Wally managed to register, running up the stairs and walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

“I need you to tell me what exactly happened before Marinette got akumatized and don’t you dare try to cover up any details. If you do…” Wally closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t jinx the situation. “This akuma may become your livelihood for a very long time and not only that...this maybe be the Miraculous Team’s last fight and be Hawkmoth’s victory.”

* * *

Adrien held Chloe close as she continued to grip at his shirt, her body shaking violently as she muttered incoherent words. Tears ruined her makeup, her eyes bloodshot red as Chloe remained curled against Adrien’s shirt.

“Adrikins...you’re still there...right?”

“I’m still here.” Adrien assured, hugging Chloe closer to him.

“Maman and Daddy… I saw them die before my eyes. And I saw Sabrina and Mari...they..they also-”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Adrien hushed, turning to where Plagg was despite not being able to see anything but his glowing green eyes.

After Mari-Banshee caused Chloe to collapse and then disappeared from his sight, Adrien ordered Nino and Sabrina to head back to the class while he took care of Chloe.

Carefully dragging her to the locker room, Adrien began to softly talk to her, holding her hands as he tried to think of a way to lessen the effect of Banshee’s power on Chloe so that he could-

“-help her.” Cloe muttered out, Adrien feeling her hesitantly push herself away from him. “Go help her, Adrien.”

“Chloe, you aren’t-”

“But she needs more help than me Adrien.” Chloe echoed. “I know this will go away once the akuma is found, but right now...we need to do something about the akuma. Who knows how long Ladybird will get here and get rid of the akuma, but we’re here. You’re here.”

Adrien felt as Chloe untangled her hand from his. “I can’t do anything, but you can. You can help de escalate the situation and you even know who she is after. So please...help her Adrien...she’s our friend...who knows how long she can endure it…”

Adrien bit his lip, feeling Plagg settle back into Adrien’s pocket inside his jacket.

“I’ll try Chloe. I’ll try.”

Giving Chloe’s hand a squeeze, Adrien slowly makes his way back to where he last saw Marinette, holding back a scream that nestled in his throat.

“Kid. We need to hurry.” Plagg reminded him. “Because Chloe was right. We don’t know how long it will take Ladybird to find Marinette so we need all hands on-”

“I know Plagg.” Adrien cut off, digging his nails into his palms. “Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

Dick paced around his apartment, putting his phone to his ear as he attempted to call both Wally and Amira, only to get sent to voicemail. 

Huffing, Dick was about to call again when Tim called first. 

“Tim, can this-“

“ _ This is urgent.” _

“Tim, I’m trying to-“

_ “Something wrong is happening in Paris right now. Just open the link I sent you right now.” _

With Tim hanging up, Dick got a message and opened it, watching a Parisian news station play on his screen. 

“ _ Nadja Chamack. Don’t bemused, it’s just the news. As you can see, it’s currently XX:XX and yet-“  _ Then the camera pans to show the conditions outside. “ _ Our once sunny December day became a foggy night, our reporters are trying to- what? An akuma?” _

The station then transitioned into a live feed of what seemed to be a figure walking within the fog. 

“ _ This just in! Turns out that this is the result of Hawkmoths most recent akuma! So everyone who is watching, under no circumstance, do not leave the premises you are-“ _

Nadja went on to talk about akuma protocol when Dick notices something oddly familiar about the figure that walked within the live video. 

That bracelet on her hand…

Dick felt his heart sink to his stomach. 

Grabbing some keys and his bike, Dick began making phone calls again, hating that no one was picking up... 

Or so he thought. 

“Selina? Yes... I need a favor.”

* * *

Wally slammed his fist against the teacher’s desk, hearing a few gasps escape from the students in the class. 

Damn that Lila. Can’t even face the consequences of her own actions. 

“Did you idiots seriously not think something was wrong when someone you knew was acting unusual? Even if they weren’t your friend, when someone isn’t acting like themselves, that means you should be concerned.” Silence filled the room. Wally recomposed himself. 

This was no time to lecture these idiots. Right now I have to track down both Marinette and Lila Rossi. “Does anyone know where Lila would have run off to?”

When he got nothing but silence for an answer, Wally held his composure. “Okay so no one actually knows this girl. Fine. I’ll look for her my-“

“Shouldn’t you leave this to Ladybird and her team?” The teacher spoke, Wally really wondering how dependent Parisians have become on their ‘heroes’ taking action first. 

“My best friend has been akumatized and we haven’t heard a single update about the situation from the Parisian vigilantes. My thoughts? The Miraculous Team is having trouble finding either person and if I can at least help to locate Marinette, then so be it. 

I’m not going to stand here and just depend on the vigilantes when I know I can actually do something to help.”

Walking towards the door, he stopped. “I suggest you guys find a way to deal with the mist inside this classroom. Perhaps turn the ventilation system on or something. You rather be able to see each other can keep each other company rather than not knowing what’s going on in the very room you think you’re safe in.”

With that, Wally dashed out the room, not noticing two other people walk behind him. 

* * *

Lila stumbled as she ran away from the thing that was supposed to be Marinette.

That creature dressed in an ombre dress that transitioned from white to black and whose eyes haunted her was no Marinette!

That was a creature straight from tales she used to hear from the nanny that took care of long ago.

A banshee.

Lila held in a whimper as tears filled her eyes as she heard the akumatized Marinette’s hums, hums that fluctuated between her name being shrieked and soft wails. 

“Lila.” She would whisper in a hoarse voice, causing Lila to run even more. “Where are you?”

Lila turned a corner and scrambled to hide behind a dumpster, collapsing her hands over her mouth as she heard Marinette slowly make her way towards her.

Lila shut her eyes tight as she heard the hum grow louder, Lila hating that the hum kept getting louder by the second.

The hum was now right at the corner Lila had finished turning when it came to a halt.

With the foggy streets and the humming coming to a stop, Lila could hear her footsteps nice and clear, listening as her heels clicked and clacked as Marinette walked on the cobblestone street. 

Lila didn’t dare to move, she didn’t dare breath as she kept hearing those dreading footsteps. She did, however, wish she had another set of hands as a piercing shriek, in the form of her name, rang throughout the Parisian streets.

Lila didn’t know what happened next as the shriek caused her ears and head ring, her vision becoming muddled as Lila attempted to open her eyes.

She wishes she had not.

As she fluttered her eyes open, bloodshot red eyes looked back at her, a thin smile directed at her.

“Here you are.” Marinette sang in her raspy voice.

Lila felt herself begin to violently shake as Marinette helped her get up by grabbing her wrists. “You know, you didn’t have to make up all those lies to get the class to like you. They just love to throw themselves to anyone if it meant gaining a new friend. They’re just so open hearted like that.

Of course, those types of people are the type whom I’m not fond of, so I steered away from them.

Sadly, you thought lying to them was the best course of action instead of checking to see if you had to lie or not to get their adoration. I could only assume you thought this was the best course of action as it's been your main way of getting attention.

Sadly, you have to pay for your actions this time ‘round. 

Didn’t your mother teach you that every action has a consequence?”

Lila watched as Marinette let go of her hands.

“While they might forgive you for lying to them, I will not. You disparage my brother’s name and for that, you shall pay, Lila Rossi.”

She grabbed hold of Lila’s hand, Lila letting out a deathly scream as her hand went ablaze, watching as Marinette’s veil turned pitch black in color.

“Pay for your lies, for your manipulations and schemes.”

Lila felt her other hand go ablaze and soon her heart began to burn, screaming her lungs out as she watched her get swallowed by the ground.

She screamed and cried as she clawed to bring herself back up to the surface, only to feel cold hands pull her down.

“This is your punishment, Lila Rossi. Suffer like I have at the loss of my dear brother.”

The last thing Lila saw before being pulled underground was Marinette’s veil and dress turn pitch black, a vivid black she had never seen before.

Black just like the void that swallowed her, a black that was the only thing Lila could see for miles around her.

She didn’t know for how long she kept screaming, how long she was crying but she knew for quite some time as her throat grew dry. It became itchy, her eyes stinging and she started to grow cold. 

She began to walk through the darkness, not daring to stretch out her arms in fear that  _ she  _ may attack her once again. 

That’s when she saw him. 

Standing there, in the darkness, was a man with olive green eyes and chestnut hair staring back at her.

A man she knew...

“ _ Papà _ ?” She said hoarsely. 

She watched as the man looked at her with a smile, opening up his arms, welcoming her. 

With a warbling smile, Lila ran to her father, only for him to disintegrate upon her touch. 

“ _ Papà _ !” Lila screeches, running after the dust. Why? Why?!

“Lila.” She heard her mother say monotonously, causing Lila to promptly shut up and stop pathetically trying to get her father back. 

She slowly turned to her side, having to look up to see her mother’s pale face. 

Was she always this tall? 

Looking at herself, Lila realized she was holding her mother's hand and standing before her father’s grave. 

She was 9 again. 

9...“You can’t keep crying  _ mia stella _ . We have to keep moving, no matter what. It’s what he would have wanted us to do.”

“Yes,  _ Mamma _ .” Lila complied, watching as the two walked from the grave, watching how the grave quickly got invaded by thorn covered vines with each step she took. “Bye,  _ Papà _ .”

.

“ _ Bastarda! Bastarda! _ ” The boys chanted as they circled her, Lila covering her ears, shutting her eyes as she crouched towards the floor. 

“ _ Smettila _ !” Lila yelled, holding in tears as she heard the girls in her class whisper and snicker about her. 

It wasn’t her fault that her mother couldn’t afford the latest clothing, the latest car or anything new for that matter. 

If only her mother were more than just a secretary. If only her mother were someone important. 

How she hated that they were able to see through her lies. 

She could hear the laughter ringing around her, the chants of her being a bastard and  _ bugiarda  _ echoing in her mind. 

She watched as smeared faces of her past circled around her, laughing at her and began to sing. 

“Delilah! Delilah! Delilah the liar!”

“Shut up!” Lila screamed, but it went ignored. 

The faces continued to sing and ridicule her, Lila screaming until she couldn’t anymore. 

* * *

Chat looked out to the city below him, clicking his tongue when he wasn’t able to see anything below despite being at the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

Taking out his staff, Chat called Queen Bee, only to be sent directly to voicemail. He tried again, this time using their other mode of communication.

When he heard a click, Chat was about to talk when Bee beat him to it.

_ “I’m down Chat.’ _

“What?”

_ “I was in the area when the akuma struck. I tried to apprehend the Victim, but she got to me first. I don’t think I can...I don’t think I can fight in my condition Chat.” _

Chat huffed, picking up a shriek in the distance. Narrowing his eyes, Chat started to sprint to the direction of which the shriek came from. 

“Have you heard anything from Ladybird?” Chat asked, almost crashing into someone when he got to the ground. “I tried calling her, but-”

_ “I didn't get anything from her _ …” Chat heard a shuddering of breath from the other side.  _ “Do you think...do you think the Victim got to her?” _

“Let’s hope she didn’t.” Chat said, realizing where he was. Extending his staff, he went straight to their usual training grounds, glad to be up high again. “After all, she’s the only one who can reverse all of this.

Without her, we’re screwed.”

_ “I know Chat...I know. But what are you going to do without me? Without her? You need allies now more than ever Chat! Without them, who knows how long it will take to defeat this Victim!” _

“I’ll find a way Bee, don’t you worry. For now, rest up. We’ll win this fight, you’ll see. We won’t let Hawkmoth win, not on our watch.”

With that, Chat hung up and mumbled a ‘claws in.’

“Did we-hey! Isn’t the reason why I give you my power to-”

“Plagg, you mentioned a Master Fu before.” Adrien cut off, handing some camembert towards Plagg. “You need to take me to him. I need to-”

“I know.” Plagg said, swallowing the cheese whole. “Something tells me you might need his help for this fight.”

“Thank you, Plagg.” Adrien said, eyeing a bag of utilities nearby. He rummaged through it before finding what he needed. 

Plagg eyed the grappling hook in Adrien’s hands, wondering if he should tell him or not.

Should he? Should he tell him that Ladybird wasn’t going to come? That she was the Victim this time ‘round?

“Alright then, follow me!” Plagg said with a smile.

No, he shouldn’t tell him. Who knows what might happen if the kid would be at risk of also getting akumatized and that he couldn’t risk.

Not his kitten...not on his watch.

* * *

Black.

That is what Amira first saw when she barely came to her senses.

Amira felt herself walking, watching as something else took over her body.

Is this what every Victim felt like when they got akumatized by Hawkmoth?

Amira tried to move her arms, or attempted to stop herself from walking, but to no avail.

She kept walking to who knows where, hearing herself hum as she did, humming as she was looking for someone…but who?

The humming continued, Amira wondering why it resonated so much with her. 

Amira listened to the hum, closing her eyes and soaking in the melodies as the hum continued, 

* * *

Wally stood still as he barely made out the figures of the neatly aligned parked cars on either side of the road. Not a single person was in the street, not a single piece of paper dared to flutter within the dense fog.

Only the dim lights of the streetlights and of a few store lights allowed Wally to know where he was.

“Marinette!” He screamed, holding his breath as he strained his ears for any type of noise. When he heard nothing, he walked a few meters before standing still again and calling out for Marinette.

He kept doing his for what seemed an hour until Wally found himself right by the Seine. 

The moment he stepped onto the  _ Pont des Arts _ , he heard the faintest of hums, Wally feeling the edge of his lips begin to turn upward.

“Marinette!” He yelled out, but got nothing in return.

Sprinting to the other side of the bridge, Wally was glad to hear the humming grow louder, but hated that he had yet to see Amira.

_ “His chirps brightened my days _

_ Talks that would last for hours _

_ My jay, my jay.” _

“Amira!” Wally yelled, his head swinging from side to side in hopes of seeing her, but nothing. 

The quiet Parisian street taunted him, the rolling fog egging him to follow the only clue he had of tracking Amira. 

_ “One day after you left _

_ For you I did wait _

_ Another gentle night like no other.” _

Wally quickly began to follow the song, hating that no type of heat was registering through the goggles. 

_ “I awaited for your arrival _

_ But a visit I did not get _

_ As I approached the window _

_ I saw you there... _

_ There you were.” _

Wally felt like he was running towards nowhere, seeing as he had been running in the same direction for a while. 

_ “On the ground _

_ Your blue feathers now dyed red _

_ Your flight towards me _

_ Was a flight towards another place” _

Just where the hell was he?!

_ “Goodbye my Jay...goodbye.”  _

As those last words were said, the fog started to lift up a bit, Wally turning to see Amira staring back at him through her black veil. 

Her eyes were a dull emerald, her hair long and straight just like it was when they were younger. She wore a black lace dress that seemed to sparkle under the dim Parisian streetlights. 

“Wally. You’re alright.” Amira said, walking up to him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. He felt his breath hitch. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

_ I’m more worried about you. _

“I’m fine.” Wally tried to hold her hand when she pulled it away.

“That’s good.” Her hand returning to her side, averting her gaze from him and biting her lip. “What about Chloe? Is she doing alright? I didn’t mean to hurt her like that.”

Wally gulped. She had used her power on Chloe? 

Were those tear trails running down her face?

“She’s doing alright. She’s still under your power, but she isn’t as in much pain as she was before.” Wally lied, holding her wrists in his hands, ignoring the pain her got from placing pressure over her bracelet. 

So it’s her hands he has to be wary of…more specifically, her palms.

“What about the rest of my team? Do they know where I am?” Amira asked him, Wally biting the side of his cheek.

“I think one of them might know where you are. As for the rest, I do not know.”

“I see.” Amira said, looking back at Wally, turning away from him.

“Where are you going?” Wally asked her, watching as her veil flared out a bit. He watched as a grin emerged from her once stoic face.

“I’m going to go check on Lila. You should’ve seen the look on her face as she succumbed to my punishment.”

“Amira, what have you done?” Wally almost growled out, noticing the small rips on her dress, how it seemed to merge with the shadows.

“She got the punishment she deserved. Right about now, she should be screeching her heart out.”

“How...how could you do something like that Amira?” Wally yelled, tightening his grasp on her wrists. “Vengeance isn’t the way to-”

“This was the only way to make her pay for trying to use Jason’s name for her own personal gain! Every action has a consequence, whether it be a good one or a bad one.”

“Amira, can’t you see-”

“If you are here to stop me, then don’t. I already made up my mind.” Amira tried to jerk her hands from Wally’s grasp, but couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her escape, not when she was right in front of him.

“Amira, please! Think-”

“I have. And this,” she lifted her arm ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth curving upwards as her palms hovered over Wally’s wrists. “This is my answer.”

**WARNING: BLOOD AHEAD**

.

.

.

.

.

Placing her palms on Wally, Wally screamed in agony as he collapsed to the floor, his hands grasping on his shirt, his knuckles turning white as his head and chest began to ring in pain.

Wally watched as his vision flickered between seeing Amira walking away from him in her black dress and her yelling out his name as she was being pulled away from him.

Wally watches as she tries to crawl back at him, as she claws at the ground as she’s being pulled away by purple miasma. 

Her nails are scratched, her skin peeling off her fingers as she tries to hold onto loose cobblestones on the ground.

She screams for him, her tears merging with the blood that trailed from her head, mixing with the dirt on her face.

Cuts, both new and old were scattered, dried blood seeping from her mouth.

She manages to get up before she’s thrown back to the floor, a scream escaping from her.

“Amira!” Wally yells, trying to reach for her as he feels tears slip from his eyes. He watches as Amira stares at him one last time before her head limps forward, her hair draping over her face.

Wally feels himself stop breathing, raising his head as he sees Joker above her. 

Why? Why were they back at Gotham?

His eyes register the crowbar in his hand, covered in blood...Amira’s blood...

Blood that dripped from the same hands that killed his friend, the same feral clown that looked down at him with his feral smile and crooked yellow teeth.

Wally let out a scream as he watched Joker walk away, leaving Amira’s corpse on the floor.

Managing to find the strength to get up, Wally ran next to Amira’s limp body, only for it to turn into mist upon lifting it.

Wally watched as the illusion merged with the mist around him, the mist slipping through his fingers as he watched his surroundings return him to the present...to Paris..

“Illusions…” Wally said, finding himself laughing as he ran one hand through his hair while the other pulled at it, feeling himself still shaking...

This is exactly why he wasn’t very fond of magic...

**END**

* * *

Nino jumped when he felt a hand on him, feeling his racing heart relax upon seeing Master Fu.

After having left the classroom when the mystery guy had run out, Nino tried to look for Ladybird, hoping to once again help his friend. But he had been running for hours, not seeing a single person at all as he searched for the Miraculous Team or Banshee.

“Master Fu, what are you-”

“You know clearly why I am here.” Fu said, slipping off the Turtle from his hand, Nino stretching out his hand towards him. “Ladybird and Queen Bee are down for this match, leaving Chat on his own.”

Nino couldn’t believe that. Chat...was on his own? Ladybird and Queen Bee...were out of commission? How?

Placing the bracelet into Nino’s hand, Master Fu closed it and looked at Nino. “Now go.”

“But Master Fu! How are-”

“The two of you are not alone.” Master Fu clarified. “Gris is to join you alongside a new ally. With you four, you must do what it takes to defeat this akuma. If not,” Master Fu lowered his gaze. “Hawkmoth might just get his hands on several miraculous tonight.”

Nino gulped, feeling unspeakable pressure pushing down on him. 

Looking down at the bracelet, Nino furrowed his brows, slipping it on. Wayzz appeared before him, smiling at him.

“Don’t worry Master Fu. I will do what it takes to protect my team, the miraculous and the people of Paris! I will not let Hawkmoth win! Wayzz, shell on!”

* * *

Chat’s ears twitched when he heard a thud from behind him, turning to see Carapace walking towards him.

“About time you came.” Chat said, greeting Carapace. Gris waved at the turtle hero who returned the gesture.

“Master Fu mentioned having a new member. So, where are they?”

“A new user?” Gris asked, wondering why she didn’t get the memo.

“I would like to introduce you two to our newest member.” 

The three turned to where Chat gestured, watching as a person with golden horns emerged from the doorway that led to their training grounds on the Montparnasse Tower. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Ryuuko, wielder of the Dragon miraculous. I hope to be of some help.”

“Woah, she has a whole katana by her side! Is that allowed?” Carapace asked, stretching to see the black sheath that held the katana.

“Carapace. Focus.” Chat stern said. “It’s our job to deal with this akuma as soon as possible. As you know, Queen Bee is down and Ladybird might be due to her absence. 

For this to be a success, Ryuuko, you are in charge of finding a way to lift up this fog to help with the search. Gris, multiply and scatter yourself around the city for any hints of where the akuma might be.” 

“Got it.” “Roger that!” Ryuuko and Gris said, jumping off to complete their tasks.

“What about us?” Carapace asked.

“I want you to look for Lila Rossi. She’s who the akuma is after.”

“Right. But what about you?”

“I’ll keep searching around this area. Something tells me to stay put.” Chat said. 

He watched as Carapace nodded, leaving him by himself.

Chat looked out towards the city, wondering if he was up to the job, if he was able to shine a candle to Ladybird, now that she was nowhere to be found. Would he be able to save Chloe? Marinette?

Sighing, Chat looked up to the sky, shutting his eyes firmly.

“What should I do, what should I do...Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian was use this time aorund!
> 
> Mia stella - my star  
> Bastarda - bastard  
> Smettila - quit it  
> bugairda - poor
> 
> As always, if any translations are incorrect, don't hesitate to correct me :D


	18. Extra: Song - My [Blue] Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the full song of the song Amira sings in Chapter 17

My [Blue] Jay 

A jay came into my room

I tried to shoo it away

But over time I grew to adore him

My jay, my jay

Everyday he was there

His chirps brightened my days

Talks that would last for hours

My jay, my jay

One day after you left

For you, I did wait

Another gentle night like no other

I awaited for your arrival

But a visit I did not get

As I approached the window

I saw you there...

There you were

On the ground

Your blue feathers now dyed red

Your flight towards me

Was a flight towards another place

But don’t worry

Our talks and days

I will cherish dearly

Goodbye my Jay, goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, [Ryuuko's Design](https://anjuschiffer.tumblr.com/post/634556968921661440/ryuukos-design)!


	19. Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back from the dead! No more chit-chat! Time for updates! :3
> 
> Also, a lot of people have been asking if I'm going to be continuing this series. The answer to that is yes, I will be finishing this fic

Gris sighed as she watched her various clones run off to different directions, slumping against an empty can of cat food.

It’s been two hours since Marinette became Banshee.

There was no sign of Ladybird and with Queen Bee out of commission, Gris wondered if they were even able to take this Victim down. 

While Master Fu assured her that things will work out, Gris couldn’t help but feel-

“Mice have been deployed. How are things on your side?” Gris said into her comms, waiting for her partners' updates. She let out a deep breath, watching it merge with the fog. 

She can’t let herself lose hope...not yet.

“ _It’s difficult to ensure that no one will get swept up by my plan.”_ Ryuuko spoke. “ _Because I have thought of one.”_

“ _There aren’t any civilians in the streets in our area at the moment. Carapace and I just confirmed that.”_ Chat managed to answer. “ _So if you have a plan, go ahead and try what you have in mind.”_

“On it.” Ryuuko said, the girl looking at the fog covering all of Paris. “Wind Dragon!” 

She watched herself turn into the wind, flying up until she bursted through the layer of fog. Returning half of her body into her original state, Ryuuko summoned her katana, only to find out it had turned into an epee. 

It reminded her of the one she often carried in her civilian form, a fencing sword that had been passed on from her grandfather to her mother, and then to her. The only difference between the two were the colors. While the family heirloom was red in color, the one in her hands is black.

Only the handle and button were two other colors. The tip was now white while the handle was decorated in gold and white.

Realizing she was distracted by her epee’s elegance, Ryuuko meditated for a while before her eyes shot open.

Letting out a battle cry, Ryuuko let out an attack, the slash not making a single effect at the dense fog beneath her.

Returning to her wind form, Ryuuko decided to move on to Plan B. 

Stretching out her hands, she focused her strength and summoned gusts of winds, the streams of wind circling around all of Paris.

_“Ryuuko! What are you doing?_ ” She heard Chat yell at her through the comms. _“If you continue to do that, you’ll-”_

“Do not worry Chat. I’ll make sure to not exert myself.” Ryuuko promised. With an ‘alright, be safe’ and a click, Ryuuko went back to work.

* * *

Wally didn’t know how long he was sitting on the cold ground, still trying to process what the hell happened to him.

“ _-y! Wally! Can you hear me?_ ” Wally managed to recognize Barry’s concern, pulling his hands out of his hair and instead wrapped them around himself. 

He was still shaking. 

He can’t give them a reason to barge in...even if he -and possibly the Miraculous Team- were in dire need of help. “ _Wally_.” He heard him say again. 

Tiredly, Wally chose to finally answer him. 

“I’m alright.” Wally tried to assure. He hated how he was able to hear his own scattered heartbeat despite talking through the comms. 

_“Wally. We know-”_

“No, you don’t know what’s going on here.” Wally growled, trembling as he attempted to get up, only for his legs to give in.

“ _Wally, we do_.”

“No, you don’t.”

“ _A miraculous wielder going out of control is not something to be trifled with_.” He heard Diana say in the background along with what seemed to be chairs slightly scraping the floor. 

“Do...do you have me on speaker?” Wally asked, his anger slipping out. 

“ _Wally. It’s all over international news_.” He heard Barry say, Wally feeling his heart stop and anger dissipate. 

Was it always on the news? He was pretty sure Amira-

“She’s the one who was in charge of blocking the media.” Wally muttered, getting up from his spot on the ground. “Amira was doing damage control all this time and-“ Wally let out a groan and a huff. “Barry, I need to go.”

“ _Wally. Don’t you-_ “

“Amira is in trouble and you guys aren’t allowed to help because some people decided it was a good idea to force her to join the Justice league…” Silence came from the other end of the comms. “But even if you guys aren’t allowed in Paris, I know of a few who are.”

“ _Wally, please-”_

“I know what I’m doing. They’re the only ones who can help Amira right now.” With that, Wally turned off the comms and took a deep breath. “Forgive me, Amira.”

* * *

Barbara dropped the cup of coffee in her hand, the chair she was in toppling over when she quickly got up. She listened as fine china got crushed with each hesitant step she took towards Tim.

“Amira...Amira got what?”

“Babs, listen. Amira-” Tim started, only to be grabbed and made to face Barbara.

“Isn’t that bad? To be akumatized? At least that’s what B’s reports say-what exactly-” 

“What happened to Amira is none of your business.” Dick replied for Tim, Selina following right behind him. Judging from their getup and the duffel bags slung on their arms, they were heading somewhere...but she knew where. 

Paris. 

“Let me go with you.” Barbara demanded, setting Tim down. “Please, Richard. Let me help you. Let me help Amira. She’s-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Selina cut off.

“Please!” Barbara begged. “Amira is my friend, we need to-”

“We,” Dick said, gesturing to himself and Selina, “will be the only ones who will be going. You and Tim are to remain-”

“No.” Barbara said, taking in a deep breath. “I’m going with you.”

“Barbara. You and Amira didn’t exactly end on good terms. If you go and she sees that you’re-”

“So that’s why you don’t want me to go.” Barbara stated, curling her hands. “You think I might agitate her more and cause her to cause more damage if she sees me.” She took his silence as a yes. “Then at least...at least let me help you through the comms. After all, you’re going to need as many eyes as you can in this mission.”

Richard looked over his shoulder, Selina’s huff and smirk being enough to let him know her opinion. 

“Alright. But you are to listen to all my instructions to a ‘t,’ understood?” Dick commanded, Barbara wanting to grin at her small victory.

“Yes!”

Tim watched as the trio walked to the zeta beam, Selina graciously setting the coordinates to the one in Paris. 

Within a few seconds, they were on their way to rescuing Amira. 

* * *

Carapace hit the back of his head against the brick wall as he leaned back to take a rest. 

“Where the hell can she be?” He asked himself, wondering where Banshee hid Lila. 

He had already checked all the possible places she would have hidden her, but didn’t find the missing girls. 

The school was empty. 

The bakery was empty. 

The park was empty. 

The zoo also held no clues. 

All of the museums had no sign of Lila being there nor Banshee. 

Not even Grévin Museum, Marinette’s favorite place to go during her free time.

He had looked at every possible place Marinette had gone or visited in Paris and he hadn’t found Lila, not even a single clue that could lead to finding her. 

Carapace went to reach his comm to update the team about his dilemma, only to find his hand simply hovering over it. 

_“Why exactly did you choose me, Ladybird?’ Nino asked her one night, Ladybird looking at him in curiosity. “Why me when there are so many other people who are more well equipped for this?”_

_He watched as Ladybird hummed, her eyes seeing something he could not._

_“Not every person who I saw as a candidate was as loyal and protective as you were. Half tried to stand their ground, only to give up. Some quickly backed down when they realized the possible consequences if they kept trying to defend their beliefs or friends. But you,” Ladybird smiled at him. “You stood your ground while doubt circled around you. You remained undeterred and firm when others criticized your choices. That’s why I picked you.”_

“Because you had the courage to protect what was important to you.” Carapace reminded himself, frowning at himself.

He couldn’t just give up...he had to keep looking.

Surging with new confidence, Carapace decided to update the others. “Still got nothing on Lila or Banshee. I’m going to start checking other locations, but if anyone else has any ideas on what other places-”

_“What places have you checked? Perhaps we can help.”_ A new voice said within their comms, startling the team. For Chat, it sounded oddly familiar.

_“Chat, what’s going on?”_ Ryuuko asked, Chat realizing that she asked him through her miraculous’ comm.

_Who was this? And...English?_ Chat thought as he went back to answer the newcomer.

“Identify yourself.” Cat Noir demanded, wondering how this person got into their system.

_“Who we are doesn’t matter. We came to help you.”_ Another voice joined, Chat wondering how many had hacked into their system.

“How do we know you aren’t on Hawkmoth’s side? How can we trust you if you-”

_“Marinette is my friend. I can’t just sit by and do nothing while I know there is something I can do.”_ The second voice said, Gris being able to hear the frustration in her voice.

_“Chat, it seems like they actually want to help us.”_ Chat heard Gris tell him through her miraculous. 

“That isn’t enough to convince me that you’re on our side.” Chat told the newcomers.

_“We know how her powers work.”_ Another voice joined in, this time, male. He sounded as if he was around their age. Perhaps a year or two older than them.

“So do we.”

_“We also have an idea of the item where the akuma is hidden.”_ Another male voice said, caused Chat’s mind to come to a halt. Why did it sound familiar? _“Adding on to the akuma power, those are the two main facts we have to help bring Marinette back.”_

Carapace waited with baited breath as he awaited for Chat’s response, wondering what exactly was going through his mind. 

_“Seems like you’re on our side. But even if you don’t want to drop your names, at least give us some code names we can refer to each of you.”_ Ryuuko heard Chat say, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

So they’re allies.

_“Alright. I’m Corvus.”_ The familiar male voice replied.

_“Osprey.”_ The first female voice said.

_“Oriole.”_ The other male responded.

_“Felis.”_

“Alright then.” Chat replied, quickly changing over to the miraculous comms. “Team, we have new allies. We’ll be using our translators while using the regular comms to ensure our communications go smoothly and prevent confusion.”

_“How exactly do we-”_

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it right now.”

* * *

“Do you think we got through to them?” Wally asked, watching Barbara not lift her eyes for a second from the monitors in front of her.

Her hands moved quickly across the keyboard, not leaving a single room for error as she hooked up a program to hack into the Parisian street cameras and home security cameras. 

Wally had hesitantly agreed to letting Barbara use Amira’s computer to hack into the team’s comms and then this. 

Hope Amira didn’t mind. 

_“I hope we did.”_ Dick confessed. _“Also, why Oriole?”_

“Well, you started with Corvus and then Barbara said Osprey so I said Oriole to keep with the bird theme.” Wally replies, hearing Selina’s chuckle through the comm. “Of course, I should’ve known-”

_“Corvus.”_ Dick heard Chat say, Wally annoyed that he was interrupted..

_“Still here.”_

_“Welcome to the team...now, let’s review what each of us know about the situation while Carapace and Gris continue to search for Banshee.”_

_“Alright.”_

* * *

It was cold. 

It was dark. 

She hated it...and that’s saying something from a Gothamite who’s used to the dark. 

Amira lifted her eyelids, watching as she climbed stairs she never once climbed. After all, she always used to just zip to the top. She tried to stop herself, but could barely control her own body. 

“ _Banshee.”_ A voice whispered to her. She’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“Hawkmoth.” She acknowledged, stopping mid flight.

_“How are things going?”_

“Wonderfully.” She answered back...but she knew it wasn’t her... “Lila is getting what she deserves just as we speak. That harlot will pay for-“

_“As wonderful as that sounds, there is still one part of the deal that is yet to be completed.”_

“Don’t worry. I’m working on it. Just be pa-” She heard herself snarl when she felt a ring pang through her head, causing her to fold over. 

She clutched her head between her forearms, wanting the pain to go away as it intensified with each passing second. 

_“Were you just about to say patient? Must I remind you who the one in charge here is?”_

Banshee let out a whimper as she felt her body stiffen. _“I suggest you hurry up and keep your end of the deal. After all, I kept mine.”_

Banshee growled as Hawkmoth released his control over her, allowing her to relax. But just as she had been let go, she could feel something whirl within her. It was frustrated, annoyed, pissed...hurt.

In that split second, Amira could actually see what was in front of her. 

She was able to feel the vile power running within her. 

Looking down at the pitch black dress on her, Amira let out a horrified gasp, feeling all the memories surge up into her mind at once. She didn’t register the tears that ran down her face nor her raspy breaths as she brought her black laced hands closer to face.

She could feel the rapid rises and falls of her chest as she slowly observed how vile the black felt on her. How disgusted she was in herself.

She finally let out a scream, wrapping her arms around her, not thinking about anything else but the consequences of having shown her emotions earlier that day.

How naive she was to believe she could handle being a vigilante…

How wrong she was…

No wonder…

No wonder her father said those things to her...because he saw...

He saw how flawed she was…

How immature she had grown to be...

How stupid she was to think she was in the right all these years when in reality...he was the one who was right…

Who is right...

She really wasn’t prepared…

Not prepared at all…

She was no hero, not even a vigilante…

She was a damn failure from the very start...

* * *

_“_ -also check places where- what the hell is going on?” Corvus whispered into the comms as he stopped himself from jumping onto the next building. As much as he feared the shaking ground, there was something else that he feared.

The fog beneath him was starting to thicken even more, spots that were lights were now dimmer, almost invisible. He couldn’t move any further with all of this!

_“Everyone! It seems like-”_ Ryuuko was about to speak, only to be cut off by a shriek in the comms.

_“Oriole!”_ Osprey yelled, Gris hearing screams and things being thrashed around heard in the background through Oriole’s side. _“Oriole! What’s going on!”_

“Osprey! What’s-” Dick could feel his panic rising.

_“Oriole -he just - he just collapsed and started screaming, calling for...Mimi. He won’t stop-”_ She was cut off by some static, the team wondering what the hell was going on. 

_‘Mimi? Must be some dear to him.’_ Gris thought to herself, but she couldn’t help but notice how quiet the Birds and Cat Team got, wondering why they weren’t worrying over their teammate.

That made her wonder...

Why were they willing to help them to try and help Marinette so badly? What exactly is their relationship with her? Because as far as Gris knew, Marinette didn’t have many friends. 

But then again, even with the friends she did have, Marinette wasn’t exactly open with them either. Yes, they’ve known her for roughly four months, but even then, they didn’t know much about their beloved friend.

“ _It’s Banshee._ ” Gris heard Ryuuko said shakily. “ _She’s enhancing her strength by using her own powers against herself!_ ”

“ _We have to stop her!_ ” 

“ _But how?”_

_“Leave that to us.”_ Ryuuko heard Felis say. 

“Is Oriole-” Chat started, only to get cut off.

_“He’s alright. But he also confirmed one of our theories that would help us to counter Banshee’s power.”_ Chat heard Felis say.

“Counter? How exactly-”

_“Don’t worry about the how. Worry about the when.”_ Chat heard Corvus say.

“When? Don’t tell me you plan on going right now?”

_“Of course not. If my team heads now, then we won't be able to know where Rossi is hidden.”_ Chat listened as a glass clinked together on Corvus’ side. _“We’ll wait for Carapace, Gris or Oriole to locate the girl first. When we know she’s safe, that’s when my team will strike._

_We need to make sure that Rossi is safe or else our entire plan will fail.”_

* * *

Lila clawed at her throat, trying to scrape away the itchiness within her. To try and get rid of the dry lumps that were growing by the minute. 

She couldn’t breath. It hurt. It burned.

Her eyes continued to sting, Lila feeling the tears continuing to pool beneath her. They hurt even with the low amount of light around her.

The only thing that had managed to ground her a bit was the cold ground her body was so desperately against. 

A cold embrace that gave her a break from the endless insults thrown her way for the past...hours? Days?

Lila froze when she heard a sound in the distance, curling into herself. She covered her face with her arms, trying her best to not let out a single whimper. 

She bit her tongue as she heard the sound get closer to her, daring herself to sit upwards.

She listened as the sound began to become clearer...listening as footsteps drew near to her.

Lila didn’t dare to lift her head to see whether it really was someone coming or not. She wasn’t going to risk to keep seeing the illusions, the hallucinations she’s been hearing all this time.

After all, compared to all that she had been going through, this was a nice change of pace.

She listened as the footsteps grew louder, each step echoing throughout the dim place she was in.

She listened and listened, each passing second causing her heartbeat to quicken. 

Then they stopped. 

Stopping right in front of her.

They placed a hand on her shoulder.

So it wasn’t just another nightmare. This was real.

Slowly lifting her head, Lila had wished this was just another nightmare because the minute she saw that needle in the man’s hand, she felt her heart stop.

Letting out a piercing scream, Lila tried to get away from the person in front of her, but her legs gave in.

Lila screamed and tried to claw herself away from the person who pulled her closer to them, but all that she managed to grasp was the gravel that dug into her palms, blood seeping from the wounds.

She continued to scream even as she was then pinned down beneath the man, feeling something stab her arm.

As soon as the needle pierced her skin, Lila felt a wave of relief. A peace so needed, Lila relished in the ecstasy, feeling herself drift to sleep.

* * *

Bruce looked at the girl beneath him and then at the syringe in his hand. 

To think that Amira was the one who caused all this. And to think _that_ worked perfectly against Banshee’s powers…

He had to report back. Taking out a phone, Bruce quickly typed into it and then tucked it away. 

He looked at the girl who was now peacefully sleeping on the ground, knowing that he had to leave soon despite wanting to take the girl to a safer location.

Squeaks started to become audible, Bruce taking that as his cue to leave. 

* * *

_“Gris! We have a possible clue to where Rossi might be!”_ Carapace heard Osprey exclaim.

“Where?” _And how?_ She wanted to ask. 

Carapace and her had tried every possible way to track Lila, Carapace having checked different surveillance cameras while Gris deployed all of her clones to search for her, only for their efforts to be in vain. 

How did _they_ easily find her within an hour?

_“She’s in the catacombs.”_ Gris sucked in a breath. The catacombs? As in-

“Are you sure that’s where she’s at?” Gris managed to calm herself, sending a signal to the closest clone to check it out. _Why the catacombs of all places?_

_“Yes. Some home security cameras managed to capture when Banshee took Lila there through one of the many entrances scattered throughout Paris.”_

“I’m on my way!” Gris reported, switching perspectives from her original form and the one closest to the catacombs.

She ran down the dusty steps, running past the narrow tunnel that felt like it could come crumbling down at any moment. But when got to the end of that tunnel, Gris froze. 

Is this why?

Is this why Banshee kept Lila down here?

Gris stood face to face with a wall of human skulls and bones, arranged in symmetrical patterns. Skull, bone, bone, bone, skull. Each skull was placed equally away from each other, the bones in between neatly arranged to be pointed in the same direction. 

The musty air and debris free floor kept Gris from moving forward, but she knew she couldn’t just stand there. She had to find Lila and now.

Taking a step forward, Gris let out a wail as she mustered the courage to take the other. 

But the stare of the eight foot wall of skulls looking back at her…

Prying her eyes from it, Gris ran past the wall, turning corners only to face another structure with the soulless remains of those before her.

Columns, arches, pillars and even crosses appeared before her, causing Gris to feel goosebumps emerge on her skin.

If that wasn’t enough, every corner that Gris took, she just couldn’t seem to get out of the loop she placed herself in. She even tried to stop and recollect herself only to realize that each fork in the path looked the same. Each corner and pillar she passed looked just like the one before.

Was…

Was she lost?

_“-is! Gris! What’s going on? You haven’t talked to us in the past half hour. Gris!”_ She finally heard Chat saying, Gris coming to a halt.

Half an hour? She had been running around this maze...for half an hour? 

Dropping her transformation, Sabrina slumped to the ground and brought her knees to her chest, letting out a shuddering breath out. 

“Sabrina.” Mullo coaxed. “Are you alright?”

_“Gris. Are you still there?”_

“I...I can’t…” Sabrina sniffled out, digging her head further into her knees. She held back a wail, biting her tongue in hopes to shift her attention from her thoughts. But it failed. “I can’t…” A hiccup escaped her as she hovered her hand over her comms.

_“Gris...where are you?”_ She heard Carapace ask her a second before she turned off her comm, not wanting to hear anyone at the moment. _“I don’t know about you, but I asked Ladybird why she chose me.”_ Sabrina jumped when her burner phone talked, Sabrina taking it out to see the message flashing across the screen.

Chat said Ladybird had planned on giving it to her the next time they met, but Chat saw it just to give it to her now. 

A phone especially created by civilian Ladybird just for those that were part of the team. 

Team...like if she even belonged in it.

“Sabrina, we have to keep-”

“What’s the point Mullo?” Sabrina wiped off her tears, letting out another sniffle. “I’m useless. Worthless. I should’ve been able to track down Lila’s location, but I couldn’t. Osprey, on the other hand, was able to locate her in less than an hour! Don’t you see Mullo? I’m supposed to be the brains of the team like Osprey, but I messed up! I messed up even more when I got lost, mocking Osprey’s hard work of finding Lila’s location. What’s the point of continuing if I’m just going to keep holding everyone ba-”

“Snap out of it!” Mullo yelled, Sabrina feeling paws rest against her hand. “This isn’t like you Sabrina! Not one bit!” Sabrina pursed her lips, throwing her head back into her knees. “Sabrina! Don’t you remember why Ladybird chose you? You, the girl that no one sees?”

“Well, thank you for the-ow!” Sabrina yelped, retracting her hand from Mullo’s mouth. “Why did you bite-”

“Ladybird didn’t choose the quitter sitting in front of me! She chose the girl who’s ambition to make friends through kindness caught not only her attention, but heart as well. The girl who’s info gathering and intelligence flourished and allowed her to achieve the goal she wanted. A selfless girl disguised as a selfish, ambitious one.” Mullo nuzzled against Sabrina’s cheek. “Ladybird needs you to help the team and keep them moving, we need you to make this fight a victory and as for Marinette,” Mullo looked straight into Sabrina’s eyes, “Marinette needs you -her friend- to save her.”

Sabrina watched as Mullo smiled at her. “So then Sabrina...what’s your decision? Will you continue to mope around here or continue to fight alongside your friends to save a friend? Which will it be?”

Sabrina looked down at the mouse miraculous around her neck, placing the pendant in the palm of her hand. The silver locket was opened with ease, displaying Sabrina and her father on the left side while a picture of her, Chloe and Marinette were on the other.

“Isn’t it obvious, Mullo?” Sabrina got up shakily. “Mullo, get squeaky!”

* * *

_“-not picking up.”_ Osprey heard Chat say through the comms, wanting to say something to comfort them, but what can she say?

She didn’t know them, neither as the vigilantes they were now nor their civilian forms. What can she say to comfort them in a time like this? When a friend is the force they’re up against?

_“Sorry everyone. Had to replenish for a bit. But I found Lila! The target has been secured! Quickly transporting to the designated destination.”_

Felis heard an audible sigh of relief echoing within the comms, letting herself smile at this tiny victory. After all, this was just one step towards the big one.

_“Phase one has been completed. You know what this means.”_ Corvus relayed.

_“Ryuuko, you’re up.”_ Chat cleared up.

_“On it.”_

* * *

It was cold. Colder than usual.

Heavy fog was sitting all around her, but Banshee didn’t care.

Banshee looked at her hands, finding them covered in tears. Frowning at them, she shook them off before continuing her ascendance up the stairs, smiling at the fact that she was able to make Lila feel the same pain as she did. 

But her victory was short lived. 

The high whistling of wind snapped her attention, her eyes narrowing when she watched the fog starting to gather near the UNESCO World Heritage Centre, watching as the accumulated fog swirled in circles. 

She snarled when a large hole in the cloudy sky appeared, allowing that morning’s sunlight to pierce through, dispersing the fog into nothing.

The city of Paris is now clear of her terror. 

Now there, hovering in the air, was a single hero.

A hero...a ray of hope.

Banshee gritted her teeth together, feeling her annoyance starting to spike. 

_“Banshee. It seems as if they’re onto you. But this is it. Takes this chance to engage them and take their-”_

“Banshee!” A voice called out, a voice that sounded...familiar…

Banshee remained still while her eyes darted around to see who dared to face her. As she scanned the area, she found them. Standing a flight above her was a man cladded in black, the only color on him was the blue domino mask across his face. Escrima sticks were prying from behind him.

“Who are you?” Banshee asked, not moving a step. 

“Who I am shouldn’t matter. What should matter is the fight that is about to happen!” 

Banshee scowled as the man charged at her, Banshee managing to dodge all of his attacks. But she wondered, why didn’t she want to touch him? Why did she hesitate to place a hand on him?

In that self monologue, she must’ve gotten distracted, feeling a hand connect with her stomach, causing her to stumble, her side hitting the railing beside them. She felt bile daring to rise to the surface.

“Mi!” The man yelled, grabbing Banshee by her wrist, his hand over-

“You let your guard down!” Banshee grinned, clasping her hand over his wrist, causing the man to let go of her and slump. She watched as the man cowered away from her, murmuring incoherent sentences. 

“Corvus!” A voice yelled, a woman now appearing, wearing a skin-tight unitard, Banshee feeling something in her head begin to ring. She watched as the woman took out a needle with what seemed to be clear blue substance. She began to inject it into the man, something clicking inside Banshee.

_“Dad. What’s that?”_ _Amira asked her father, watching as he packed away some vials into his utility belt. It was another day of keeping Gotham safe, Amira already planning on bringing some homework to keep her company while she awaited for her father’s return._

_“Antidotes that work against Scarecrow’s Fear Toxin.” She heard her father say, watching as he double checked his equipment._

_“Have...have you ever been...hit by it?” Amira dared to ask, already knowing the answer to that._

_“I have...it’s one of the worst feelings in the world.” Bruce said, placing his belt back into its case._

_Amira watched as her father ran a hand over the case before turning his attention back to Amira. “Why don’t the two of us go see if Alfred needs any help in the kitchen? How does that sound?”_

_“He’ll probably kick us out. Remember what happened last time?” Amira referred to the last time her father tried to help Alfred make pasta. She watched as her father let out a laugh, a laugh that made her follow along and laugh as well._

Banshee was snapped from her thoughts when she felt something mere inches away from her face. 

She tried to avoid the incoming fist coming at her but noticed a whip constricting her movements. So instead of taking a step back, she took a step to the side, connecting her heel with the back of Corvus’ head and twirled her way towards the woman.

Making it seem as if she was about to use her leg again to attack, Banshee let out a laugh when the woman prepared to block her kick only for the two to connect foreheads. With the slight release of hold, Banshee freed herself and held the woman’s hand between her hands, grinning as the woman looked at her with tears pooling in her eyes.

“Mi!” Banshee clicked her tongue as she watched Corvus come for her again, the two exchanging blows, Banshee dodging all of the blows her way but not being able to land one herself. “Mi! You have to stop this! Fight it back!” Corvus yelled, Banshee noticing that he was by the woman’s side, administering the same needle she had seen just moments ago.

“My name’s Banshee. I’m not this Mi you speak of.”

“Mi, try to remember! Remember!” Corvus yelled, this time taking out his escrima sticks, Banshee taking a step back when she saw the tips of them spark. “Mi, I don’t-”

“I’m not Mi! I’m Banshee!” Banshee yelled, charging once more, feeling her mind muddle even more.

She kept fighting, exchanging blows with Corvus and avoiding the woman. She often got close to landing a blow on either of them before someone in the distance would interfere.

Glaring at the hero in the distance, Banshee knew she wasn’t going to be able to win this fight unless she thought of something...and fast!

When Corvus once more charged towards her, she tried to grab him again, only to be grabbed by her wrist and pinned down.

Banshee squirmed as the woman approached Corvus, Banshee glaring at her as she did. 

“Felis. Give the signal.” Corvus told Felis, Banshee remaining still as she watched Felis talk with someone else on the other end of their comms. “Banshee. No...Mi. Just wait a little longer. We’ll get you out of this-”

“Fools, the lot of you.” Banshee said, grinning. “You two were so worried about being touched by me that you forgot one thing.”

Corvus let those words sink in as he watched Banshee look down to her hands that were-

“Don’t do it!” Corvus yelled, watching as Banshee clasped her hands together, letting out a shriek so deafening, it caused both Corvus and Felis to collapse, their screams scattering into the wind. 

* * *

Just when things were turning for the better, it went back to square one.

Seconds after Corvus and Felis had managed to take down Banshee and gave orders to commence the next phase, Chat watched as fog started to pour down from the top of the Eiffel Tower followed by a piercing screech. 

“Corvus, what the hell is going on?” He demanded, but got nothing on his end. “Corvus! Give me a-“

_“He’s down!”_ Osprey replied, Chat hearing rustling in the background. He could also hear clicking and glass clink against one another. 

“What’s going-”

_“Banshee used her power against herself, meaning she revitalized her control on those she’s touched. In other words-“_

“She managed to escape our hold.” Chat gritted his teeth. 

Just when they were so close! “We need to hurry and-“

_“Don’t you dare go after her right now.”_ Osprey threatened. 

“You can’t-“

_“If I remember correctly, Lila wasn’t the only one affect by Banshee’s power. Wasn’t there someone else?”_

Chat froze. 

How did he forget about Chloé? And not only once, but twice! _“Guessing by your silence, there is. I’ll be going to your location to drop off an antidote that’s been confirmed to work against Banshee’s power.”_

“Antidote? Confirmed?” Chat whispered. 

_“Remember how we told you that Oriole was touched and had relapsed? Well, back where we come from, we face a villain with similar powers, but without the magic. When Oriole told us how Banshee’s power worked, we wondered if the antidote we made would work in this case. Corvus managed to prove our theory correct. They do indeed work the same way.”_

Chat remained stunned, soaking in the new information.

They weren’t Parisians? They fought against people who were just as powerful as Banshee...but without magic? _“Oh! Carapace is right here! I’ll just send Carapace your wa-”_

“No. He’ll be giving the straight to both Lila and the other victim.” Chat found himself saying, crouching towards the floor. 

He couldn’t face Chloe right now...he just couldn’t.

_“Sure?”_ He heard Carapace asking him.

“Yea.”

_“With that settled, I’m going to be moving to Plan B. Meet you at the rendezvous!”_

With that last order from Osprey, Chat got back up and let a single tear fall down his face.

He’s supposed to be the one in command and yet here he was, just sitting at the sidelines, doing nothing. 

“Just what kind of leader am I?”

* * *

“ _Amira._ ” A voice whispered to her, Amira wondering who was calling her. “ _Amira_.” There it was again, and as much as Amira wanted to know who it was, she couldn’t open her eyes to see who it was. She couldn’t move a single muscle, not being able to respond to the voice that kept calling her. A voice that begged her to wake up.

A voice that she’s never heard before but for some reason, she felt as if she’s heard it once before...many, many years ago.

* * *

Banshee felt heavy, exhausted, watching another tear drip off of the tip of her nose and join the pool of tears by her hands.

She never registered the yells and shouts of Ryuuko attempting to get rid of the new fog surrounding the Eiffel Tower.

“Amira.” A voice called out, causing Banshee to look up, noticing the lack of a neon purple mask around her face.

Was it not Hawkmoth who called out to her? “Amira.”

There it was again. “Amira.”

“Who’s talking?” Banshee yelled out, getting up to see no one in front of her nor behind her. She walked up the stairs, hearing the metal creak beneath her feet.

“Amira, did you forget me already?” The voice called out, Banshee turning to see who spoke to her.

“Ja...son?” Amira could feel herself losing herself when she saw him in front of her. “Jason...what are you doing here, in Paris?”

“Amira...why are you doing this?” Jason asked her, stepping closer to her, causing Amira to step back. 

“Sta-stay back! I might hurt you!”

“You say that and yet there’s already so many you’ve already hurt before me.” Jason told her, causing her to freeze. “Or am I wrong?” 

Amira felt her voice stuck in her throat. “N-No! I didn’t-”

“Are you really going to deny hurting Selina? Dick? Are you?”

“N-no! I-I! It wasn’t me! It was Hawkmoth! He-”

“He may have given you the power, but in the end, it was your decision on whether or not to use it. And you decided to use it against not only your family, but on friends as well...like Chloe...and Wally.”

Amira hung her head, feeling the tears spilling without her permission. “I didn’t-”

“Stop making excuses, Amira! Open your damn eyes!” Jason yelled at her, shaking her shoulders. “Are you even Amira? The Bat’s daughter, my sister?” Jason asked. “What happened to the Amira I knew? Where did she go?”

“I-I!” Amira tried to find the words, but none came out. “Jason, listen, I- Jason?” She called out when she saw no one in front of her. All she saw was her akumatized bracelet on the floor in front of her.

_“-chance Banshee! Use this to get Chat Noir’s mira-”_

Had she been hallucinating this entire time? Didn’t matter, she had something far more important to think about.

“NO!” Amira yelled, disgusted by the neon purple mask hovering against her face. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to help-”

She collapsed to the floor once again, her head on the verge of exploding.

_“Banshee! I am the one who gave you your powers so you are to do-”_

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Banshee screamed as her head began to ache, a ringing that wouldn’t dare stop. 

_“How dare you defile me! I’m the one who gave you power, I’m the one who is allowing you to-“_

“You...gave me...nothing.” Amira snarled between waves of pain. “All you’ve done is manipulate me. Nothing more, nothing less. You took advantage of my anger and rage, took it and made it into a weapon. 

A weapon you had planned to use against Ladybird and Chat Noir. Using me to gain some measly-“

_“Oh dear child. That’s where you’re wrong.”_ The neon purple mask hovering over Banshee’s face flowed even brighter, allowing Banshee to see in front of her. _“Ladybird and Chat Noir’s miraculouses are more than just magical pieces of jewelry._

_When placed together, they grant a single wish. As for what wish, you will know it once I get-”_

“Get your hands on? As, in on the miraculouses?” Amira chuckled. “Well, guess what? I won’t let you.” Amira declared, getting up. “I won’t let you hurt my friends anymore for your own goal, I won’t let you get your hands on those miraculouses! I won’t let you win, Hawkmoth! I wo-!”

Amira screamed as she fell to the floor once again, resisting the urge to clutch her head to soothe the pain.

_“Foolish girl! You don’t-”_

“It’s you who is the fool!” Amira reminded, sitting up, almost falling back down as her arm almost gave in. She watched as the neon purple light around her face flickered. “You may think you are the one in charge, but you aren’t. I am!” Amira yelled, grasping the neon light mask hovering above her face, causing the mask to shatter to tiny pieces of glass and for her to writhe in pain.

She continued to kick around as her heart was being wrung, silent screaming escaping her as she gasped for air. 

She watched as she continued to flail, wondering if anyone would get to her in time.

She wonder if this is how-

“Amira!” She heard someone yell, but she couldn’t turn to see who it was. Didn’t matter as Wally’s face soon made it to her vision, Amira feeling her chest hurt even more when she saw how red his eyes were. “Amira, don’t worry! We’ll-”

“Smash it.” Amira found herself saying, looking over to where Wally had barely missed stepping on the akumatized bracelet. 

“What?”

“Step...on..it…” Amira said again. “Then take my earrings.” A wince. “Tikki will help from there.” She managed to say in two breaths.

“But what-”

“Hurry!” Amira wheezed out, hating how her vision kept swinging between pitch blackness and her tunneled vision. 

At least she was able to hear Wally crush her bracelet and Tikki’s voice before finally succumbing to the darkness.

“Amira!”

* * *

_“Don’t be bemused! It’s just the news!_

_After seven grueling hours, our heroes have finally done it!”_ The news channel showed off the Eiffel Tower, free of fog and a swarm of ladybugs gathering at the top. _“They’ve placed evil back into its place!”_ Then, the ladybugs dispersed, many Parisians watching how little there was this time around compared to other fights. _”They’ve once more proven to be a team to be reckoned with._

_Thank you. Thank you for keeping us safe, Miracle Team. You guys are truly Paris’ pride and joy...our heroes!”_


	20. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag this chapter any longer...so here it is! Enjoy :3

The dreaded school bell rang, signaling everyone that school was over.

Despite Christmas being right around the corner, no one was in the Christmas spirit. After all, how could they after what happened?

“Adrien, Sabrina.” Miss Bustier brought to attention, watching as the two glared at Lila as she walked out the classroom with a few of the girls of the class. 

Lila shrunk into herself, a single tear making its way into her eye as she felt Adrien’s eyes burn at the back of her head.

“Yes, Mlle Bustier?” Adrien asked once he saw Lila out of vision, noticing that Nino was waiting for him right outside the classroom. Ever since that day, the trio of friends traveled in a pack, leaving no one by themselves. 

“I was wondering if you could take some classwork and some break work to Chloe, seeing as the two of you are close friends.” Bustier handed a few papers to Adrien, Adrien gently placing them inside his bag. “And Sabrina. How is Marinette?” She dared to ask after handing Sabrina a large manila envelope. 

With Chloé not being in school, Sabrina had to step up as Vice President and do the Class President’s job of dropping off homework to those who missed class. 

Mlle Bustier didn’t expect for Sabrina to scowl, an expression she never saw on the girl ever since she first started teaching her seven years ago.

“Mlle Bustier, shouldn’t you have already made a home visit by now? Actually, in this type of situation, you should’ve done a home visit the day after the incident. But you didn’t. It’s been two week since then.” Sabrina recalled, taking the manila envelope and walking out of the class, waiting next to Nino.

Adrien didn’t miss the way their teacher shrunk into herself, before attempting to bounce back up.

“I’ll try and make a visit later on today. Ever since the incident, the school-“

“Sabrina has a point, Mlle Bustier. With all due respect, I think you should’ve already visited Marinette and have checked for yourself how she’s doing. After all, that’s part of your job.” Adrien bluntly stated. “And a piece of advice? I know you’re trying to act as if all of this isn’t bothering you, but I suggest you stop acting as if nothing happened. Yes, the akuma happened two week ago, but everyone is still recovering from it.

After all, those memories don’t disappear no matter how long ago it happened. So if you would excuse me, I have some dear friends to visit.”

* * *

It’s been two weeks since the Banshee incident...that’s 14 days since both Marinette and Chloé haven’t been at school...and 14 days without a single akuma attack, the longest period of rest the team had ever had since given their miraculouses. 

When Chat Noir raced to initiate Plan B with Ryuuko and Osprey, they were halted due to someone else beating them to the Eiffel Tower. 

A guy their age had been the one to get rid of the akuma that had been controlling Marinette and not only that. He had also used Ladybird’s power to reverse the aftermath of the battle and bring back Marinette.

While from a distance he could easily be mistaken for Ladybird, up front, you could tell it wasn’t her.

Said one-time vigilante cradled Marinette in his arms, something that broke Chat upon seeing how shaken she was about the whole thing.

Usually all of those affected by Hawkmoth’s manipulation wouldn’t remember a single thing about their akumatization...but Chat knew…

Something caused her to remember every single detail.

“Who-” Chat Noir started, only for the ‘new’ Ladybug to cut him off.

“Ladybird was the one who told me to finish the job for her. She too had been affected by Banshee’s powers before she was even able to transform. She also told me to relay you a message. Do not worry about her identity being exposed, for she was wearing a mask before giving me her miraculous.” The guy didn’t take off the miraculous, making Chat wonder what exactly was going on.

Where was Ladybird? “Ladybird?” Crap, he said that outloud. “Don’t worry too much about her. She’ll be back the next time the Ladybug miraculous is in use.” Lifting Marinette with ease, Chat wondered if that was because of the magic or because he was able to easily do so himself. “Meanwhile, I’ll take her home. Want to lead the way, or?”

“I’ll lead.” Chat solemnly said. “Just make sure you don’t drop her.”

“Roger that.”

After dropping Marinette to her home, Chat never saw that guy again. Not like he had all the time to mull over him. 

He had to ensure Chloe and Lila’s safety as well, although he didn’t want to do so for the latter. 

He first met up with Gris, who had moved Lila inside the Montparnasse Tower. While she wasn’t psychically hurt, mentally, she was greatly injured. 

Chat explained to her of the next step they were going to take next, explaining how she will have to go to mandatory therapy sessions to ensure her well-being, how he will be escorting her to each one personally so that she doesn’t try and worm herself out of them when she said she didn’t need it. 

“You may think we’re only doing this out of duty, which you’re not wrong, but it is also something Ladybird herself wanted to incorporate in Paris. Something about the lack of a rehab system in Paris.” Chat answered when Lila asked why he was bothering to make sure she was fine. “Also something about preventing a second ‘G.’”

After setting up the next therapy sessions with Lila, Chat and Gris headed over to where Ryuuko and Carapace were dealing with Chloe’s rattled behavior.

“She’s inconsolable.” Ryuuko said when Chat asked why Carapace had a shield around him and Chloe. “She tried to run off multiple times, but we always managed to keep her contained.”

“Let me get someone who can help us.” Chat left the group, dropping his transformation in a safe area before returning as Adrien. “Chloe!”

At the call of her name, Chloe stopped clawing her way from the force field Carapace had placed up, looking over to Adrien. 

She threw herself at him and started to cry into his shoulder, crying how she saw her parents abandon her, how her friends also abandoned her. How she witnessed her best friend’s deaths, Adrien not noticing the way the team stiffed upon hearing their civilian names being said. 

Before spiraling into more crying, Chloé mentioned being a failure of a friend, as she couldn’t stop Marinette from becoming an akuma. 

Adrien didn’t once let go of Chloe, telling the team his gratitude for helping her. 

He guided her to her home, wondering where things were going to play out now that the team took the largest blow yet in their fight against Hawkmoth.

But for now, he knew he had to stay by Chloe’s side. 

* * *

As Sabrina sat on a kitchen stool, she scrunched up the manila envelope in her hand as her thoughts went back to what caused Marinette to lash out the way she did and caused her to turn into Banshee. 

If only Lila didn’t lie about knowing him. If she didn’t lie about him, then her friends wouldn’t be-

“-Sabrina. Sabrina dear, are you alright?” Sabine asked, worried.

“Mlle Cheng! I’m sorry! I got lost in my thoughts and-”

“It’s alright. I’m guessing that’s for Marinette?” Sabine gestured towards the envelope in her hand. 

“Yes. They’re homework assignments and a few notes from Mlle Bustier.” Sabrina said, handing them over to Sabine. “Oh! Here are my notes for her. She’d probably find these more useful than-”

A scream pierced the kitchen air, Sabrina watching as Selina appeared out of nowhere and rushed up the stairs with two other women right behind her, Sabine quickly grabbing her phone and dialing a number. “Mlle Cheng, what is going-”

“I’m sorry about this Sabrina, but you’ll have to leave. Now.”

Without another word, Sabrina nodded, grabbing her bag and started to head downstairs when she spotted M.Wayne go upstairs, two others right behind him…

Was that Oliver Queen?!

Sabrina watched as the trio walked right into the Dupain-Cheng home, wondering what M.Wayne, M.Queen and the other man were doing there.

What is going on?

* * *

Selina sat on the chaise lounge, Amira letting out shuddering breaths as she laid against her chest.

When Selina had heard Amira’s screams, she felt her heart stop for the umpteenth time that day.

Ever since that day, ever since the day of the appearance of Banshee, Amira had restless nights, recurring nightmares throughout the day and refusing to see anyone except for Selina and her two therapists. 

“Poor pumpkin.” Harley sympathized, draping a blanket over Amira and Selina. “She shouldn’t have to go through all this. She’s just a kid.”

“To think you’re stupid boyfriend-” Ivy started, making sure that the daisies scattered around the room were doing all right...until Harley jabbed Ivy at her side. 

“Pammy,” she gestured to a silent Selina, “sure, Brucie had some fault to this, but it wasn’t-”

“I know, I know.” Ivy sighed, spraying some water on the daisies. “The tiny magically butterfly-”

“Listen, I didn’t convince Bruce to let you two out of Arkham so that the two of you would shit on the man I’m about to marry and what’s he done.” Selina sighed. “I’m sorry, Ivy. It’s just- Bruce could’ve prevented all this if-”

“Of course he could’ve! If he weren’t such an idiot!” Ivy growled. “Selina, seriously? What do you see in-”

“Pammy, Pammy! Remember? Magical butterflies? Get mad and they’ll come for ya.” Harley reminded Ivy, placing her hands on Ivy’s shoulders. “How about we take a stroll and enjoy the sun a bit, eh? After all Brucie did promise us that he’d-”

“Alright. But just until I calm down, alright? And then back to our hotel, okay? Not fond of the fact of being mind controlled by a stupid butterfly man. Haven’t been there and don’t plan on-”

“Then we better get going Red!” Harley grinned, guiding Ivy to the hatch before stopping to turn to Selina. “Selina. Everything is going to be alright. and if you need us to talk some sense into that boy of yours, Ivy and I have your back.”

With that, the two were gone, leaving Selina alone.

Selina pushed a few strands away from Amira's face, placing them behind her ear. Because Amira always kept a straight face and would directly tell you her opinions, that led many to think she was mature for her age. But they were wrong about that.

She was still a child…

A creak at the floor snapped Selina from her thoughts, watching as Bruce peaked into the room.

“How is she doing?” Bruce asked, eyeing the bean bag and bringing it close to where Selina was. He tucked away a loose hair strand from Amira’s face, watching as she flinched from his touch. 

He watched as his daughter turned away from him and snuggled closer against Selina. 

“Not any better since that day. Even Harley is having trouble getting through to her. Doesn’t help that Amira knows her background with the Joker. Doesn’t trust Harley one bit.” Selina looked over at Bruce before breaking the silence. “You can’t keep in doing this to her Bruce.”

“Selina, she’s my child. My daughter. My one and  _ only  _ daughter.” Bruce reasoned. 

“Bruce. She’s 13. Turning 14 in half a year. She’s not the tiny girl who-“

“I know.” Bruce quietly said, dropping onto the bean bag. “I know Selina, but even so, I can’t help but keep treating her as one.” Bruce places his hand over hers. “You’ve seen first hand the cruelty of Gotham. No one is safe from it, not even Batman. Bruce Wayne? He’s been a target countless times. 

I’ve been held at gunpoint, kidnapped, taken as a hostage, mugged so many times I’ve lost count. To top it off, I’ve been stabbed once when Amira was just a toddler and on the brink of death.

Can you imagine what would happen if word got out that I have a daughter?”

“You’re worrying too much Bruce. And if you’re worried about her safety, you can just-“

“I should’ve worded that better. What would happen if word got out that I have a biological daughter?” 

Selina remained quiet. “The media and people alike swarmed Dick when word got out I adopted him years ago. It’s only gotten worse for him now that he’s 18. Families sending invitations to dinner, some asking for some meetings to see me over how WE should merge with theirs...Dick even gets gifts sent to his apartment, which thankfully he tells the delivery man to always send back or use it for themselves. Marriage is the last thing that should be in his mind.

Right now he’s worried about Slade who made an appearance again at Gotham. We aren’t truly sure why he is here, but perhaps he’s back to trying to “claim” Dick as his successor. He’s been at it the moment he found out we got rid of the Court’s eyes on Dick.”

Selina didn’t know what to say, after all, she was there when it happened. 

“When word got out that Jason has also been adopted, do you know how many attempted kidnaps were stopped? How many people who he trusted before stabbed him in the back to try and get some ransom off a planned kidnapping?

And then there’s Tim. There’s rumors already floating of how he will be the newest addition to the family. The walls have ears and I’ve already heard the upper ring of idiots planning on a way to get a hold of Tim. 

Not only will Tim be part of Wayne Manor, but he is also still a Drake. Can you imagine the golddigger's imagination growing wild at the thought of Tim having both family’s wealth once he’s older?”

Bruce dug his face into his hands. “Selina, these are happening to my kids, my kids who aren’t biologically mine. So what awaits for the one who  _ is _ biologically mine? Will it be just as terrifying as the dangers my other kids face, or will it be worse?

I don't want her to be thrown into that kind of life. Not her. I just...I just want her to be able to live her life as a proper child. Without the limelight, without the multiple targets that would arise to her back when-”

“So you believe that keeping her hidden was the best thing to do.” Selina concluded.

“She’s safe inside.”

“But is she happy?” Selina watched as Bruce tensed up at those words. “Bruce, look at her.” He did. “Do you call this happiness?

She took upon a mantle so that she can get your attention, your acknowledgement of her existence. Why? Why does she have to prove this to you? Her father? A father who claims that he adores and loves her to pieces? Do you want to know why?” 

Bruce remained silent. “Your love for her caused you to deprive her of the same love you claim to have on her. Your ambition to keep her safe caused you to stray from her, causing her to stay at a large mansion occupied with two people: herself and Alfred. 

How was she supposed to see your love for her when you spent the entire day at work and then dived into vigilantism in the night?” 

Selina carefully slipped Amira off her, allowing herself to sit properly on the chaise lounge. “You made things worse once when you dismissed her approaches to you, dismissing her from joining training, letting her-”

“I let her join-”

“You let her train when you realized she was opening up to her brothers, not before then. I get it, you wanted them to get along, but not letting her join from the get go wasn’t the decision you should’ve made. You should have-”

“She wasn’t ready.”

“How would you know that before even letting her have a go at it? She already knew the basics-”

“Knowing the basics won’t do you much and you know that Selina, better than anyone else. She didn’t have Dick’s flexibility and precision, Jason’s strength and quick thinking. She only knew the basics and that’s it. If I had allowed her-

“ _ Mu’quin _ ?” Amira groggily asked, turning to look at Bruce and Selina with glassy eyes. She missed the gaped mouth from her father and Selina’s wide eyes.

When did she know Mandarin? “ _ Mu’quin _ ?” Amira asked again once she pulled herself closer to Selina, laying her head on her lap. “ _ Ma’ma _ , don’t...go.” Amira slurred as she went back to sleep, never seeing the look on Selina’s face.

Bruce watched as Selina fought back tears, her hand placed over her mouth as she let out a shuddering breath. She kept blinking in hopes of getting rid of the tears, but her efforts were in vain.

Tears slid down Selina’s face as she stroked Amira’s hair, watching as she comfortably rested.

Bruce continued to watch the interaction between Selina and his daughter, happy to see how close the two have gotten despite the short time spent with one another…

“Selina.” Bruce looked at his soon-to-be-wife, holding her hand in his own. “I’ve made a decision. I’m staying in Paris.”

* * *

“It got quiet.” Oliver obviously stated. “ Think-”

“I don’t even want to know about what happened in there.” Barry cut off, running a hand through his hair.

“Everything good?” Oliver asked, noticing Barry’s unusual quietness. “Another meta-”

“Ever since the incident, Wally hasn’t been...himself.” Barry confessed. “He’s refused to take time off missions, constantly finding something to do. When it isn’t that, he’s always here, staying by -”

The apartment door cracked open, causing Barry to shut his mouth and for Oliver to turn to see who just entered.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Oliver muttered. “Wally, what brings you here?”

“I came to visit a friend, although the question stands. What brings you to Paris?”

“He’s here with me.” Bruce informed, Wally snapping his head to the man. “I asked him-“

Wally uppercutted Bruce the moment he stepped off the stairs that led to Amira’s bedroom. Bruce stumbles back as the pain spreads around his face. 

“It’s all your fault!” Wally screamed, about to punch him again, only for Barry to hold him back. “It’s all your fault that Amira is like this!” 

“Woah, Wally, calm-” Barry tried to speak, only to turn to Oliver for help. With a nod, Oliver began to search for a tranquilizer on him. 

“Calm down?” Wally screamed. “Barry, he’s the reason why Amira got akumatized!” Wally snarled, trying to pry himself from Barry’s grasp. “If only he had let Amira say goodbye to her brother, to give Jason a proper goodbye! If only! But you didn’t.” A dry laugh escaped him. “No, instead, you sent her here, with her bottled up emotions...here! An ocean away from her family, her friends! People who cared about her!”

Bruce remained silent, Oliver watching the revelation with wide eyes. “Did you know how worried I was about her when I heard she was no longer a moment away but now an ocean away? Amira, being sent away like she was some kind of- some kind of, ARGH!” Wally yelled, not noticing how Barry had already let go of him.

Instead, Barry let him empty out his heart. After all, he needed it, just like how Bruce needed to listen to the consequences of his actions. “That day she was brought to HQ against her will, when she connected the fact that Kid Flash was me, she threw herself at me. At first I thought it was because we hadn’t seen each other in a while, that she was relieved to see me. But no, it was more than that.

She  _ cried _ . And let me tell you something, she rarely cries.” Wally told Bruce, feeling his fists starting to hurt. “She always has a stoic face on, always having her guard up in public in case others want to try and make a fool of her. A mechanism she always has on to fool everyone, even herself. 

So can you imagine the feeling I felt when I saw her crying not only in front of me, but also in front of Superman? In a place she wasn’t familiar with?” 

Oliver watched as Bruce shrunk into himself a bit. “She was hurting Bruce. Not only because of Jason’s death, not only because she didn’t have someone to lean on, but because of you. 

You keep pushing her away, telling her ‘no’ to anything she could come up with to try and stay by your side. How do I know this? Because when we were younger, Dick always told me how he felt guilty for being the one to worsen your relationship with her. He always blamed himself for everything wrong that went between you and her.” Bruce’s eyes widened. “Didn’t know, did you, Great Detective? 

If you didn’t know that about Dick, then what about Amira? While you believed to have been protecting her by pushing her away from anything related to vigilantism, she ended up misinterpreting your good intentions. Every time you told her ‘no,’ do you know how she saw it? What she ended up thinking in her mind?

That being your blood child wasn’t enough to get your love. That she had to do something to prove herself worthy of your attention, even a crumb. So if anyone’s to blame for the current situation, it’s you.”

Wally let out a huff, feeling his chest thousands of times lighter. “If only you gave her the love she deserves, the life she was meant to live, then none of this would’ve happened. Hope you’re glad with the way things turned out.” Wally huffed, grabbing his bags. “When I come back tomorrow, I better not see your face unless it’s an apology to Amira.”

A laugh escaped him. “Then again, it would take more than an apology to fix this bullshit.”

With that, Wally left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Oliver and Barry didn’t budge, instead, the two men stood there, not knowing what to do when they saw their friend with a hung head.

“Hey, Bruce, you-”

“First Harley, then Selina and now Wally.” Bruce listed. “How was I the only one-”

“Love is blind.” Oliver spoke, finally finding the energy to approach Bruce. “Even parental. All you can do now is move forward.”

Bruce could only nod.

“However, this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook Bruce.” Oliver crossed his arms. “How the hell did you manage to hide your daughter’s existence for the past…” Oliver trailed.

“13 years,” Barry filled in, “shes turning 14 in July.”

* * *

Amira let out a sigh the moment she woke up, rolling to her side, away from the afternoon light…

She quickly picked up her phone, noticing that it was already the next day. She placed it back down, wondering how she slept through most of the day. Then again, it was silent in the apartment for once…

Silence...she probably alone...or so she thought.

“Amira.” She flinched, sitting up to prevent another disadvantage. “Amira, how are you?” Slowly, Amira turned her attention to her father. She looked away, hating that tears started to pool in her eyes. “Amira.”

When was the last time she ever heard her name spoken so softly by her father?

“You were right, you know.” She whispered, sitting up. “As you always are. After all, you are the greatest detective in Gotham...and possibly the world, because yes, I know of the countless times you’ve helped the Justice League solve a case they were stumped on. It’s all Wally would talk about sometimes.”

“Amira.” Bruce was about to get closer, but stood by the bed when he watched her curl into herself, her body tensing. “I...I was actually...wrong.” That caught her attention, Bruce watching her loosen her body a bit.

“You? Wrong? Since when?”

“All this time, I thought I could keep you safe if I kept you hidden from the world and yet, it still managed to find you. Or rather, you managed to find it.” Amira watched as her father finally decided to sit at the edge of her bed, the mattress sinking under him. “You managed to prove me wrong, not only once, but multiple times. 

The first time was when you accepted Jason into the family. Then when you finally pushed aside your grudge and accepted Dick into the family. When you accepted him as Robin. Then after his death, you managed to accept his death and move on from it. To be honest, I envied how easily it looked.”

“Even though it wasn’t. I’m still trying to move from it, even now.” Amira added meekly. 

“Then when you came to Paris and continued to move forward. You took up a mantle without a doubt and went with it. You’ve saved countless lives, protected an entire city...all without me. Without my help or intervention.” 

Bruce finally decided to sit down once he saw the opportunity. “You see Amira, I never thought you were ready to become a vigilante, to fight against the cruelty of the world, to live in it and yet...you proved me wrong. You’ve shown me that you were already ready to live in this society riddled with obstacles. You showed me that you were capable of adjusting to whatever was thrown your way...of acting accordingly to society. 

You’ve shown me that you’re no longer the tiny, defenseless infant brought to our home all those years ago. You’re no longer the waddling toddler who had to be spoon fed and changed, having to be supervised 24/7 or else you would fall and earn a new scrape. You’re no longer the girl who struggled to reach the edge of the Batcomputer’s chair nor the girl who couldn’t swing a proper hit.” Bruce wiped away a tear that slid down Amira’s face. “You’re now my pride and joy, a young lady who can easily defend those around-”

“I can’t!” Amira confessed, wondering if her father’s hand had always been this warm...this caring. She pushed it away. “You’re wrong! I can’t defend myself, I can’t defend those-”

“Yes…yes, you can…” Bruce tried to assure, but it made Amira panic even more. “You have a team, don’t you? A wonderful team at that.”

“Didn’t you see what happened to me? I allowed myself to get akumatized. I-I failed.”

“Amira, you didn’t, you couldn’t-”

“I knew what Hawkmoth was capable of and yet I allowed myself to-”

“Amira,” Bruce called to attention. “This wasn’t your fault.” That shuts her up.

“It wasn’t?” She scoffed. “Who let their emotions get the best of them? Who let themselves get a lie get under her skin? Who let themselves get akumatized so that they could get revenge on that little-I am the leader! 

I should’ve known better than to let him take advantage of me! But what did I do?

I let him. 

I let him use me, manipulate me, manipulate my emotions, my anger to his benefit. I let him get the better of me and he got what he wanted. He got the strongest akuma he had ever wanted. 

He destroyed my team’s confidence, our strength.” Bruce watched as his daughter stayed quiet, looking down at her hands with disgust. “All it took was one slip up...and that’s probably why you’ve been here all this time, isn’t it? You stayed so that you could take me back to Gotham, isn’t that right?”

Bruce remained silent. “Well, isn’t it?” 

“No.” Bruce didn’t miss a moment. “After seeing how well you’ve been handling this situation, of how proud I am of you finding your suspect on your own, I’ve decided to stay. I’m going to help you take down Hawkmoth, Amira. 

Even if it’s the last thing you want from me.”

Amira watched as her father left, watching as she was left alone once again. 

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot, quickly pressing herself against Amira’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Tikki asked. Amira didn’t respond. “Amira, we need to talk.”

“That we do.” Amira looked at Tikki with glazed eyes. “Tikki. Spots on.” Heading to her skylight, Amira hesitated to open it. 

How will the Parisians react to seeing Ladybird again? 

That didn’t matter. After all, this will be the last time any of them will see her. 

* * *

A knock came from the door, Chloé not budging from her place in her bed. Then her phone buzzed, but it went ignored.

She was surrounded by post-it notes and papers, Ladybird’s pictures mixed with class notes and online articles trying to find who it was behind the black mask. 

She kept sitting as the door opened, Chloé not lifting her eyes once, listening as footsteps approached her. 

“So, what did Mlle Bustier say this time?” Chloé asked, picking up an article that analyzed Ladybird’s appearance based on people who’ve seen her after she would detransform. They only got one of the details right. She did indeed have green eyes. 

“What she said last time: an excuse for not coming. Now I see how easily it was for you to push her around.” Adrien yelped when Chloé threw a pillow at him. “Hey! I’m only the-“

“I’m not like that anymore.” Chloé muttered, jotting down something on her phone. “I’ve changed.” She hated it when people said she ‘hasn’t changed in the slightest,’ that she was still the same old Chloe. 

“I know.”

“I’m changing. And for the better!” She quickly added afterwards, remembering her last therapy session she had just two days ago. Gris had dropped her off, but Chat stubbornly made it his duty to wait for her and drop her off. She thanked him when he dropped her off and bid her a good night. 

“I know.” The two friends sat in silence, Adrien watching as Chloé kept lifting papers and setting them down. A vast difference to the Chloe who didn’t move a muscle a day after the akuma attack. The Chloe who would wake up nightmare after nightmare, begging those around her to come back. “When do you plan on visiting-“

“I...I don’t know.” Chloé breathlessly said, Adrien regretting asking her when he saw her hands shake. It would always happen no matter where she was. As long as Chloe remembered the events of that attack, it would happen without question. “Every...every time I gather the courage to see her, I see  _ her _ .” Adrien watched as Chloe’s eyes began to cloud. “I see Marinette, I see her glaring at me, looking at me in disgust. Just like how my mother would look at me whenever I would...I would try to get her attention.” 

Chloé trailed off, shrinking into herself. “She would then pick me apart, telling me every visible flaw she could see before turning around and leaving me. Just like-“

“But you know she would-“

“I know she would never! But seeing  _ that,  _ seeing her walk away from me so easily, without turning back, without shedding a single tear,” Chloé let out a sniffle. “It hurt. And what’s even worse, Sabrina and you would follow her. You guys would walk away from me and leave me.

You guys left me...without a second thought...”

“Chloé, you know we would never do-“ Adrien said with a hug. 

“I know.” Chloé sunk further into the gesture. “I know you guys wouldn’t. But I can’t help but-“

“It will never happen.” Adrien promised. “ _ We _ won’t allow that to happen. Ever.” Chloé would only him as Adrien rubbed circles on her back, the two continuing to sit in silence. “You know…” a hum. “What if we threw a Christmas party?”

“A Christmas party?” Chloe asked for clarification, already planning for it. “That...that would be...nice.”

“Exactly!” Adrien smiled, now holding Chloe’s hands. “It can just be us! And of course, Nino, Sabrina and Marinette! Just us and that's it. A party amongst friends!” He watched as Chloe’s lips turned upwards. She was on board. “So? What you think?”

“Let’s do it.” Chloe said with a smile, getting off from her bed. “I could use the change of pace.”

“Okay then! Want to make the invitations or plan out the-”

“Why would we need invi-” Chloe started, only to stare at Adrien with wide eyes. “No way.” Adrien simply grinned.

* * *

Once Adrien had left, telling Chloe his plan, Chloe started to clean up her bed, throwing discarded plans into her trash bin while she took a pile of post-it notes to another part of her room. Or more specifically, her closet.

She picked up a control, the back panel of her wardrobe opened up, exposing an all-points bulletin, photos of Ladybird scattered around the wall, red threads crossing each other. Notes and pieces of news articles were firmly placed alongside the photos, a few of them crossed out or labeled ‘debunked’.

Chloe placed a photo of Bruce Wayne near the index card where the name ‘Amira’ was written. Unlike the other photo Chloe had of Bruce, this one showed him entering the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. It was from earlier today. And unlike the other photo Chloe got from the media, this photo was taken by Sabrina.

Whether this was the first time he’s been there or not, one question remained.

“Why exactly are you here, Bruce Wayne? Are you the reason why Ladybird has not been appearing for the past two weeks?” 

* * *

Days went by when Adrien decided to visit Marinette again, surprised to see the Dupain-Cheng residency filled to the brim with...strangers.

“Adrien. What brings you here?” Selina snapped him from his trance, not blaming the kid for gaping at the sight of the apartment. 

Dick came unannounced to visit Amira for the umpteenth time that week, this time bringing Kor’i and Roy along. They were busy chatting with a disinterested Amira. Bruce was trying to scold Dick for it, to let Amira settle for the evening, but with Wally just a few feet away, it wasn’t exactly easy. Barry, Oliver and Dinah were chatting away with Ivy and Harley, the adults not giving a care in the world about releasing information about their other ‘job.’

“I came by to see Marinette.” Adrien quietly said, his eyes catching how Marinette perked at the sound of her name and how Wally turned to him as well. “But it seems like now’s a bad time. I could-”

“Nonsense, come in. Ignore the others. Marinette could use an excuse right about now.” Selina pulled him in, closing the door behind him. Adrien watched as Marinette weaved her way towards Adrien, Wally right behind her. He watched as the trio they left behind either smirked or smiled.

“Adrien. You literally texted me just an hour ago.” Marinette brought up. “You could’ve-”

“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” Adrien asked, earning a tilt of a head from Marinette and quirked brows from Wally before his eyes studied him. Adrien felt a shiver down his spine. “I just wanted to invite you to a Christmas party, of course! It’s just going to be us and a few friends! Your friend could come as well, if he wants to!” Adrien quickly added.

Ever since he met Wally, something about him threw Adrien off. At first, he thought it was because he was Marinette’s friend from the States. Wally himself had said he was on Winter Break and decided to spend it with Marinette so that they could catch up...until the attack happened. So Adrien brushed his worry as just a concerned friend thing. But ever since Bruce came into the picture, Wally had gone...aggressive. 

“I…” Marinette started, looking over to Selina. “Can I think over it?” Marinette asked, Adrien noticing Wally gave Marinette’s hand a squeeze. “If that isn’t too much to ask.” Adrien smiled.

“You got two days to think about it. Use all the time you need!” Adrien chirped, waving goodbye to everyone before leaving the apartment.

“Are you sure about this Amira?” Wally asked her, Amira noticing his concern. “You don’t have to force yourself to-”

“I’m not forcing myself.” Amira confessed. “I...I do need time to think about it though. I don’t want to make any mistakes while choosing their gifts.”

“You’re getting one for me too, right?” Dick asked, Amira turning to see her brother by her side. 

“I’m not going to if you continue to pester me about it.” That earned a dramatic gasp from Dick.

“My own sister!”

While Wally smiled at seeing Amira starting to act like herself again, he couldn’t help but continue to stay on high alert. 

Ever since the akuma attack, something has been off and he didn’t know why. 

Seems like only time will tell.

* * *

Two days came sooner than wanted, Amira standing outside the bakery bundled up with Wally by her side, the snow welcoming them. 

While her father didn’t want her to go, nonetheless with Wally, Selina managed to convince Bruce to go back to Gotham, telling him that Gotham was never uneventful during Christmas Eve nor the day after. Begrudgingly, Bruce went, dragging Dick, Ivy and Harley back with him.

Selina assured Amira that she had nothing to worry about, to go to the party and have fun.

“Are you sure you want me to go ahead?” Wally asked, managing to maintain the stack of gifts in his arms balanced. “I can just zoom there, drop off the gifts and then walk you-”

“Wally. I’m going to be okay.” Amira assured him. “I just want to walk there by myself. Think about a few things before facing...everyone.” Wally’s mouth formed a thin line. 

“Amira, you don’t-”

“I’m not forcing myself.” She cut him off. “I do want to see my friends again...after all, it’s been almost three week since I’ve seen any of them.” Wally sighed in defeat, bouncing the gifts before taking a step forward. 

“Fine. But seriously. If you end up not wanting to go, just call me or text me. I’ll be here in a heartbeat and keep you company back home.”

“I know you would.” She watched as Wally began to walk away. “Wally.” He stopped, watching as Amira skipped towards him. 

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, for always being by my side.” Amira said with a smile, placing a knitted hat on him. “An early Christmas gift...for you.”

Feeling the tips of his ear begin to burn, Wally turned away from her.

“Thanks...I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Yup.” Amira watched as Wally walked towards the Agreste manor, letting her smile drop.

She walked towards the park nearby, listening as her foot crunched the snow beneath her. She continued to walk, going as far as reaching the carousel in the middle of the park. The carousel was perfectly still, it’s lights lowly dimmed, allowing Amira to see the untouched snow surrounding it. She looked behind herself to see that the only tracks in the snow were her own...so then...why was she still able to hear the snow crunch?

“Amira.” Amira regretted not keeping a weapon on her, cursing herself for going soft. “Amira.” The voice said again, Amira picking the voice coming from her right. But no one was there, not even a pair of footsteps. But this voice...it sounded the same as the time she was- “Amira.”

Swiveling so that she was now facing the path that led to the park entrance, Amira locked eyes with a woman she swore she never saw before...and yet…

She seemed familiar. Amira felt like she had seen this woman before, an odd memory flashing before her eyes as she remembered having once seen this woman. But where?

“Why do you know my name?” Amira asked, her mind running through different plans in her head on a way to escape and tell Wally or Selina about her dilemma.

“It’s been so long, Amira.” The woman said, approaching Amira, not making a sound as she made footprints in the snow. How Amira hated that the woman ignored her question, but it intrigued her to know that they did indeed meet once before. But then the questions still remained. Who was she? And how did she know her name? “The last time we saw each other, you were just a child, an infant. Barely able to walk, even babble.”

Amira watched as the woman got closer to her, now circling her. “You were such a quiet baby, never fussed about anything.” Amira watched as the woman placed her hands on either side of her face, her brown eyes analyzing her. “Now look at you, all grown up. Just how many milestones have I missed?”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Who are you?”

“I thought you would’ve already had your answer by now.” The woman said, letting go of Amira only to pull her into a tight hug. “I’m your mother, Amira. My name is Talia Al Ghul...and I’m your  _ mu’quin _ .”

Just as Amira was about to ask if she was Talia, she felt herself limp and soon, she saw black.

* * *

Wally stood at the entrance of the Agreste manor, tapping his foot as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. Something was wrong.

“What’s taking her so long? It’s literally just a few blocks from-”

“Is Mlle Dupain-Cheng still not here?” It took everything in Wally to not immediately turn around and glare at the man. While the man did take the time to greet him, there was no way Wally was going to buy his act, especially when Gabriel looked like he had seen death and just got back.

“I’m going to go look for her.” Wally muttered, quickly putting back his coat and hat and going out to look for Amira. 

Going back to where they saw each other just minutes ago, Wally noticed that her footsteps lead straight to the park, deciding to follow them. But when he got to the end and noticed that the footprints didn’t continue to anywhere, Wally panicked. Using Speedforce, he quickly zoomed around the park, looking for any trace of Amira, but found none.

“Where did you go?” Wally asked no one, feeling his head begin to hurt, finding it harder to breathe. His head began to ring and then it happened. He saw Amira reaching out for him before being dragged away.

It was happening again…

He couldn’t protect Amira… he failed her yet again.

A scream pierced that Christmas Eve’s cold air, the scream carrying out to Christmas Day itself.

What a wonderful gift to start Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:Dc


	21. Kidnapped/Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are not prepared...not.at.all

Adrien looked around his room, noticing that Wally hadn’t come back yet despite having seen him earlier in the lobby...then again, that was roughly an hour ago. 

The music had already been set and playing for a while, the food already gone. All that was left were the gingerbread cookies he had attempted to create earlier today. He had begged everyone to not touch them until everyone was here.

“Dudette isn’t here yet?” Nino asked, handing Adrien another cup of chocolate. 

After hearing that Wally went to search for Marinette, the group decided to wait on opening gifts until Marinette arrived. They remained untouched under the christmas tree set up in his room. But that was at least half an hour ago and they haven’t heard from either person since. 

“Do you think Marinette-“ Sabrina started, only to see Chloé shake her head. 

“Something is wrong.” Chloé looked at the street below, her eye barely catching a streak of red outside, zooming all over the place. It had been for some time now. “If that streak outside means anything.”

Everyone scramble to the giant window, watching as a red streak continues to pass by them before it completely disappears. 

A knock at the door caused everyone to flinch, watching as Natalie tried to walk in, only for Gabriel to step in.

“Father, what is-”

“So she really is missing.” Gabriel quietly said, Adrien feeling a shiver run down his spine as his father looked at with frown on his face. 

His father never frowned, only scowled.

“Missing?” Sabrina repeated, looking at Nino and Chloe. “Who is missing?”

“That would be Mlle Dupain-Cheng.” Natalie filled in, noticing how everyone froze. “She never arrived and as of now, has been missing for an hour.”

Adrien dropped the mug in his hand, the chocolate splattering all over the place. Gabriel left the room, listening as the teens ran around, their warbled voices shouting at each other as they tried to form a plan.

“Sir, are you-” Natalie asked as she shut the door. Before she could ask her boss anything, Gabriel started to cough, the cough turning into wheezing. “Sir!”

Natalie tried to help, but Gabriel simply pushed her away, taking out a handkerchief to catch the bits of blood that seeped from his mouth.

“Now’s not the time Natalie. Until I figure out that last piece of the spell, that’s when I’ll strike.” Natalie followed him to his study, right behind him as he guided her to a secret chamber hidden within his study.

Ever since Banshee touched the link that connected her and Hawkmoth, Gabriel had been coughing up blood, the first few days being a nightmare for Natalie. He coughed up large portions of blood, staining his clothes and anything he used to clean it off himself.

“Thanks to that girl’s translations she left behind in the book, I’ll be able to get back to akumatizing very soon.” Gabriel grinned, his blood smearing at the corner of his mouth. Natalie watched as they got lowered into his lair, watching as glowing white butterflies scattered away from them. 

Some opted to land near some potted milkweeds while others opted to go further deeper into the lair. 

She watched as he eagerly staggered toward the grimoire standing by the window, a table nearby with various notes laid about. “With this, very soon...very soon, I will be back,” he motioned to the notes and then grasped the single jewel nested on his shirt. “I’ll be back and with even more power. Power so great that Ladybird and her team will not be able to take me down and be forced to surrender their Miraculouses to me!”

Natalie watched as Gabriel hovered his hand over the jewel which then morphed into a brooch. She was as Nooroo appeared before them. “But of course, I need Nooroo’s help to finish the last step...or so the book says.” Natalie watched as Nooroo looked at her with dazed eyes, wondering if Nooroo was like this due to Banshee destroying the link between her and Hawkmoth. After all, it’s been a while since she’s seen the kwami. “After restoring Nooroo back to its original state, once I’ve been successful restoring my miraculous-”

“You’ll restore hers...right?” Natalie softly hoped. “And then you’ll bring her back to us...just like you promised...right?”

Gabriel’s feral grin was all she needed to confirm her suspicion, Natalie really hoping that was the case.

She watched as he quickly went to work, watching as he drowned himself into cracking the last piece of the spell that girl left behind in the spellbook.

While he had taken the girl’s mistake as a signal of luck, Natalie couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t the case. After all, who simply left clues behind to solve a problem no one foresaw?

Nothing made sense, now that she thought about it.

Why would she talk about someone knowing how to crack the Guardian’s language? Why would she expose knowing a bit about said language? What made it even more suspicious was the way Marinette introduced herself to Gabriel. She indirectly told them about her grief, talking about resent in the process.

It was as if she was giving Gabriel an indirect heads up.

But then again, how could she even know that Gabriel is Hawkmoth. After all, no one knew besides her. He had been careful to not let himself get caught, meticulously redirecting any suspicion to another direction.

Sighing, Natalie rubbed her fingers against her forehead. 

That’s right. He had taken precautions, she was looking into the situation more than she should have. There was no use in fussing over it.

The end was already near and she could feel it.

Soon, very soon, they’ll both regain what they had lost.

They’ll get back their love, even if they didn’t know the price of it.

* * *

Amira quickly sat up the moment her guard was back up, scanning the- she was still in Paris?

Tossing the comforter on top of her aside, Amira got to her feet, only then realizing that she was on a sofa, in the middle of a tiny living room. A tiny living room where one entire side was just glass, Amira watching as the snow gently fell from the gray sky above.

As much as she wanted to stay and watch the snowfall, Amira had to scout the rest of the apartment, listening as she heard sizzling from the room over. So, she went to investigate.

Talia was in the kitchen, placing a last waffle onto a stack of two. Amira watched as she took the plate and some syrup and placed it onto the table. 

“Waffles?” Amira asked as she eyed them when she entered the kitchen, not exactly the thing she thought Talia was going to be doing while she awaited for her to wake up. 

“I heard they’re a good midnight snack.” Talia easily replied, placing another plate of them down. “Syrup?”

Amira eyes it as she takes the syrup. “Amira, I didn’t do anything to the food, I-“ a huff. “I didn’t mean to do that to you, but it was...necessary. We needed somewhere safe, warm to talk in.” Talia tried to apologize when Amira decided to take a seat. 

“So after telling me you're my mother and then promptly kidnapping me, you expect me to believe that you’re actually my mother?” Amira questioned, still taking in her surroundings. She eyed another window and door. “You definitely sold it.”

“Amira,  _ baobei _ -”

“I’m not a baby.” Amira stated, surprising herself. She looked towards nothing before turning to Talia who smiled at her. How did she even know what that meant?

“Amira,  _ baobei _ , my little treasure child. So a part of you still remembers a bit of our past.” Talia softly spoke, something humming inside Amira’s head. “I used to call you that all the time when you were still in my arms. Small and yet so precious...  _ mu’qin de baobei _ .

Despite being apart, there wasn’t a single moment where I wasn’t thinking about you. Where I wish I still had you...in my arms, within my grasp so that I could say it one more time.” 

As Talia tried to reach for her face, Amira quickly leaned back, feeling a bit guilty when she saw her eyes filled with sadness. “I’m assuming your father never spoke about me.” She tried to go back to their original talk.

“He rarely spoke about you.” Amira admitted, feeling her stomach wanting to grumble. “You were... taboo.” She didn’t expect Talia to chuckle. 

“I don’t blame him. After all, we hooked up, had sex,” Talia watched as Amira wrinkled her nose a bit as she said that, holding in a laugh. “Then I went and disappeared on him. I come back to him almost a year later with a baby I claim to be his. After telling him, I dropped you off with him and left.” Talia played with her next piece, sliding it across the syrup covered plate. “Not exactly a person worth talking about, don’t you think?”

Talia watched as Amira took everything in with ease. She’s heard this before, or so she thought. “Did he tell you why I left you with him?” When she watched Amira’s shoulders tense a bit, she continued. “Someone wanted you dead.”

“W-What? Who?” Amira dared to ask, watching as Talia pursed her lips. “Who would want to kill me? I’m pretty sure-”

“Your grandfather,  _ my  _ father.” Talia bluntly said, stabbing the waffle. “He’s the one who wanted you dead.”

“Wha-why?” Amira whispered, her hands balling into fists, her nails digging into her skin. She never met the guy. Why did he hate her so much, especially as an infant? 

“Perhaps,” Talia softly spoke, watching Amira loosen a bit. “Perhaps, I should start from the beginning. From when I was born. Perhaps that would clear up a few of the possible questions running in your mind.”

* * *

“Anything?” Dick asked Wally, Wally shook his head as he looked out the window. Dick let out a ‘tch’ followed by a heavy huff. 

Dick had managed to sneak back to Paris, hoping to spend Christmas with Amira as much as possible before heading to the WatchTower party later on. But the minute he stepped out of the disguised zeta tube, he found Wally running all over Paris, Dick having to attempt to hit him to get his attention. 

Finding out your sister has gone missing while trying to have a good time with friends wasn’t exactly the situation Dick wanted to walk into. 

“How’s Selina? You didn’t leave her alone, did you?” Wally asked, his mind trying to figure out where Amira was despite it being now two in the morning.

“Don’t worry, Sabine is right by her side. She’s making sure Selina doesn’t do anything reckless.”

When Selina heard that Amira had gone missing, she began to panic, hanging up on Wally and had grabbed her coat, heading to the skylight. Selina suited up and ran across rooftops, searching any place where someone could potentially hide a child or teen. She searched in lone apartments, old abandoned buildings, old shops, not-yet-rented studios...anywhere abandoned she could possibly think of...

In the end, she had just about the same information as Wally: nothing.

She had bumped into Dick when she was heading back home, filling him in before he could even get the chance to greet her. 

Seeing that she was just aimlessly looking around for Amira, Dick suggested they regroup, only to tell Selina to stay put while he and Wally looked for Amira. 

“But shouldn’t she in this situation?” Dick looked at him quizzically. “It’s what a mom should be like when their child goes missing.” Dick still looked at him as if he grew a second head. “Seriously? Did you not notice that Selina sees Amira as her daughter, as her own child?”

“She- what? She does?” Dick asked, wondering how he had not noticed it before. But then again, that would explain the smile on Selina’s face once she had finished styling Amira’s hair before she went missing.

“She does...and Amira loves her back.” Wally let out a smile as he remembered Amira hugging Selina before leaving the apartment. “Haven’t seen her smile like that in a while.”

Dick watched as his best friend then frowned. “So then the question remains. Where is Amira? And who took her?”

“Amira is missing?” A new voice interrupted, Dick and Wally turning their heads to see who it was.

“Barbara. What are you-” Dick was about to ask only to find her with a stern face.

“Alfred sent me here to drop off some gifts,” she motioned to the bags in her hands, “-but it seems as if it can wait for a while. Not exactly urgent as the news I just-”

“Can you help us, please?” Wally practically begged, Barbara feeling her chest twist at the sight of fear in his eyes. “We need as many eyes as we can possibly get to get any type of lead on Amira.”

“Lead?” Barbara turned to Dick.

“There’s little to no evidence on her kidnapper.” Dick clarified. “Barely a trace that would even help us start somewhere.”

“Then leave it to me. I haven’t seen a case like this in a while,” Babs admitted, “but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from both my father and Bruce, it’s that there’s always an answer behind cold cases.” She straightened herself. “Let’s find ourselves a kidnapper.”

“Marinette’s been-” Sabrina spoke, the trio wondering how they didn’t hear the group sneak up onto them.

“Kidnapped?” Chloé finished asking, Wally and Dick noticing the group’s fear in their eyes. 

Not good.

When Chloe noticed the exchange of expression between themselves, she didn’t need any type of confirmation.

Chloe felt as her heart thumped against her chest, her vision tunneling. She failed to hear Adrien’s voice as she let out a deafening scream.

* * *

Amira sat there, still processing her mother’s words. Her waffles were now cold and the syrup thickened and stuck to the plate like glue.

She learned of her training, of how her grandfather raised her, how he looked at her as a mere tool, about her feelings and emotions when she met her father and...how much she loved Amira despite only being together for mere months…

“My own grandfather? As in your father,” she pointed towards Talia, ”wanted me dead because he believed that women are inferior to men...” Amira watched her mother’s eyes soften sadly, a small forced smile made its way to her face. “If he actually wanted me dead, then why?” Amira looked at herself. “Why did he let me live? Why did he allow you to leave me with my father?”

“That, I do not know.” Talia honestly answered, the answer still not in her, even up to this day. She had always found it strange. Her father never showed mercy, so why? Why did he let her save Amira and not kill her then and there all those years ago?

“And why...why are you here? Why now? After 13 years? There is no point in you-“

“It’s because it’s been 13 years,” Talia started, finally being able to place her hand on Amira’s cheek, even if Amira did flinch at the touch. “13 long years without seeing you, without being able to be by your side and not being able to see you grow up to be the fine young lady you are today.”

“Did you ever try to visit me before? I’m pretty sure that you could have during one of your-“

“And risk putting your life in danger?” Talia shook her head. “Your grandfather may be many things, but a liar he is not. He would have kept his promise to kill you if I dare step out of line.”

“Threatening you to kill me...” Amira pushed the plate away from herself, looking at Talia before she let out a chuckle.

“What?”

“He doesn’t deserve my respect.” Amira found herself saying. “Grandfather...only one man has that title and it is not Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“I’m guessing Mr.Pennyworth has rightfully earned that title.”

“Not earned,” Amira let a smile grace her face. “He rightfully deserved it, owned it the minute you placed me into my father’s arms.” While Amira smiled at each memory she had of her grandfather, reminiscing the times they would clean together, cook together and even drink tea together. That’s when Selina’s face appeared in her thoughts followed by those of Dick and Wally. Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Nino…. 

“What’s wrong Amira?” Talia noticed Amira tense up, her eyes darting across the room.

“How long have I been here?” Amira asked, only then realizing there was no clock to be found on any wall she looked at.

“Perhaps two hours or so.”

“I have to go.” Amira stated, getting up from her chair, quickly looking for a coat, her coat in particular, but didn’t find any. “Where’s my co-”

“Amira.”

“I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. Wally is probably worried sick.”

“Amira, please. Wait.” Talia said, grabbing onto Amira’s arm.

“I should’ve been at Adrien’s hours ago!” Amira jerked her arm from Talia’s grasp, walking out the kitchen and to another room, not seeing her coat anywhere. 

“Do you have to go?” Talia softly asked, causing Amira to stop rummaging through the apartment in search of her coat. She carefully turned to Talia, her eyes narrowed.

“Before being brought here against my will, I was heading to a friend’s house. To a party. A party that started hours ago and despite having told them I was to go, I’m here.” Amira gestured to the apartment. “I was brought to an unknown place after being knocked out, after you followed me…” Talia watched as something dawned on her. “How long have you been in Paris? How long have you been planning-”

“Amira. Please, listen to-”

“How long have you been in Paris?” Amira growled out, hoping she wasn’t overthinking things. She watched Talia bite her cheek.

“A month.” Talia watched as Amira scowled. “Amira,  _ baobei _ . I know-”

“You know nothing about me.” Amira growled. “And don’t call me that. I’m not a child anymore nor a baby.”

“Amira, I am your mother. I-”

“You may be my mother by birth, but you're not my mother. You haven’t been my mother for the past 13 years, so why do you think you deserve to be called my mother now?” Amira looked Talia straight in her eyes. “I already have a mother, a mom. Even if we’ve only known each other for three months, Selina would always be the mother you never were for me. She is the one I think of first when the word ‘mother’ comes to mind, not you.” 

Amira finally found her coat, quickly slipping it on while Talia remained still. “I didn’t mean to be harsh, but-” Amira was silenced by an awkward embrace, not helping but relish a bit in the hug from her mother.

“I should’ve known better than to think you would accept me with open arms. I knew you would not easily welcome me into your life, but I just had to try. Gamble on the tiny bit of hope that you would accept me.”

Amira found herself hugging Talia back, ingraining her scent before it was her turn to say goodbye to her mother. To think she would smell so nice despite her blood stenched job.

“I’m glad to have met you, Mother.” Amira softly replied, pulling herself from Talia. “But I have to get back to my family. Back home, with them.”

Talia gently pushed herself away from Amira, smiling at her as she caressed her face.

“If that’s your wish, then so be it.” Talia spoke, pressing her forehead against Amira’s, caressing her hair. “But of course, I have a gift for you before you go.”

Amira watched as she walked to the door she saw earlier, watching as Talia opened the door to a pitch black room. “You truly are your father’s daughter. So kind and loyal, brave and loving...so that’s why I knew I had to bring him back to you.” Amira watched as something emerged from the shadows. Or rather, someone.

When Amira saw who stepped into the room, she felt her eyes begin to sting. Her eyes darted between the boy and Talia. 

“H-How-“

“Ra’s Al Ghul found him, not I. But after finding out what he meant to your father and then to you, I couldn’t allow myself to let him stay under Ra’s command.” Amira hesitated to walk towards them. “I assure you Amira, he isn’t an illusion. He’s back and here to stay.”

With that permission, Amira wrapped her arms around the brother she thought she had lost, feeling as he too hugged her back. While he was taller than what she last saw him, he certainly wasn’t the thin boy from almost a year ago.

“Jesus Christ, Amira. Didn’t know you’ve become a crybaby ever since-“

“Jason.” Amira let herself croaked out. “Welcome home.” Jason squeezed Amira, not  wanting to let go either.

“It's good to be back...and alive, Amira. It’s good to be back,  _ Liebling _ .”

* * *

Nino walked behind Wally, both looking around for Marinette and making sure they didn’t stray from one another. The snow had been falling harder now, gusts of winds making it hard to look around.

When the gang heard about Marinette’s disappearance, they raced over to her home, Nino rushing ahead to get a gist of what to prepare the others for.

When he managed to get to the apartment, he noticed three people standing outside the building, talking about someone.

“-is missing?”

So it was true. Marinette really was missing.

He listened in as they spoke about needing Barbara to help with the search, Nino still wrapping his head around the situation. 

He was so busy trying to figure it out that he missed when Chloe and Sabrina passed him, listening as they asked if it were true. If it was true that Marinette had gone missing.

When the trio lacked to answer, Nino felt his heart drop as it finally sunk in.

Without missing a moment, Chloé collapsed to the floor and started to scream, Sabrina already kneeling to help calm her down. Adrien finally came and sat next to Chloé, holding her hand and trying to get her to speak to him. 

Nino watched as Chloé continued to scream, then apologizing for something before begging Adrien and Sabrina to not leave her. 

Nino noticed the awkwardness from the others, then realizing the job he was supposed to have done in the first place. 

“I’m sure you’ve met Chloe, Adrien and Sabrina; they’ve visited Marinette before while I haven’t been able to. Name’s Nino.” Nino introduced himself quickly. “We had come believing Marinette had simply opted out of the party, but…” he took in the trio's panicked faces. “It seems like that wasn’t the case…”

Nino looked at Adrien and Sabrina consoling Chloe before turning towards the others. “I heard you still need help figuring out who took Marinette. So...how can I help?”

Dick, as he introduced himself to Nino, began to run down their strategy while Barbara helped Adrien and Sabrina bring Chloe inside. Dick ran down the info he had gathered with Wally’s help, finding it odd at how collected Nino was despite learning that Marinette had gone missing. 

Nino was to help Wally search again for any clues in the park and if they found nothing, to walk around the city to look for her while Dick got help from the local authorities (or so he was told). 

After brief introductions and heading to the park, Wally explained what happened shortly before arriving at the mansion, how Marinette had wanted some space before he went ahead. How he knew something was off when she didn’t arrive at the mansion. How panic rose to his chest when he rushed to the last place he saw her and didn’t find her.

“Marinette really means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Nino dared to ask, wondering if his suspicions were correct, if the way Wally worried about Marinette meant anything.

“Bugette?” Wally let out a small smile, Nino watching as his hand gently tugged on the hat with piled snow on his head. Where had he heard that nickname before? “Yeah, even if we’ve only known each other for roughly a year.”

That’s when it clicked in Nino.

“You’re her friend from the States, aren’t you?” Nino asked, wondering if it was too obvious. “She’s talked about you before, briefly, but still mentioned you.” Nino watched as Wally gaped at him.

“Did she now?”

“Yeah. At first, we didn’t talk to each other but after a while, we found ourselves talking about our lives. When I asked about missing anyone, she turned sad before smiling and mentioning you.”

“Did she now?” Wally asked, looking at the carousel in front of him, hoping Nino didn’t catch his smile. Nino looked at it too, how its lights wavered between staying on and turning off. The colored lights flickered, some of them blinking before staying on before staying on again. “Here it is. The last place her tracks lead to.”

“Was there no other track then?” Nino asked, surveying the area. Fresh snow surrounded them, only a few tracks from birds and other animals were imprinted. “Before the snow covered them, that is.”

“No, the only footsteps were here,” a laser pointer directed them to a few feet in front of them, “in a circle, which led right back out of the park, only to disappear.” The carousel lights kept bothering Nino. Red, green, yellow. Blink, stay, blink.

“Only one path then. Nothing seems out of the ordi-wait.” Nino approached a tree, Wally watching him look at it with curiosity. “Trees don’t come with dent marks on them, do they?” 

Wally quickly jogged to the tree Nino was examining, not seeing what Nino had found.

“What dent marks?”

“Don’t you see them?” Nino asked, deciding to climb the tree to show Wally the odd marks that had dented the tree. “Look, there’s four separate ones.”

Sure enough, there were four. 

“Tree stands.” Wally muttered, watching as Nino got back to the ground. 

“Did you say something?”

“Someone was waiting here in the trees, a hunting tool used called a tree stand.” Wally elaborated. “Someone was waiting for Marinette.”

“Waiting…”

“They had planned this ahead of time. The question is, how long?” Nino looked at the distance between the tree and where Amira was last standing. 

“But that still doesn’t give us any-“ something clicked. 

“There were two of them.” “There it goes again.” Wally and Nino said simultaneously. 

“Again?” “What?” The two looked at each other, perplexed. 

“Mine would take longer, so you go ahead.” Nino urges when he sees Wally about to burst. 

“There has to be at least two people involved with this kidnapping.” Wally started. “We have the tree stand to start with. Clearly, someone was there for some reason, perhaps a scout or…”Wally griminced. “Or there to shoot something at her.”

“Woah there,” Nino frowned, “we can’t just-“

“This is just hypothetical. And I really hope  _ that  _ didn’t actually happen.” Wally assures, but internally panicked. He had been on missions where that was the case and he even heard of these types of cases whenever he visited Barry. He never got used to them. “But let’s say that was the case. That she had been shot. Then wouldn’t there have been a large print in the snow from Marinette’s body laying on the floor?”

Nino paused to think about it. He had a point. Had Marinette slumped to the floor, then the snow would have been disturbed. So then-

“So there was another person.” Nino came to the conclusion. “They were the ones who carried Marinette out the park.”

“Exactly. One of them was next to her, probably distracting her while the other was scouting. After all, no one is fast enough to get from the tree to where Marinette was standing.”

“The Flash or Kid Flash could.” Nino said, not noticing the way Wally tensed. “They  _ are _ the fastest people alive.”

“Say, didn’t you say you had something else to share as well?”

“Right.” Nino remembered, Wally calming down. “See the carousel lights? Doesn’t it bother you?”

Wally turned the poor mechanism of entertainment, watching as it slowly blinked and then stayed on before turning off. Red, green, yellow. Blink, stay. Blink, stay, blink, blink. 

“I know it may not be much, but it looked so odd-“

“Morse code.” Wally mumbled, watching Nino tilt his head. “It’s a series of dots and dashes that-“

“I know what it is, but do you know how to translate it? Because I don’t.” Nino lifted his hands, surrendering the translation task to Wally. 

“I may not know, but I know someone who does. But for now, let’s try to record it or jot it down before we give it to them. 

It’s going to take a while to figure out the letters after all.” 

* * *

Midnight came, but very quietly, much to Bruce’s concern. 

There wasn’t a year where something didn’t happen, for instance, Scarecrow posing as Santa at a mall and causing chaos or Joker gifting bombs to every child he saw. So when Christmas Eve passed without a single criminal in the streets of Gotham, Bruce expected to see coal in his stockings. 

But he didn’t. Santa has filled it to the brim with presents, even leaving a note on top. 

_ Stay alert _ . 

It didn’t help that Bruce had yet to hear back from Selina, especially when she had told him she was going to do so if Amira decided to spend the night over at the Agreste mansion. 

While he trusted Amira and Wally, he didn’t exactly confine in Monsieur Agreste, especially when Amira had a high amount of evidence stacked against him. 

Attempting to bury his concerns about Gabriel being Hawkmoth, Bruce thought about his plans for later on in the day. He was planning on telling Amira about the party at the WatchTower, but when he stepped into his study to review the plans, he wasn’t expecting Ra’s in his office. 

“It’s been a while.” So this is who Santa tried to warn him about. 

“Should I even ask how you got in?” Bruce played along, watching Ra’s every move, or rather lack of.

“I’ll be direct with you.” Ra’s started. “Someone has breached and managed to dwiddle my force, my organization from behind my back.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“And yet it still happened.” Ra’s began to circle around the room. “I plan on hunting down the one responsible for this.”

“I’m sure you are capable of doing so. So why come to me?” Ra’s stood in front of Bruce’s desk.

“I know what you’re capable of. I’ve trained you and despite your act of perfidy,” Bruce tensed at those words. “I still would call you one of my best students.”

“Why are you telling me this? What exactly do you need from me, Ra’s?”

“I need you to train my heir and make him greater than what he already is while I go after the infiltrator. After all, my heir will one day be the one to lead the world to its true potential. To perfection.”

“Heir? So you managed to find one.”

“Of course I have. For he is the only one who will be capable of bringing perfection to this delusional reality.” Ra’s turns to the door Bruce finished walking through, Bruce seeing a young man walk in. “I introduce to you, Ibn al Xu’ffasch, my heir.”

Wait, if Bruce was translating correctly.

“There’s no-” A grin appeared on Ra’s face.

“I see you live up to your name, Detective.” Ra’s placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He is your son. And if you doubt it, you are free to run some DNA tests to assure his lineage. Take care of the boy.” As Ra’s left the study, Bruce scrambled to follow him. 

“Even if you are telling the truth, why would I agree to-”

“Do you really think you could hide that thing you take for a daughter from me? Despite your best efforts, it was quite easy to-”

“Don’t you dare do a single thing to A-” Bruce growled, causing Ra’s to laugh.

“I won’t.” Ra’s promised, but the threat still remained. “Unless you give me a reason to do so. So I suggest you heed my suggestion and train the boy. I will be back for him when it’s safe for him to return. He is the future after all.”

With that, Ra’s left, leaving Bruce with...his supposed son.

“So you are my father.” The boy spoke, eyeing Bruce from head to toe. “Even though Ra’s bestowed the name Ibn al Xu’ffasch to me, he also informed me of my other name.”

“Other...name?” Bruce dared to ask. Did he mean something like an Americanized name?

“That’s right. Since I shall now be living under your care, to reside here in Gotham, I am to be called Damian Al Ghul-Wayne. Damian Wayne would also suffice.” Damian took it as his cue to look around the study, picking up Amira’s old plushie by the window ledge and frowned at it.

Instead of placing it back on the pile of pillows, Damian placed it on a shelf, tucked away on a high shelf.

Bruce stared at the boy, only then noticing how oddly similar he looked to Amira, from the shade of green eyes to their tan complexion. To add on to the resemblance, the two looked to be around the same...age...

“Damian.”

“Yes, Father?” Oh god, they even sounded the same, as if to confirm that he was indeed 

“How old are you?”

“13.” Oh no.

“What day were you born?” 

“August 25. Noon, if you must know.” Damian provided. “Additionally, unlike other children, I was developing in an artificial womb.” He said as if it were a normal thing.

Bruce sighed.

Only Ra’s.

* * *

“ _ That’s Morse Code alright. _ ” Dick told Wally through their comms, slightly hating that Nino couldn’t join in on their conversation. “ _ Where did- _ “

“Nino noticed it while we went back to the scene.” Wally noticed how Nino beamed from that. “It’s also how we found out there were two people involved with this kidnapping.” Wally reported. “You don’t think-“

“ _ No _ .” Dick said sternly. “ _ The Court was demolished in both Paris and Gotham months ago. And even then, they never knew of Amira’s exist-“ _

“ _ But the League of Assassins do. _ ” Barbara cut off, causing Dick to tense and Wally to narrow his eyes. “ _ Took me a while but I finally have a lead.” _

_ “Babs. Please.” _ Dick’s voice whispered, almost threatening to scream. “ _ Please don't-“ _

_ “I’m sorry but, yes.” _ A ping came from Wally’s phone, making him take it out and look at the blurry photo of Talia entering a building, Amira thrown over her shoulder.  _ “Talia has Amira, meaning that the League has her in their possession.” _

“But what does the League need her for?” Wally asked, Nino wondering what the hell was going on. “Why did they-“

_ “I-We shouldn’t be the ones to say this...but did Amira ever tell you her mother’s name?” _

“She never speaks about that side of the family to me.”

_ “That’s because she never knew them. After all, how do you tell your child that their mother is Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, head of the League of Assassins?” _

Gripping his phone, Wally let out a warbling huff. 

“Where...where does Talia have her?” 

Nino narrowed his eyes. Who was Talia? Were they the person who took Marinette. “Barbara. Where-“

Another ping. “She’s still in Paris.” Wally let out a sigh of relief. 

“Wait, ask them about the code. What happened to the code?” Nino asked, wondering what happened with it. Yes, they found a location, but that’s about it. It was still too early to celebrate. Marinette was not with them yet. She had yet to be safely within their protection.

_ “Well, that’s the thing. _ ” Dick started.  _ “I’m not particularly sure about it.” _

A ping, Wally showing Nino the translated message. 

It looked like a bunch of odd letters joined together...if one assumed it was in French or English.

“ _ Almufdilat amina _ .” Nino ended up saying, getting a surprised look from Wally. “It’s in Arabic. I only know how to speak a bit of it, but I can fully read and understand it.”

_ “And what does that mean?” _

“Just like you said, I’m not sure.” Nino confesses. “It translates to ‘Favorite is safe,’ but that doesn’t-“ A sharp breath was heard taken in.

“ _ Nino, are you sure that’s what it says?” _

“Positive.”

_ “There’s no way. There’s just,”  _ a huff. _ “There’s no way that says that. _ ”

“Dick, what is-“

“ _ We have to find her.” _ Dick stated firmly. “ _ We have to find them.” _

“Them?” Nino asked, Wally shrugging. Whatever it was that Dick had theorized, he wasn’t sharing.

“ _ If we don’t, then...then this may be the last time we have a chance to get her back.”  _ Wally and Nino felt their hearts drop. Last...time?

Dick really hoped he was wrong. That he was just over analyzing Talia’s motive for being here. 

That she wasn’t taking Amira back. That she wasn’t taking his sister away. 

And he can’t afford that. 

_ They _ can’t afford to lose another family member like that. 

They just can’t. 

They can’t. 

* * *

Jason could feel Amira’s eyes on him, his lips pursed as his eyes stared at the pillow in his lap.

When the two managed to pry themselves from one another, Talia let them be, allowing the two to make up for lost time.

“That was you that day, wasn’t it? You were there at the top of Eiffel Tower that day, weren’t you?”

“Talia told me to not interfere, but I had to.” Jason confessed. “I had to do something, anything to snap you out of whatever it was that you were-”

“I could’ve hurt you Jason and based on what you’ve told me…” Amira wiped away her tears. “I would’ve never forgiven myself if I ever did that to you…

I wouldn’t have forgiven myself for making you relive your death…never...”

Who knows for how long they had been talking, but now she was caught up to his life. 

Amira learned how he had mysteriously woken up in his coffin, with no memories. 

How he was transferred from hospital to hospital, in hopes of helping him recover his memories. He somehow ended up in Canada, a place he somehow knew was very far from home. 

Talia had found him there while on a mission and took him in, taking him to the League’s headquarters in hopes of helping him regain his memories. Of course, Ra’s wasn’t happy to see him, but after vouching for him, Talia was allowed to keep the boy under her care.

Speaking of care, Jason was taken care of with the utmost gentleness by Talia, everyday meditating, sparring, learning new languages, mastering different weapons. New things in hopes of triggering some memories within Jason.

Talia kept adding to the training, but her efforts were in vain. As a last resort, she dipped him into the Lazarus Pit. It was through it that Jason regained his memories, Talia’s heart wringing at the sound of Jason yelling for Bruce’s name, yelling for his father.

But what caused her heart to stop was when Jason yelled out Amira’s name. A name she thought she would never have the joy of being heard of again...

Once helping Jason calm down, Talia vowed to help him return home, training him in preparation for their journey to Gotham so that he could return to his rightful home, beside Bruce...and Amira.

While on said journey, Talia received news of the attack on the League but was told to not return. To instead continue the journey...and reunite with her daughter, who Ra’s discovered was in Paris. 

Without a second thought, Jason followed Talia to meet said daughter in Paris...he wasn’t prepared to know that it was his own sister...

It’s also how he found out the amount of pain his death caused. The Banshee Incident was just one of the effects of his death...an incident caused...because of him...

“Amira, because of me, you were in pain.” Jason softly said, gripping his shirt. “Because of me, you-”

“You weren’t the one who made me into a Victim.” Amira opposed. “I let myself get manipulated. It was my fault for letting my emotions get the best of me. Dad taught us the importance of keeping our cool and yet...I blew it.”

“Just where was he during all of this?” Amira remained silent. “Amira. Pops was there to help you, wasn’t he?” Jason watched his sister shift in her place. “Amira.”

“Dad and I,” Amira started, letting out a huff. “Dad and I haven’t been on the right foot ever since you’ve...ever since the incident that killed you.”

“What do you-“

“I guess I should start from...from the next day after you died roughly half a year ago.”

And she did. 

She explained to him how she was sent to Paris against her will, locked in her room until the day she had to board the plane. How Dick was almost sent to Germany but was now in Blüdenhaven. 

He wasn’t exactly happy about either of those things. 

How she was Ladybird. 

He congratulated her. 

How she had been kidnapped by the Justice League because of it. 

He lost respect for the team despite never having met them yet. 

Told him about Batgirl and the new Robin, about Selina. 

Wasn’t that pleased about the former but definitely was about the latter. “About fucking time!”

About the fight between her and their father. About her growing team of vigilantes and finally...being Hawkmoth’s greatest akuma to date: Banshee. 

She waited with baited breath as she watched Jason take in everything, his brow furrowed and a scowl on his face. His attention was focused on his hands resting against his chin.

He wasn’t happy, not one bit about the news he just received. 

Then again, who would be?

But who ever said that was everything? “Just recently,” Amira continued, “Dad told me he was proud of me. Of my accomplishments. That he wanted to help me.” Amira noticed that Jason had lifted his eyes to look at her. “But...it feels wrong.”

Amira fiddled with the blanket over her legs. “And I know...I know he’s trying to make up for the years that-” Amira let out a shuddering sigh. “I know he’s trying to make up for the time lost and-and yet.” A hiccup escaped her lips. “It feels wrong. It feels like he’s-”

“But he isn’t.” Jason said, snapping out of his thoughts. “It was just terrible timing...and perhaps bad wording. Pops was never good with either one in regards to these types of situations.”

Amira sniffled, aggressively wiping away her tears as the two sat there. 

She wanted to just talk with Jason, but here she was, being all emotional again. Talking away her problems to Jason despite their reunion. “Pops, he would never just offer his help just to berate your efforts. He may be an idiot, but he never patronizes.”

“I know, I know. But I can’t help but feel like he does.”

“Is this about Tim replacing me as Robin? About Batgirl?”

The door creaked open, Jason watching as Talia walked in with a tray of tea and some snacks. 

“Thought the two of you could use a break.”

“Thanks.” Jason replied for the two of them as Amira continued to collect herself. 

“I should have asked this earlier,” Talia started, handing Amira a cup of chamomile. “I thought Miraculous users couldn’t allow others to wield their miraculous, nonetheless outsiders. So why did you allow the redhead to use it?”

Amira stared at Talía, looking at Jason and then back at Talía. 

“The League of Assassins had their eye on the miraculous before finding the Lazarus Pit. Not so crazy about them anymore.” Jason provided. 

“I gave Wally the earrings because I needed to.” Amira looked at her cup. “He was the one I could trust at the moment, not to mention the closest one. It had to be him.”

“It had to be him.” Jason repeated, noticing how her shoulders relaxed. “You like him.” Jason blurted out, Amira’s shoulders squaring a bit as she gripped her cup tighter. “Holy shit. You actually like him.”

“And what of it? You can’t stop me from see-“

“Why would I try and stop you from seeing him? Liking him?” Jason took a bite from a cookie. “It’s your life, your heart. You know it better than-oh...don’t tell me Pops-“ Amira nodded. “Oh for fuck's sake.”

“He isn’t very fond of Wally. Perhaps he did something that caused Dad to get a bad impression of him.” Amira elebaorted, causing Jason to smirk. “Jason, whatever it is you’re thinking-“

“ _ Liebling _ ,” Jason sang. “Whatever are you talking about?”

“You have that face.”

“A face that everyone adores.”

“A face that Grandpere would know-“ Amira froze. “Grandpere. We have to tell him that you’re alive.” Jason remained silent. “Jay, we have to tell him. And Dick!” Amira got up. “We have to-“

“Dick already knows I’m alive. Or at least, I hope he does.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We left a message back at the park for the others to decode.” Talia provided, Amira forgetting she had been in the room for a while. “Wonder if they noticed it.”

“Dick is Dick. He had to have noticed it.” Amira stated proudly. She then turned to Jason. “And...he would be happy to see you again. After all, I’m not the only one who has missed Jason all this time.” Amira softly said, holding onto her brother’s hand. “Alfred...and Dad...they deserve to know that he’s alive.”

“See, you’ve grown so much. Grown to be kind and gentle. Just like your father.” Talia smiles, placing a kiss on Amira’s forehead, happy to know that Amira had slowly accepted her. “If you think that’s for the best, then do so.”

“Jason. I won’t take long. I’ll come back as soon as possible.” Amira promised. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Jason said, gesturing to his tea and snacks. 

“Mother.” Amira hugged Talia, somehow hoping this was not the last time they would see each other. “I’m...I am to have been able to know you. Even for just a bit.”

“As am I, Amira.” Talia hesitated to let her go, watching as she bundled herself up to leave. “I’ll be back.”

“Stay safe Amira.” Talia said. “Love you.”

Amira blinked at those words, never noticing the smile and blush that rose to her face. 

Without another word, Amira left, leaving Jason and Talia behind. 

Mere minutes passed before the door was busted open, Dick, Wally and Nino at the doorway. 

Talia watched them enter the apartment from her seat in the kitchen, sipping on tea. 

“Talia.” Dick held back a growl. 

“Richard.” She easily answered back. 

“Where’s Amira?” Wally growled, confusing Nino, weren’t they looking for Marinette?

“You just missed her,” Jason spoke from his seat in the living room. “If memory serves me correctly, she was heading back to Gotham.”

Nino didn’t miss the way Dick’s eyes widened, his eyes getting glassier by the second. 

“J-Jay?”

“The one and only.” He said with a grin. "Where's my hug?"

* * *

Using the Zeta Tubes wasn’t a hassle for Amira, the girl easily punching in her destination: Batcave, Gotham City. 

However, the minute Amira stepped out of the zeta tube, the hairs in the back of her neck stood up. She knew this feeling all too well. 

Sure, she hasn’t been in Gotham for a while, but she would never forget that feeling no matter how long she stayed away from the city of crime. 

She continued to walk towards the main platform of the cave, grabbing a random holster from the table and strapping it to her thigh, the hairs still standing as she made her way out the cave, wondering why the manor was so quiet...and dim.

The halls became uncomfortable, Amira quickening her pace to her father’s study, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw its front door.

Creaking it open, she was about to call her father when she noticed someone sitting at her old spot in the study: the window ledge. 

The boy slowly turned his attention from the window to her, eyeing her from head to toe.

Something felt awfully eerie about those green eyes of his. Familiar, almost.

“Who are you?” Amira asked him as he got up.

“Who I am shouldn’t matter to you.” He replied, sitting in Bruce’s armchair, the boy crossing his legs, leaning back into the chair.

“It does since this is my home and I’ve never seen you here before.” Amira threw back.

“Ah, another ward.” The boy assumed, looking around the study before staring at her. “Just how many does-“

“I’m not a ward.” Amira scowled, wondering if that’s how her father referred to her to his colleagues. How demeaning. 

“Not a ward? A family friend I suppose?” Amira huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m guessing that’s a no as well, not like it matters.”

“That again. What exactly do you mean by that?” 

“See all this?” The boy gestures to the study. “After I prove to be worthy of taking up the family business, all of this will be mine. Hopefully, in the span of a year.”

“In a year?” Amira snorted. “Fat chance of that happening.” Amira smirked, crossing her arms. “You have three other people to compete against and out of the three, Dick is the most reasonable one to take over the mantle. After all, he’s the only one who’s been-”

“Circus boy?” The boy let out a chortle, Amira scowling, narrowing her eyes. She felt her nails dig into the palm of her hands. 

“Take. That. Back.” Amira enunciated with each step she took towards the ingrate, slamming her hands on the desk. “How dare you insult Dick like that! Brother is worthy of-“

“But it’s the truth. He’s simply a ward, nothing more, nothing less. It isn’t his birthright. It’s mine.” The boy spat out, narrowing his eyes. “And as my birthright,  _ I  _ should be the one taking over all of father’s-“

“Birthright? Father? Father doesn’t have a biological son, not that it matters. If Dick doesn’t want to take over the enterprise, I'm more than willing to take over.” She couldn’t tell him about Jason, or more so, she didn’t want to possibly spill out secret information to a stranger. 

Now it was the boy’s turn to snort.

“You?” He examined her from head to toe. She was short, lacked the build for combat. And even worse, she was a girl. “You don’t look fit to take over neither the mantle of Batman nor Wayne Enterprises. Better yet, you said you weren’t a ward. If that’s the case, what makes you any better than them? To top it off, you’re a gi-“ Amira’s fist met his face when she jumped over the desk, her scowl deepening.

Why did he have to remind her of her supposed grandfather?

“I may be a girl, I may be flawed, may not look the part nor be the desired outcome of many things, but one thing remains. I am Bruce Wayne’s one and only blood daughter. I was trained by him for many years.” Amira’s hand was on her dagger sitting against her thigh. “If it’s anyone’s birthright to Father’s inheritance, it’s me. Me, Amira Wayne, his only biological daughter.”

Amira watched as the boy spat out blood as he got up, cautiousness covering him. 

“Blood child...Ra’s told me I was Father’s only son.” Amira looked at the boy with confusion. 

“Ra’s? As in Ra’s Al Ghul?” Amira asked, wondering how the two were connected. Was he Damian’s trainer? Mentor?

“What other Ra’s-“

“Amira!” A voice interrupted the two as the study’s doors swung open, Amira turning to see Tim heavily breathing, holding onto his bleeding-

Yes, she wasn’t exactly fond of him, but that didn’t mean she could ignore the cut and blood oozing from his arm.

“Tim, what’s going on?” Amira asked, guiding Tim to the window ledge, slightly panicking as she tried to remember where the first aid kit was stashed at.

“The manor,” he winced when Amira found it and started to clean his wound. “The manor is under attack.”

“Under attack?” Amira looked at Tim and then at Damian who simply ‘tch’ and grabbed a katana from who knows where. “Tim, are you sure-”

“So this is where Ra’s brought you to go and hide.” Someone said as the study doors were gently opened. “I never took Ra’s to be one to run from his-” The voice stopped, Amira placing herself in front of Tim. 

He was already hurt. She wouldn’t dare let him get injured by a man twice his size. “What is this?”

The man cladded in black and hideous sienna glanced between Damian and Amira, Amira feeling Tim slip something into her hand. Judging from the sturdiness of the thing, she really hoped it was what she thought it was. “To think there are two of you, to think Ra’s had two candidates to raise to be his successor. How intriguing.”

“What the hell are you babbling about?” Amira dared to ask, earning a laugh from the man.

“I could tell you, but not like it matters. You end here.” The man pointed a sword in Amira’s direction. “But then again, I guess I’ll give you the honor of knowing the name of the person who will end the Al Ghul legacy.”

The man drew his swords. 

“My name is Wilson Slade, but you can call me, Deathstroke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [ Tumblr](https://anjuschiffer.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
